Meu Marido, Até A Poeira Abaixar
by Mione Ootori
Summary: De repente, Hermione e Gina se vêem envolvidas num mundo de aparências. E por isso terão que fingir que têm maridos... E que são muito bem casadas. Depois do desespero momentâneo, elas finalmente encontram os pares perfeitos. Ou quase... HH DG
1. Chapter 1

**Título: **Meu Marido, Até a Poeira Abaixar

**Autor:** Mione-Potter-love  
**Status:** Em Andamento  
**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Harry/Hermione - **Shipper2: **Draco/Gina  
**Spoiler:** 1° ao 6° livro

**Sinopse:** De repente, Hermione e Gina se vêem envolvidas num mundo de aparências. E por isso terão que fingir que têm maridos... E que são muito bem casadas. Depois do desespero momentâneo, elas finalmente encontram os pares perfeitos (ou quase...). E "aliciam" os supostos pretendentes - porque eles na verdade não querem isso - para participar deste mundo completamente fora da realidade.  
Péssima em resumos  
Comédia romântica. Mas me dê um desconto porque estou apenas tentando, eu não sou boa em comédias, então não esperem demais...

**Capítulo 1**

Um Harry sonolento chegou à cozinha em câmara lenta. Ao menos, ao ver de Hermione, que já estava sentada à mesa.

Antes que a morena pudesse ponderar sobre um certo assunto, imagens da tarde anterior invadiram sua mente.

_Flash-back_

_–Mione, por Merlim, o que foi? – Gina indagou levantando os olhos para a porta, Hermione entrava no local completamente desnorteada._

_-Você recebeu? – ignorou completamente o que a amiga dissera._

_-Do que está falando, mulher?_

_-A carta – disse mostrando um envelope. – Você recebeu? – insistiu encarando-a nervosamente._

_A ruiva sorriu – Recebi! Não é o máximo?_

_-Oh! Não, não é. É um completo desastre, se quer saber – Hermione murmurou jogando-se no sofá da amiga. – É a coisa mais grotesca da minha vida – murmurou com uma aparência estranhamente doente. _

_-Não estou entendendo..._

_-É bem simples Gina – Hermione respondeu sentando-se. – Ontem à noite, recebi de meu porteiro esta carta e realmente fiquei feliz, ao menos até receber aquele telefonema – continuou, ponderando._

_-Hã? Que telefonema?_

_-Sabe aquela nossa amiga, Vitória Wosh? – Gina torceu o nariz. – Pois bem, ela me ligou. Disse que era a organizadora desse encontro, estava tão simpática... Disse que sentia saudades, queria saber da minha vida – Hermione disse irônica. – e por tabela, me contou sobre a sua inteira e a das outras. Sobre sua posição de sucesso... Seu marido incrivelmente rico, seu lindo casal de gêmeos... – disse enumerando. – Que a Keyla e a Tassia também estavam casadas. Que a Guiovana estava casada, que a Marisa estava casada. Até a Francys está casada – ela continuou em tom baixo. – E perguntou como eu estava._

_-O que! – Gina engasgou. – E o que você disse, exatamente?_

_-Ah meu Merlim, Gina... – Hermione reclamou. – O que você acha? Eu menti, é claro! _

_-Menos mal – Gina retrucou aliviada. – E o que disse? – indagou ansiosa._

_Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior. – Que estava casada... Há alguns anos._

_Gina sorriu. – Muito bem!_

_-Você não está entendendo não é? Eu agi sem pensar! E agora estou perdida, Gina, perdida! A dondoca da Vitória disse que está ansiosa para conhecer o meu "amor"._

_-Mas você não tem um marido. Sequer está namorando...!_

_Hermione a olhou como se realmente não a enxergasse. - Conte-me algo que eu não saiba – contrapôs virando os olhos. _

_-Então? Está pensando em que exatamente? Arranjar um marido em tempo recorde? – indagou com ironia. _

_Hermione ponderou. – não é uma má idéia – disse pensando alto._

_-Ah não! – Gina soltou um muxoxo insatisfeito. – Se você estiver acompanhada, eu também estarei! Não serei a única encalhada do grupo – a morena a olhou de lado, tinha de pensar. E rápido.  
  
Fim do Flash-Back_

-Bom dia – disse sorrindo. Era impressionante, ele sempre exalava bom-humor pela manhã.

-Bom dia, Harry – murmurou lhe oferecendo os lábios. Ainda sorrindo, o moreno lhe deu um selinho e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Aquilo já era quase um ritual. Desde que Harry e Hermione passaram a morar juntos, o relacionamento destes evoluiu significantemente.

-O que houve?

-Você viu – ela deu de ombros. – Recebi aquele convite.

-Ah sim! De Oxford não é? – perguntou passando manteiga na torrada.

-Exatamente – então ela se calou.

Harry a observou por um instante. Hermione raramente ficava calada assim, havia alguma coisa errada. – Então.

-O que? – indagou mexendo-se desconfortável na cadeira, ele percebeu.

-A Gina também foi convidada, certo?

-Humrum – respondeu bebendo seu suco e olhando-o de lado.

-Ainda não entendo o que a levou fazer uma faculdade trouxa com você... – Harry comentou, esperando que a amiga retrucasse, ela não o fez. "Sim, há algo realmente estranho com a Mione, hoje" - Vocês irão juntas? – insistiu.

-Não sei. Talvez...

-E aquele telefonema? Era uma amiga sua?

-Se considerar que a aturei cinco anos de minha vida... Sim, ela é uma amiga – e calou-se novamente. Harry cruzou os braços e deixando de lado a comida, passou a fitá-la. – Por que está me olhando? – perguntou franzindo a testa, alguns minutos depois.

-Responda-me você. O que está me escondendo? – indagou, cravando seus olhos nos dela.

-Nada – disse elevando discretamente a vista para um ponto acima dos olhos dele.

-Mione.

-Não há nada!

-Hermione, olhe-me.

Ela suspirou resignada, voltando seu olhar para Harry. – Se lhe contar, terá que me ajudar – disse erguendo a sobrancelha. Ele abriu a boca para questionar, contudo ela fora mais rápida. – É a condição Harry.

Ele ponderou por um minuto. – Ok. Contanto que não tenha que me travestir para resolver seu problema – disse divertido.

-Naquele telefonema que recebi, descobri que todas as mulheres estão casadas e serão acompanhadas pelos respectivos maridos. Menos eu e Gina.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Sim... E daí?

-Por Merlim, pense um pouco Harry! – ele a olhou em tom de aviso. Ela suspirou – Você sabe o que isso vai significar? Que eu sou uma... uma... - Harry riu, finalmente compreendendo. – E você ri!

-Perdoe-me. Mas não há nada demais vocês não serem casadas...

-Eu tenho trinta e dois anos, Harry!

-E, que eu saiba, nunca sentiu falta de um marido.

-Isso não importa agora – disse carranqueando sob o ar ainda risonho de Harry. – O que interessa é que eu não irei mais sozinha a esta festa – disse por fim, sorrindo satisfeita.

-Como?

-Isso mesmo. Você _irá_ me ajudar.

-O que!

-Me deu sua palavra, Harry.

-O que você quer? Que eu encontre um marido para você em três dias! – indagou desnorteado.

-Na verdade, já tenho um em mente – ele franziu a testa, Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha.

-O que! Eu?

-Exatamente – ela falou calmamente. – Sabia que entenderia Harry – disse lhe dando um beijo no rosto e saindo da cozinha.

-Eu não disse nada disso!

-Você me deu sua palavra. Já me basta.

Harry ficou ali, de pé, completamente sem ação. – Mulheres! – disse por fim, balançando a cabeça negativamente, antes de voltar à mesa.  
--  
(continua)  
_--_

_Espero que tenham gostado! Desculpem-me algum erro... __  
__E, bom, seria legal (na verdade BEM legal) se você comentasse...__  
_


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Hermione parou por um momento suas anotações. Descansou a pena em cima do pergaminho que usava e se recostou na cadeira onde estava.

Seu escritório em silêncio.  
Há quanto tempo trabalhava no ministério? Doze anos? Sim. Desde que estagiava ali, para tornar-se uma auror, assim como Harry, aos dezenove. E também aos dezenove ingressara na faculdade, juntamente com Gina – que queria se livrar da superproteção da mãe.

Ela olhou a volta. Havia uma foto em cima de sua escrivaninha. E lá estavam Harry, ela, Rony e Gina. Apenas sorrindo por Voldemort ter sido finalmente destruído...  
Desde aquele tempo, as coisas haviam mudado muito.  
Rony vivia viajando com seu time de quadribol e realmente, agora, era um dos melhores goleiros do mundo. Estava feliz.  
Harry e Gina não voltaram em seu relacionamento depois da guerra. Tampouco Rony e Hermione se entenderam... Gina agora estava livre e aproveitava isso. Harry não se queixava de agora estar só.  
Aos vinte e um anos, ela comprara juntamente com Harry um apartamento. Seus pais lhe deram a quantia necessária para a compra como presente de aniversário.  
Então aquilo era sua vida. E ela adorava cada segundo da mesma.

Harry estava com a razão, não sentira falta de um marido... Mas também, como sentiria tendo-o ao seu lado?  
Quase não podia acreditar que moravam juntos a mais de dez anos... Claro que nesse meio tempo tiveram suas parcelas de desentendimento e namoros, sendo que Hermione ficara noiva duas vezes. Não dera certo. E pelo mesmo motivo de sempre, o mesmo motivo que findara todos, _todos_ os relacionamentos que ambos mantiveram: ciúmes.

Mas, de fato, fora até melhor. Porque, e daí que eles se cumprimentavam, sempre com beijos (castos) nos lábios, independente das pessoas a sua volta? E daí que Hermione preferia - já que se sentia mais confortável. - dormir com uma das blusas de Harry? E que ela sempre o fazia porque ele sempre deixava?  
Ela ponderou. "O que tinha demais, Merlim?"  
E não parava por aí, as namoradas dele que foram passar um fim de semana no apartamento deles quando Hermione não podia sair, por estar fazendo pesquisas para sua próxima missão, sempre terminavam com ele aos sábados... assim como os namorados de Hermione. – mas ela não se lembrava, estranhamente, de ter chorado por nenhum deles... – E daí que vez ou outra Harry andava sem camisa pelo lugar exibindo seu espetacular porte físico para quem quisesse ver?

A verdade, no entanto, é que ou Harry ou Hermione – agindo inconscientemente – afastavam qualquer namorado(a) sem nenhum esforço, porque agiam muito espontaneamente quando estavam a sós ou não. Porque, em primeiro lugar, sempre viria Hermione (Harry). Talvez por esse motivo não tivessem ciúmes, porque, inconscientemente, sabia que poderia acabar em um piscar de olhos com qualquer relação um do outro. E sempre o faziam quando se sentiam ameaçados... E nenhum deles sequer chegou a culpar o outro.

Hermione saiu dos devaneios assim que Gina entrara no local. – Me chamou?

-Sim. Espero não estar lhe atrapalhando.

-Não, não – contrapôs a ruiva sentando-se. – O que houve?

-Conseguir encontrar um marido.

-Não! Quem é?

-O Harry. Eu o fiz aceitar. E estive pensando... Por que não chama alguém daqui?

-Do ministério?

-Não Gina, da lua – retrucou com sarcasmo.

-Quem Hermione? Por Merlim – disse virando os olhos. – Você conseguiu fisgar o único homem que presta em todos os departamentos – reclamou cruzando os braços.

Hermione sorriu. - Tem razão. Eu tive sorte.

-Quem eu posso chamar? Não sobrou ninguém...! – disse estridente.

-Calma. Não entre em desespero.

-Calma! Você me pede calma porque já tem um par! E o que eu... – ela parou, olhando Hermione de um modo que esta julgou muito estranho. – Tenho uma idéia – disse saltando da cadeira onde se acomodara. – Tive uma brilhante idéia! – com um sorriso radiante ela saiu da sala de Hermione.  


-É o seguinte _Malfoy_ – ela postou seu dedo indicador no peito dele. Cutucando-o em cada palavra que dizia. - você me deve um favor e eu estou cobrando agora mesmo.

-Nossa Weasley, falando assim, como essa sua _delicadeza_ típica de Weasleys pobretões, até fico comovido – retrucou sarcasticamente segurando a mão dela e afastando-a de seu corpo.

A ruiva virou os olhos. – Não tenho tempo para _elogios_ hoje. A questão é: você vai me levar a uma festa sexta à noite – falou em tom imperativo. - Esteja na minha casa as nove em ponto, ouviu bem? Odeio atrasos. Aqui está meu endereço. – Ela lhe ofereceu um pedaço de pergaminho, Draco não se moveu. Gina ergueu a sobrancelha e, bufando, pôs em sua mão. – Não é muita informação para sua cabecinha loira, espero. De qualquer forma as instruções estão nesse pergaminho, para o caso de confusão – retrucou ironicamente lhe dando as costas. - E dê um jeito nesse seu cabelo – ela disse olhando-o por cima do ombro antes de se retirar da sala.

Draco a observou sair sem reação, sua boca entreaberta. Em sua mão, o papel com o endereço da casa da mulher. – Como é? – ele andou depressa até a porta. – O que você pensa que é, Weasley? Minha dona? – gritou furioso em pleno corredor do ministério. – Sua... Sua ruiva completamente descontrolada!

Ela se virou, já distante, tinha um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Ergueu a sobrancelha e, levanto uma mão até a boca, lhe soltou um beijinho – Às nove, Malfoy, Às nove! - e seguiu satisfeita consigo mesma.

-Se queria sair comigo e não resiste ao meu charme era só pedir! – continuou arrogantemente. Gina continuou andando sem lhe dar atenção. Ele olhou o pedaço de pergaminho em sua mão irritado. – Mulheres!

Draco ainda lembrava muito vivamente, daquele dia. Onde ficara devendo a vida a um Weasley. Àquela Weasley enxerida. "Como se já não bastasse dever a vida ao Potter" pensou amargamente.

Lembrava bem da frase que usara naquele momento, quando a caçula Weasley utilizou uma maldição imperdoável para salvá-lo... _"Preferia ter morrido nas mãos de minha tia a ter sido salvo por você, Weasley"_ Na verdade, estava apenas envergonhado por ter sido salvo por aquela que ele sempre desprezara e humilhara. E ainda lembrava-se da frase com a qual Gina rebatera:  
_"Não seja imbecil, Malfoy. Você agora está do nosso lado, e não podemos nos dar ao luxo de perder qualquer aliado"_ disse rispidamente. _"Não fiz isso por você, fiz isso pela Ordem"_ continuou seca e depois lhe devolveu a varinha e lhe ajudou a erguer-se. _"Você não pode entender isso"_.

E realmente, não podia. Aquela garota poderia ter morrido naquele lugar, mas voltara para ajudá-lo. Pensando nisso, sentiu-se ainda mais miserável...  
------  
(continua)  
------  
Capítulo fraquinho, mas o próximo está melhor, viu?

Desculpem-me os erros... Acho que o próximo capítulo vem semana que vem.

**Jejeh,** fico feliz que tenha gostado do fic, vou tentar continuar deixá-lo engraçado. E Prometo continuar o fic.

**May33,** não eu não vou postar todo dia não... Nem que quisesse poderia moxa... Mas vou tentar atualizar o mais rapidamente possível, ok?

**Mandy,** espero que goste desse também!

**Cecília, **então aqui está o capítulo, espero que goste, e comente! XD

**Miki,** então dona moça, está aqui para você

E** Liz Potter, **tipo eu realmente queria a Hermione mais nova e até iria colocá-la. Mas então achei que não ia ficar muito certo o tempo do fic e por isso a pus mais velha...

Porque: Ela tinha feito a faculdade com 19 anos e terminado com 24 anos. Achei que deveria ter um tempo maior para "modificar" as pessoas que estariam na festa. E até mesmo ela e Gina.

**Almofadinhas**, aqui está! Espero que curta.

**.Miss.H.Granger. **hehe até que não viu? O Harry não vai sofrer muito não (se é que vai sofrer...). E sobre a Gina, pergunta respondida?

Pobres criaturas quem: Draco e Harry ou Gina e Hermione? Meio difícil, não?


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

-Tudo certo – Gina disse entrando novamente na sala da amiga.

-Quem você ameaçou? – indagou franzindo a testa.

-Eu apenas consegui meu marido.

-Ah é – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, quase descrente. – E quem seria o príncipe encantado? Posso saber?

Gina perdeu o sorriso. – Não é e nem chega perto de um príncipe encantado... Mas tenho certeza que a Vitória irá desejar minha morte, depois da sua é claro, quando ver o meu "marido".

-Você não vai me dizer o nome?

Gina riu. – Draco Malfoy.

-Você chamou o Malfoy! Eu não posso acreditar!

-Pois é – Gina ficou séria novamente. – Era uma situação critica, eu tinha que encontrar alguém. Como um milagre o nome dele me surgiu.

-Ouvindo o nome de Draco Malfoy na cabeça, Weasley? – A morena zombou. – Cuidado, pode ser muito perigoso. A paixão surge assim, _inesperadamente_.

-Quero distância daquele homem, Ok?

-Estou vendo – retrucou sordidamente.

-Você diz isso, mas já pensou no Harry? Talvez você possa beijá-lo e dizer ainda que fazia parte do "pacote completo" – contrapôs em remoque. - Não seria te todo ruim, não é?

Hermione não respondeu. Apenas olhou severamente para Gina.

&&&&&

Ele buzinou pela terceira vez, já impaciente. A mulher apareceu na janela com cara de poucos amigos. Ele abriu os braços como se dissesse: "Como é que é? Ta entalada no vestido!".  
Virando os olhos ela pediu, em sinais, que esperasse só mais um minuto. Pelo jeito, ele não entendeu porque no segundo que ela desapareceu da janela ele buzinou novamente.  
Gina pensou em azará-lo quando finalmente desceu.

-Por que você me pediu que chegasse nove horas se só estamos saindo meia hora depois? – indagou abrindo o carro para ela. - E afinal, por que temos de ir de carro? Por que temos que usar este artefato trouxa? – indagou virando os olhos e dando a partida no carro. – Só o usamos em missões.

-Como estou? – perguntou ignorando-o.

Incrédulo, ele finalmente a observou, voltando a atenção para a pista segundos depois. – Você está _bem_ - disse, depois de um minuto calado, ruborizando levemente, ainda olhando a pista.

-Você não tem música? – indagou minutos depois.

-Não. Não escuto músicas trouxas.

-Deveria esperar por essa – ela disse virando os olhos.

-Então o Potter está fingindo que é o marido da Granger? – foi a vez dele perguntar, depois de mais alguns minutos calados.

-Está.

Ele riu. – O que vocês tem na cabeça, Merlim!

-O que quer dizer?

-O que você entendeu. Por favor, e daí que não estejam casadas?

-Você não entende nada.

-Não. Você que é muito complicada – retrucou a olhando, sorrindo. – Você me odeia e pede um favor: Fingir que sou seu marido. É quase o cúmulo!

-Não é um favor, você está me devendo.

-É um favor, Weasley. Querendo você ou não – comentou sob olhar duro dela. – Porque eu estava lhe devendo um favor e agora estou pagando _um favor_ – disse estacionando.

-Que seja, então – disse secamente. – Espere um momento – ela disse segurando seu braço. – Use isso – ele não retrucou como esperava, só examinou a aliança e a pôs no anelar esquerdo. – Mas uma coisa – o deteve quando este se posicionou para sair. - por favor, na frente dos outros, me chame de Gina.

-E para você, hoje, meu nome é Draco – retrucou dando de ombros. Ela assentiu.

&&&&&

Eles entraram finalmente no local, o homem segurou sua mão, entrelaçando-as e apertando levemente. Ela o olhou e sorriu.

-Obrigado por estar aqui, comigo.

-Está tensa. Relaxe, você está comigo... E se algum desses trouxas idiotas tentarem alguma coisa – ele se aproximou de seu ouvido. - _Eu os mato, dolorosamente_.

Hermione sorriu um pouco, apertando um pouco mais a mão dele. Estava nervosa, odiava mentir... – Então, seja o que Deus quiser...

Harry iria comentar alguma coisa, mas seu celular tocou e Hermione o soltou, deixando-o livre para atendê-lo. – Eu não demoro – murmurou se afastando.

-Tudo bem... – disse suspirando. Agora se sentia como uma isca... Prestes a ser pega por um enorme predador. E como se a cena pedisse para se tornar real, Hermione viu um casal se aproximando. –_ Ah Meu Deus..._ - ela murmurou tentando olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para eles... Talvez eles se afastassem. Mera ilusão.

-Hum, Hermione...?

-Sou eu – disse virando-se para olhá-los.

-Olá Meu bem! – disse lhe prendendo em um abraço. – Lembra de mim, não? Vitória!

-Como poderia me esquecer – retrucou com um belo sorriso.

-Acho que não preciso fazer as apresentações... Lembra do Josh? – disse mostrando o homem ao seu lado.

Hermione forçou mais um sorriso. "Então a filha da mãe casou com o rapaz mais belo da faculdade". - Como vai, Hermione – disse com um sorriso sedutor. – Estava comentando com a Vick, você mudou muito!

Hermione se calou sem saber o que responder. – Então – Vitória olhou para os lados. – Onde está seu acompanhante? – perguntou num tom quase irônico, erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Marido – Hermione retrucou por sua vez. – E, sim, ele veio. Por falar nisso – ela sorriu. – Ali está ele - Harry vinha de sua direita, a passos firmes. Com um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando finalmente se aproximou de Hermione.

–Me perdoe, Mione... – disse e aparentemente não prestava atenção no casal à frente da amiga. – Era apenas mais uma vez o Tonny... Isso não vai mais se repetir – continuou, desligando o celular.

-Mas Harry, e se for algo importante? – Tonny era um dos inúmeros contatos trouxas que Harry tinha.

Ele sorriu. Essa era Hermione, ela sempre se preocupava com o trabalho em primeiro lugar – Estou aqui para apreciar a noite ao seu lado, e nada mais. O trabalho fica para outra hora.

Sem querer, um sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. – Muito obrigada.

–O que eu não faço por você? – indagou e logo depois a beijou levemente.

- Ah... – a morena se afastou um pouco. - Deixe-me apresentá-lo. Harry, esses são Josh e Vitória Warker.

Harry cumprimentou com um aceno da cabeça Josh e, segurando delicadamente a mão de Vitória, a beijou, sem sequer tirar os olhos dos dela. – É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Warker.

-O... O prazer é todo meu.

Então Hermione percebeu: Vitória viu em Harry o que todas, ao menos agora, viam quando o observavam pela primeira vez ou quando Harry sustentava o olhar: Toda a singularidade de seu olhar, o charme de seu sorriso, seu porte elegante e toda sua presença – que o faziam parecer único e absoluto em meio a uma multidão -, tornando quase impossível desviar o olhar.

-Eu estava comentando com a Vitória o quanto Hermione mudou, não é Vick? – disse Josh para quebrar o contato visual que a esposa mantinha no moreno.

-Sim... Sim! – comentou voltando-se para Hermione. Harry e a amiga se entreolharam sorrindo.

-Talvez – Harry disse ainda mantendo o olhar sobre Hermione. –_ Seja esse ar mais grave que ela emana sempre quando quer manter o controle da situação_ – sussurrou só para que a amiga pudesse ouvir.

-Não seja tolo. – Ela retrucou virando os olhos. O homem apenas sorriu.

-E a Gina? – Vitória voltou a falar, desconfortável por ter sido deixada de lado.

-Se não me engano – Harry disse voltando-se para Hermione com um ar estranhamente chocado. – A vi faz alguns minutos... Ao lado do _Malfoy_.

A morena sorriu. – Vamos dançar – falou apenas. E, após se despedir dos "amigos", eles se afastaram.

-Não entendi nada... – Harry continuou enquanto Hermione o guiava pelas pessoas, vez ou outra cumprimentando alguém.

-Bom, _hoje_, o Malfoy é o marido dela.

Harry balançou a cabeça negativamente. - Merlim! Vocês são loucas. Completamente alucinadas!

-O que quer dizer com isso? - ela ergueu a sobrancelha de modo altivo.

-Quer mesmo que responda? – indagou ironicamente.

Hermione sorriu. – Tudo bem, talvez sejamos um pouco complicadas.

Foi a vez de Harry sorrir. Ele segurou sua cintura assim que chegaram à pista de dança e a trouxe delicadamente ao seu encontro. Hermione segurou um de seus ombros, a outra mão na dele e apoio a cabeça no peito do amigo.

-Você viu? Vitória ficou encantada por você.

-Como poderia ver? Ao meu lado estava a mais bela de todas as damas do Baile – Hermione sorriu contra o corpo dele, deixando-se ser guiada, nos passos leves, quase inexistentes de Harry, que seguia o ritmo lento da música que os acompanhava ao fundo. – Você está tão tensa... – murmurou em seu ouvido. – Não estamos nem próximos daquelas pessoas. Por que não tenta se divertir um pouco? Minha companhia não a está agradando?

-Não, Harry, é claro que não – ela o encarou. – É que apenas não consigo me sentir à vontade nesse lugar... Não é você. Como pode dizer algo assim? Sua companhia sempre me faz alegre, ok? Não diga besteiras...

&&&&&

(Continua)

&&&&&

_Pra compensar o capítulo anterior! Espero que gostem!_

_Desculpem-me os erros. E muito obrigado pelos comentários!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

-Então Wea... _Gina_ estamos aqui, o que quer que eu faça?

A ruiva o olhou, sequer sabia o que fazer, como diria o que _ele_ deveria fazer? – Acho que irei precisar de uma bebida – ele deu de ombros e foi ao encontro do bar. – _E de muita sorte_ - murmurou olhando-o se afastar.

Antes que pudesse ponderar sobre o que a fez levar Draco Malfoy consigo àquele covil, alguém se aproximou.

-Ginevra Weasley... Estou certo?

Gina finalmente retirou os olhos de Malfoy e encarou o homem a sua frente com o mais belo sorriso que conseguiu forçar. – Este é o meu nome. Mas você... É?

-Ora, não se lembra de mim? – indagou erguendo os braços.   
É claro que se lembrava... Hugo Pornnili, o mais _avançadinho_ da ala masculina, o _maioral_ daquela turma. Ela o odiava, principalmente porque, quando estavam se formando, achava que Gina lhe era disponível quando assobiasse... Tudo bem, ele também era o charme em pessoa, mas não prestava. Ela descobriu isso assim que o vira dar em cima, descaradamente, de Hermione logo depois de dizer que amava a própria Gina e levar um fora. – Hugo... 

Gina franziu a testa, fingindo tentar lembrar. – Ah. Claro... – disse com uma cara nada convincente.

-Nós saímos juntos algumas vezes, nos divertimos muito – Gina corou. "Ah é! Ele também nunca foi o mais discreto dos seres..." – Vejo que se lembrou – completou com um sorriso insinuante. – Quando te vi, - ele se aproximou, segurando um de seus ombros. – me lembrei daquele tempo e senti saudade.

Gina quase sorriu ironicamente, mas preferiu dar um pouco mais corda. – É mesmo?

Ele desviou o olhar para o ombro dela e passou a deslizar a mão suavemente por toda extensão de seu braço. – Você sabe que eu não minto...

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha. - Não, essa realmente é uma novidade – retrucou afastando-se. – E, por favor, se afaste.

-Você, antes, gostava quando eu me aproximava – falou não se importando com a última frase dela, a trazendo para si.

-É _doçura_. Disse bem, "antes" – contrapôs, empurrando-o de modo delicado, para não chamar atenção.

-Ah Gina, não banque a difícil comigo – murmurou em seu ouvido.

Sentindo-se enojada, a mulher tentou novamente se afastar, sendo impedida por Hugo, que abraçava firmemente pela cintura. - Eu precisaria estar muito "alta" para que pudesse me tocar – disse friamente.

-Ah é? – disse em seu ouvido rindo com desdém.

–Se afaste _agora_ - disse cerrando os dentes quando ele beijou seu pescoço.

-Espero não estar atrapalhando – Draco disse com duas taças na mão.

Com a distração, Gina se afastou do homem. - Você não está vendo? – Hugo disse olhando-o de cima a baixo. – É óbvio que é inconveniente. Por que não dá o fora?

-Creio tê-la ouvido mandar que se afastasse – retrucou calmamente, oferecendo a Gina uma taça de champanhe.

-Não se meta, nos conhecemos. E se me dá licença, eu quero falar a sós com ela.

-Para quê? Tentar descolar uma transa? Está perdendo seu tempo, ela não irá aceitar.

-E como pode ter tanta certeza disto? – Hugo indagou secamente.

Draco apenas sorriu sem emoção. – Você é mesmo um infeliz. Não percebeu que ela é casada? – perguntou seriamente, apontando com a cabeça a mão de Gina. Hugo seguiu a indicação.

-Eu não me importo – disse com um sorriso sórdido. 

-Acontece, caro senhor... – o loiro retrucou aumentando pela primeira vez o tom de voz. – Que a Gina é a **minha esposa** - rosnou. – E eu não quero ser grosseiro, - falou com a voz fria e arrastada. - _mas não se aproxime novamente dela ou talvez acidentes possam lhe ocorrer_ - disse lentamente.

-Ela quem decide se devo ou não me afastar – o homem disse, aparentemente insensível à ameaça de Draco e ambos olharam para a mulher.

Gina franziu a testa olhando para Draco, depois para Hugo e novamente para Draco. - Saia Hugo, eu não quero que se aproxime de mim nunca mais – disse por fim, desviando o olhar do loiro.

Draco sorriu sarcasticamente para o outro homem e, erguendo a sobrancelha, trouxe Gina para si, como se esta fosse apenas sua. – Cuidado – Draco disse. – Da próxima vez, não serei tão educado – disse a Hugo, que o olhou furioso.

A mulher não reagiu a principio, estava bastante chocada com o que Draco pronunciara... _Estranhamente_ aquela sua frase, que saíra de sua boca – "Gina é minha esposa" –, não lhe pareceu irreal, cretina ou ridícula...  
Na verdade, foi tão natural, que por um segundo acreditou _estar casada_ com ele. A ruiva balançou a cabeça negativamente. "Tolice!".

-Tudo bem, Weasley? – ele indagou alheio, como se não importasse, olhando-a de lado.

-Ficarei, assim que se afastar de mim.

Assim o fez. – Quanto tempo ainda terei que ficar aqui?

-Um pouco mais.

-Gostaria de lhe fazer uma pergunta - ela o encarou de sobrancelha erguida. – Não é nada demais, Gina – disse, fazendo uma careta por ter pronunciado "Gina" e não "Weasley pobretona", como o queria. Aqueles dois nomes já estavam o confundindo, era capaz de chamá-la de Weasley quando deveria a chamar de Gina...

-O que? – indagou sorrindo.

-Por que você me pediu que a acompanhasse? Quando poderia ter escolhido qualquer outro? – perguntou com curiosidade. – Eu sei que sou belo, inteligente e que posso ser um ótimo marido para qualquer uma – Gina virou os olhos. Estava novamente as voltas com Draco Malfoy, o Narciso... – Mas, não sabia que era seu sonho fingir ser minha esposa por uma noite – completou em remoque.

-Isso nunca foi e nunca será o meu sonho, Dra... Malf... Dra... Grr!

Ele sorriu. Pelo jeito, não era apenas ele que não sabia se deveria usar o nome (apelido) ou sobrenome. – Parece que o casalzinho está levando a coisa a sério – Draco disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Do que está falando? – perguntou confusa.

-Potter e Granger. Estão mesmo _entrando_ nos papéis de marido e mulher...

-Do que está falando?

-Será que também nós devemos ser mais realista? – indagou de modo insinuante.

Gina procurou a volta. – Dra... Malfoy, se você se atrever a tocar em um fio de cabelo meu que seja, te azaro até sua última geração!

-Relaxe Weasley, eu não irei agarrá-la. Você não faz o meu tipo. Além do mais, não tocaria em você de modo algum, mesmo que fosse a última mulher da face da terra – retrucou rindo-se. Antes que pudesse evitar, ela o encarou completamente ofendida. – Vamos dançar – Draco disse lhe estendendo a mão, Gina balançou a cabeça negativamente dando como desculpa a taça que tinha em mãos. – Não seja por isso – contrapôs suavemente, retirando da mão dela o copo e logo depois o jogando, juntamente com o seu, no chão. – Ops... Como pude ser tão descuidado? – ele sorriu levantando os olhos levemente, para olhá-la de modo enviesado. - Então, dança comigo? – indagou estendendo novamente a mão que, com um meio sorriso, a ruiva aceitou.

(continua)

_Quase um capítulo especial né? Todo DG_

_Espero que gostem! Muito obrigado pelos comentários, viu? Fico feliz que estejam gostando!_

_Desculpem algum erro..._


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

Antes que pudessem aproveitar um pouco mais o momento, aquela música lenta cessou, dando espaço a uma mais dançante. Hermione se afastou para olhá-lo – seu corpo criando consciência que _não fazia_ parte do corpo do moreno. –, Harry pareceu estar a sua disposição.  
Ponderando por um momento, ela percebeu que o amigo estava fazendo de tudo para que se sentisse bem naquele lugar, mas que não estava ajudando-o. Harry deveria mesmo ser o último dos gentleman...  
Por que não podia esquecer por um tempo sobre o que os outros pensavam ou deixavam de pensar sobre ela? Nunca se importara antes.  
Hermione precisava aproveitar essa oportunidade, ele estava ali, ao seu lado... Seu marido, _aquela noite_.  
Então, com um sorriso leve, ela dançou para ele. A música pareceu querer ajudá-la...

**Eu vim para participar da festa****  
****Abra aí o Bacardi****  
****Estou me sentindo tão quente e picante****  
****Garoto, eu sei que você está me observando****  
****E aí? Vai ser o quê? ****  
****Essa música está me deixando louca****  
****Eu estou exaltada e estou gostando****  
****Garoto, você me deixou inspirada****  
****Baby, venha me pegar****  
****Se você realmente estiver me sentindo**  
(It's Like That – Mariah Carey)

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha, era impressão sua ou aquela _garota_ o estava provocando? O estava chamando?  
Um sorriso diferente surgiu em seus lábios, plenamente masculino, enquanto a trazia para si e, desta vez, seguia o seu ritmo.

-Ah não... – Hermione murmurou observando de esgueira um casal se aproximar. – Estão vindo em nossa direção.

Estranhamente, Harry sorriu. – É o que veremos - retrucou aproximando-se mais da mulher e, a trazendo delicadamente para si, segurando sua nuca.

Hermione paralisou. Não, não era verdade... O tempo havia parado. Seus olhos, abertos mais que o normal enquanto fitavam os verdes de Harry. Sua boca entreaberta, completamente ciente da idéia que viera a cabeça do homem a sua frente. Estava chocada.

Inclinando a cabeça, Harry tocou a boca de Hermione, mas não se afastara logo em seguida, como _sempre_ costumava fazer. Sentindo-se estranhamente tonta, Hermione fechou os olhos. Então Harry Potter a estava beijando. _Ou talvez_, fosse melhor corrigir isto: então ela estava beijando Harry Potter...

-Venha – ele disse, segurando sua cintura e a guiando para fora da pista, para fora do lugar.

Antes que Gina pudesse dizer algo, as mãos de Draco a envolviam. – Você não percebeu Malfoy? Com este ritmo, não se dança assim, tão perto – falou ironicamente.

-Eu não me importo – ele retrucou por sua vez, dando de ombros.

A ruiva sorriu ruidosamente. – Já se perguntou, por acaso, se _eu_ me incomodo?

-Não creio, já que até agora, _meu bem_, você não reclamou – contrapôs maliciosamente. Gina rolou os olhos, retirando as mãos dele de si muito amuada, no que o loiro a trouxe de volta.

-Olha a cena que estamos fazendo, _cara_ Weasley. Você não quer estragar o seu _disfarce perfeito_, não é mesmo?

Ela o encarou resignada. -_apenas... não me toque_ - falou cerrando os dente. Draco sorriu cheio de deboche enquanto se afastava da mulher.

Estavam agora na parte de fora do lugar, numa varanda. Mas ainda assim, podiam ouvir a música que tocava lá dentro.  
A lua insistia em fazer uma bela noite ali fora e Hermione a olhava em silêncio. Harry estava ao seu lado, observando seu perfil.

-Talvez... – disse ele, com um sorriso pequeno. - Eu realmente beije mal.

Hermione o encarou, e então o sorriso do homem cresceu. – Ora! Seu tolo... – retrucou balançando a cabeça negativamente e então sua vista se voltou novamente para a lua. – Eu discordo – disse calmamente. – Você é _estranhamente_ bom nesse quesito – continuou abrindo um sorriso de remoque. – Muito bom, se quer saber – falou olhando-o de lado.

-Está dizendo que gostou?

-Quando foi que ouviu isso sair de minha boca? – ela indagou simulando estar totalmente ofendida.

-Achei que estivesse subentendido – contrapôs sorrindo.

-Está bem, Potter – ela disse em motejo – digamos que tenha _apreciado_ bastante essa sua _arte_.

-_Hermione, amor, se quiser, posso beijá-la outra vez. Porque, afinal, **você ainda não viu nada**_ – murmurou em seu ouvido. Rindo-se quando ela o olhou novamente, desta vez corada e, de fato, sem palavras.

-Obrigada por me tirar de lá...

-Quando você quiser – ele disse erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Harry! Está me deixando encabulada.

-É brincadeira – falou segurando sua mão. – Mas falando sério, quando precisar de mim, é só chamar.

Ela sorriu lhe dando um abraço rápido. - O que seria de mim sem você, hein?

-Certamente a mesma mulher inteligente, bem sucedida e bonita que se encontra a minha frente – disse olhando-a nos olhos. -, mas certamente casada, talvez até com filhos...

Hermione ponderou voltando sua atenção para a lua. - Está querendo insinuar que acha que atrapalha meus relacionamentos?

-Insinuar não. Tenho certeza. Todos seus antigos namorados me odeiam, Mione.

-Ora, por favor, Harry! Aqueles homens tinham ciúmes até da própria sombra!

-Bom, eu também teria se esta sombra vivesse no encalço da minha namorada...

A morena balançou a cabeça. - Não seja tolo. Além do mais, se estivesse casada, como poderia desfrutar do meu semiportátil "pau-para-toda-obra"?

Ele riu. – Esse semiportátil por algum acaso sou eu?

-Você ainda duvidava disso? – ela indagou dando finalmente as costas ao parapeito e encostando-se nele. – Não posso acreditar que se culpe por aqueles relacionamentos mais que furados – ela comentou.

-Bom, eu tenho que admitir que parte, ou melhor, _grande_ parte daquelas "coisas" aconteceram por culpa minha.

-Então estamos quites, meu bem – Hermione retrucou. – Porque, a quantidade de garotas que bateu aquela nossa porta, gritando para quem quisesse ouvir que nós não prestávamos, ha! Não foram poucas...

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha de modo irônico. – O que os vizinhos devem pensar de nós?

A morena riu. – Juro que pergunto da próxima vez que uma namorada sua fizer uma cena – Harry virou os olhos sob o comentário sarcástico que a amiga fizera.

-Como se os seus ex fossem anjinhos – redargüiu. – Creio que só não tentavam me azarar porque tinham muito medo – continuou sorrindo. – Por eu ser Harry Potter, que derrotou Voldemort e etc e etc e etc – disse virando os olhos. – Quanto a sua cota de namorados trouxas...

-Talvez porque, vez ou outra, você gostasse de demonstrar o quanto era bom em artes marciais.

Sob mais uma ironia de Hermione, Harry preferiu abster-se do direito à réplica. – Eu prefiro parar de falar sobre o assunto, o que acha?

-Acho que posso superar – disse, mas não sorriu. Estava olhando-o novamente nos olhos e simplesmente perdera a noção do que era um riso.

-Vamos entrar? – indagou. Incerto sobre o que deveria fazer ou até mesmo falar no momento.

Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente. – Dê-me primeiro o prazer de dançar está música com você.

Harry nem ao menos assentiu, apenas a trouxe para si, para mais uma melodia branda. Antes que sua mão segurasse a da mulher, Hermione enlaçou seu pescoço com ambas as suas e, então, apenas restou a Harry segurá-la pela cintura.  
Eles estavam bem próximos - aquele ritmo pedia isso. – mas não iriam reclamar.  
Hermione, de fato, queria assim. Porque poderia, por um instante, lembrar o quando era bom se sentir protegida nos braços de alguém - e não havia ninguém melhor do que Harry para lhe fazer experimentar esta sensação tão vivamente. Porque, afinal, era sempre ele que o fazia e em qualquer ocasião.

----

(continua)

-----

Capítulo curtinho né!

Muito obrigado pelos comentários, viu? E desculpem a demora!


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6**

Por alguma razão que realmente desconhecia, Gina deixara Draco guiá-la naquela música lenta e, agora, sentia-se doente.  
Certamente estava enlouquecendo... Estar, assim, tão próxima a Draco Malfoy - E, só para constar, não estava sentindo nenhuma reação alérgica ao contato direto com o loiro – era muito bizarro, principalmente porque ela era uma Weasley – e depois, é claro, por ele ser tão imbecil...

Enquanto ponderava se deveria ou não empurrá-lo para longe e sair daqui o mais rápido que conseguisse – já que era fato que fora um completo equivoco levá-lo àquele baile. -, percebeu que estavam muito próximos. _Mais que o suficiente_, percebeu logo depois.

Quando os lábios dele estavam a centímetros dos seus, Gina indagou num murmúrio. - _E, onde fica aquela sua promessa? De jamais me tocar?_

-Eu nunca prometi algo assim, Weasley... – retrucou, seus olhos azuis fitando-a por um instante, aproximando-se mais, por fim.

A ruiva virou o rosto. – O que pensa estar _fazendo_? – seu tom de voz não conseguia esconder muito bem o prazer que sentira em dizer esta frase.

-------&-------

Talvez não fosse uma boa idéia mais uma música.  
Talvez estivesse se perdendo lentamente enquanto, de olhos fechados acompanhava-o nos curtos passos. E, quem sabe, seus olhos se encontrarem fosse o maior dos erros...

A música pode influenciar no comportamento das pessoas? Hermione começa a pensar seriamente nesta hipótese.  
_Inexplicavelmente_ a distância de suas faces se reduzia cada vez mais. A dança, há muito esquecida.

-Hermione! Harry! Que bom que encontramos vocês... – Vitória exclamou à porta.

Eles não se moveram naquele instante. Hermione respirou fundo, seus olhos voltando ao estado natural de sobriedade, depois de um suspiro resignado – o qual compartilhou com Harry. - E do moreno ter lhe acariciado as costas, como um modo de acalmá-la – ou mesmo _se_ acalmar... -, Hermione se voltou para as pessoas às suas costas, não antes de beijar rapidamente os lábios de Harry.

Quando ela encontrou os olhos de Vitória, teve a sensação quase nítida de que estava sendo perseguida. – Estava nos procurando...?

Vitória carregava consigo duas taças do que pareceu a morena ser champanhe, assim como seu marido. Oferecendo uma taça a cada um, ela respondeu: - Espero não estar atrapalhando... – disse com uma voz falsamente preocupada, Hermione percebeu.

-De modo algum – Harry retrucou galanteador. – Sua presença colore mais o ambiente – continuou no mesmo tom. Vitória sorriu. Nem mesmo a amiga conseguira reparar no tom irônico do homem ao dizer "colore".

E Hermione – não muito satisfeita. - fez questão de _lembrar_ a Harry quem era a sua esposa naquele momento. Sua mão procurando a dele e entrelaçando-as.  
Ele a olhou com um sorriso irritantemente inocente e lá estavam eles encenando novamente. Ou, pelo menos, Harry acreditou que sim...

-------&-------

Saíram da pista com uma Gina ainda muito satisfeita consigo. E antes que Draco pudesse revidar o que a ruiva lhe fizera, uma "amiga" da moça se adiantou a cumprimentá-la e, de quebra, observar o loiro de cima a baixo com um sorriso enviesado.

-Gina! Meu bem, não posso acreditar que não tenha ido a minha mesa me cumprimentar... – disse com um tom falsamente ofendido.

O sorriso radiante da ruiva estava esmorecendo bem na frente daquela mulher. Desnorteada, apenas se manteve em silêncio.

-Não vai me dar um abraço? – indagou enquanto a puxava para si.

-Co-como vai Keyla? – falou impaciente, já se afastando.

-Ótima. Estou ótima. E creio que também esteja, não é? – deu uma risadinha olhando Draco por um momento e voltando-se a Gina.

Gina virou os olhos, enquanto tinha o pretexto de pegar uma bebida com o garçom as suas costas. – Que indelicadeza a minha – discorreu com uma ponta de escarninho. – Este, Keyla, - disse fazendo um pequeno gesto em direção ao loiro. - É o meu marido, Draco Malfoy. Draco, está é Keyla Tratovitch.

-Nã-nã-não, queridinha – retrucou balançando o dedo indicador. – Keyla Madison, eu me casei – continuou dando outra risadinha, enquanto mostrava a aliança.

–É um prazer conhecê-la, Senhora Madison – murmurou Draco, beijando em seguida a mão que esta lhe oferecia.

-Acredite, Senhor Malfoy, o prazer é todo meu – contrapôs, em que Gina achou ser quase um flerte.

-Você está diferente, Gina... Quase não a reconheci.

-Será que cresci alguns centímetros enquanto estive ponto o salto? – indagou com ironia, fingindo-se pensativa, seu dedo no queixo.

Gina odiava aquela mulher e, talvez, até mais que Vitória Wosh.  
Não que Keyla tenha lhe feito algo diretamente – se o tivesse, não estaria viva para contar vitória.  
Mas era toda ela que lhe causava repugnância. O seu ar falsamente puro e cheio de pudor, o olhar de desdém que lançava a qualquer um que não estivesse em sua mesma "classe social" ou em seu _grupinho-seleto-de-metidinhos-a-besta-que-pagavam-e-pagam-para-ver-a-humilhação-de-outros_.  
Gina odiava que as pessoas acreditassem que ela, Keyla, era a personificação de ave Maria na terra, em tempos modernos.  
A mulher bruxa suspirou. Aquela mulher usava roupas de grife para se sentir melhor – e superior - nos lugares carentes que ia visitar – obrigada pelo pai, que seguia careira política. - Ela não tocava em nada, muito menos nas pessoas – talvez, com medo de que pobreza fosse contagioso - e se o fazia acidentalmente, tinha um ataque.  
"Pavorosa" pensou a ruiva olhando a mulher a sua frente. Não que, de fato, Keyla fosse feia – "O que um bisturi não faz?" pensou cheia de deboche. – mas todo o seu interior era pobre, senão vazio... E Gina sentia pena (ou até mesmo asco) de pessoas assim...

A outra mulher apenas sorriu amarelo. – Eu não creio que Gina tenha mudado – Draco retrucou olhando-a. – Ela ainda tem as mesmas sardas, o mesmo sorriso, a coloração de seu cabelo ainda me parece flamejante, creio, apenas, tenha mais força e inteligência.

-Bom. Creio que a conheça melhor do que eu – Keyla retrucou lhe oferecendo um sorriso, ao qual Draco retribuiu. Gina desviou o olhar, inexplicavelmente incomodada por esse ar _um tanto quanto_ cúmplice entre os outros dois.

-E onde está o seu esposo, _amor_? – Gina perguntou irritada por Draco não desviar os olhos da morena a sua frente. – Me deixaria ofendida se não me concedesse o prazer de conhecê-lo... – continuou no mesmo tom falsamente gentil da mulher trouxa.

-Será um prazer – retrucou por sua vez, lançando mais um olhar a Draco antes de lhes pedir, com um gesto, que a acompanhassem.

-_Ela combina com você_ – sussurrou no ouvido loiro. – _Tem quase os mesmo hábitos: humilhar os menores e mais fracos, desdenhar de puxa-sacos, se esconder em alguém mais forte que ela..._ – Draco enrijeceu o maxilar, seus punhos se fechando. -_Juro a você. Nunca vi alguém tão compatível com seu caráter fraco._

-------&-------

(continua)

-------&-------

Oie! Espero que gostem!

Pra compensar o capítulo anterior e a demora.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

-Josh e eu estivemos pensando. Por que não passam alguns dias na nossa casa de campo? - Hermione e Harry se entreolharam por um minuto.

-Seria muito interessante – Harry disse educadamente. – É um caso a se pensar.

-Não creio que façam essa desfeita a nós – Vitória falou com uma das mãos sobre si.

-Em absoluto – Harry contrapôs gentilmente. – Nós apenas não temos tempo. Seria uma experiência encantadora compartilhar de sua companhia – ele fez uma pequena reverência. – e de seu marido, obviamente.

Josh já não olhava Harry com bons olhos. Na verdade, nunca sequer o olhara com algum tipo de olhar em especial, mas aquele homem – Harry - não lhe agradava nem um pouco. Já Vitória, ainda parecia se embeber na beleza e galanteio do moreno a sua frente, que - um mero detalhe. – era casado.

Harry observou de esgueira a amiga, suas mãos ainda entrelaçadas. Percebeu que a morena estava incomoda e era algo além da presença de Vitória e seu marido naquele lugar. Ele estreitou os olhos, buscando com mais atenção qualquer sinal que o corpo dela pudesse dar. E encontrou.

Pacientemente, ele retirou sua mão da de Hermione, sob o olhar confuso da morena. Harry, então, retirou o blazer e o pôs nos ombros da amiga. –_ Deveria ter dito antes. Não me incomodaria de lhe ceder o blazer_ - murmurou em seu ouvido, entrelaçando sua mão a dela novamente.

-_Você é mesmo um amor, senhor Potter_ – ela retrucou no mesmo tom ao seu ouvido. Beijando, em seguida, seu pescoço. Ele sorriu marotamente para Josh, lhe oferecendo uma piscadela.

Hermione se afastou um pouco de Harry, parecendo constrangida sob o olhar de Vitória – Mas só parecia mesmo, porque, de verdade, não sentia sequer uma ponta de embaraço.  
Por que o teria se quem se encontrava ali era Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo? Quantas vezes fizeram isso? Centenas certamente, e para quem quisesse ver. Era apenas uma demonstração mais explicita de afeto. E que os outros pensassem o que quisessem...  
Além do que, ela estava gostando. _Gostando muito_, pra ser sincera consigo mesma, do olhar mal disfarçado de inveja que Vitória lhe lançava toda vez que Harry se aproximava dela ou ela o fazia. O sorriso tímido que utilizava naquele momento conseguia mostrar, e muito bem, o quão satisfeita estava com Harry.  
Já o sorriso amarelo de Vitória não podia demonstrar o mesmo.

-Que tal entramos? Pelo visto, a _Mione_ está com frio.

-Ah! Não precisa mais se preocupar... – Hermione retrucou.

-Vamos... – insistiu a outra mulher. – Lá dentro está mais animado.

-Vão vocês. Hermione e eu precisamos falar um minuto – Harry falou. – A sós. Logo estaremos lá dentro, é uma promessa. – Ele continuou quando percebeu que Vitória pretendia falar mais alguma coisa.

A mulher trouxa assentiu, muito incerta se deveria deixar aqueles dois sozinhos, sob um lindo céu, regados por champanhe e música... Não teve tempo de ponderar, Josh quase a arrastou para dentro do salão.

-Quanto tempo acha que devemos ficar por aqui?

-Tempo suficiente para que eles conseguiam imaginar muitas coisas... – disse com um sorriso maldoso, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Ela riu, assentindo logo em seguida.

**--------oOo--------**

-Meu amor, eu gostaria de apresentar a você uma pessoa que admito e prezo muito... – ela falou com um sorriso falsamente doce. - Esta é Ginevra _Weasley_...

-Malfoy. Meu bem, _Malfoy_ - a mulher ruiva retrucou de imediato. Arrependendo-se logo em seguida, quando viu Draco lhe oferecer um sorriso sarcástico. O que lhe dera na cabeça? Estava fazendo questão do sobrenome "Malfoy"? Decerto algo errado estava se dando consigo...

-Mais conhecida como Gina, uma _grande_ **amiga** – Keyla fez questão de ignorá-la. – Gina, querida, este é o meu marido, William Madison.

O homem se adiantou e, com um belo sorriso - ao qual Gina retribuiu -, beijou levemente sua mão. – Sinto-me encantado em conhecê-la.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, senhor Madison.

-Chame-me William – ele contrapôs. - Os amigos de minha esposa são, também, meus amigos – continuou gentilmente.

-Como quiser, William – disse lhe fazendo uma pequena referência.

-E este, é Draco Malfoy, o esposo de Gina – a mulher bruxa franziu a testa para Keyla, que, Estranhamente, mantinha uma de suas mãos no ombro de Draco.

O loiro pareceu não estar se importando com o contando enquanto cumprimentava o _marido_ da morena.  
Gina não estava gostando muito daquilo, mas não precisou demonstrar seu desagrado. Em segundos, Keyla estava dando um gritinho estridente e indo ao encontro de... – a ruiva suspirou pesadamente - Vitória Wosh. Ou seria Vitória Warker? _Já que as mãos dadas com Josh Warker não poderiam representar outra coisa, pelo menos naquele lugar, se não casamento._

"Agora a minha noite está perfeita!" Pensou amargamente enquanto deixava-se ser observada por Vitória.

-Gina! _Ai meu Deus_, quanto tempo! – Vitória disse lhe dando um abraço.

-Muito tempo – contrapôs num sorriso forçado. "_Temo que não o suficiente, apesar de tudo..._"

-Lembra-se do Josh não é? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Nos casamos!

-Eu sabia que vocês se _mereciam_ – retrucou cumprimentando-o. – Meu casal favorito! – continuou, dirigindo-se desta vez a Draco. Mas apenas o loiro reparava nas frases cheias de motejo que a mulher lançava no ar com a voz mansa e angelical.

-Assim você nos deixa constrangidos... – Vitória riu fingindo corar, enquanto não tirava os olhos do loiro ao lado de Gina. Ela buscava em sua mente o nome dele, mas tinha quase a certeza que não o conhecia. Não poderia esquecer alguém com aqueles traços... Tão _marcantes_

-Ah! Deixe-me fazer as apresentações, se não se importar, é claro, Gina.

-De modo algum. _Meu bem_.

-Draco, estes são Josh e Vitória Warker. Eles também estudaram conosco – falou referindo-se a ela e Gina. – E este, é Draco Malfoy – Keyla disse, em apenas um pretexto para tocá-lo mais uma vez.

-Pelo que vejo é o acompanhante desta bela mulher – Josh retrucou beijando Gina. Mesmo elogiando-a, Draco percebeu um ar malicioso nesta afirmação.

-Decerto. Esta, a quem beija, é _minha_ bela mulher – Josh o observou surpreso. Draco fora bastante educado. Mas, ainda assim, conseguira demonstrar sua insatisfação, em relação ao próprio Josh, com a voz fria e arrastada que utilizara. E no modo em que frisara a palavra "minha".

Então, como para mostrar que fora apenas uma afirmação como outra qualquer, Draco lhe ofereceu um sorriso. E como se não bastasse, acariciou as costas da "esposa".  
Gina olhou de esgueira para Draco. Ele apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso desafiador, ao qual a mulher fez questão de ignorar, olhando para outro canto.  
Para sua infelicidade, no "outro canto" não havia uma vista melhor... Hugo estava ali e a estava observando, atentamente. Ela mal pôde acreditar quando percebeu que ele parecia estar se dirigindo àquele grupo... Sentindo-se mal, ela voltou-se para as pessoas a sua volta.

O que estava fazendo ali? No meio daquelas pessoas? Ainda mais se fingindo esposa de Draco Malfoy. Ponderou por um minuto se não poderia conjurar sua vassoura naquele lugar e sair o mais rapidamente possível.

"Ah Mione... Onde é que você está?"

**--------oOo--------**

O silêncio reinava entre eles enquanto Harry parecia absorto na lua e Hermione se ocupava em admirava seu perfil com um sorriso manso nos lábios.

-Eu já lhe disse o quanto estou grata por tê-lo aqui, comigo?

-Sabe que não meço esforços por você – retrucou, levando, em seguida, sua taça à boca.

-Eu sei.

Ele se voltou para Hermione. – Há, entretanto, algo que me deixa curioso – disse franzindo a testa. – Não consigo compreender porque eu - a morena apenas lhe ofereceu um sorriso como resposta. – Por que me trouxe aqui? Para esta festa? – indagou quanto percebeu que ela nada falaria.

O que afinal poderia dizer? Que Harry era o melhor "partido" que conhecia? Certamente ele já estava ciente disto. Além do que, ele era seu melhor amigo. E os melhores amigos **ajudam** seus amigos. **Sempre**.  
Se ele estivesse nesta situação – considerando, obviamente, que Harry pedisse sua ajuda. -, o ajudaria com todo prazer. Como em qualquer outro problema que pudesse ter.  
Sem contar também, que a intimidade que detinham era enorme. Já que é fato que ela se sente muito à vontade com Harry e a recíproca é, sem sombra de dúvida, verdadeira.

E principalmente: a quem mais pediria ajuda? Àqueles homens do mistério? "_Francamente_! **Ninguém** ao menos chega aos pés de Harry" avaliou balançando negativamente a cabeça. Como se apenas a idéia de cogitar algum nome do ministério fosse o maior dos absurdos. E tendo como estereotipo um ser como Harry Potter... as chances daqueles homens eram quase nulas.

"Por favor! Como poderia pensar em outro alguém para representar o papel de meu marido se Harry preenchia cada _requisito básico_ do _meu_ marido ideal?" Indagou mentalmente.

-Porque você aceitou – contrapôs com simplicidade, dando de ombros.

-E se não o tivesse?

-Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça, para ser sincera, Harry – ela o fitou. – Eu _sabia_ que você o faria.

O homem ponderou, voltando-se para a lua. – Você sabe tudo sobre mim. Conhece-me como ninguém. Mas isto não chega a me surpreender – Hermione o olhou confusa. – Porque, afinal, conheço a você tão bem quanto me conhece.

-Você acha? – ela indagou, cheia de altivez, erguendo a sobrancelha.

Harry a fitou. Então, voltou-se para a lua, bebeu de seu champanhe até findá-lo, deixou a taça no parapeito e só então voltou a observar Hermione. Ele se aproximou da morena, perigosamente. - _Tenho certeza_ - murmurou ao pé do ouvido. E, sem mais, lhe deu as costas, afastando-se.

Hermione estava atônita, no mesmo lugar, observando-o se afastar sem reação alguma. Tamanho... Arrebatamento?  
Harry, em um dado momento parou. Suas mãos no bolso. E, ainda de costas, ele a olhou por trás do ombro. – Você não vem?

A morena pareceu acordar e, por fim, se dirigiu a Harry, resoluta a não ingerir mais gota alguma de álcool aquela noite.

**--------oOo--------**

**Continua**

**--------oOo--------**

Aff (¬¬)! Eu _odiei_ esse capítulo. O que havia feito (e que foi apagado) estava bem melhor... Desculpem-me! Mas, ainda assim, espero que tenham gostado. Desculpem também algum erro...  
O próximo capítulo vem... Hmm, não sei dizer não.  
Beijão. Obrigado novamente por cada comentário. Desculpem os erros e a demora. E por favor, tenham paciência comigo... '


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8**

-Vamos ao encontro de Vitória e seu marido?

Hermione o encarou. – Você quer? – indagou olhando-o de modo estranho.

-Não é questão de querer. Nós havíamos combinado de ir ao encontro deles, não é mesmo? Mas estou apenas perguntando, o que deseja fazer?

A morena ponderou. Não queria ver Vitória tão cedo. – Que tal procurarmos Gina?

-Que seja – ele assentiu.

De fato, não foi tão difícil encontrar Gina naquele salão. Hermione se encaminhou ao encontro da ruiva, mas Harry a deteve por um momento. – Tem certeza de que quer ir até lá?

A mulher franziu a testa. – Por que não teria?

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Porque, certamente, lhe desagrada a companhia daquelas pessoas – disse calmamente.

Hermione suspirou. – Temos de ir...

-Não. Você sabe que não – retrucou sério. - Não quero vê-la desconfortável, Mione – falou colocando uma mexa, que lhe encobriu o olhar, atrás da orelha dela e perpassando levemente sua bochecha com o polegar. – Você não o merece.

A morena se recostou na mão de Harry por um minuto. – Estarei com você.

-Fico grato pela confiança – disse ele sorrindo ternamente.

Os olhos de Hermione decaíram dos verdes do homem até seu sorriso. Ela adorava aquele sorriso. Principalmente porque Harry o detinha somente para ela. - Como eu poderia não o fazer, Harry? – indagou beijando-lhe a face levemente logo depois, já que não achou sensato lhe tomar os lábios naquela ocasião... – Vamos – disse, momentos depois, deixando de fitá-lo e entrelaçando sua mão com a dele e guiando-o até um certo grupo de pessoas.

Hermione tocou o ombro de Gina e esta, quando se voltou para ela, não deixou de demonstrar seu desagrado, estava com uma expressão de poucos amigos e estranhamente ameaçadora. Reconhecendo a amiga, Gina abriu um sorriso enorme e a prendeu em um abraço apertado, como se disto dependesse sua vida. As pessoas a volta as observavam com curiosidade.

-Mione! Que bom que me encontrou!

-Você está bem? – indagou preocupada, em tom baixo, quando se afastaram.

A ruiva lhe ofereceu um sorriso que dizia tudo. – Melhor agora – respondeu e então observou a amiga. De cima a baixo, pronta para dizer que estava linda. – Você está... – ela pausou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Muito bem agasalhada... – continuou com ar confuso.

Hermione riu, retirando o blazer do "marido" e devolvendo-o. – É que...

-Não! Deixe-me ver se adivinho... Harry, muito gentilmente, lhe cedeu o blazer porque percebeu que estava com frio?

-Ah meu Deus, Gina! Você está lendo nossa mente? – Harry indagou em remoque.

Gina sorriu, sorriso grande e deliciado ao encontrar Harry. – Ah! Meu lindo! Não vai me dar um abraço?

-Não se importa, não é Malfoy? – Harry perguntou sarcástico. Fazendo, para a estranheza dos outros que se encontravam no grupo, sua "mulher", Hermione, rir levemente. E Gina encarar a Harry e Hermione com uma careta.

-Não Potter. Apenas não demore muito, eu posso mudar de idéia – o moreno retribuiu a ironia com um rolar dos olhos enquanto abraçava e estalava um beijo no rosto da mulher ruiva.

-Você está deslumbrante.

-Ora, mas não sou eu que tenho toda a atenção voltada para mim – Gina retrucou, referindo-se ao fato das mulheres não retiram os olhos do amigo. – Espero que não sinta ciúmes – falou, com um toque quase imperceptível de chasco, olhando a amiga. Que percebera a sutil mudança no tom de Gina. "Se ela quer jogar..."

-Como poderia? – Hermione indagou por sua vez, sob olhar atento de Keyla e Vitória. – Harry nunca me deu motivos. Além do mais, deveria saber que confio plenamente nele. Eu confiaria e confio minha vida ao _meu marido_.

-Além disso, também, como eu o poderia? – Harry indagou abraçando Hermione por trás. – Esta morena é a minha vida. Eu nem consigo olhar para o lado tendo-a comigo – disse beijando seu colo e recostando seu queixo no ombro da amiga, dando uma piscadela para a Gina.

A mulher ruiva sorriu satisfeita com a resposta do moreno. Hermione virou o rosto, acariciando amenamente a face do amigo e lhe ofereceu um olhar repleto de gratidão.

-Mas façamos as apresentações – disse Vitória, já enjoada das doces "demonstrações de amor" entre o "casalzinho vinte", como ela mesma intitulara na mente, de um modo, decerto, pejorativo. – Harry, meu bem, está é Keyla Madison, muito _nossa amiga_, estudou conosco.

"Nossa amiga, onde?" Hermione inquiriu mentalmente enquanto encarava Keyla desconcertada, já que esta parecia realmente interessada em _cumprimentar_ seu melhor amigo.

A bruxa não tinha certeza se queria isso, exatamente. Aquele olhar _faminto_, quase _animalesco_, que a outra lançava a Harry a deixava um tanto quanto angustiada. E, instintivamente, postou as mãos nos braços de Harry, possessivamente. Impedindo-o de saudar a outra morena.  
"E impediria qualquer outra que aparecesse com a intenção de afastá-lo de mim... Quero dizer, de _predá-lo_" Refletiu indolente. Como se o fazer, isto é, afastá-lo de possíveis _caçadoras_, fosse uma ação maquinal e corriqueira dela. "Francamente! Será que estas mulheres não sabem o significado de 'casamento'?" Pensou muito amuada, afagando o braço do amigo. O que podia fazer se estava bancando a esposa ciumenta aos olhos dos outros?

Hermione ofereceu um sorriso distraído a Keyla quando esta lhe interrogou com o olhar. – É um prazer conhecê-la, Senhora Madison – Harry pronunciou num menear de cabeça.

-Hã... O prazer é todo meu – retrucou fazendo uma pequena reverencia. Gina olhou maldosamente para a amiga, mas esta fingiu não tê-la visto.

-E este é William Madison, – Vitória continuou incerta. – Seu marido.

Harry fez um pequeno gesto com a cabeça, sem intenção de afastar-se de Hermione. William se precipitou ao encontro da morena, com o intuito de beijar-lhe a mão, mas ficou apenas no intento mesmo... Já que Harry, muito cômodo da posição que se encontrava, junto a Hermione, e querendo pagar na mesma moeda (ou _um pouco mais_) o que a amiga fizera com Keyla, entrelaçou suas mãos nas de Hermione e lhe apertou um pouco mais contra si.

A morena estremeceu levemente, Harry sorriu. – _Não me diga que está com frio outra vez _– perguntou maliciosamente em seu ouvido.

Hermione arquejou. – _Se você..._ – murmurou devagar, voltando seu rosto para o do amigo, sem acreditar que ele utilizara aquele golpe baixo. - _Se você fizer isso novamente Harry, eu acabo com vo-_

Ele a interrompeu, roubando-lhe um beijo; beijo, ao qual Hermione correspondeu com prazer.  
Ela fizera questão de soltar uma de suas mãos das dele, para postá-la na nuca do moreno, aproximando-o mais de seu rosto.  
Harry mordiscou o lábio inferior da morena antes de se afastar. Hermione respirou profundamente antes de voltar ao normal, descargas elétricas pareciam correr por todo seu corpo. Ela ainda podia sentir seu corpo inteiramente arrepiado...

Ainda tentou encará-lo com severidade, mas resignou-se ao primeiro sorriso de Harry. –_ Você me paga, Potter_ – tentou dizer o mais friamente possível, falhou de modo exemplar.

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha de modo insinuante. – Você promete?

Virando os olhos, para não corar furiosamente, ela voltou-se para as outras pessoas, com a cara mais cínica que se pode ter idéia. Sua mão buscando novamente a do amigo, enquanto pensava no quando tudo aquilo era injusto consigo...

Por que Harry conseguia fazê-la sentir-se tão vulnerável quando fazia **assim** e ao mesmo tempo tão protegida em seus braços? Seu amigo, decerto, tinha idéia do quando era suscetível a certos toques... E, ainda assim, teimava em valer-se deles. Não que ela fosse reclamar, mas, por Merlim, aquilo a tirava do sério. E _como_ tirava...

De fato, seu lindo amigo de olhos alarmantemente verdes gostava muito de **brincar** assim com ela. "Está bem, talvez eu colabore um pouco...".  
Eram _brincadeiras tolas_, do tipo de: beijos no pescoço, queixo e nuca - além da face, em toda parte. Exceto, obviamente, nos lábios dela (os quais ele não se atrevia a tocar. A não ser pelos selinhos de "olá" e "até logo" que trocavam) -, mas o que mais irritava Hermione era quando as mãos dele começavam a "agir", com as caricias em sua nuca, massagens... O leve deslizar de seus dedos por seu rosto, por seus lábios, por seu colo e abdômen. Ou quanto ele insistia em prender suas mãos com uma das dele, enquanto, sorrindo, a prendia entre o sofá e seu corpo para apenas ficar a observando tentar se soltar... Harry, entretanto, apenas fazia isto quando a morena recusava-se a parar de trabalhar.

A mulher bruxa voltou a prestar atenção a sua volta. Vitória já estava apresentando a Harry outra pessoa, Hugo Pornnili.  
Harry o fitou. Hermione já lhe falara sobre essa figura, sobre o quando era inconveniente e o quando sentia-se enojada em sua presença. Um cretino, na concepção de Harry.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Senhor Potter – o bruxo lhe ofereceu um sorriso educado enquanto observava, de esgueira, Malfoy torcer o nariz para o lado de Hugo.

-É todo meu.

-Creio que deixará que cumprimente sua bela esposa – todos fitaram o "casal" ainda abraçado. Hermione apertou as mãos do amigo, implorando para que ele fizesse qualquer outra coisa, mas não deixasse ela chegar perto de Hugo. Aquele homem lhe dava asco, ela o odiava. Principalmente pelo modo como, anos atrás, tratara Gina.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha sob o modo arrogante de homem a sua frente e fingiu ponderar seriamente sobre o assunto. – Bom, _Igor_...

Gina sorriu, estava começando a gostar daquilo. Até mesmo Draco observou Harry com um sorriso irônico nos lábios. Hermione tentou continuar impassível. Era óbvio que auror estava parodiando Pornnilli.

-Hugo – corrigiu secamente.

-Perdão? – fez-se de desentendido.

-Chamo-me Hugo.

-Oh! Mil desculpas, **Hugo** - Harry franziu a testa. – Mas, qual era mesmo sua pergunta? – indagou com ar interessado, Mione baixou a vista escondendo o sorriso que lhe surgia nos lábios.

Outro homem não desistiu e lhe sorriu com malicia. – Não deixará que cumprimente devidamente sua esposa?

-Ah eu lamento... – falou fingindo pesar. – Não poderei deixá-lo saudá-la – Hugo o encarou incrédulo. – Sou alguém muito ciumento, entende, **Igor**? – disse ironicamente. – Perdoe-me, onde estou com a cabeça? Chama-se Hugo, não é mesmo? – indagou, mas não esperou resposta. – Além do que, não creio que necessite tocá-la para lhe cumprimentar – disse por fim, dando de ombros, sob, ainda, o olhar das pessoas do grupo.

Antes que Hugo pudesse fazer alguma objeção, Draco começou a rir. E quando seu olhar parou sobre Hugo, ele passou a gargalhar, o outro, Pornnilli, corou furiosamente. Gina olhava para o "marido" incrédula, buscando vez ou outra o olhar de Hermione, como se pedisse ajuda. Os outros casais continuavam atônitos sob a repentina crise de riso do loiro...  
Lágrimas começavam a surgir dos olhos de Draco enquanto este tentava se controlar. – Ah Potter... Você sempre surpreende - falou respirando com dificuldade. Quando estava quase se recuperado, olhou mais uma vez para Hugo e mais um assomo de riso lhe ocorreu. – Imbecil! – disse só para que este ouvisse.

Hugo partiu para cima de Draco, mas Vitória, saindo de seu torpor, se postou a frente do loiro. – Você não vai acabar com a festa que organizei para estar impecável, Hugo – falou seca e friamente. Era a primeira vez que perdia seu tom doce.

Desconcertado, Draco perdeu o riso. O que aquele homem achou que faria? Socá-lo? Malfoy ergueu a sobrancelha de modo arrogante. Hugo o fuzilou com o olhar, enquanto cruzava os braços e voltava para o lado de Josh.

-_O que deu em você?_ - Gina indagou em tom baixo.

Draco se limitou a olhá-la. "Como se devesse explicações a você, Weasley" pensou desgostoso.  
A verdade era que, desde que tentara agarrar Gina, Pornnilli lhe desagradava. Como pudera se valer da força para "conquistar" uma mulher? Nem mesmo ele, Draco, seria tão sujo assim... Tinha diversos defeitos, estava ciente, mas nem mesmo a uma Weasley teria crueldade e torpeza para fazer algo desse tipo. Pornnilli o enojou.  
"Além do mais, não preciso disso para ter uma mulher. Elas se atiram aos meus pés, implorando-me que as possua" ponderou arrogantemente.  
E Draco, também, não conseguira perder uma chance de caçoar daquele homem. Era um infeliz e infelizes mereciam seu escárnio.

-Harry – Gina chamou e, de modo irrefletido, Draco se prestou a ouvi-la. – Empresta-me, por alguns minutos, a Mione?

-Deixe-me pensar um pouco? – perguntou com um sorriso, soltando a morena.

Gina tomou a mão da amiga, mas Hermione se voltou para Harry. – _Vai ficar tudo bem?_ - indagou baixinho levantando a vista para fitá-lo e tocando seu peito. Ele assentiu. – _Por favor, tome cuidado._

Harry lhe brindou um sorriso. – _Não creio que esteja ameaçado._

-_Você não entende..._ - não lhe agravada a idéia de deixá-lo "a sós" com Vitória e Keyla. - _Só não confie neles, está bem?_ - pediu. "Se Vitória come com os olhos o 'meu marido' na minha presença, imagine na ausência... É capaz de arrancar suas roupas a dentadas!" ponderando um minuto sobre isto, Hermione tornou a Harry. - _Principalmente: não confie **nelas**_.

-_Não se preocupe_ - retrucou levemente divertido, beijando sua testa. – Agora vá, antes que eu mude de idéia e a prenda em meus braços, para nunca mais soltar.

Hermione riu e, mordendo o lábio inferior, enlaçou o pescoço de Harry e estalou um beijinho em seus lábios.

Um pouco impaciente com o cochicho-que-não-acabava entre Harry e Hermione, Gina voltou-se para Draco. E, erguendo a sobrancelha de modo desconfiado, achou melhor chamar sua atenção, para que não cometesse a mesma gafe de momentos atrás. -_Comporte-se_ - murmurou em seu ouvido. Draco já estava abrindo a boca para retrucar, mas se calou sob o suave beijo que a ruiva depositou sobre sua face. Chocado demais para lembrar sobre o que iria reclamar com aquela mulher...

Assim que as mulheres saíram, os pensamentos de Draco voltaram com impertinência igual ou maior do que antes.  
"Aquela desmiolada! Primeiro me trás numa festa **trouxa**, me fazendo passar pelo humilhante papel de seu **marido** e agora, como se não bastasse, me trata como se eu fosse uma criança ou um marginal! Petulante!" Ele soltou um muxoxo quase inaudível

**-------oOo-------**

(continua)

**-------oOo-------**

Oie! Depois de algumas semanas eu aqui de novo (pra compensar vou postar três capítulo Ok? Para ficar igual ao floreios)!  
Até que esse capítulo foi um pouco maior né? E, para quem estava me cobrando mais cenas HH, até que teve umazinha né?  
Hum, eu achei ele meio (completamente) idiota... Desculpa! E Desculpem-me também pela demora ta? E os erros que eu possa ter deixado passar. Beijão!  
Queria fazer uma pergunta a vocês: alguém conhece por aí uma pessoa que possa fazer uma capa pra esse fic? E que possa hospedá-la?

Obrigado pelos comentários! E, se der, dá pra comentar? Muito, muito, muito?'


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9**

-Como está sendo sua noite? – Gina perguntou encostando-se a parede de braços cruzados, enquanto via Hermione pelo espelho do lugar. Estavam no banheiro feminino.

-Boa – retrucou vagamente. – E você? Parece que não estava muito bem, antes de chegarmos.

-Decerto – Gina suspirou. – Eu já não agüentava olhar na cara daquela mulherzinha – disse virando os olhos.

-A quem você se refere? – indagou sorrindo.

-Keyla _Tratovitch_. Quero dizer: "Nã nã não, queridinha" – Gina a imitou, balançando o dedo indicador. – "Keyla Madison, eu me casei" – disse por fim, dando uma risadinha afetada enquanto mostrava a aliança.

Hermione riu. – Acalme-se Gina. É isso que ela quer, tirá-la do sério.

-Então ela está fazendo um bom trabalho... – retrucou amargamente. – Eu vi você na pista com o Harry – disse olhando a amiga de lado, decidida a mudar de assunto. Hermione assentiu, continuando impassível. – E... – ela pigarreou desconfortável. - _...O Malfoy tentou me beijar_ - disse baixo, como se aquilo pudesse ser um sacrilégio.

Hermione se engasgou com a própria saliva e ergueu os olhos de sua bolsa rapidamente, voltando-se para a amiga com a boca entreaberta. – O que!

-Foi o que você ouviu. E sei que ouviu muito bem – rolou os olhos. – Não me faça repetir...

-Mas é que – Hermione franziu a testa, buscando a palavra certa.

-Eu sei – Gina murmurou. – Foi... – ela pausou. – Não tenho nem palavras p-

-Você deixou? – a morena indagou interrompendo-a. Gina podia jurar ter visto um estranho brilho nos olhos da amiga, cheio de malicia.

-Não! – ela não soou tão ofendida quando queria, então continuou – Ainda estou em sã consciência, Mione – disse reprovadora. – Eu não bebi tanto assim. E acredite, acho que entro primeiro em coma alcoólico antes de pensar em ser beijada por Draco Malfoy.

-Por um minuto, você me chocou – disse irônica.

-Olha quem fala! – Gina, com um sorriso torto, resolveu reverter o jogo. – O que foi aquilo?

-Eu só queria que Vitória não se aproximasse naquele momento... E Harry assim o fez – referindo-se a pista de dança.

-E na minha presença? Você também queria afastar a Vitória, é? Ou a mim? Ou qualquer outra mulher que estivesse a menos de dez metros de distancia do Harry? – indagou rindo-se, Hermione preferiu ignorá-la.

-Tolice.

-Eu gostaria de perguntar uma coisa - Gina a olhou de esgueira. – Por favor, não se ofenda... – Hermione assentiu enquanto esperava a ruiva voltar a falar. – O que você achou? – a morena franziu a testa. – Quero dizer, você... Gostou?

Hermione abriu um sorriso indefinido. – Não precisava nem se preocupar, Gina. Não me ofendi.

-Então?

-Por que está me perguntando? Você já provou daquela fonte... – contestar com sarcasmo.

-Estou pedindo sua opinião. Já tenho a minha formada – a ruiva retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-E para quê quer minha opinião?

-Por que está se esquivando?

Hermione abriu a boca para dizer que não estava se esquivando coisa alguma, entretanto mulheres barulhentas entraram no banheiro.

-Viemos participar da reunião! – Keyla falou dando uma de suas intragáveis risadinhas.

As amigas se entreolharam, quase incrédulas. – Não há reunião alguma – Gina retruca franzindo a testa.

-Então podemos providenciar – Keyla disse rindo-se.

-Agora podemos falar de Tudo! – Vitória exclamou com um sorriso que não deixava de transparecer malicia.

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. Não podia negar que estava aliviada por aquelas mulheres estarem ali. Significava que Harry não corria _tanto perigo_. Gina, entretanto, não pareceu tão aliviada assim...

-E podemos falar mal _deles_ - Vitória continuou risonha.

-Antes de começarmos esta sessão – Hermione disse quase irônica. – Onde estão Tassia, Guiovana e Francys? Eu não as vi em nenhum momento.

-Pois é, meu bem – Keyla virou os olhos. – A Tassia está de resguardo. A Guivana esta em mais uma de suas intermináveis viagens com o marido. E a Francys não conseguiu encontrar uma babá para o pequeno Philipe. Por essas e por outras que eu não quero ter filhos.

-Pois não sabe o que está perdendo, meu amor – Vitória retrucou.

-O que? Perder noites de sono, trocar fraudas sujas e ver meu corpo cada vez menos desejável? Eu posso viver sem isso – Keyla contrapôs cruzando os braços. Aquilo certamente, Gina percebeu, era despeito por não ter um filho.

Vitória rolou os olhos, voltando a atenção para Hermione e Gina. – Então meninas? Eu mal pude falar direito com você aquele dia _Mione_... Você e o _Harry_ já têm filhos? E você Gina?

-Não! – exclamou com horror. - Deus me livre ter... – Gina parou sob o olhar de aviso de Hermione. – Quero dizer, ainda não estamos preparados para uma criança – disse se retratando sob o olhar inquisitivo das outras mulheres.

-E você Hermione? Também não se sente preparada para ter um filho? – Vitória indagou com maldade. – Logo, será muito _complicado_ ter um bebê... Por causa da idade, você sabe.

A morena lhe ofereceu um sorriso sem emoção, tentando se controlar. Então estava dizendo que era velha? _Quem_ era ela para falar algo assim? Mas daria o troco.

A bruxa olhou diretamente para Vitória. - Nós estamos praticando. Bastante – falou com um sorriso largo, fingindo estar perdida em lembranças enquanto falava "bastante".

Gina desviou o olhar e fechou os olhos, estava tão difícil segurar a risada enquanto via o olhar mal disfarçado quase assassino e de inveja da mulher trouxa. Assim como a encenação de Hermione... Perfeita!

-Er... Vocês devem se amar muito. Pelo jeito.

-Você não sabe o quando, Keyla – disse balançando a cabeça. – O Harry consegue ser a pessoa mais maravilhosa que tive o prazer de conhecer... - Hermione suspirou desviando o olhar. – Ele é o meu porto seguro – percebendo que falara demais, ela se voltou para as mulheres outra vez, com um sorriso leve. - Mas então? Quando falaremos mal _deles_?

A outra morena bateu palmas. – Ótimo! Quem quer começar? Gina?

-Eu?

-Vamos lá Gina! – Vitória pediu. - Seu marido deve ter algum _"defeitinho"_.

-Hmm, está bem – então ponderou por um momento. – Draco – Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, fazendo Gina virar os olhos. "O que ela queria? Que eu disse 'o Malfoy'?". - Algumas vezes consegui me tirar do sério. Às vezes, até acredito que está fazendo de propósito, só para chamar minha atenção. Ele é tão arrogante e irritante... E só de olhar para ele eu estremeço de r... - ela pausou. – Ele consegue ser mais implicante que qualquer membro de minha família. E é tão altivo que não aceita ajuda, mesmo precisando. Draco é alguém muito profissional e em certos momentos se torna um aficionado por este – ela sorriu.

-E o que você mais gosta nele? – Vitória perguntou.

Gina olhou para Hermione e corou furiosamente sob o sorriso cínico da amiga. "Muy amiga, Granger". – Eu... Er... Eu gosto muito, do, do...

Hermione deu uma risada. – Tudo bem, Gina. Estamos entre _amigas_, não precisa se envergonhar. Você gosta do sexo não é mesmo?

A ruiva abriu a boca sem ação. – Hermione!

-Como se houvesse alguma criança aqui – retrucou rolando os olhos. - Além do mais, nada que for dito sairá daqui, não é _meninas_?

-Obviamente que não.

-Eu não vou discutir sobre _isso_ com vocês – falou cruzando os braços, parecendo amuada. Ela soltou um muxoxo "Como se algum dia eu fosse dormir com o Malfoy! Ridículo!".

-E você Hermione? Qual é o maior defeito do seu "príncipe encantado"?

Hermione pareceu – e realmente estava. - ponderar seriamente antes de falar. – Ele é muito teimoso e orgulhoso. Não creio, entretanto, que sejam grandes defeitos. Eu mesmo sou assim.

-Só... isso?

-Bom...

-Desculpem-me. Alguma de vocês é a Senhora Potter? – uma mulher, ela acabara de entrar no ambiente, de no máximo trinta e cinco anos perguntou para o grupo.

-Sou eu – a morena retrucou franzindo o cenho.

-Seu marido a está chamando.

-Onde ele está?

-Pediu que fosse o mais rápido possível para onde estavam – disse apreensiva.

-O que aconteceu?

-Senhora, é melhor que vá lá.

Franzindo a testa, Hermione saiu do lugar. Seguida de perto por Vitória, Keyla e Gina, que não queria ficar "só" no banheiro.

Em alguns minutos pôde ver um aglomerado de pessoas. Hermione se alarmou, "o que é aquilo?". Andando, agora, a passos largos e rápidos, se aproximou do local e, ainda seguida de perto das outras mulheres, começou a passar entre as pessoas.

-Se acalme Malfoy! – ouviu Harry dizer.

Então viu: seu amigo segurava Draco Malfoy firmemente pelos braços, impedindo de avançar em... Hugo Pornnilli. Este, por sinal, estava com o nariz sangrando e era seguro por Josh, enquanto William ficava entre ambos para impedir que, se um deles se soltasse, pudesse tentar agredir o outro.

-O que está acontecendo aqui! – Vitória indagou secamente, olhando de um lado para o outro.

-Esse panaca me agrediu! – Hugo urrou.

-E faria outra vez, seu bastardo, se o Potter não estivesse me impedindo! – Draco retrucou friamente dando uma investida para frente e quase se libertando de Harry.

-Malfoy! – Harry se irritou, lhe dando uma chave de braço. – Acalme-se!

-O que está havendo aqui! – Gina inquiriu aborrecida.

-Olha a classe do seu _maridinho_- Hugo redargüiu com sarcasmo. - Ele usou de força bruta! É um estúpido!

Draco cerrou os dente. - Ora seu! – e tentou novamente se livrar de Harry. – Solte-me Potter! Solte-me agora! Ou eu acabo com você também!

Gina bufou e se aproximou. – Solte-o! – a ruiva ordenou para Harry, que a olhou incrédulo. – Solte-o Harry! Estou mandando! – o moreno o fez. Draco afastou seu braço brutamente de Harry, organizando o blazer. – Satisfeito, Senhor Malfoy? Você já deu seu showzinho, não é? Está de bom-grado para o senhor?

Ele a olhou incrédulo. – Você não sabe o que aconteceu! Como pode ter tanta certeza que a culpa é-

-Não me importa de quem é a maldita culpa! – replicou exasperada.

-Gina! E – ele tentou mais foi interrompido.

-Eu não quero saber – disse lenta e pausadamente. – Vamos embora – falou e o loiro a olhou irritado, como se quisesse argumentar. – Agora Malfoy! - engolindo duro todo que queria falar e fazer, o homem assentiu. – Perdoe-me Vitória – Gina disse num suspiro de real pesar. – Eu nem sei como olhá-la... Desculpe-me.

-Não se preocupe, querida – Vitória disse depois de disfarçar seu desagrado. – A culpa não foi sua. Tenha uma boa noite – continuou beijando seu rosto.

-Você também – disse e lançou um olhar rápido para Hermione, que assentiu. E então, pegando Malfoy pelo braço, o retirou dali sem se despedir mais de ninguém.

-Harry. Acho que já foi o suficiente por hoje... Estou cansada, você se importa de irmos para casa?

-Claro que não, Mione – retrucou enquanto enlaçava sua mão na dela.

-Mas vocês já vão?

-Sim. Estou com um pouco de dor de cabeça. E se eu não for para casa, serei uma companhia péssima para qualquer um – Hermione disse com um sorriso educado. – A festa está maravilhosa, Vitória. Você fez um excelente trabalho.

-Obrigada _querida_.

-Tenham uma boa noite – Harry disse e abraçando a amiga pela cintura, a guiou para fora aquele salão.

**-------oOo-------**

(continua)

**-------oOo-------**

Espero que curtam. Desculpem algum erro!


	10. Chapter 10

_OBS.: Capítulo totalmente DG! Espero que gostem e me dêem um descondo, eu não sou lá essas coisas com DG (não que com HH eu seja...)_

**Capítulo 10**

Gina suspirou. Odiava o silêncio. - O que aconteceu?

O loiro a olhou por um segundo, antes de voltar sua atenção para a pista. – Não quero falar sobre o assunto.

-Você pode se defender agora – disse franzindo a testa. – Não era isso que queria?

-Agora, sou eu quem não quer falar, quem não quer ouvir – disse dando de ombros. – _Não estou a fim de falar_.

Gina virou os olhos, mas não quis insistir. - Ele te feriu? – indagou alguns minutos depois.

-Como se você se importasse – replicou com uma ponta de amargura que a ruiva não pôde reparar. Ele a olhou de lado e, estranhamente, Gina o encarava. – Acha mesmo que aquele seu _amiguinho_ – "ele não é meu amigo!" Ela rebateu de imediato. Draco a ignorou. – Energúmeno poderia conseguir me atingir? Faça-me o favor, Weasley – terminou numa de suas típicas risadas desdenhosas.

Sem paciência para a arrogância de Malfoy - que começava a sufocá-la dentro daquele carro. – a ruiva volveu o rosto para a janela.  
O homem preferiu assim. Não queria ouvi-la, não queria estar a seu lado e, principalmente: Não queria ter ido aquela maldita festa trouxa. Simplesmente porque a companhia daquela mulher lhe trazia _estranhos malefícios_.

"Porque ela tem que estar tão... Grosseiramente deslumbrante!" Draco bufou. "Ótimo Malfoy! Agora você está reparando numa Weasley. A que ponto decaímos!" O loiro olhou para Gina, desconfiando que ela pudesse ter ouvido seus pensamentos. Só de pensar nesta terrível possibilidade, ele corou.

Meu Merlim! _O que estava havendo com ele?_ Desde quando um Weasley – ou melhor, **a Weasley**. - lhe chamava atenção?  
Sabia que não era uma boa idéia ter aceitado aquele funesto _convite_. "Como se pudesse recusar" Pensou irritado. "Essa Weasleyzinha me forçou a ir. Me cobrando uma divida _idiota_".

Gina olhou de esgueira para 'seu marido'. "Ridículo! O que me deu na cabeça para escolher **isso** para marido?" Indagou-se.  
_Bom... Já que você perguntou..._ – era uma voz estranhamente zombeteira e muito parecida com a de Hermione. – _Talvez, você o tenha escolhido porque, convenhamos, depois de Harry, Draco Malfoy é o **mais bem apessoado** – pra dizer no mínimo. – daquele ministério inteiro. Ou talvez, tenha percebido que, entre todos os defeitos deste homem, ele ainda possa ter salvação..._ - aquela vozinha pareceu-lhe rir com ironia. - _Também tem a possibilidade de você ter percebido sua íntima atração por ele._

Gina se mexeu desconfortável. "Como se eu tivesse esse mau gosto" Muito ofendida, a ruiva contrapôs mentalmente.

Agradecendo aos céus, ele estacionou. Estaria livre dela logo.

Mas ela não se moveu por um instante e o homem não pôde perder a oportunidade. - Você não quer que eu a leve em casa também não é mesmo? – indagou sarcástico assim que parou o carro.

-Não é preciso, Malfoy – retrucou abrindo a porta do carro. – Tenha uma boa noite – disse por educação. Ele não a respondeu, entretanto ela também não esperou, pois sem mais, bateu a porta e andou em direção a entrada do condomínio.

-Ei, Weasley! – segundos depois Draco a estava chamando as suas costas.

Erguendo a sobrancelha de modo interrogativo, ela o encarou. – O que é agora? – ele saíra do carro e caminhava em sua direção. - Não posso acreditar que esteja com saudades.

Draco virou os olhos. - Vá sonhando, garota petulante.

-Ah! E eu sou a petulante por aqui! – disse cruzando os braços. Antes que o loiro retrucasse, ela falou novamente, demonstrando impaciência. – O que foi?

-Isso aqui é seu – disse retirando a aliança e lhe estendendo.

Gina franziu a testa. – Não quero _isso_ - falou demonstrando asco e lhe deu as costas, indo ao encontro de casa.

-Eu também não quero – replicou entediado.

Ela o olhou novamente – Então jogue fora – disse dando de ombros.

Draco olhou para a aliança e depois para Gina e a jogou fora.

-Ei! Isso era ouro sabia! – a ruiva exclamou indignada.

Draco a olhou como se fosse louca – Você _falou_ para jogar fora!

-E desde quando você me obedece! – perguntou apontando o dedo para o rosto dele, de modo acusador.

O homem expirou descrente. - Te obedeço! Te obedeço? Hahaha. Faça-me o favor, Gina! – disse friamente. Não acreditava que havia falado "Gina". - Além do mais, - continuou tentando reverter o que dissera. - Não sou como você, Ginevra "pobretona" Weasley, que precisa de um pedaço ínfimo de ouro. Quer ajuda para procurar? – completou com ironia. – Deve ser bem difícil, para você, ter em mãos ouro de verdade, não é mesmo?

Gina ficou escarlate e, antes que pudesse se controlar, estava avançando em Draco para lhe dar um tapa no rosto. Ele a deteve, entretanto, segurando seu braço com firmeza.

Bufando, ela puxou o braço com força para si, mas o loiro não a largou. – Solte-me! – exigiu cerrando os dentes.

-Dê-me um bom motivo – retrucou arrogante.

-Está me machucando – murmurou com raiva, puxando sua mão outra vez. Ele afrouxou o aperto, mas não a soltou. – Agora, solte-me!

–O que me garante que não tentará me estapear quando eu o fizer?

-Eu não vou – disse num suspiro impaciente.

-Como se pudesse acreditar em você – ela o encarou raivosa. O loiro riu. - Você é muito inquieta sabe, Weas...?

Antes que dissesse mais alguma coisa, Gina lhe dera um soco preciso no nariz, surpreendendo-o. Draco, desnorteado, a soltou. – Deveria saber que não se brinca com uma Weasley, Malfoy – retrucou e, sem mais, lhe deu as costas.

Draco passou rapidamente a costa da mão no nariz, observando-a logo em seguida, estava com sangue... Tocando o nariz, estancou com agilidade o ferimento.  
Estreitou os olhos voltando-se para as costas da mulher. Queria azará-la, mas – tamanha raiva que sentia no momento. – percebeu que apenas uma azaração não seria suficiente. Com rápidos e duros passos, ele conseguiu se aproximar da ruiva e, cego de raiva, agarrou o braço da mulher e a puxou para encará-lo.

-Ninguém... Ninguém me fere e sai ileso, Ginevra – murmurou arrastado e friamente. – Você também deveria saber disso – continuou fitando-a.

A ruiva sorriu em motejo. – Eu quebrei o narizinho perfeito do Malfoy? Foi?

-Vou acabar com você.

-Diga-me como pretende fazê-lo, sim? Juro que estarei atenta a cada frase, _meu bem_ – continuou fingindo interesse.

Como ele podia se controlar com uma mulher assim? Merlim, ela _pedia_ para sofrer as conseqüências... Draco apertou, inconscientemente, mais o braço dela.

-Acha mesmo que tenho medo de suas ameaças? – ela continuou com uma risada de desdém. Não iria reclamar desta vez sobre ele a estar ferindo. Estavam, agora, medindo forças. E ela _teria_ de vencer. – Sinto informar, _Draco_, mas esse seu "arzinho" hmm, como posse dizer? Ah claro... "Atemorizante" não cola comigo. E, convenhamos, ambos sabemos que de intimidador, _bemzinho_, você não tem nad-

Draco a surpreendeu quando, bruscamente, sua mão livre pousou na nuca dela. – Cala-se Weasley! – ordenou trazendo-a para mais perto. – Eu não preciso ter um "ar intimidador" para demonstrar do que sou capaz – sua voz, neste instante, parecia estar muito controlada. - Bem sabe disto, não é? – retrucou. – Deve ter sido um prazer ter quebrado meu nariz – disse mais calmo.

-De fato – Gina replicou encarando-o com sobranceria, Draco ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Eu não lembro de tê-la autorizado a falar.

-Como se precisasse da su-

-Shii... – ele pediu tocando seus lábios, com a mão que, segundos atrás, prendia a dela. Contrariada, Gina ficou em silêncio. – Deveria me pedir desculpas – disse retirando as mãos dos lábios dela.

Ela virou os olhos. – Como se o merecesse. Foi você quem começou!

-Está enganada – ele retrucou pacientemente. Gina o fitou. – Foi você quem brigou por eu ter jogado o anel fora, foi você quem quis me bater, foi você quem quebrou meu nariz. Isto refresca sua memória?

Soltando um som de incredulidade, a ruiva decidiu o ignorar, não valia a pena discutir mais. - Boa noite, Malfoy – retrucou, mas não pôde sair do lugar. A mão de Draco ainda encontrava-se na sua nuca.

-Boa Noite, Weasley – ele contrapôs civilizadamente. E, antes de soltá-la, indagou com certo feitio de chasco. – Eu posso dar um beijo na minha esposa?

Gina o observou aturdida, mas antes que a ruiva pudesse negar ou ameaçá-lo de algum modo, Draco se aproximou e tocou levemente seu rosto, num beijo rápido.  
Deixando-a completamente estática. Ele havia beijado seu rosto. Ele _não_ havia se aproveitado. Quem era _ele_?  
O homem sorriu quando a observou. Ela parecia... **incrédula**.

Antes que ela pudesse reagir, Draco a trouxe mais para si. – Tudo bem. Tenhamos um beijo de boa noite descente – disse, ainda com um sorriso indecifrável.

Gina o observou se aproximar sem se mover. Alguma coisa a impedia de se afastar... Ela mal pôde acreditar quando Draco a tocou novamente. Desta vez, entretanto, os lábios dele estavam nos dela.  
Tomando consciência finalmente do que estava acontecendo, ela postou as mãos em seus ombros e o empurro, mas, para sua infelicidade, Draco era bem mais forte que ela...  
A boca dele abriu a dela e por um instante Gina esqueceu que, naquele momento, queria matá-lo da pior forma possível. O gosto de Draco lhe invadindo como em um ataque traiçoeiro, inesperadamente. A mão dela, agora, prendia e com força, o blazer do Homem. Mas Draco pouco se importava com o quão caro havia sido aquela peça que vestia...  
Ofegantes, eles se afastaram.

-Você...

-Eu sei que queria isso – falou com aquela sua voz arrastada e prepotente. Gina lhe lançou um olhar mortífero e por um momento estudou a possibilidade de azará-lo ali mesmo.

-_Você me paga, doninha_ - murmurou cerrando os punhos. - _Cuidado_ - ela o afastou bruscamente de si e saiu pisando fundo, com Draco rindo-se as suas costas. Sua face cada vez mais corada. "Idiota!" Pensou quase correndo para a entrada de seu prédio, ainda incerta de quem era o obtuso da história, se o Malfoy ou... Ela.

Ele a esperou entrar no apartamento. E então, pondo as mãos no bolso, deu as costas para o condomínio daquela mulher e se dirigiu calmamente para o carro. Com um sorriso que não desaparecia do rosto.  
Em um dado momento, o homem parou olhando para o chão. Havia encontrado a "sua" aliança; esta estava a seus pés. Draco olhou para trás e agachou para pegá-la, ele a observou por um minuto e então a pôs no bolso, voltando então, ao carro.

**-------oOo-------**

(continua)

**-------oOo-------**

_Até mais edesculpem algum erro!_


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11**

Ela realmente, _realmente mesmo_ estava dando graças aos céus por ter saído assim, tão ilesa, daquele lugar. E agradeceria pelo resto de sua vida a Harry se fosse preciso... Não era, entretanto. Ainda assim teria de agradecer pelo menos mais uma vez quando chegassem em casa...

A morena o olhou por um momento, Harry parecia bastante concentrado ao volante. Ela tinha mesmo de perguntar. – Então, o que achou das minhas "amigas"?

-Não posso negar que me surpreendi ao encontrá-las. Muito belas – disse olhando-a por um pequeno momento, a mulher fez uma careta. – O que? Ah. Vamos lá! Admita, são belas – a morena apenas deu um muxoxo, cruzando os braços. De repente estava sentindo-se desconfortável.

Harry a olhou novamente. – Não posso acreditar que... – ele riu. – a senhora Potter está com ciúmes?

-Não estou com ciúmes! – retrucou imediatamente voltando seu olhar para ele. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha sorrindo, a morena virou os olhos, mas sorriu de volta antes de tornar o olhar para frente. – Quão bonitas? – indagou depois de um tempo, ainda observando a noite pela janela.

Ele a olhou. – De uma escala de zero a dez? – ela assentiu. – Hm... 8.3 para a Keyla e 8.5 para a Vitória.

-E no geral?

-4.4, nota vermelha, para as duas. Cobiçar o marido da "próxima" é pecado mortal, Merlim! – comentou ironicamente. A morena riu.

**-------oOo-------**

-Graças a Merlim, em casa! – Hermione exclamou sentando no sofá.

Harry sorriu retirando o blazer e afrouxando a gravata. – Ainda está com aquela dor de cabeça?

-Só um pouco, mas logo passa.

-Quer que eu faça alguma coisa para você? Talvez seja fome.

-Não Harry, muito obrigado – ela sorriu. – Eu sei que está louco por um banho – disse voltando-se para ele. - Pode ir, qualquer coisa eu grito – completou ironicamente.

O homem virou os olhos e passou a subir as escadas. A morena ficou observando-o com um sorriso zombeteiro até que Harry sumisse. Ela, então, suspirou voltando a cabeça para frente e fechou os olhos. Aquela noite fora tão longa...

"Havia sido uma loucura levar Harry àquela festa não é?" Ponderou com um sorriso brincando em seus lábios. "A loucura mais gostosa que tive o prazer de 'planejar'...".

Por certo, fora uma loucura. Sobre isso nem precisava ponderar. Levar Harry a uma festa trouxa, fazendo-o (ou obrigando-o, se assim preferir) fingir ser seu esposo para apenas sentir-se confortável diante de "amigas" fora demais... Mas arrepiava-se só de imaginar o que aquelas mulheres fariam se soubessem que, aos trinta e dois anos, ainda era solteira e morava com um amigo... O que poderia fazer? Sentia-se tão vulnerável naquele _antro_, no meio daquela gente... Quem mais podia livrá-la dessa impressão? Tirá-la desse desconforto, se não Harry?

Ainda assim, onde estava com a cabeça para envolver Harry naquele seu plano? Obviamente nada - ou quase nada. - que ocorrera fora esquematizado por si.  
Desejara sim calar Vitória, surpreendendo-a com seu _excepcional_ marido. E conseguira. Mas nunca esteve em seus planos, trocar... Beijos com Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo.

Hermione nunca – "Por Merlim, nunca!" – imaginara que as coisas seriam _desse modo_.  
Ela apenas queria um marido ocasional... Obtivera bem mais do que isso. Obtivera Harry, e por inteiro, àquela noite. Apenas aquela noite...

A morena se ouviu suspirar.  
As coisas não ocorreram bem como planejara. Pensara em algo mais simples, prático, e, se quer saber, _bem mais inocente_. Planejara apenas matar de inveja Vitória. Deixá-la, por assim dizer, "neutralizada" e por um bom tempo (onde não precisaria lhe ver, nem pintada de ouro. Ao menos, até a próxima festa, daqui a dez anos...).  
O que se passou, no entanto, não fora o que se pode chamar de "inocente". Não que, das situações que se envolveram – Harry e Hermione. -, houvesse uma segunda (ou até _terceira_) intenção... Era apenas _anormal_ aquela, se é possível chamar assim, "relação" entre amigos. E, de fato, como considerar beijos assim inocentes?

Negando ou não, Hermione havia _estimado_ o momento. Harry Potter havia lhe beijado como nunca o fizera e ela havia correspondido... Como se julgar isto inocente?

A morena sentiu-se tensa quando ouviu indistintamente a voz de Gina, como se murmurasse ao longe:  
_-Você diz isso, mas já pensou no Harry? Talvez você possa beijá-lo e dizer ainda que fazia parte do "pacote completo"_ – dizia cheia de motejo. -_ Não seria de todo ruim, não é?_

-**Por Morgana! Eu não planejei isso! Eu juro que não...** – murmurou abrindo repentinamente os olhos, mordendo o lábio inferior em seguida. -**Eu nunca faria isso com Harry** - continuou franzindo a testa. - **Quero dizer, não se ele não quisesse** - lentamente, um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Logo, entretanto, ela voltou a raciocinar _bem_. - **Ou melhor, nunca... Eu nunca planejaria algo assim. Não foi minha intenção, em nenhum momento, fazê-lo me tocar... _daquele modo_**.

Além do que, se pensasse bem, veria que fora Harry quem começara com... Bom, com a _coisa toda_. Não podia ser responsabilizada se _gostara da **coisa**_...  
"_O que posso fazer se Harry James Potter, meu melhor amigo, é completamente – em definitivo. - **apreciável**_? Francamente, o míope da casa é ele...".

E Harry... Ele aceitara tudo sem fazer objeção. E ainda brincara com a situação, já que ela mesma estava pra lá de arrependida de ter dito que iria a "bendita" comemoração.

Flash-Back_  
__---**Sexta-feira, nove e quinze da noite**---_

_-Bom, nós temos que formalizar essa união, você não acha? – Harry falou com um sorriso zombeteiro. _

_Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha. - O que tem em mente, se posso saber, Potter?_

_Ele não respondeu, levou, apenas, uma de suas mãos ao bolso. Olhando-a por um minuto enquanto – ela imaginou. – procurava o que quer que tivesse perdido em seu bolso._

_Confusa, ela o viu se ajoelhar e então, finalmente, retirar a mão do bolso. Deixando-a ver uma pequena caixinha de veludo cor de vinho. Neste momento, Harry conseguira lhe deixar pasmada.__  
__A morena riu nervosamente quando Harry abriu a caixinha e seus olhos pousaram sobre duas alianças de ouro adornadas por pequeninas esmeraldas._

_–Hermione, - ele adquirira um tom formal. – Aceita, por estar noite, ser a minha esposa? – indagou desta vez com um meio sorriso._

_-**Harry! Eu não acredito que gastou seu dinheiro com estas alianças!** – murmurou chocada._

_–Posso tomar isso como um "sim"? – fingiu-se de esperançoso. – Porque, bem, se você não percebeu, estou aqui de joelhos faz tempo, e eles estão começando a doer..._

_Balançando a cabeça, ela riu. - Alguém já disse que você é a pessoa mais tola que teve o prazer de conhecer?_

_-Deixe-me ver – o homem fingiu ponderar, pondo a mão no queixo. – Hmm, eu já fui chamado de lindo, excepcional, inteligente, galante, arrogante... – enumerou. – Não, eu acho que nunca me chamaram de tolo – contrapôs com ironia olhando-a de lado. – A não ser que ponha você na lista. _

_Hermione virou os olhos e lhe estendeu a mão. – Às vezes, eu não consigo acreditar que **isto** - ela o olhou de cima a baixo. - é você, Harry - rindo-se, ele se levantou._

_–Você ainda não respondeu, Mione._

_-Eu realmente acho um absurdo que tenha gastado uma pequena fortun... – o moreno a calou, tocando levemente seus lábios com seu indicador._

_-Hermione Jane Granger, será que é tão difícil dizer um "sim" para mim? – perguntou erguendo a sobrancelha. Se ele a deixasse falar, tinha certeza que a morena insistiria na mesma tecla: "Você não deveria ter feito isso, Harry... Sabe que não gosto que gaste seu dinheiro comigo e etc, etc e etc..."._

_Ela o fitou e lentamente negou com a cabeça. Sorrindo, Harry retirou devagar seu dedo dos lábios dela. – **Sim, Harry. Eu aceito ser sua esposa... Por essa noite** - sussurrou com um sorriso torto._

_Ele abriu novamente o estojo e colocou a aliança no dedo anular da mão esquerda da amiga, ela assim o fez com a aliança dele, não estava acreditando que fizera isso..._

_Harry a olhou de lado, um sorriso estranho nos lábios. – Feche os olhos e não abra._

_Franzindo o cenho, ela o encarou interrogativa. Mas Harry apenas a olhou de volta, sem demonstrar em seu olhar o que tinha em mente. Resignada – sabia que ele nada falaria até vê-la como pedira. -, a morena fechou os olhos. _

_Por um momento, não ouviu nada. "O que será que Harry tem em men-?" Ela parou de pensar quando sentiu a respiração de Harry, estava muito próximo. Sentiu o ar lhe faltar quando algo morno e suave tocou seus lábios e percebera que eram os de Harry. Ele pressionou levemente seus lábios sobre os dela por alguns segundos e então se afastou._

_-Pronto. Estamos casados! – disse e, se era possível, estava com seu olhar mais natural, mais inocente que a morena já vira._

_Ela sorriu fracamente desviando o olhar. "Estamos casados...? Ora, que tolice...".__  
_Fim do Flash-back

Não, não era tolice. Fora a brincadeira mais doce que Harry já lhe fizera. Naquele momento, no entanto, a morena só não queria uma brincadeira. _Não queria que fosse uma bricadeira..._ Até perceber isso, no entanto...

Hermione resolveu levantar, sua dor de cabeça passara. E ainda precisava desejar boa noite para o amigo.

**-------oOo-------**

-Harry, você não se importa que eu pegue uma blusa sua, não é? – indagou enquanto, sem pedir permissão, entrava no quarto do moreno.

Surpreso, Harry olha para ela um segundo antes de puxar apressadamente um lençol e enlaçá-lo em sua cintura. Hermione virou os olhos. – Como se, para mim, _isso_ - ela abaixou a vista até o "isso" e o encarou novamente. – fosse um mistério.

Dando de ombros, o homem retirou o lençol, colocando-o na cama novamente e, deixando assim, a mostra a cueca que usava. – Você pode pegar a que quiser – ele retrucou referindo-se as blusas. – Mas eu prometo que, no natal, lhe darei uma dúzia de camisas tipo as minhas – continuou em motejo.

-Mas não será igual – Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Uma camisa nova não é o mesmo de _uma camisa sua_ - Hermione replicou por sua vez.

O moreno riu. – Oh! Claro. Havia esquecido que o seu intuito é acabar com as minhas camisas de sair.

-Bom, então no natal eu lhe compro camisas novas.

-Isso é tão injusto! – comentou fingindo-se ofendido. – O presente de natal que irá me dar também servirá para você. _Na verdade, creio que só irá me dar para esta finalidade mesmo, digo, de usá-las depois_.

Hermione sorriu marotamente. – Rapazinho esperto você – disse dirigindo-se ao armário dele e, ponderando um pouco, escolheu uma blusa, dirigindo-se logo depois para o banheiro dele.

-Sabe Mione, eu vou começar a cobrar – falou alto, rindo-se quando a morena apareceu na porta erguendo a sobrancelha. – Você sabe, as blusas, a utilização do meu banheiro...

-Seu tolo – retrucou com um sorriso.

Quando a morena fechou a porta, o homem voltou a secar o corpo. Quando Hermione chegara, ele havia acabado de sair do banho e por sorte (ou não) já estava de cueca.

Uns vinte minutos depois, ele vê a amiga sair do seu banheiro. Ele estava sentado na cama, lendo um livro.

Com a toalha de rosto _dele_ ela secava seu cabelo. E estava apenas com sua camisa, que ficava pouco mais de um palmo acima do joelho. – Juro que amanhã venho pegar meu vestido, está bem?

Harry fingiu não tê-la ouvido enquanto dizia. – Já falei o quando você fica sexy "nesse traje"?

Ela deu uma risada. – Você acha? – indagou dando um volta em si mesma.

-Definitivamente – ele disse olhando suas penas e depois, com um sorriso maroto, elevou a vista até chegar a seus olhos.

-Obrigada.

-Por ser sincero? Não há de quê.

Adorava quando o amigo fazia assim.  
Hermione foi ao seu encontro, até a cama e, aproximando-se do moreno, estalou um pequeno beijo em seus lábios. – Boa noite, Harry.

-Boa noite.

Antes de sair, a mulher se lembrou da aliança. – Já ia me esquecendo – ela se voltou para ele e retirou a aliança, mostrando-a. – A sua aliança – disse estendendo para ele.

-Não seja tola, Mione. Eu comprei para você – a morena sentou-se na cama.

-Mas...

-Aceite como um presente.

-Harry! Isso é muito...

-Eu sei. E é seu – disse fechando a mão dela sobre o anel. – Ficou tão bonito em sua mão... Não me faça essa desfeita! – disse antes que Hermione expusesse seu ponto de vista mais que repetitivo.

-Tudo bem, mas eu ainda acho que não deveria fazer isso – falou desgostosa.

Harry beijou sua mão. – Desde quando eu escuto você em relação a este assunto? – indagou.

-Pois deveria, Harry. Não acho...

-...Que deva gastar seu dinheiro comigo - ela o odiava quando Harry fazia desse modo. - Eu _sei_, Hermione. Mas eu gosto – disse gentilmente. – Tenha uma boa noite, mocinha – falou tocando o nariz dela. – Eu amo você – completou beijando sua testa.

Ela suspirou cansada. – E eu a você Harry James, mesmo que algumas vezes você me tire do sério.

-É que eu adoro vê-la irritada, fica tão linda.

Ela riu, rolando os olhos. – Estou falando sério, Potter.

-Eu também – retrucou acariciando a face dela.

Ela fechou os olhos. – _Obrigado por hoje_ – murmurou sonolenta.

-Não há nada que eu não faça por você, Mione – a morena abriu os olhos e sorriu.

-Estou morrendo de sono. Deixe-me ir dormir antes que eu caia aqui mesmo... Obrigado novamente, mocinho – disse colocando o cabelo dele para trás, deixando sua cicatriz a vista por um momento, beijando levemente o local e afastando-se.

-Tenha bons sonhos.

Ela o olhou antes de abrir a porta. – Eu terei – retrucou sorrindo, mandando-lhe um beijinho, ao qual Harry fingiu segurar e guardar no coração.

**-------oOo-------**

**(continua)**

**-------oOo-------**

**Ok! Matem-me, mas eu havia avisado.****  
****Eu não gostei desse capítulo, o achei muito idiota, mas deixa quieto. Espero que tenham gostado ainda assim e que me desculpem os erros que eu possa ter deixado passar, certo?**


	12. Chapter 12

Obs.: as partes entre "aspas" são os pensamentos do Harry ou da Hermione (tem uns da Gina também), ok? Só pra não haver confusão...  
Vamos lá, então:

**Capítulo 12**

-Mione...

A morena nem se moveu. Harry sorriu, ele adorava velar seu sono.  
Eram quase seis horas da manhã e a morena ainda teria de trabalhar, por isso o moreno estava ali. Apenas para acordá-la. Sentou-se na ponta da cama, a observando melhor.

Hermione estava de bruços, a face de lado no enorme travesseiro que ela tanto gostava e vários cachos encontravam-se cobrindo seu rosto. Uma de suas pernas quase indecentemente descoberta... "Já que a blusa, a _minha_ blusa, que usava como 'camisola' – por assim dizer. – definitivamente não lhe fora eficaz em digamos, cobrir, exatamente, toda essa _bela_ pele alva e perfidamente delicada que ela esconde de modo proposital. E, por um momento, ínfimo de certo, ponderei se aquela pele era tão suave e cálida quanto ali eu via – por certo também que já tocara, e de perder as contas, as pernas de Hermione e até as massageei, mas é verdade, também, que nunca me atrevera a, bom, chegar a um 'patamar mais alto'...".

"Sentindo-me vil com estes pensamentos, tratei de bani-los da minha mente. Do meu corpo..." Harry desviou por um momento olhar da morena que dormia tão tranqüilamente, absorta dos... _Pensamentos_ do homem de orbes verdes. "Resignei-me e arrumei o lençol em seu corpo. Não creio que minha _melhor amiga_ contemplaria de bom grado eu lhe comer com os olhos" Harry se engasgou com a própria saliva. "Comendo com os olhos! Morgana, por favor, se estiver ouvindo... Me ignore. Pelo menos esta parte. Eu não quis dizer isso, bom, ao menos não _extamente_" Harry coçou a cabeça um tanto desconsertado enquanto voltava a mirar a amiga. "Só então lembrei do meu objetivo. Do porque estou aqui, em seu quarto. Deveria acordá-la".

O moreno aproximou-se mais dela e retirou delicadamente os cabelos de seu rosto. – Hermione, acorde – chamou próximo ao seu ouvido. – Vai acabar se atrasando – ela gemeu, virando o rosto. Fingindo ignorar que ouvira a palavra "atrasando". – Mione...

Hermione respirou fundo antes de abrir os olhos e encará-lo. – Tenho mesmo que levantar agora? – indagou desanimada. – Só mais cinco minutinhos, Harry... – quase implorou enquanto apenas erguia os olhos e fazia biquinho para ele. Utilizando o olhar que, na maioria das vezes, conseguia convencê-lo a fazer todas as suas vontades.

O moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, Hermione não se abalou, ainda esperando uma resposta. – Não Mione – disse o mais firmemente que pôde. Ele odiava quando ela fazia _aquilo_.

Aquele olhar... Ele sabia que a morena fazia de propósito, para fazê-lo ceder. E, ele tinha de reconhecer, em muitas - _muitas mais do que ele gostaria de admitir._ - ela conseguia. Qualquer coisa.  
Às vezes, sentia-se um fraco por se render apenas numa troca de olhares entre eles. Mas, francamente, o que podia fazer quando tinha aqueles belos castanhos fitando-o como se precisasse dele? Era àquele Harry surperprotetor que a sua morena clamava. Seu maior ponto fraco.

-Sabe o que aconteceu da última vez – continuou, esquivando-se do olhar suplicante da amiga. – Além do mais, desde quando se tornou uma dorminhoca de primeira linha?

-Desde que você prometeu se tornar meu despertador ambulante – retrucou por sua vez.

Carranqueando, ela se sentou. Chateada por não ter conseguido convencê-lo. Não podia negar que perceber que a força de vontade de Harry "venceu" a si (a ela), lhe dava um amargo sentimento de orgulho ferido. Ainda mais depois do que Harry comentara sobre Keyla e Vitória.

"_Não posso negar que me surpreendi ao encontrá-las_, ele disse. _Muito belas_, ele complementou. **Como se não bastasse**. _Muito belas_! Sei!" Hermione ponderou amuada, olhando-o de esgueira. "Oh Merlim, o que será que ele enxergou, _exatamente_, nelas? Não, sinceramente, elas não são **tão** _admiráveis_ assim. _Em definitivo_".

-Vamos – ele disse. – Em minutos seu café estará pronto.

-Eu posso primeiro acordar?

Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso estranho. – Deixe-me ajudá-la.

A morena o encarou desconfiada. – Como?

O sorriso do homem aumentou, ele a puxou para si e, sem mais, a pôs em seus ombros, sob protestos de uma morena nada satisfeita. Harry a levou ao banheiro do local, colocando-a no Box e ligando o chuveiro.

-Harry!

A morena bufou, não adiantara nada lutar, Harry era muito mais forte. Ela o fitou irritada, estava de roupa, de baixo da água fria, observando-o rir-se, e não estava achando graça alguma.  
Antes, no entanto, que pudesse formular uma frase bem azeda e carregada no sarcasmo, para fazê-lo sentir-se culpado, o observou sair do Box e sem se voltar para ela, tentar fechar a porta. Ela não o deixaria sair tão fácil.

Antes que Harry pudesse ponderar sobre o que estava acontecendo, a morena o tinha puxado bruscamente para dentro do Box outra vez. Deixando-o, por um momento, debaixo daquela água, fazendo-o chegar próximo ao seu estado, isto é, ensopado e morrendo de frio...

-Er... Mione, acho que essa não foi uma boa idéia – ele disse olhando para um ponto muito acima da cabeça dela.

Hermione o ignorou. A morena pareceu não se importar de estar na frente dele praticamente seminua – Não achou mesmo que eu fosse deixá-lo ir, não é? – indagou marotamente, empurrando-o contra a parede do lugar, depois de fazê-lo se molhar mais um pouco, é claro.

Ele a encarava – e realmente apenas a seu rosto. – estupefato. Talvez, pela situação em que se encontrava... Já que a morena estava na ponta dos pés, obrigando-o a olhá-la nos olhos, uma de suas mãos no queixo dele, a outra, em sua nuca, num toque quase possessivo.  
Ela não dava por si sobre a _estranheza_ do que estava ocorrendo. Os corpos deles estavam juntos _demais_, até mesmo para o nível de amizade que detinham. As roupas, molhadas, transpassavam uma sensação de _liberdade_. Quer dizer, pareciam complementar as peles, como se não existisse realmente, como se fosse o mesmo que tocar a pele um do outro. Mas, quem sabe, fosse apenas a transparência das roupas que causava esta sensação. – a qual Hermione parecia não estar a par...

Obviamente que em outras tantas vezes já estiveram com os corpos próximos, juntos, a exemplo daquela _encenação_ na festa, na noite anterior. Onde Harry abraçara Hermione por trás e assim permanecera por longos minutos. Nesse momento, entretanto, era diferente. _Bem diferente_. Porque, nas outras ocasiões, por mais impressionante que possa parecer, _nenhum dos dois estava molhado_. E, definitivamente, as curvas de Hermione não apareciam tão insinuantes e descaradas por baixo das roupas que usara. Harry **literalmente** poderia _ver_ todo seu contorno e _não apenas ele_. Já que, para seu desespero, não parava por aí...  
As curvas de sua amiga nunca estiveram tão "às mãos" para Harry como naquele momento. A verdade é que se abaixasse um pouco mais sua vista, poderia constatar todo o belo torso de Hermione. O que o deixava num grande dilema: "Fazer ou não fazer, eis a questão".

Em um lampejo, ou talvez o olhar de Harry lhe tivesse denunciado, Hermione percebeu onde, como e com quem estava. E no quão constrangedor aquilo poderia estar sendo para Harry. Que, no momento, ignorava noções de "constrangimento" ou qualquer que fosse a noção que não envolvesse a roupa indecentemente transparente de Hermione (ou seria sua, mas no corpo de Hermione? Já não importava...).

A vista de Harry, que vez ou outra e teimosamente se encontrava a apreciar o teto do banheiro – mesmo com a morena o forçando a olhá-la. – tornou a observar Hermione. Um erro? Quem sabe...  
**-------oOo-------**

Gina levantara no que lhe pareceu "o fim dos tempos". Ao menos, o fim de _seu_ tempo.  
Sua cabeça estrondava de dor e ela tinha um "ótimo" motivo para ter odiado o dia que chegara: Passara a madrugada inteira maldizendo Malfoy e elaborando uma vingança pungentemente dolorosa.  
O problema é que nenhuma idéia lhe pareceu boa o suficiente para lhe pagar com a mesma moeda a humilhação que passara e, com isso, vira o que era uma escura madrugada, se tornar um dia nebuloso, como sua mente, cheia de pensamentos danosos...

"Merlim! Como eu odeio aquele...! Grerr"

Há àquela hora, ela andava pelo ministério. Atenta a cada movimento de qualquer pessoa – estaria pronta para quebrar os ossos de quem quer que lhe importunasse.  
Era bem cedo, na verdade, e a ruiva poderia estar em casa tomando seu café da manhã calmamente... Mas sentia o estomago embrulhar só de pensar em comida. Além do mais, quanto menos pessoas vise, melhor seria para _elas_. Afinal, a ruiva de mal-humor era mais perigosa do que a si mesma em ação, no trabalho.

Dirigia-se para sua sala, mas quando chegou à porta, mudou de idéia e foi ao encontro da "sala de lazer" do local. Precisava, ao menos, de uma boa xícara de café, fumegante. Talvez seu dia pudesse melhorar um pouco. Talvez conseguisse esquecer da noite que passara em claro e, com sorte, poderia esquecer do quanto estava, em seu aspecto, péssima àquele dia.

Sorriu fracamente ao encontrar o lugar vazio. Pegou a varinha, murmurou e fez alguns movimentos na mesma e logo se atirou na poltrona mais próxima. Em segundos, uma grande xícara levitava ao seu encontro. Bebeu o café rapidamente, como se água fosse.  
Ela suspirou pesadamente, como se quisesse e pudesse tirar de si o que quer que fosse que, no momento, a atormentava. Com uma das mãos, fechou os olhos e deixou-se ficar assim por alguns minutos. Deixou o silêncio a confortar, mas não durou muito tempo.

A porta se abriu num baque, surpreendendo-a. Ela observou quietamente duas figuras entrarem. E riu, sem emoção, de si própria.

-Gina! Bom dia, querida – Alicia Gayor cumprimentou. A ruiva apenas acenou sem vontade, ponderando seriamente se pulava ou não no pescoço de Malfoy e cravava suas unhas em sua jugular até observar seu sangue cair cálida e lentamente no tapete branco do lugar. "E vê-lo cair morto" Era a primeira vez que a mulher sorria verdadeiramente naquele dia.

-Caiu da cama, Weasley? – Draco indagou observando-a com um sorriso cínico sobre a xícara próxima a sua boca.

Gina estreitou os olhos, voltando-se, lentamente, para o loiro. – Não que isto importe a você – ela retrucou e sua voz parecia de outra pessoa, alguém _racional_ e extremamente educado. – Mas – ela ergueu a sobrancelha. – digamos que sim, que cai da cama. Sabe como é, Malfoy, diferentemente de você, tenho censo de responsabilidade. Além do mais, como você mesmo gosta de lembrar, a Weasley probretona aqui – apontou para si, agora, entretanto, cheia de ironia. - Precisa trabalhar neste – fingiu ponderar. – _estabelecimento_ para pagar as suas contas. E como tal, devo mostrar serviço. Não sou do tipo que é _beneficiado_ pelo chefe, entende?

-Parece que alguém hoje acordou com o pé esquerdo. A seção de elogios começou mais cedo do que eu esperava.

-Er... Alguém quer mais café? – Alicia indagou incerta. Já que Draco e Gina se fuzilavam com os olhares.

-Não, muito obrigado – Gina disse voltando-se com um sorriso para a colega. – Já estou mesmo de saída.

-Já vai Weasley? – Draco perguntou, atrevendo-se a segurar seu braço.

-Primeiro: você pode me soltar! – disse secamente. – Segundo: Isso não interessa, muito menos a você. E terceiro: Seu estúpido, quem lhe deu o direito de tocar em mim, eu odeio você com todas as minhas forças! Da próxima vez que você se aproximar daquele modo de mim, eu castro você, Malfoy! Eu juro! Eu castro você!

-Uh... Ela está nervosinha pelo ocorrido. Ah _doce_ Weasley, você mal sabe o quando me comove falando assim comigo. Toca profundamente meu coração, sabia? – disse fingindo suspirar.

-Seu filho da put...! – ela puxou o próximo braço, mas Draco fora mais rápido e a prensara na parede, próxima a saída.

-Weasley, Weasley! Que boca suja.

-Malfoy, se você não me soltar, quando eu o fizer, não irá saber a diferença entre sua bunda e sua cara!

Ele fingiu ponderar - Bom, então vamos providenciar que você não se solte, não é, **bemzinho**?

O rosto de Gina estava muito corado, quase da cor dos seus cabelos. Draco poderia sentir o quão quente ela estava, ele sorriu mais ao perceber que a ruivinha estava assim por ele. Por _raiva_ dele.

-Eu queria que você morresse – disse cansada por empurrá-lo e não sair do lugar.

-Também adoro brincar com você – retrucou rindo-se.

-Alicia! Merda! Você não vai fazer nada! – Gina gritou frustrada. A loira continuava em estado de choque observando-os.

Draco lançou um olhar ameaçador à mulher. – E-eu sin-sinto muito, Gina – murmurou baixando a vista.

-Seu covarde! Nojento! – gritou enfurecida. - Torpe! Abjeto! – continuou a ruiva, olhando para Alicia penalizada. – Você é Grrr! Seu nojento! Nojento!

Ele riu. – Não. Não me elogie tanto assim – ele voltou seu olhar para a outra mulher. – Alicia? – ela levantou os olhos, nervosa. – Não está na sua hora? - ela lançou um olhar para Gina e saiu sem olhar para trás.

Gina cerrou os dentes, enquanto virou o rosto de lado, sem querer encará-lo. – Weasley...? Weasley? – chamava devagar. – hm, ela ficou chateada? Que pena! Por que você não se mata?

-Porque, primeiramente, eu quero e vou acabar com você – ela retrucou irritadiça voltando-se para o loiro.

-Você consegue ser realmente desagradável, menina Weasley.

-Digo o mesmo de você.

-Tsc – ele a soltou. – Vai, sai daqui. Eu não quero ver mais o seu rosto – ele abanou as mãos.

-_O que!_ Eu estava primeiro aqui! Se não quer ver meu rosto, você quem deve sair! E, Hey! Esse é meu anel!

-Seu anel? Onde? – Draco indagou olhando a volta de modo sarcástico.

-Aqui! – ela segurou a mão dele. – Na sua mão. Me devolve!

-Ele não é seu.

-É claro que é meu! É idêntico.

-Eu o achei no chão – disse, dando de ombros.

-Você o jogou no chão e depois pegou para si!

-E se for? – indagou desafiador.

-Eu o quero de volta.

-Nesta madrugada, não sei se se lembra, mas você a renegou e disse que eu podia ficar. Então, esta aliança é minha.

Ela o encarou com chasco. - Você quer esse mísero pedaço de ouro?

-Na verdade... não. Ele é muito, como posso dizer? "Básico" para ser utilizado por mim. Mas já que você o quer, eu não lhe dou – contrapôs com simplicidade.

-Malfoy! Sabe que isto me pertence!

-Eu sei?

Gina suspirou resignada e balançou a cabeça. – Idiota! – ela passou por ele de modo que conseguiu o empurrar com força, mas não o suficiente para fazê-lo se desequilibrar. – E não se aproxime mais uma vez de mim. Estou avisando. Eu pego você!

-Você promete?

A ruiva bateu a porta atrás de si com força. Draco sorriu olhando a aliança no seu anular esquerdo.

**-------oOo-------****  
C****ontinua****  
****-------oOo-------**

Olá! Eu de novo.  
Bom, desculpem-me os erros e talvez, em algumas partes, a falta de coerência, Ok?  
Espero que tenham gostado...


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13**

Em um lampejo, ou talvez o olhar de Harry lhe tivesse denunciado, Hermione percebeu onde, como e com quem estava. E no quão constrangedor aquilo poderia estar sendo para Harry. Que, no momento, ignorava noções de "constrangimento" ou qualquer que fosse a noção que não envolvesse a roupa indecentemente transparente de Hermione (ou seria sua, mas no corpo de Hermione? Já não importava...).

A vista de Harry, que vez ou outra e teimosamente se encontrava a apreciar o teto do banheiro – mesmo com a morena o forçando a olhá-la. – tornou a observar Hermione. Um erro? Quem sabe...

-Você tem razão – ela disse devagar. – Não foi uma boa idéia... Acho que desta vez exagerei, eu sinto muito por isso – disse indicando, com a cabeça, a camisa molhada dele.

Pelo jeito, no entanto, Harry ignorara toda a fala da amiga. Seus olhos ainda a observavam, mas a verdade é que a mulher conseguia ver que o moreno não prestara atenção a uma só letra do que dissera.

Sentindo-se ofendida, ela o fuzilou com o olhar. Harry continuou indiferente a sua ação, parecia em outra estação. Era como se não estivesse presente, como se nada pudesse tirá-lo daquele... "Transe".

-Harry James – Hermione chamou enfadada. – Aonde você se encontra? – indagou franzindo o cenho. – Se posso saber, é claro – completou com sarcasmo.

O homem pareceu acordar ao escutar seu nome. Ele a focalizou e, sorrindo jocosamente, retrucou: – Você não vai querer saber...

Hermione estreitou os olhos. – Ah. Eu vou sim.

Ela daria qualquer coisa para saber, naquele momento, onde – ou "em quem", melhor dizendo. - estaria o pensamento de Harry.  
"Por que ele tem de rir assim?"  
Certamente deveria ser em algumazinha da festa na noite anterior... Uma que despercebera – "mas que, obviamente, ele não" Se condenou mentalmente ao pensar nessa possibilidade. Será que não estivera tempo suficiente ao seu lado? Será que nem ao menos conseguiria deter a atenção dele por uma noite?

E aquele sorriso dele a estava deixando nervosa. Parecia demonstrar saber de algo que ela desconhecia... Isso a irritava. Em demasiado.  
"Aquele arzinho superior, com aquele olhar divertido sobre mim, e, para completar, aquele sorrisinho sacana que apenas o deixava mais irresistível..." Ela mordeu o lábio inferior. "Quero dizer, detestável. Certamente desagradável!".

"Além do mais, o que ele poderia saber a mais?" A morena expirou derrotada. - Do que está rindo? – indagou contrariada. – E, afinal, no que estava pensando? Parecia muito _interessado_ em suas divagações – disse sem conseguir disfarçar seu descontentamento e desconcerto em relação ao ar evasivo dele.

-Eu só gostaria de lembrá-la que não lhe devo satisfações – Harry disse ainda com aquele sorriso irritante.

Hermione abriu a boca. Primeiro, por não ter ação. Depois, sem ter certeza do que retrucar, já que milhares de frasezinhas muito mal-educadas passavam por sua mente em velocidade recorde.

-Você é realmente detestável, Harry Potter. Apenas fiz uma pergunta, a qual não era preciso que me respondesse. Mas não precisava também, ser tão... Tão cavalo. Seu grosso! Chega a ser ridículo. Com quem você pensa que está falando? Com algumas daquelas suas namoradinhas obtusas! Aquelas que apenas abaixavam a cabeça quando você falava? – indagou amargamente, seu rosto ganhando cor. – Sinto lhe informar, mas eu não sou. Então, presta atenção, e lembre-se que me chamo Hermione Granger e que tenho mais personalidade do que todas aquelas putas juntas! – ela gritou raivosa.

-Já terminou? – a morena o encarou incrédula. – Sabe Mione...? Alguém já disse que você fala demais? – perguntou numa risada. – Não precisava se ofender por tão pouco, carinho – disse acariciando a face dela, ela virou o rosto, afastando-o da mão dele. – Você quer saber sobre o que eu pensava? Está bem...

-Não mais – a morena contrapôs com altivez. – Não tem importância e além do mais, - ela lhe ofereceu um sorriso sarcástico. – Não é da minha conta.

-Qual é o seu problema? - Hermione fingiu não tê-lo ouvido. – Pois, agora, sou eu quem quer falar.

-Não sei se reparou, mas acabarei me atrasando. E por sua causa. Será que faria o _favor_ de sair do **meu** banheiro?

Harry a ignorou. – A questão é que: Francamente Hermione Granger, você não consegue perceber que estou lutando duramente comigo mesmo para não tocá-la? Para não tomá-la em meus braços? Para, pelo menos, não decair minha vista até você? – Hermione o encarou sem ainda ter compreendido o que o moreno dissera. - Pensei que fosse mais perspicaz – murmurou, sorrindo levemente.

-O que? – perguntou parecendo confusa. Não estava conseguindo assimilar ao certo o que Harry dissera.

-Bemzinho, você está bem _lentinha_ hoje, hmm? – ele disse apenas, antes de lhe roubar um beijo.

Confusa ela estava, confusa ainda mais ficou.  
Sem perder tempo para ponderar, no entanto. Não conseguiria organizar qualquer pensamento de qualquer maneira. Preferiu, então, guardar energia e tempo. Era Harry quem a beijava e apenas disso precisava saber.

Ela o conhecia e fatalmente apetecia a ela tê-lo assim, não era hipócrita para negar. Então, o que mais refletir? Se isto era certo ou não? Que diferente fazia agora? Já havia ocorrido. Rebobinar o momento é que não dava para fazer, não sem magia. E sobre a utilização da magia para retirar essa memória: quem disse, também, que queriam esquecer qualquer parte daquilo? Da discussão ao beijo?

Ela sempre ponderava demais. Mas desta vez não. Deixaria correr e que as conseqüências viessem. Melhor, que elas se explodissem tentando achar o caminho.  
Porque, na verdade e para ela, valia a pena tê-lo naquele momento, para apenas depois pensar, voltar à razão.

Por certo que vez ou outra sua mente teimava em voltar para o caminho da sensatez. Em momentos assim, ela procurava se perder em Harry. Então, aquela sensação voltava: Era o gosto dele. Sua boca. Seu melhor amigo. Uma loucura! E seu coração acelerava, quem sabe pela adrenalina que, com certeza, circulava por seu corpo...  
E a morena pensava consigo: "Eu posso superar isso... Depois". Estava disposta a, até mesmo, se condenar de vez nesta situação. É claro que aquilo não tornaria a acontecer, infelizmente...

Quando, por fim, seus lábios se afastaram, e Hermione percebeu que não estava mais com a boca _ocupada_ – por assim dizer. –, o que levou uns bons segundos, na verdade... Sentiu-se no direito de rezingar. Afinal, quem ele pensava que era pra sair lhe tocando assim? Sem mais?

-Não tinha o direito de – ele ergueu a sobrancelha, ainda fitando-a. – de... De fazer _isso_! Quero dizer, o que tinha na cabeça? Endoideceu de vez?

-Disse que não iria querer saber. Mas você insistiu... Não achei forma melhor de demonstrar – ele deu de ombros. Aquele seu ar desprendido a estava irritando. - Além do mais, o seu ar confuso estava me dando nos nervos. Para a pessoa mais perspicaz que conheço, você estava bem lerdinha...

A morena rolou os olhos, ignorando a última parte de seu discurso. – Então, sem mais, você me beija?

-Falando assim, não parece tão certo. Não é? - Hermione fez um som de incredulidade. Ele estava levando tudo aquilo na brincadeira?

-Harry, eu não gostei do que fez! – redargüiu contrariada.

-Sério? Pois eu jurava que sentiu o contrário – contrapôs com ar maroto.

Hermione fingiu não tê-lo ouvido. - Nem ao menos perguntou se eu consentia...!

-É que eu achei que estivesse subentendido quando **você** me beijou de volta - Harry utilizou um olhar enviesado enquanto lhe falava outra vez. – Eu tinha que perguntar? Oh Merlim, perdoe-me Hermione, que gafe a minha – falou fingindo sentir mal pela situação.

A mulher corou furiosamente. – O que importa – disse depois de expirar profundamente, sentia o queimar de seu rosto. Harry Potter, algumas vezes, conseguia ser nojento. – É que isso não irá mais se repetir!

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e atrevidamente a puxou para si, pela cintura. - Ah é! Pois preste atenção. – Dito isso, ele a beijou. – Não pode, sozinha, tomar decisões. Não quando estas também irão atingir outros. – Disse buscando seu olhar, mas a morena insistia em lhe fugir. Com um pequeno sorriso, o homem deslizou seu dedo pela face dela e apertou um pouco mais sua cintura. - Ninguém nunca lhe ensinou?

Ela perdia a razão com cada toque seu e Harry sabia. Por isso o fazia, mas ele não iria conseguir. - Não me importa se irá ou não atingi-lo! – disse retirando a mão dele de sua cintura; mão a qual Harry colocou novamente, e no mesmo lugar, segundos depois. - Eu apenas quero que fique longe. Fui clara? O que deu em você? Está fora de si!

-Como posso acreditar em você! Estremece quando me aproximo! Será que dava pra ser mais clara? – perguntou parecendo exasperado.

-Nojento!

-Por que você não diz isso olhando para mim? – ele perguntou com ironia. – O que há? Está com medo? Ou esta mentindo? Ou, vai saber, os dois?

Ela se voltou para o moreno lentamente, seus olhos estreitos. – Não estou mentindo, Harry James. Você, nesse momento, está me aborrecendo em demasiado.

-Então por que não faz questão de se afastar?

-**Porque** seria um desperdício de energia, visto que, obviamente, tem mais força que eu. Agora, faria o favor de sair? Já perdi muito tempo contigo.

-Não.

-Irei me atrasar, Harry!

-Eu não vou. Não antes de dizer que gostou – Harry disse baixo, trazendo-a mais para si. Seu rosto no dela. - Que gostou d-

-Você é mesmo arrogante, sabia? – disse, interrompendo-o. – Mas deixe-me contar-lhe um segredinho – falou aproximando-se mais de seu ouvido. – Apenas porque conseguiu de mim um ou dois beijos, não significa que estou caindo de amores por você, Potter – murmurou num tom falsamente afável.

Harry riu. – Você não acha que isso torna tudo mais apetecível? _Divertido_? – fora a vez dele lhe indagar ao pé do ouvido.

-Não creio. A não ser que lhe divirta a perspectiva de me roubar beijos até o momento que eu passe a gostar disso ou que lhe azare até a última geração – contrapôs mordaz.

-Acho que fico com a primeira opção.

Ela riu sem emoção. - Não são opções, Harry querido. Dependem única e exclusivamente do meu humor. E, por certo, deve ter percebido que ele não anda... bom.

-Deixe-me, então, melhorá-lo – disse, os lábios movendo-se devagar por seu pescoço.

Hermione, desta vez, teve de se controlar. - Como pode ter certeza que conseguirá?

Ele sorriu. – Porque... É o que você quer.

A morena o fitou por um instante. – O que quer, Harry? Por que aqui, por que agora, e, a pergunta que ainda estou me fazendo: **Por que comigo**?

Harry segurou com firmeza seu rosto. – Olhe bem pra mim. Será que terei que repetir tudo o que lhe disse anteriormente? – indagou e pela primeira vez seu tom estava isento desfaçatez. - Quero você.

-Não! Você não quer... É apenas, apenas... – ela respirou fundo, tentando organizar o pensamento. Mas Harry se aproximava e a mente dela já estava indo... – É uma loucura. S-sejamos racionais, Harry... – pediu já incerta, a distância entre seus rostos só fazia diminuir e ela não tinha certeza se estava disposta a se afastar. Precisava, então, apelar para razão. Para a razão **dele**. - Você sabe, sabe que isso... Que isso não i-irá nos... Não lê-levará a nada.

Harry a beijou. Ignorando, propositalmente, a sensatez que ela tentara lhe dar. Não se importava se Hermione o culparia por tudo depois. Ele não se perdoaria se não o fizesse. Não se perdoaria se não arriscasse.

Então, em pouco tempo, ela percebeu que não conseguia ter o suficiente dele. Aquilo a estava enlouquecendo.  
Por que as mãos dele deslizavam por seu dorso? E por que se arrepiava daquele modo? Harry Potter, certamente, estava longe de ser o seu primeiro... Ainda assim, sentia-se completamente incerta sobre como agir a partir dali. Ele a beijaria mais ou, talvez, não...? Talvez percebesse que, de fato, era um erro estar com ela ali... E o que aconteceria depois? Mas, talvez... Ah. Talvez ele tome uma iniciativa além...? Ou seria sua vez?

Ela estava muito irritada por não ter certeza do que fazer, como raramente acontecia consigo. Por isso, o beijara mais fortemente, trazendo-o para si de modo que não sobrasse nenhum espaço entre eles – como se ainda pudesse haver algum... -, de modo que poderia senti-lo em si, sem sombra de dúvida. Embora ainda sentisse necessidade de tocá-lo. Mais. Além do mais...

Talvez Harry estivesse lendo seu pensando - mas ela preferia acreditar que não... Eles sempre tiveram uma conexão estranha, por que, em momentos assim, seriam diferentes? -, porque antes que ela mesma pudesse tê-lo, por assim dizer, ele a tomara.

Harry Potter se afastou, repentinamente, seu olhar indecifrável penetrava o dela. Ele a tocou. Primeiro a face, sua mão acariciando sua bochecha, descendo para o pescoço e, postando-a em sua nuca, trouxe a morena outra vez para si... Harry mordiscou seu lábio inferior ainda a fitando, pressionou seus lábios nos dela, perpassando sua língua ali, mas não a beijou, correu sua boca até seu colo... Hermione arquejou, suas pernas, de repente, não estavam certas se continuariam firmemente de pé.  
Como se quisesse torturá-la, ele se afastou novamente. E com o olhar enviesado, deslizou sua mão – esta que ainda se encontra paciente sobre a nuca da mulher. – pela sua garganta, descendo lentamente. Hermione se perguntava como ele conseguia olhá-la daquele modo... Com aquele seu olhar, torto, como se não tivesse responsabilidade sobre os atos daquele membro, como se sua mão, não mais que de repente, estivesse criando vida própria.  
Ele percorreu, em linha reta, um caminho até seu umbigo, subindo logo depois, lentamente. Barriga... Vale entre os seios... Até deixar sua mão imóvel, há alguns centímetros de onde começava o pescoço da amiga. Com a sobrancelha franzida, ele voltou a percorrê-la. Ou quase... Pois, quando chegou ao início da blusa de Hermione ele parou um instante. Ponderando.

Sua mão, habilmente, desabotoou o primeiro botão da camisa dela, enquanto ainda a olhava disfarçadamente... O segundo, o terceiro e o quarto, com igual rapidez foram desfeitos. Harry parou. Agora sim, poderia tocá-la de verdade. Experimentou novamente.

Sim, ela podia sentir muito melhor a mão dele sem si. "Oh Merlim, Sim!".

Harry a beijou outra vez, de um modo que além de deixá-la sem ar, a fizera se apoiar completamente nele, tendo a certeza que morreria se não o fizesse. As mãos dele a percorriam como se quisesse decorá-la e, ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia como se Harry deixasse rastros de calor intenso por onde passava com seus lábios e mãos.

Os lábios dele se encontravam subindo seu colo, até seu ouvido. - Amo você.

**Hermione abriu repentinamente os olhos. Ofegava.****  
****Ela se obrigou a solta o edredom que, com força quase sobre-humana segurava – como se de sua vida dependesse – e olhou a mão, estava branca. Ela sorriu fracamente. _"Um sonho"_. ****  
****Um novo dia chegara... E tudo aquilo... Tudo aquilo não passara de um sonho... Ou melhor, de um pesadelo. "Sim, de um terrível pesadelo" Hermione inspirou profundamente "_Morgana, o que fora aquilo?_" indagou mentalmente chocada consigo mesma.****  
****Fora o estresse que lhe causara isso. Com certeza.****  
****"_Não fora nada daquilo que ocorrera... Merlim... Nem passara perto_".****  
****"_Será mesmo que devo culpar apenas o estresse por isso?_" Ela sorriu frustrada quando se viu sem resposta.**

**A porta foi aberta e a morena teve forças apenas para erguer seus olhos. - Já está acordada? – indagou num sorriso. – Que milagre se passou aqui? – Harry indagou jocosamente, sentando-se na ponta da cama. – Bom dia, carinho – murmurou ainda sorrindo, aproximando-se e tocando com a dele a boca da amiga. – Seu café está à mesa. Tenho de ir mais cedo ao ministério hoje... – ela lhe encarou, percebendo só agora, que o moreno estava completamente arrumado. – Parece que Malfoy precisa de ajuda – disse virando os olhos e se afastou. **

**-Boa sorte, garotão.**

**–Te vejo mais tarde – disse piscando o olho e fechando a porta atrás de si.**

**"_É eu creio que sim..._" Hermione suspirou. _"Hoje é segunda-feira e não sábado, Granger. Não seja tola"._**

_**----Em realidade...----  
**---**Sábado, pela manhã, no banheiro de Hermione**---_

_A respiração, repentinamente irregular, de Hermione deixara Harry em completo desconcerto. Seus lábios entreabertos, sua face num misto de suor e água, os cabelos em seu rosto... Para ele, a morena nunca estivera tão voluptuosamente sedutora e irresistível. Harry engoliu em seco enquanto fitava, por um segundo ou dois, os lábios da amiga._

_Expirando e piscando os olhos, retirou as mãos de Hermione de si - ele não tinha idéia que tinha tanta força de vontade... - Precisava sair antes que fizesse algo do que, com certeza, se arrependeria pelo resto da vida ("bem, nem tanto assim" ponderou, esboçando um sorriso torto ao voltar, por um breve momento, os olhos para Hermione) e que seria irreversível - assim o pensava, pois apenas tendo o olhar perpassando por Hermione o atordoava... Não sabia se agüentaria viver sem pôr as mãos sobre ela depois que a tocasse. Que realmente a tocasse..._

_-Vai acabar se atrasando – o moreno ainda conseguiu murmurar, antes de sair do Box. Sem ser detido, desta vez._

_Quando o Box tornou a se fechar, Hermione suspirou profundamente, atirando-se novamente sob a água fria que, agora, já não lhe pareceu tão fria assim..._

_"O que está acontecendo comigo?" Ambos pensaram aturdidos._

_----------  
_

_-Você não me escapa – disse segurando o braço de Gina e a puxando para sua sala._

_Gina não teve tempo para reagir e, por um segundo infeliz, acreditou que Malfoy a agarrara o braço outra vez. – Hermione! – a ruiva a olhou com ar reprovador. – Nunca mais faça isso comigo, estou com meu coração saindo pela boca! _

_A morena a ignorou. - Afinal, por que o Malfoy bateu naquele imbecil?_

_Parecendo amuada, a ruiva soltou um muxoxo enquanto cruzava os braços. – Não tenho idéia – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha. - Aquele presunçoso não me contou. E acredite se quiser: se fez de vitima! – exclamou com um sorriso de ironia. - Como se eu fosse cair – murmurou para si. - Ridículo._

_-Você nem sequer tem idéia?_

_-Você sabe como o Drac... **Malfoy** é orgulho._

_Hermione que a olhava estranhamente, "Gina Weasley ia dizer 'Draco'?", pareceu aceitar o que a amiga dissera. – E como foi sua noite?_

_-Como você acha que pode ter sido? – Gina indagou irritada com o deboche da amiga. _

_-Nem sequer posso vislumbrar, Gina._

_-Preste atenção em mim, Hermione. Eu pareço bem?_

_-O que houve? Não **dormiu bem**? – a ruiva corou furiosamente sob a gargalhada maldosa de Hermione._

_-Você não presta Granger. Mas, para você que preferiu olvidar a minha filosofia de vida: nem em **seus** sonhos eu dormiria com o Malfoy. Ok, **querida**?_

_-Pelo jeito ele nem precisa estar com você para lhe tirar o sono, **amorzinho** - disse Hermione, por sua vez tão mordaz quanto Gina._

_A outra mulher suspirou atirando-se no sofá da amiga. – Tem razão. Não preguei o olho esta noite. E a culpa é exclusivamente dele – Hermione franziu a testa. – Merlim, Hermione, eu odeio aquele homem com todas as minhas forças! – falou de modo abafado, seus dentes cerrados, suas mãos sobre seu rosto._

_-O que aconteceu ontem? – o ar da morena perdendo o tom zombeteiro._

_Gina retirou lentamente as mãos do rosto e a olhou de lado, ponderando seriamente se diria ou não à amiga. Confiava em Hermione, mas não agüentaria se ela fizesse brincadeiras acerca do assunto... Já era suficiente ela mesma se torturar com as repetidas "cenas" que conseguia observar, tão nitidamente... Entre ela e Malfoy, perto de seu prédio e... aos beijos.  
Suspirando, resolveu que precisava contar para alguém. **Alguém que a ajudasse a odiá-lo ainda mais**. Alguém que pudesse lhe lembrar do quanto Malfoy era uma péssima companhia, quando ela, sem querer, viesse a esquecer **deste pequeno detalhe**. -**Ele me beijou** - Gina sussurrou e Hermione a encarou com o cenho franzido, não havia entendido nada. A ruiva bufou. – O Malfoy me agarrou e me beijou a força – disse lentamente, olhando para os lados para ter certeza que ninguém se encontrava no local._

_A morena abriu a boca diversas vezes. "Incrédula, confusa e chocada" fora assim que Gina a descrevera com um pequeno sorriso. Afinal, era uma das poucas vezes que tinha o privilégio de ver que Hermione não conseguira formular um pensamento lógico a sua frente. "Bom, levando em conta a situação que lhe contei... Não parece realmente lógico um Malfoy e uma Weasley beijando-se"._

_-O... O que disse? – indagou por fim. – Está brincando, não é?_

_-Oh Não. Infelizmente não._

_-Oh Gina... Eu, eu sinto mui-_

_A ruiva ergueu as mãos. - Não sinta. Já me basta a minha alto-piedade – retrucou encolhendo os ombros. – Além do mais, não pense que ficará por isso mesmo – o sorriso da ruiva se tornou duro e tão cheio de malicia que por um segundo Hermione sentiu pena de Draco. Apenas por um segundo... – Que mudemos de assunto, me enfada falar do Malfoy. Então...? – Gina sorriu marotamente. – Como foi a **sua** noite?_

_-O que quer dizer com isso?_

_-Ora Granger! Mais uma vez negando-se a contar seus segredos para sua melhor amiga? – Gina fez bico. _

_-Segredos? Não seja tola... Além do mais o que poderia contar sobre ontem pela noite? – Gina cruzou os braços. A morena virou os olhos. - Harry e eu voltamos para casa de carro e quando chegamos lá, fizemos amor louco e selvagem em cada canto da casa. Para tirar o atraso – disse com sarcasmo. _

_Gina riu. – Ah Mione... Apenas você para me fazer sorrir – a morena sorriu de volta e então elas ficaram caladas por um momento. _

_-Gina... – Hermione chamou olhando-a de esgueira. - Você acha a Keyla e a Vitória, hm... **Muito belas**?_

_Franzindo a testa, a ruiva respondeu de pronto: - Não! Merlim, de onde você tirou isso! Hermione!_

_A morena virou os olhos. – Harry disse que as achou **muito belas**._

_-Harry é homem, Hermione – retrucou num sorriso torto. - É claro que ele lhes achou bonitas... – disse ponderando. – Se pode usar saia, então é apreciável para um homem – retrucou cheia de deboche. _

_Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente - Não para Harry – Gina apenas lhe ofereceu um sorrisinho indecifrável._

_-Como quiser, Mione. Mas me diga, você pode ter escapado na noite anterior, mas agora somos apenas nós duas. O que achou do Harry? E **eu sei** que vocês, mesmo com demonstrações extremamente explicitas de afeto – disse maldosa. -, nunca tinham **experimentado** realmente os lábios um do outro... Então, pode começar._

_-Respondo apenas se você me disser o que, verdadeiramente, sentiu quando Malfoy a beijou – contrapôs desafiadora._

_Gina a olhou escandalizada. – Não acredito que fará isso comigo! Sabe que eu o odeio, eu nem ao menos pude reagir sobre esse beijo e-_

_Ergueu a sobrancelha, Hermione a interrompeu. – Claro Gina. E eu sou a reencarnação de Morgana. _

_-Ok. Mas você começa - a morena negou com a cabeça. – Você não confia em mim? – Hermione apenas sorriu sarcástica. Gina bufou. – Tudo bem... – a ruiva levantou e passou a andar de um lado a outro antes de voltar a falar. - Eu, eu não pude me afastar quando Malfoy tocou com os seus, meus lábios. Eu – ela balançou a cabeça sem acreditar no que ia dizer. – Eu estava curiosa. Muito curiosa, Mione. E ele tem mãos fortes... – ela suspirou. - Você conhece minha fraqueza por mãos forte – disse voltando-se para a morena. – Quando me dei conta do homem asqueroso que estava me tocando, e devo admitir que não foi tão rápida a minha percepção, tentei afastá-lo... Foi em vão. Malfoy apenas me segurou mais firmemente e – ela sorriu sem vontade. – invadiu meus lábios. Nesse momento... Esqueci quem éramos – disse amargamente. – Mas não foi por muito tempo. Tua vez._

_Hermione ponderou um minuto e sorriu. - Foi apenas um beijo entre amigos, Gina._

_A ruiva estreitou os olhos. – Garota, não me faça ir até você._

_A morena revirou os olhos. – Está bem – Hermione suspirou. – Eu gostei de seu beijo, do seu gosto. Definitivamente. E, na verdade, - ela desviou o olhar de Gina. - ainda posso senti-lo. Parece que, agora, eu o conheço ainda mais, consegue entender? – ela franziu a testa. – Nunca imaginei que os lábios dele pudessem ser tão... – ela sorriu incerta mordendo o lábio inferior. - mais saborosos e apreciáveis e cálidos que quando eu apenas tocava com os meus dedos, ou meus lábios, mas eram. A sensação de tê-lo realmente na minha boca tornou ainda mais quente, ainda mais viva, ainda mais doce aquela boca. Queria estar profundamente arrependida de tê-lo feito passar por isso, mas... Eu não consigo, Gina – disse levantando os olhos para amiga. – Porque, diversas vezes, me flagrei estimando aqueles momentos..._

----------

(continua)

----------

De algum modo acho que faltou algo pra complementar essa parte entre Hermione e Gina... Mas não sei o que é... Capítulo maiorzinho né? Desculpem-me os erros e a demora... Estava sem idéia (como puderam ver... neste capítulo).


	14. Chapter 14

_Obs sobre o capítulo 13: aquela parte depois do que realmente aconteceu no banheiro, também é do sábado, Ok?__  
__Então esse capítulo, o 14, é já na segunda-feira._

**Capítulo 14**

-O que, afinal, ele disse a você – Harry indagou seriamente, cruzando os braços.

-Hey! Não me venha com esse seu ar reprovador! Eu não sou você, Potter. Eu erro. E perco a cabeça.

-Muito engraçado Malfoy - retrucou sob a ironia do loiro.

-Estava com vontade de bater em alguém e aquele otário me encarou por tempo demais – Draco retrucou com um sorriso zombeteiro.

Harry virou os olhos. – O que ele disse?

-Não faz diferença – Draco deu de ombros. – O que importa é que aquele advogadozinho de merda aprendeu do que eu sou capaz e ponderará duas vezes antes de, ao menos, dirigir a palavra a mim.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Tenho minhas dúvidas, Draco. Aquele homem não parece esse tipo de covarde – contrapôs pensativo.

Draco cruzou os braços, encostando-se à parede. - Sei o que quer dizer. Ele faz você pensar que está derrotado e, depois, inesperadamente, lhe apunha-la pelas coisas... Como Bella – o loiro falou com amargura mal-contida. – De qualquer modo – ele voltou ao seu tom natural. - Não faz diferença. É improvável que encontre esse cara outra vez – comentou com um sorriso torto. - Minha cota de caridade, pra vida inteira, gastei naquela noite. Bancando o marido da pobretona.

-_Ginevra Weasley_, você quis dizer, não? – o moreno corrigiu secamente.

-E quem mais eu chamo de "pobretona" por aqui, Potter? – retrucou com sarcasmo.

O moreno estudou Draco por um instante. - Percebi o quão caridoso estava sendo... – comentou maliciosamente. – Tão resoluto em agradar sua "esposa", fiquei surpreendido. Verdade – disse irônico e balançando a cabeça, de maneira afirmativa. - Você não parecia estar fazendo tudo aquilo de má vontade ou irritado por estar em meio a "trouxas patéticos", você sequer reclamou naquele lugar... E, incrível! Muito menos parecia lembrar que aquela a sua frente era a "pobretona", como gosta de chamar, quando os vi dançando – Harry disfarçou o sorriso de divertimento quando observou o olhar desconsertado do loiro.

-Isso se chama "atuar", Potter.

-Pensei que se chamava "encanto", "arrebatamento"... Quem sabe, "paixão" – contrapôs astutamente.

Draco forçou um sorriso superior. - Paixão? Pela Weasley? Humfp! Você tomou o que antes de vir trabalhar, Harry? Diga-me, para eu nunca o comprar ou, certamente, correrei o risco de me "descobrir" apaixonado por aquela _monstrenga_.

-Mas, ainda assim, linda, não é Draco? – provocou.

-Vá pro inferno, Potter! 

-Francamente, Malfoy, admita que sente atração pela Gina.

-Veja quem esta falando de atração! – o loiro chasqueou, sem vontade de respondê-lo. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha sob a frase. – Entrou mesmo no papel de "esposo" na festa, hm?

O homem de olhos verdes abriu a boca sem palavras por um instante. – De fato. Afinal, meu caro, estávamos representando um casal.

-Representação brilhante! – Draco bateu palmas, simulando entusiasmado. – Eu mal pude distinguir o real da farsa. Mas creio que você o fez, e bem, não é? Seria trágica a junção de ambos... – completou com uma voz falsamente preocupada. - Se bem que, se levarmos vocês em consideração... – ele levou uma das mãos ao queixo, segurando-o. Fingindo ponderar seriamente sobre o assunto. - já não saberemos bem como qualificar o que é ou deixa de ser amizade – e riu com ganas, mesmo sob o olhar de indiferença de Harry.

"A cada dia, _as coisas_ entre esses dois – senhor 'cicatriz' Potter e senhorita 'sabe-tudo' Granger - ficam menos platônicas, mas, ainda assim, ambos insistem em intitulá-las como 'amizade'" Draco virou os olhos "Cegos estúpidos". 

-Não tente nos entender – Harry disse aparentemente indolente aos comentários maldosos do colega. – Nossa amizad-

-Você continua chamando aquilo de amizade? – Draco o interrompeu sem acreditar. - Vai dizer que estava sendo _muito amigo_ quando estava agarrando a Granger?

Harry rolou os olhos. – Se eu disser que nunca antes daquela festa havia beijado Hermione? Se eu disser, também, que sim. Fui muito amigo dela enquanto a estava "agarrando", como gosta de chamar. E se eu disser, ainda, que não fui para a cama com ela àquela noite nem nunca, você iria acreditar? – indagou já sabendo a resposta, dando de ombros sobre o olhar incrédulo do loiro.

-Algumas vezes... Você me surpreende sendo mais bizarro que o Weasley caçula. O que é um fato impressionante, devo ressaltar.

-Vai trabalhar, vai Malfoy... É a melhor coisa pra tua mente – disse sentando-se e pegando uma pequena pilha de pergaminhos, que encontravam sobre sua mesa, para analisá-los.

-Por que as garotas não gostam daquelas mulheres? Das suas próprias amigas – Draco indagou sem se mover.

Harry riu. – Você não reparou o caráter duvidoso daquelas mulheres? Nem se incomodavam de estar na presença de seus maridos enquanto lançavam olhares, tocavam em nós.

-Pensei que fosse natural, estando perto de mim – Draco contrapôs, rindo-se em seguida. – Mas, Potter, não posso negar que, mesmo sendo trouxas e, desse modo, inferiores, eram – o homem estreitou os olhos e com as mãos desenhou no ar o "corpo" de um violão. – Wow!

-Eu sei – Harry retrucou com um sorriso maroto enquanto fazia uma anotação no roda-pé do pergaminho que acabara de ler.

-Quase posso considerar um fato infeliz não reencontrá-las mais.

Harry o observou por cima dos óculos. - Cuidado Malfoy. Mais umas saídas dessas e você será um adorador de trouxas nato.

Draco lhe ofereceu um sorriso safado. – Se eu tivesse trouxas daquelas a minha disposição, poderia pensar no caso.

-Apenas não deixe "sua esposa" saber disso. Gina mataria você antes que pudesse realmente aproveitar os benefícios. O orgulho dela vence até o _suposto_ asco que detém a você em casos como esse – o loiro o encarou confuso. – É como se fosse um adultério – Harry simplificou dando de ombros.

-Mas eu não sou esposo dela!

-A questão é que aquelas mulheres acreditam que sim. E Gina, definitivamente, enfartaria se tivesse uma delas contando vitória as suas custas. E advinha em quem ela irá jogar toda sua _frustração_?

-Pois ela que se atreva! – retrucou em revolta, antes de se despedir.  
----------

-Vê se olha por onde anda, idiota!

-Não me enche! – gritou enquanto seguia seu caminho cego pela indignação.

Gina estreitou os olhos perigosamente as costas dele. Malfoy bem-dizer a atropelara quando ia sabe-se lá para aonde com uma pressa e irritação palpáveis. – O que é Malfoy? É meio tarde para tirar o pai dar força, não? – indagou mordaz, o loiro se voltou para ela com velocidade.

A ruiva por um momento vislumbrou choque e dor em seus olhos e, por um instante, achou que havia ido longe demais. Lembrando-se, entretanto, da pessoa que estava a sua frente, acreditou que Draco merecia um pouco de seu próprio veneno.

-Ah. É você – falou com seus olhos faiscando em rancor. – O que quer, Weasley? Do que irá me acusar agora?

-Não me venha bancar a vítima. Conheço você.

Draco riu com desdém. – Se me dá licença, tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer que estar discutindo com – ele a olhou de cima a baixo. – você – retrucou olhando-a com desprezo.

-Não me detenha esse olhar – disse cerrando os dentes.

-De que outro modo poderia olhar para você, pobretona? – indagou fingindo surpresa. – Faça-me o favor, Weasley! A quem você pensa assustar com esse olhar? – ele riu lhe dando as coisas, seguindo seu caminho.

Antes que ponderasse sobre o que fazia, Gina tinha a varinha em mãos. Com um feitiço não-verbal, ela o trouxe para o seu lado (ou perto disto...). Rindo-se sob a confusão dele. – Hora de aprender com quem está lidando, caríssimo.

-Me ponha no chão, agora!

-Com o maior prazer... – retrucou, quebrando o feitiço e, assim, fazendo-o despencar de uma altura que beirava os dois metros.

-Você enlouqueceu? Sua-

-Hã-hã-hã – o interrompeu enquanto balançava perto de seu rosto o dedo indicador de modo negativo. – Agora presta atenção – disse perigosamente calma, aproximando-se dele com a varinha apontada para seu peito. - _Accio varinha_ - e no segundo seguinte a varinha de Draco estava na sua outra mão.

-O que quer Weasley? – o homem indagou arrogante, mesmo enquanto espaçava-se dela.

A mulher riu. – Eu? Nada... – continuou andando até que o encurralara. – _Estou te fazendo vacilante?_ - indagou em seu ouvido. - _Porque é bom começar a implorar..._

-Eu não tenho medo de você, pobretona – redargüiu segurando seus ombros e afastando-a.

A mulher ergueu a sobrancelha, fitando-o. – Mas você mente tão mal, Malfoy...

-Pirou de vez ou o que! – perguntou descrente.

-Estou apenas pagando na mesma moeda – retrucou numa piscadela. – Não se deve brincar com fogo, sua mãe não ensinou? – disse perpassando seu dedo pelo rosto dele. – Pois vou lhe mostrar.

Draco a fitou. – Mostre-me pequena, estou a sua disposição – falou com um sorriso cheio de escárnio. – Mas faça bem feito porque, se eu ainda puder me levantar, vai se arrepender de ter nascido.

Gina sorriu fazendo pouco-caso. – Isso é uma ameaça?

-Pague para ver.

Ela chegou bem perto de seu rosto. – _Você é fraco demais para me assustar com ameaças._ - comentou pungente.

-Posso dizer o mesmo de você – contrapôs mordaz. – Por falar nisso, vai demorar muito? Porque, desse modo, posso me sentar, sabe? Estou começando a cansar aqui de pé...

-Está desarmado, sob a mira de uma varinha e ainda age como se fosse dono da situação... Como consegue ser tão prepotente?

-Era pra eu começar a chorar agora? – indagou fingindo curiosidade. – Então, espera um minutinho aí. Calma... – ele olhou para o teto um minuto. - Desculpe, as minhas lágrimas secaram há uns doze anos atrás. – Disse lhe ofereceu um sorriso sarcástico. 

Gina virou os olhos. – Você me envergonha.

Draco o olhou dos pés a cabeça. - A recíproca é completamente verdadeira, bemzinho. E mais, você me enoja.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos, um sorriso pequeno e torto formando-se em seus lábios. - Veremos – replicou antes de mordiscar o lábio inferior dele e invadir sua boca. Draco estava deveras entretido para interrompê-la... -_Impedimenta_ – ela murmurou assim que seus lábios se afastaram, fazendo a cabeça do loiro bater com força contra a parede, deixando-o desacordado. – Bons sonhos. – Falou jogando a varinha do homem no chão e, com um sorriso cheio de maldade, deixando um galeão sobre ele.  
----------

Ele sorriu ao encontrá-la no sofá. – Como foi o seu dia? – ela indagou sem levantar ao menos os olhos de sua leitura.

-Normal – disse retirando o sobretudo e afrouxando a gravata , observando-a. – Não houve muito que fazer. E você? – ela levantou por um momento o livro que tinha em mãos. – Não me diga que passou o dia inteiro aqui... Você ao menos comeu? – a morena deu de ombros. Harry estreitou os olhos, ela fazia aquilo para preocupá-lo?

O moreno fechou seu livro, fazendo-a encará-lo irritada. – O que?

-Quantas vezes eu disse que não gosto quando faz assim? – indagou olhando-a seriamente.

-Olha Harry, preciso mesmo ler aquele livro, então, se não se importa...

-Eu me importo – retrucou lhe interrompendo. – primeiro meu beijinho de "olá" – disse beijando-lhe levemente os lábios.

Hermione suspirou quando se afastaram. – Agora posso voltar a minha leitura? – indagou de modo sarcástico.

-_Hoje não pegará mais em livro algum, carinho_ – Harry murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, beijando em seguida o local.

Hermione balançou a cabeça lentamente. – Eu... eu preciso. Tenho que terminá-lo ainda hoje. Harry, Por favor... – pediu afastando-se enquanto ele preguiçosamente acariciava sua nuca.

-_Sabe que faço isso para seu bem_ - sussurrou enquanto beijava o ponto abaixo de sua orelha direita.

Hermione o fitou completamente incerta. Aquela frase não poderia estar certa, não quando Harry a fazia ficar daquele modo. – _Achei que era para me enlouquecer._

O moreno riu. – _Isso também_ - retrucou, inclinando-se sobre ela. De modo que a mulher fosse obrigada a deitar-se no sofá tendo-o sobre ela.

-Ok. Eu já entendi. Pode me soltar agora – ela disse sem vontade de estar sob Harry. Não queria acordar aterrada na manhã seguinte com sonhos nada fraternais com ele. E, depois, perceber que, na verdade, era apenas um sonho.

-Não é tão simples assim, Mione. Além do mais, eu mando aqui – retrucou maliciosamente enquanto deslizava as mãos dos ombros, para os braços dela, segurando firmemente quando chegou aos pulsos. Depois os ergueu, estando estes acima da cabeça da amiga.

-Odeio quando faz isso – disse sem ao menos tentar afastá-lo, como sempre fazia.

-Eu discordo. Se odiasse, tomaria juízo e faria o que eu sempre mando.

A morena virou os olhos. – Francamente Harry. Como se perder um dia fosse me matar...

-Não importa, morena. Você me preocupa fazendo isso – retrucou fitando-a. – Qual é seu prazer em me deixar assim?

-Superprotetor – ela disse apenas.

-Devoradora de livros inconseqüente – contrapôs lhe dando língua. Hermione riu e o abraçou ao perceber que ele soltara seus braços; soltara talvez porque percebera que ela não faria mesmo qualquer esforço aquele dia para se livrar dele.

-_Não se preocupe_ - ela murmurou. Fechando os olhos enquanto sentia seu alento em seu pescoço.

-Como eu posso não o fazer? Se a senhorita insiste em me dar motivos.

-Me desculpe, senhor Potter – pediu em motejo.

-Estou falando sério, Hermione! – disse em um tom perto do reprovador.

-_Sabe, Harry, deixe-me lembrá-lo: você não é meu pai_ – comentou rindo.

O moreno a encarou com um pequeno sorriso. - Graças a Merlin – retrucou. Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha sob a resposta. – Quando, sendo seu pai, eu poderia fazer isso? – indagou mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha.

-_É, certamente não o faria_ - ela retrucou num murmúrio.

–Ou isso? – continuou, desta vez cheirando e beijando-lhe algumas vezes o colo. Hermione apenas ronronou em resposta. – _E isso?_ – murmurou beijando-lhe rapidamente sua boca. – hmm? – tocou seus lábios novamente, afastando-se em seguida. – Ou isso, outra vez? – e a beijou mais uma vez.

Calculando, desta vez, errado e ficando por um tempo maior que o suficiente com os lábios dela sob os seus. Ela observou de modo interrogativo os orbes verdes dele, mas o moreno não deu indicação que percebera seu olhar...

Harry roçou levemente os seus lábios sobre os dela e a morena sentiu como se seu ar fugisse por seus poros quando correspondeu a leve pressão.  
Hermione entreabriu a boca, fechando, por fim, os olhos. O gosto de Harry lhe distraído sobre qualquer ponderam. Harry expirou, o gosto de Hermione lhe fazendo segurar seu rosto com firmeza, beijando-a mais fortemente do que qualquer código, mentalmente estabelecidos entre eles, permitia...

-Tem razão, sendo meu pai, de modo algum poderia e faria _isso_ – a morena contestou sem ar e ferina, sorrindo torto.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha e saiu de cima da amiga. – Vamos jantar.

-Estava apenas esperando você chamar – comentou levantando-se. – Eu ponho a mesa e você faz a comida.

-Que divisão injusta!

-Não retruque. Estou debilitada – contrapôs ironicamente.

-Apenas nestas horas a senhorita se lembrar da debilidade, hm? Muito conveniente - Harry sorriu a abraçando de lado, dirigindo-se à cozinha.  
----------  
(Continua)  
----------  
_Olá! __  
__Queria agradecer muitãoooo pelos comentários. E me desculpar em igual proporção pela demora...___

_Bom, desculpem os erros daqui...__  
__E aí, gostaram? XD Até que fui boazinha, né? Hehe (isso foi maquiavelicamente planejado para não correr o risco de desaparecer "inexplicavelmente" XP).__  
__Gostaram da nova capa? Espero que sim, uma montagem básica minha...___

_Beijoks gente!_


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15**

Gina chegou ao ministério aquele dia esbanjando um sorriso enorme. E ela tinha seus motivos... Há pouco mais de doze horas havia dado a Malfoy um pouco do que realmente merecia. Ainda não estava totalmente satisfeita, mas aquilo aplacara significativamente a sensação de fraqueza que sentia ao reparar no sorriso sarcástico e malicioso que Draco Malfoy lhe destinava sempre que a via, como se fosse superior a ela.  
Um sorriso de desdém cruzou seus lábios, aquele homem não sabia de nada. Não sabia, verdadeiramente, com quem estava lidando. Era um pretensioso, seu ego ocupava mais espaço do que sua inteligência. E isto seria sua ruína.

Ela ainda se maldizia por ter lhe escolhido como "marido", ainda que não houvesse uma melhor opção. Ou melhor, sua melhor opção estava fingindo - _"E muito bem"_, pensou com um sorriso travesso. – ser o marido de sua melhor amiga. 

Além do mais, Draco tinha uma dívida de gratidão para com ela... E ela não poderia confiar seu 'segredo' a qualquer um daquele lugar. Ali, as pessoas eram sorrateiras demais... Ainda que Draco fosse um anjo caído, um verme no qual tinha absoluta e resignada certeza de que nunca poderia confiar, sabia que ele estaria (e continuaria) calado. Afinal, seria tão vergonhoso para ele que soubessem que havia fingido ser seu marido... Pior quando descobrissem que em meio a trouxas - "_O tão orgulhoso puro-sangue Malfoy, de família tão nobre quando vil, fingindo-se passar por marido da 'inimiga' pobretona sob a vista de trouxas impuros_" ela pensou amargamente e cheia de sarcasmo. - E se ele desse com a língua nos dentes, ela garantiria que tomassem conhecimento disto. Se ela caísse, o levaria junto e o empurraria mais fundo quando estivessem na queda. 

Gina suspirou, já havia ponderado acerca deste assunto centenas de vezes. E estava cansada.  
Sabia que havia sido uma escolha infeliz a cobrança da dívida de Malfoy, mas estava ciente que aquela fora sua melhor opção. Ainda que não estivesse preparada a admitir isto em voz alta... Nunca daria o braço a torcer, isto seria como admitir que Draco fora necessário. Ela não suportaria toda a soberba – que certamente seria elevada ao quadrado – dele sob esta descoberta. Até podia imaginá-lo, dizendo palavras mordazes e maliciosas, sorrindo com toda arrogância que podia com facilidade sufocá-la.

Ela o odiava. E fazia questão de demonstrar.  
Para, entretanto, se contrapor ao seu ódio, ironicamente, uma imagem surgiu em sua mente, uma imagem indesejada. A discussão de Hugo e Draco logo ao inicio da festa...  
"_Que a Gina é a minha esposa_" soou como um guincho em seu ouvido, fazendo-a estremecer. Fazendo-lhe lembrar a sensação que tivera ao ouvir aquilo: uma nítida impressão que _realmente_ era a esposa de Draco.  
Gina contorceu o rosto, numa careta que beirava o horror. Ela balançou a cabeça rapidamente assim que percebeu estar à frente da porta de seu escritório. "O que há com você, Weasley?" Pensou esfregando com a ponta dos dedos sua fronte, ela respirou fundo antes de abrir a porta.

A mulher sentou-se estrondosamente em sua cadeira, observando de modo distraído o material que se encontrava acima da mesa, sem vontade de estudá-los. Franziu a testa para um envelope que, ela tinha certeza, na noite anterior, quando deixara o ministério, não estava ali. O pegou e examinou com cuidado para perceber que não tinha indicação de remetente ou destinatário. Isso pouco a importou enquanto, movida pela curiosidade, o abriu.

Gina enrijeceu quando observou o conteúdo dele, depositando-o sobre a mesa. Havia um pequeno bilhete, um galeão e uma aliança. Seu rosto foi ganhando cor enquanto lia a mensagem, traços de indignação marcavam fortemente seu semblante.

_"Creio que precise disto muito mais do que eu.__  
__Faça um bom proveito, caríssima...__  
__Só me faça um favor, não gaste com besteiras.__  
__Não gostaria de vê-la passando necessidades depois...__  
__Espere um pouco... A quem estou enganando?! Espero que você definhe querida Weasley.__  
__Atenciosamente,__  
__D.M."_

Dizia o pequeno bilhete. Gina já rangia os dentes antes mesmo de ter chegado a ler despedida pungente de homem. "Cínico odioso". Fechou o pergaminho com força na mão enquanto se levantava decidida. Seus olhos flamejavam raivosos.

Fumegando, ela se dirigiu à saída de sua sala e foi ao encontro da de Draco, abrindo-a energicamente.

-É uma invasão? – indagou com um sorriso zombeteiro olhando Gina de lado. – Não bate na porta, não espera um convite... Onde está sua educação, Ginevra? 

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha, ponderando se deveria responder. Um sorriso sarcástico brotando em seus lábios quando decidiu. - Certamente bem distante de sua vulgaridade, Lauren. Mas creio que bem próximo ao lugar onde sua decência foi parar – retrucou observando-a atentamente.

A loira estava sentada sobre a mesa de Draco, de fronte para ele, de modo que suas pernas estavam bem a mostra – próxima o bastante para que o loiro pudesse tocá-la. – e seus braços apoiando-se na mesa, as suas costas.

Lauren Blair era loira de cabelos lisos e olhos amendoados de cor azul vibrante e uma mulher odiosa e oportunista, de seus vinte cinco anos. Era capaz de dar em cima de qualquer ser pensante - melhor quando não tão pensante assim... - que tivesse um pênis entre as pernas daquele lugar... Era do tipo que não media esforços para subir de cargo, custe o que custasse.  
Gina a odiava e havia muita reciprocidade naquela relação. De modo que as duas não eram... "As novas amigas de infância".

A mulher a olhou ofendida, mas a ruiva a ignorou enquanto se dirigia a Draco com um rancor ainda maior. – Quem lhe deu permissão de entrar em minha sala?

Draco a encarou fingindo surpresa. – Do que está falando? E como _você_ entra em minha sala sem permissão?

-Não banque o idiota comigo, Malfoy! Eu não o quero xeretando em minha sala. Da próxima vez que isso acontecer, comunicarei ao Harry e se isso não for suficiente para você, prestarei queixa diretamente ao diretor.

Draco adquiriu uma postura mais séria sob a fala da ruiva. Harry era uma espécie de vice no comando da divisão dos aurores, ainda que preferisse os trabalhos de campo a toda burocracia daquele lugar. Por isso detinha uma quantidade de poder maior do que os outros colegas de trabalho. Isto significava apenas uma coisa: que o senhor 'cicatriz' Potter poderia complicar consideravelmente a vida do loiro no ministério. Draco carranqueou sob a hipótese. 

-Oh, vejo que compreendeu o que isto quer dizer – Gina retrucou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-Me pergunto sobre o que o nosso 'querido' Harry pensaria sobre magias utilizadas em colegas de trabalho.

A ruiva estreitou os olhos para ele. – Você foi avisado, Malfoy – disse em tom baixo lhe dando as costas. – E, mais uma coisa – então ela se voltou novamente para o 'casal'. Gina ergueu uma das mãos olhando-a por um instante, no segundo seguinte a aliança e o galeão estavam indo de encontro a Lauren com grande velocidade. Eles pararam a centímetros de seu rosto chocado. – Não preciso disso. E ainda que precisasse, preferiria morrer na miséria – disse secamente. – Mas tenho certeza que a srta. Blair saberá o que fazer... – comentou olhando a loira de cima a baixo. Ela estreitou a vista de modo que a aliança e o galeão caíssem dentro da blusa mais que decotada de Lauren. – Faça um bom proveito, Malfoy.

-Acredite, eu farei – disse maliciosamente quando a viu girar a maçaneta. Gina cerrou os dentes e se forçou a sair do lugar sem olhar para trás. Ela azararia a ambos se o fizesse. "Cretino".

"É a única coisa que poderia esperar desse tipo de homem" pensou azeda. "E daquele tipo de mulher" Gina bateu com força a porta atrás de si quando entrou em seu próprio escritório. "Que façam bom proveito" pensou enquanto rasgava em inúmeros pedaços menores o pergaminho amassado com o recado irônico de Draco e depois os queimava.

Seu humor sendo carbonizado e escasso junto aos papéis que queimavam alegremente sob seu olhar vago.  
Ela, verdadeiramente, odiava Draco Malfoy.  
-----------

Eram quase dez da noite quando chegaram exaustos em casa.  
Aquela busca frenética por quase toda Londres não havia dado em nada por culpa de um maldito novato inconseqüente que conseguira estragar em meia hora o que Harry e Hermione haviam planejado há semanas... O que significava que o humor de Harry não estava muito bom.

-Aquele fedenho! – Harry resmungava pela milésima vez, sentando-se no sofá.

Hermione riu, olhando-o condescendente.  
Era fato que ela ficara realmente irritada quando perdera Bartô Frinch – um psicopata frio e sarcástico que há meses dava dor de cabeça ao departamento de aurores. – por conta da precipitada ação do rapaz que chegara há apenas um mês na academia. Mas tudo já havia acontecido há horas, já estava em tempo do moreno esquecer.

-Oh Harry aquiete-se... – ela disse as suas costa, atrás do sofá, segurando seus ombros. – Ele não fez por mau – o moreno resmungou em resposta. – Além do mais, sabe que é apenas questão de tempo para Bartô estar em nossas mãos – disse suavemente enquanto massageava-lhe os ombros.

Harry suspirou fechando os olhos. - Acho que preciso de férias.

-Por que não vai tomar um banho? Eu faço o jantar, está bem?

O moreno sorriu travesso. – Acho que sempre chegarei estressado do trabalho a partir de hoje – retrucou levantando-se. – Assim posso ser mimado por você.

-Espere sentado, Potter! – disse, rindo-se, dando uma palmada em seu traseiro.

-Hey! – ele reclamou. – Este território é privado, Srta. Granger – disse andando mais rápido quando Hermione ameaçou segui-lo para lhe 'bater' outra vez. - Assédio sexual é crime, mocinha! E estou disposto a castigá-la segundo minhas próprias leis! – ele disse alto quando já estava no andar superior.

A morena sorriu amplamente dirigindo-se a cozinha, preferia vê-lo desse modo. Assim que fizesse o café poderia tomar seu banho.  
Vinte minutos depois, a comida já estava pronta e Hermione e Harry haviam tomado banho. E agora estavam sentados à mesa.

-E qual será meu castigo? – ela indagou pela centésima.

-Ainda estou pensando – ele retrucou sorrindo enquanto bebia um pouco de seu suco.

-Harry! – a morena o olhou desconfiada.

-O que foi? – Harry indagou cinicamente.

Hermione estreitou os olhos e suspirou resignada e disse sem conter o ar de deboche. - Só quero que se lembre que fui eu que fiz, com o maior carinho, a janta – Harry gargalhou.

-Lembrarei disto, doçura.

Antes que Hermione pudesse dissuadi-lo, o telefone tocou. Entreolharam-se intrigados – "quem pode ser a essa hora?" - antes de Hermione se levantar. Paf. Ela olhou chocada para Harry, que começou a rir.  
Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente tentando permanecer séria, para, ao menos, fingir que o reprovava - Harry acabara de retribuir a palmada que levara. Sem tirar nem pôr. - antes de pegar a extensão da cozinha.

-Alô? 

-_Eu poderia falar com a senhora Potter?_

Hermione pestanejou, olhando para seu telefone como se fosse algo repugnante. Respirou fundo antes de responder. – Sou eu.

-_Tudo bem, querida?!_

-Hm... Quem fala?

-_Ah! Perdão, que cabeça a minha! É a Vitória_ - Hermione ficou em silêncio, sem saber como agir. "O que, por Merlim, ela pode estar querendo?!" – _Hermione?_

-Sim?

-_Bom, estou ligando para convidar você e Gina, e seus respectivos maridos, obviamente_ – ela deu uma risadinha e Hermione girou os olhos. – _Para passarem uns dias na nossa casa de campo. Se vocês puderem, é claro. A maioria de nossos amigos irão... Seria maravilhoso de contar com a sua presença e a de Gina. Como eu não tenho o telefone dela, estou pedindo que você a comunique, não é há problema nisso há?_

-De modo algum...

-_Isso me deixa aliviada. Não gostaria que você pensasse que estou abusando de sua boa vontade..._

-Não há problema, Vitória – Harry elevou a vista para Hermione e esta assentiu. O moreno franziu a testa, mas Hermione pediu que ele esperasse.

-_Então, o que me diz?_

-Bom, tenho que dar uma olhada em minha agenda e na do Harry antes... E também falar com a Gina e o Malfoy.

-_Ah tudo bem, querida! Amanhã nos falamos e combinamos tudo, Ok? Beijos e bye!_ – e desligou o telefone antes que Hermione pudesse falar alguma coisa. Por um instante ela ficou olhando o telefone sem reação.

Não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo... Ela olhou a volta desnorteada. - Tudo bem, carinho? – Harry indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, indo ao seu encontro.

-Eles levaram a sério sobre passarmos uns dias na casa de campo deles, Harry – disse incrédula.   
-----------  
(continua)  
-----------  
N.A: Obrigada _mesmo_ por todos os comentários! E relaxem... Eu não abandonei a fic, eu não fui seqüestrada, não morri (sério Yasmin?! Nem percebi u.u), não quebrei meus braços, ou qualquer outro tipo de fatalidade – A não ser que você considere o vestibular uma fatalidade, bem, EU considero... – É essa a questão galera... Eu também tenho que estudar! Preciso passar nesse _negócio_... Por isso estou demorando mais – Ok, ok, _bem_ mais. - do que o previsto para atualizar as fic.  
Eu sinto muito, mas até que eu me livre desse caos, terá de ser assim...

**Em relação a fic, no capítulo anterior**: A amizade de Harry e Hermione é _a amizade_, mas, ainda assim (e por enquanto), apenas amizade. Mesmo que o Harry tenha a beijado (coisa eu _nunca_ havia ocorrido entre eles, não antes da festa, quero dizer). E sobre a amizade deles ser "muito forte", isso eu já tinha mostrado em algumas parte, não é? Como quando a Hermione disse que o Harry era seu porto seguro, sem perceber, para Gina e suas "amigas". No modo como se cumprimentavam e agiam diante dos outros ou a sós (do mesmo jeito íntimo). Dos tipos de suas brincadeiras...  
A intimidade deles é tão que Harry tantas vezes gostava de provocá-la, por saber como fazer, com as suas "brincadeiras"...

**Obs. Sobre este capítulo**: Eu pus "uns dias" porque ainda não tenho certeza quanto tempo eles vão ficar na casa da Vitória e do Josh. **Se**, é claro, eles aceitarem o convite. Hehe!  
Espero que gostem do capítulo. E desculpem os erros. O que acharam? Eu achei que a parte DG – E todo o capítulo gira os olhos - não ficou muito boa, mas me esforcei.  
Será que eu mereço comentários? XD


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16**

Gina gemeu ao ouvir o relato de Hermione. – _Você está brincando não é?_ - indagou quase sem voz, seu olhar suplicante.

Hermione suspirou. – Infelizmente não, Ginny – a ruiva soltou um palavrão baixinho enquanto fechava os olhos com força, segurando a cabeça entre as mãos.

-O que eu vou fazer? – perguntou olhando Hermione zangada, como se a amiga fosse causadora daquela situação. – Estarei morta antes de pedir um favor ao Malfoy – disse entre dentes.

-Se quiser, digo a Vitória que está muito ocupada... Ou que você e seu marido viajarão numa segunda lua de mel.

-Isso não tem graça, Hermione!

-É apenas uma idéia, Gina - a morena deu de ombros. – E até agora, a única – retrucou. - Por Merlim, você sequer pensa na possibilidade de pedir ajuda ao Malfoy! Então, se não tiver em seu armário um clone do Mesmo, esta se torna a melhor solução – disse com sarcasmo, observando com indiferença o olhar de indignação da amiga.

-Vocês vão?

Hermione cruzou os braços, num ato de completo enfado. – Não queira. Mas o Harry disse que seria perfeito para diminuir seu estresse, que estava cansado... E--

-E você acabou se compadecendo? – completou com um sorriso enviesado que Hermione não percebeu enquanto assentia.

-E você tinha de ver Gina – a morena tinha um ar que beirava a preocupação. - Quando perdemos o bastardo do Frinch, ele ficou tão frustrado...

**Flash-back**

_-Eles levaram a sério sobre passarmos uns dias na casa de campo deles, Harry. _

_-O que quer dizer? – Harry indagou aproximando os óculos da vista._

_-Josh e Vitória, eles querem que nós os visitemos. Ela acabou de convidar, a nós e aos Malfoy - Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu sei. Antes que Gina aceite este convite... – a morena suspirou._

_O homem sorriu ironicamente antes de completar: - Ela preferirá enfrentar Voldemort. Pelo resto da vida._

_-Não faça piada com isso – Hermione o reprovou. - Gina ficará desconcertada quando souber. Preferirá dizer a verdade – Harry lhe lançou um olhar descrente. - Antes de abrir mão de seu bendito orgulho._

_-Dizer a verdade? Claro Hermione! – chasqueou. – Por que será que eu realmente desacredito desta hipótese? – continuou no mesmo tom. – Gina não seria tola a tal ponto. E pode estar certa: A nossa amiga carregaria Malfoy sob feitiço antes de contar às suas 'amigas' que nem em seu sonhos, ou pesadelos – ele gesticulou virando os olhos, sob o erguer da sobrancelha da morena a sua frente. -, via-se casada com um Malfoy. Deveria saber disto melhor do que eu. – Terminou, observando-a por cima dos óculos._

_-Então você acredita que ela irá àquele lugar? – foi a vez de Hermione mostra-se descrente. _

_Harry deu de ombros. – Ginny é tão previsível quanto o tempo... O que te faz pensar que eu possa saber o que se passa naquela cabecinha dura?_

_Hermione lhe olhou de lado antes de responder. - Pareceu-me muito consciente das possíveis ações e pensamentos dela – a morena não pôde deixar de soar com ironia. Harry riu asperamente, mas nada respondeu enquanto observava-a com exasperação._

_Ele não entendia porque, em alguns ocasiões, Hermione agia desse modo. Sendo maliciosa e, por vezes sádica, quando ele falava de modo sério acerca de um assunto que, certamente, diferiam de opinião._

_Ela, entretanto, acreditava que Harry era em demasiado irritante quando agia daquele modo - Como um conhecedor nato de Gina. - Exasperava-lhe o pensamento de que soubesse tanto sobre a ruiva. Guardava isso de si mesma, todavia. Acreditava que o que em realidade a irritava fosse o modo como, em alguns casos, ele fazia questão de ir de encontro às suas verdades, que rebatesse com prazer algumas de suas constatações... Enfim, quando de pronto discordavam._

_Ambos, cada qual com o orgulho ferido – e mal percebendo que eram tão ou mais altivos que Gina... -, voltaram-se para seus pratos. Apenas o som de seus talheres era ouvido._

_Dez minutos depois, Harry quebrou o silêncio. – Trabalhará amanhã mais tarde, estou certo? – indagou tentando lembrar da escala da amiga, a morena apenas assentiu._

_O homem suspirou, estava tentando voltar à conversação, mas para isso ela também precisava estar disposta. Não iria se esforçar para tornar a ter sua atenção, se era isso que Hermione pretendia ao permanecer em silêncio. Faria apenas mais uma tentativa._

_-Gostaria que lhe acordasse à que horas?_

_A mulher deu de ombros. – Às oito estaria bom, mas se for sair antes... Pode me chamar assim que sair do banho - e foi selado um acordo de paz. Sem que percebessem, a conversa voltava a fluir entre eles, como sempre._

_-Já sei qual será seu castigo._

_-Eu pensei que aquele tapa era o meu castigo – ela retrucou franzindo o cenho._

_Harry negou com a cabeça com um sorriso maldoso. – Como eu disse: será castigada seguindo minhas leis. E a sentença será: Uns dias na casa de campo dos Senhores Warker._

_-NEM PENSAR!_

_-Herms--_

_-De jeito nenhum, Harry – o interrompeu secamente, ele a fitou. E, suspirando, ela acrescentou mais suavemente. – Você pode pedir qualquer outra coisa, e eu lhe darei sem ao menos contestar._

_-Só gostaria de um pouco de sossego – o homem disse enquanto dirigia-se a mesa para arrumá-la. - Sair desse inferno – o moreno estava bastante entretido no que fazia enquanto falava. - Estou realmente cansado, Hermione._

_-E pensa que, na casa de campo da Vitória, obterá seu descanso...?_

_-Nesse momento, para mim, qualquer lugar longe do ministério seria um descanso – Harry retrucou rindo-se. – Além do mais, me apetece saber que não me olharão como se eu fosse a personificação de Merlim. Você sabe, estaria em meio a trouxas. – Ele deu de ombros. Hermione fez uma careta enquanto descruzava os braços, sentindo-se de repente muito egoísta. _

_-Está, verdadeiramente, tão cansado assim? – indagou aproximando-se. Hermione espirou quando ele não respondeu. – Ok, Harry. Você venceu. Que entremos na cova dos leões..._

_Talvez ela tenha falado de um modo bastante forçada porque Harry a encarou divertido. – Você não precisa fazer isso, estava apenas brincando – retrucou voltando aos pratos. - Está mesmo em tempo de eu tirar umas férias. Amanhã mesmo falarei com "o todo poderoso". Tenho certeza que não me negará este 'agrado', não depois do que aconteceu no caso do Bartô. _

_-Não acredito que o senhor Schmidt cederá facilmente ao seu pedido, Harry. Ele odeia não tê-lo a vista e ao seu dispor – advertiu. – Será mais fácil convencê-la a lhe liberar por no máximo umas duas semanas._

_-Darei um jeito._

_-Não vou insistir mais de uma vez sobre o assunto, então: tem certeza que não quer ir à casa de campo dos Warker? Estou disposta a ir, se quiser._

_Harry a olhou de lado. – Tem certeza que não será demais para você? Vi como esteve aquela noite, da festa. _

_Hermione deu de ombros. - Isso não importa. Você quer ir ou não?_

_-Tudo bem._

**Fim do Flash-back**

Gina finalmente se deu conta do que significava a afirmativa de Hermione. - Não posso acreditar! Você enlouqueceu? É a casa da Vitória, não haverá condições de escape naquele lugar, já se deu conta disto? Estará entrando em área inimiga.

-Isto é o de menos. – A morena retrucou e então sorriu sem emoção. – Imagine como estarei cercada de pessoas que estarão dispostas a arruinar meu 'casamento'? Será divertido vê-las tentar.

Gina franziu a testa. – Acredita que Harry será tão resistente assim?

Hermione ofereceu um olhar malicioso e altivo à amiga. – Espere e verá, querida.

-Está demasiadamente confiante. Cuidado para não se magoar.

Hermione riu. – Magoar? Estamos falando se um casamento de fachada, Ginny!

-Espero que lembre-se disto no momento oportuno.

-Que ar mais fatalista é esse? Sabe de algo que desconheço? – a morena indagou erguendo a sobrancelha.

-De modo algum – retrucou, negando com a cabeça. - Apenas um aviso de amiga, creio que irá precisar – acrescentou sob olhar desconfiado de Hermione.

-O que faremos em relação ao seu caso? Ou melhor, qual desculpa utilizará para não comparecer?

-Não faço idéia ainda. Mas não se preocupe, sou uma Weasley... e não desisto nunca – disse ironicamente, fazendo Hermione rir.

---------

-Eu sei que pode parecer loucura... – Harry fitou com ironia, ela rolou os olhos. – Eu sei que pode ser a coisa mais idiota que estou fazendo (e que irei fazer) na minha vida, mas eu quero ir!

-Então fale com ele. Peça--

-Ah! Mas antes eu prefiro ser atropelada por uma manada de hipógrifos desembestados! – contrapôs com azedume.

-E como pretende ir àquele lugar? – Hermione indagou incrédula. – Como uma viúva? – continuou chasqueando, Harry riu e Gina lhes lançou um olhar fulminante. – O que quer que façamos por você? – Hermione indagou por fim, sentindo-se um pouco perdida. Deveria ter previsto isso, devia parar de se surpreender com os repentes da ruiva...

-Eu não sei... Vocês poderiam sugerir a ele. Falar sobre o convite da Vitória... – Harry e Hermione a encararam chocados. – O que?! Não posso aparecer sozinha na casa da Vitória. Ela estaria feliz em observar que não pude segurar o 'meu marido'.

-Levando em consideração que você sequer pode olhar para seu 'marido', não chega a ser uma surpresa que não possa 'segurá-lo'.

-Muito engraçado, Harry – a ruiva disse seca. – Então, será que dava para me ajudar?

O homem deu de ombros. – Tudo bem.

---------

-O que quer, Potter? – indagou com seu já conhecido tom arrastado, ao entrar em sua sala.

Harry ergueu a vista para o loiro, observando-o, por um instante, por cima dos óculos. – Sente-se, Malfoy.

-Prefiro estar de pé.

-Como queira. Vamos diretamente ao assunto: Vitória nos convidou para passar uns dias em sua casa do campo. Sim ou não?

Draco ergueu a sobrancelha, cruzando os braços. – "Nós" quem? Vitória...?

-Vitória, a amiga das meninas. E não se faça de imbecil, quando digo 'nós', obviamente estou me referindo a você e eu.

-E por que motivo ela iria nos convidar? – indagou interessado.

-Isto você pergunte a ela, quando a encontrar.

-Não disse que iria – contrapôs sarcástico. – Ainda que aquela mulher seja muito atraente, eu... Espere um minuto! – Draco estreitou a vista. – Se eu confirmar minha presença neste local significa que estarei interpretando o papel de marido, outra vez?

-Bravo Malfoy! Nunca pensei que pudesse ser tão perspicaz – Harry comentou com um sorriso torto.

-Enlouqueceu?! – Draco esbravejou. – Eu jamais, preste bem atenção – ele apontou o dedo para o rosto de Harry, quase ameaçador. - _Jamais_ me prestarei a esta humilhação outra vez!

O moreno virou os olhos. – Abaixe este dedo e o tom quanto falar comigo, Malfoy. Você ainda é meu subordinado – disse secamente. Draco empertigou-se e respirou fundo, cerrando os dentes para não dizer desaforos ao homem a sua frente. – E agora preste atenção você, tenho uma proposta.

-Se for para tentar me convencer de ir à casa de campo da Vitória com a tresloucada pobretona, nem se dê ao trabalho.

-Pensei que tivesse gostado da experiência da última vez.

-Não me venha com ironias, Potter! E se era apenas isso que queria me dizer, peço licença, tenho coisas mais importantes para tratar – Draco lhe deu as costas sem esperar resposta.

-Licença prêmio, com direito a um abono de trinta e cinco por cento no salário. – Harry disse calmamente, observando-o de esgueira enquanto fingiu ler o pergaminho a sua frente.

Draco parou de pronto. – Não tem tanto poder assim – contestou voltando-se ao moreno incrédulo.

Harry encolheu o ombro, sorrindo arrogantemente. – Se você o diz...

-Você não pode, Potter! Não é? – indagou incerto.

-Digamos que eu conheço alguém que conhece alguém...

-Seu filho da mãe! – Draco riu socando a própria mão.

-Isto é um 'sim', Malfoy?

Draco ponderou um instante e sorriu assentindo. – OK. Mas preciso que a Weasley peça desculpas.

-Isso não rola – Harry contrapôs cruzando os braços. – Ela ainda acredita que é você quem lhe deve desculpas – o loiro soltou um muxoxo desgostoso. - Contente-se com as férias, Malfoy. É o máximo que conseguirá de mim – acrescentou. – Além de mais, não queira me enganar dizendo que realmente se sente ofendido com o temperamento da Gina. Conheço você, Draco. E sei que ela te perturba.

-De fato. Tenho vontade de esganá-la e/ou azará-la toda vez que passa por mim.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Antes ou depois de possuí-la?

Draco abriu a boca, mas não emitiu nenhum som. Estava tão espantado com o modo explícito de Harry que não conseguia retrucar...

Ele deu as costas para o homem de olhos verdes e depois se voltou novamente, sua boca aberta e seu dedo apontando para o moreno. Balançou a cabeça negativamente, aturdido, e ainda sem qualquer palavra, se retirou.

Harry o deixou ir com um sorriso pequeno nos lábios. Teria sido muito direto?

----&----

**(continua)**

----&----

**Desculpem a demora! E os erros...**

**Pra variar, não gostei do capítulo... Mas me digam o que acharam ok?**

**Valeu mesmo gente, por todos os comentários! E, mais uma vez, desculpem a demora... Ainda estou estudando...!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17**

Gina o encarou com desconfiança. – O que você fez para persuadi-lo?

-Prometi que você iria jantar com ele por um mês, que você pediria desculpas e que faria uns _favorzinhos_... – a ruiva o encarou chocada. - E pode tratando de me agradecer, Gina, consegui que Draco desistisse da parte que você deveria estar ajoelha aos pés dele, além de usar um buttom com dizeres melosos sobre ele – disse com sarcasmo.

-Pelo-amor-de-Merlim, Harry! – a ruiva gritou segurando o peito. – Por um minuto achei que estivesse falando sério! Não deveria brincar com coisas desse tipo! – reclamou, fuzilando ao moreno e Hermione, que tentava, sem sucesso, não rir.

Harry riu e depois ficou repentinamente sério – De toda a forma, a parte dos favorzinhos é real.

-Que tipo de _favores_? – indagou, seu rosto estava ganhando cor rapidamente e quase tremia de raiva.

Harry trocou um olhar com Hermione; esta, Gina não percebeu, mordia o lábio inferior tentando conter-se, esforçando-se para não gargalhar. Suas sobrancelhas já estavam arquejadas e seu rosto um pouco mais corado. Harry voltou-se para a ruiva, com um olhar penalizado. - Desculpe – falou encolhendo os ombros.

Gina quase caiu para trás. – É só isso que tem para me dizer? Um mero "desculpe"?! Eu vou matar você! O que você pensa que eu sou para sair me oferecendo desse modo?!

-Eu pensei que quisesse ir a todo custo àquela casa.

-Sim, mas... Mas não devendo _esses_ tipos de favores ao pervertido do Malfoy!

-Bem que você gosta, Gina – Hermione falou e sem mais os morenos começaram a gargalhar. Só então a auror se deu conta de que estavam brincando. E com sua cara.

-Ha-há! Que coisa engraçada.

-Pareceu-me engraçado, e a você? Harry?

-Definitivamente.

-Isso é para que aprenda Gina. Não é tão bom provar do próprio veneno, não é?

-Ficaria surpresa com o que aprendemos dos Weasley – Harry acrescentou numa piscadela.

-Pelo amor de Deus! Vocês ainda não esqueceram daqueles... _incidente_?

-Incidente uma ova! E da próxima vez que brincar com Potter e Granger, saiba: sim, nós guardamos rancor. E, o melhor, não para você, quero dizer... Somos demasiadamente pacientes para perceber uma boa hora de vingança – Harry retrucou abraçando de lado Hermione, sorrindo com maldade.

-E isto foi apenas um pequeno aviso, Ginny. Preste atenção com quem e como está brincando...

Gina os olhos em revolta. Harry e Hermione, seus 'supostos' melhores amigos, poderiam ser cretinos certas vezes. Não era culpa sua se eles não tinham um grande senso de humor!  
Quer dizer, só porque ela armou para eles caírem no visgo no último dia dos namorados e, bem, eles estavam comprometidos com outras pessoas... Não significava que o caso deixava de ser engraçado ou que tinham "direito de resposta"... Além do mais, "Por Morgana, eles nem chegaram aos 'finalmente'... O que, no fim das contas, foi um absurdo... quebraram a tradição do visgo!".  
De qualquer modo, a ruiva sorriu, ainda assim fora impagável a cara dos pares de Harry e Hermione...  
---------------

-O que quis dizer, mais cedo? Que tenho uma paixão secreta pela Weasley?

Harry ergueu a vista para o homem, que parecia muito irritado, a sua frente. – Como chegou a esta conclusão? Não lembro de ter-lhe dito algo sequer parecido.

-Não banque o engraçadinho comigo, Harry. Quero respostas!

-Por que está tão alterado? – o moreno perguntou num sorriso. – Será que, sem saber, acertei num ponto fraco?

-Não tenho pontos fracos – redargüiu seco. – E agora me responda: o que estava querendo insinuar?

-Eu? Nada – contrapôs dando de ombros. – Você está muito nervoso, Malfoy. Vendo conspirações contra si em qualquer parte... Certamente essas férias lhe farão bem – comentou com ironia.

Cansado das bromas do moreno, percebendo que Harry apenas estava brincando consigo, mudou de assunto. – Como fará para que o _mestre grotesco_, nos libere? – indagou com curiosidade. - Quero dizer, o homem simplesmente vai pirar quando souber que perderá quatro de seus melhores aurores. Você sabe o quanto ele é sensível – Draco disse com ironia. – Seria o caso do velho morrer de vez, num possível infarto fulminante? – continuou fingindo ponderar. - Preciso estar lá quando o comunicar, não posso perder algo desse tipo. Sempre é como se levasse uma facada quando você lhe pede as férias – riu-se.

-Sinto lhe informar, Draco. Mas já falei com o 'mestre'. De fato ele quase precisou ir ao St. Mungos – Harry disse divertido.

-E o que ele disse?

-O que ele tinha de dizer?! Estava me devendo este favor, faz quase dois anos que não tenho férias decentes. Isto é o mínimo que pode e têm o dever de fazer por mim.

-Não seja tão pretensioso, Potter.

-Não estou sendo. Ainda que, neste caso, possa o ser. Você conhece o homem... Se eu não agisse com firmeza de imediato, ele iria me passar para trás. Então eu simplesmente o comuniquei – falou erguendo a sobrancelha com altivez, num gesto, o loiro percebeu, que Harry não costumava usar.

Draco o encarou com incredulidade. – Você ensandeceu?

-Por certo que o Schmidt perdeu a compostura no principio. E, se quer um conselho, é bom não chegar perto dele até voltarmos da casa dos Warker. Está em "crise do atraiçoar" novamente – disse olhando-o por cima dos óculos por um momento. – De qualquer modo, ele ficou um tanto quanto assustado quando ameacei me demitir – Harry pôs-se a rir. – Como se eu fosse o fazer realmente – comentou virando os olhos.

- Velho idiota – o loiro afirmou. – Mas é bom ter cuidado. O que você faria se ele aceitasse sua demissão?

-Não querendo ser prepotente, mas já sendo, Malfoy... Acha mesmo que me importaria? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Eu não preciso de um trabalho. Eu viveria toda minha vida 'queimando dinheiro' e não conseguiria gastar minha fortuna – encolheu os ombros. - E, ainda que realmente goste de ser um auror, assim – ele estalou os dedos. – Eu conseguiria um emprego mil vezes melhor. Ficaria surpreso no quanto as pessoas pagariam para ter Harry Potter trabalhando para si. Ou ao perceber o quanto sou influente. Você acha mesmo que o _meu amigo_ - disse com ironia. – Ministro iria querer me perder? Francamente... Não pensei que pudesse ser tão ingênuo, Draco. Tenho o mundo nas minhas mãos se o quiser, sabe disso.

-Quem é você e o que fez com o Potter que conheci?! – perguntou com sarcasmo. Harry apenas riu.

-Melhor que agora vá para sua sala. Não quero abusar da boa vontade do Schmidt.

-Claro, sua majestade... – Harry virou os olhos sob o motejo do loiro.  
---------------

-Sim Vitória, nós decidimos ir. Assim como os Malfoy's – Hermione disse.

-_Será um prazer tê-los aqui! Não sabe o quanto me deixa feliz, querida!_

A morena forçou uma risada. – O que é isso, **meu bem**, será uma honra para meu marido e eu comparecermos a sua casa – disse com uma voz demasiadamente doce.

-_Esperamos vocês aqui, então... Estou mandando um fax com o endereço, em um instante, está bem?_

-Ótimo. E uma boa noite, querida! – E Hermione, sem esperar resposta, desligou o telefone. Ela suspirou resignada ao colocá-lo no gancho, vendo Harry lhe observar divertido. – Não me olhe assim...! Da próxima vez que precisar falar com Vitória ao telefone e ela vier com essa falsa ternura, eu juro, azaro aquela mulher!

-Francamente, Mione - ela não o respondeu enquanto se dirigiu ao seu armário. A morena retirou dali uma das camisas de Harry e, sob o olhar do mesmo, se dirigiu ao banheiro dele. – Agora nem pede mais licença, é?! – ele indagou fingindo indignação.

Minutos depois, Hermione voltou ao quarto com um sorriso zombeteiro enquanto terminava abotoar a camisa em seu corpo. – Sei que não se importa.

-Isso é o que você diz – contrapôs fazendo beicinho.

A morena riu e foi ao seu encontro, deitando ao seu lado na cama. Só que de bruços, de modo que suas pernas ficavam movimentando-se no ar, como se fosse uma adolescente e comentou: – Preciso daquela massagem... - e lhe ofereceu seu melhor olhar de 'Por favor, Harry'.

O homem suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Estou com sono, Herms...

-Só uns minutinhos. – Pediu, desta vez ela quem fazia beicinho. Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Eu prometo! – acrescentou com um dissimulado sorriso maroto. O homem a encarou um instante, Harry sabia o que 'só uns minutinhos' queria dizer... Hermione nunca estava satisfeita com 'só uns minutinhos'. Ainda que houvesse prometido. Mas sabia que, de todo jeito, não havia escapatória, já havia se rendido desde que ela lhe oferecera aquele _maldito_ olhar no seu melhor estilo 'Por favor, Harry'. Resignando-se, ele tornou a sentar.

Sorrindo satisfeita consigo mesma, Hermione fez o mesmo. E, lhe dando as costas, pôs-se desabotoar os primeiros botões de 'sua' blusa, de modo que deixou seus ombros nus. Quando terminou, aproximou-se mais do corpo de moreno a ponto de ficar entre suas pernas.  
No instante seguinte, estava sentindo as mãos cálidas de Harry sobre seus ombros, subindo por seu pescoço fazendo pequenas pressões. Fechou os olhos suspirando. Ela adorava aquilo, seu corpo inteiro relaxava... Por mais que seu dia tenha sido frustrante ou cansativo ou estressante... As mãos de Harry a relaxavam, lhe faziam esquecer do mais tenebroso dia.

Quase a fazia olvidar que em dois dias estaria na casa de campo em companhia das piores 'amigas' do mundo. Abriu os olhos repentinamente quando percebeu que as mãos de Harry se afastavam, sem acreditar que os minutos, seus preciosos minutos, já haviam passado.

-Que tensão é está, Hermione? De repente você enrijeceu - a morena suspirou, mas permaneceu calada. – Ainda é a história da Vitória, estou certo? – Hermione apenas o encarou sobre o ombro e nada mais foi preciso ser dito. – Ah, carinho... Não deveria ter aceitado o convite – murmurou, voltando a massagear seus ombros.

-E quanto a você? – contrapôs. – Já não faz diferença Harry. Está feito, e eu não voltarei atrás.

-Vou recompensá-la quanto a isso – disse devagar. Ponderando se, mais tarde, não se arrependeria disto. Hermione era alguém de memória muito, muito boa.

-E como pretende o fazer? – ela indagou com um sorriso torto que ele não pôde ver.

Só então Harry percebeu que já era tarde e que Hermione não esqueceria disto facilmente. Afinal, estava ela prestando-lhe um grande favor indo àquele lugar que, certamente, só lhes causaria transtornos.

-Por hora, lhe darei uma verdadeira massagem... – contrapôs. E a morena apenas assentiu, ainda que por dentro estivesse agradecendo mentalmente à Vitória, ao jeito tão promiscuo de ser daquela mulher e à antipatia enorme que sentia por ela, conhecida deveras por Harry.

O homem a fez deitar de bruços e a cobriu com o edredom até sua cintura. Hermione lhe ofereceu um sorriso enviesado ao sentar-se outra vez e, lhe dando as costas, com paciência, retirou sua blusa e voltou a deitar sob o edredom, de bruços.  
Logo, as mãos de Harry estavam sobre sua espalda. Massageando-a. Era uma das sensações mais prazerosas que conhecia. Mordendo o lábio inferior, ela pensou que apenas não se igualava a sensação de ter os lábios dele sobre os seus enquanto ele a apertava contra si... Suspirou pesadamente com o pensamento e fechou os olhos com força tentando concentrar-se somente na massagem. O que, de repente, tornara-se bastante difícil... Visto que, _eram as mãos de Harry sobre o seu corpo_! Maldita hora em que pedira este _favor_.  
---------------  
(continua)  
---------------

**N/a.: Obrigada gente!!!!! Muito obrigada mesmo pelos comentários!****  
****Fico muito feliz que tenham gostado! E desculpe se decepcionei alguém com este capítulo... No próximo as coisas já estarão acontecendo. Eu tinha que fazer um pouco de suspense... XP****  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18**

Harry sorriu lhe abraçando de lado. – Acredite. Seremos o melhor casal que alguém já pôde ter imaginado um dia.

Hermione suspirou. "Por que ele sorri tanto ao dizer isso? Não vejo nada divertido por aqui". Talvez seu ar amargurado tenha alertado de algum modo a Harry, porque ele parou o elevador e a fez o fitar. 

-O quê? – indagou defensivamente.

-Vamos lá, ainda podemos desistir. Eu telefono para a Vitória e digo que você pegou uma gripe forte e está de cama – disse encolhendo os ombros. - Tudo estará resolvido.

-Já disse que não irei desistir – retrucou virando os olhos.

-O que tanto preocupa você?

-Não é nada – respondeu desviando o olhar.

-Eu sei que se sente desconfortável por estarmos indo para aquele lugar. E até entendo que sua "amiga" não seja a companhia que, nesse momento, esteja desejando. Mas por que você precisa agir desse modo? Está tão rígida e parece angustiada... Onde está o mal de estarmos indo para aquela casa?

-Sem contar o fato de termos um quanto de amigos falsos a nossa espera. Umas mulheres que, provavelmente, estão mais interessadas no "meu marido" que em seus próprios, e estarmos mentindo para todos eles? Imagino que a resposta seja: em nenhum lugar – contrapôs com deboche.

Harry lhe ofereceu sorriso torto. – Não deveria se martirizar por isso. E daí que estamos mentindo? – retrucou como se não se importasse, Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha e ele continuou. – Não foi você mesma quem disse que aquele grupo tem as pessoas mais soberbas, falsas e mesquinhas que um dia conheceu? Então por que está se importando de o fazer? Acredita que, se pudessem, não fariam o mesmo? Fracamente, Herms.

-Não é questão de "se eles tivessem a oportunidade de fazer isto ou aquilo". Não me sinto bem em mentir.

-Então diga a verdade.

Hermione lhe olhou sem realmente enxergar. - Não, obrigada. Eu prefiro conviver com este peso na consciência para todo sempre antes, ao menos, de ponderar sobre esta alternativa.

-Ótimo, mas preste atenção: sua culpa não irá ajudar na encenação, Hermione.

-Eu bem sei...

-Preste atenção – pediu. – Quando sairmos daqui, não seremos mais nós – ele a fez fitá-lo outra vez. – Trate como uma missão se quiser. Pode fazer isso? - a morena assentiu. – Muito bem, senhora Potter.

Hermione sorriu abanando as mãos. – Seu tolo.

-A propósito: gostarei de vê-las tentar algo com o senhor Potter, aqui.

Hermione lhe lançou um olhar ameaçador. – Nem pense em ficar animadinho, Potter – retrucou apontando para ele. – Não esqueça que esse é um relacionamento monogâmico. Nada moderno. E – ela acrescentou aproximando-se perigosamente. – Que tenho licença para matar maridos infiéis.

Harry gargalhou. E, delicadamente, segurou sua cintura. – Não se preocupe, benzinho. Tenho amor à vida – falou em motejo, tocando a testa dela com a sua. – Além do mais, sei o quando _adora_ aquelas suas "amigas". Eu não seria tão baixo...

-Você não entendeu, _Harry Potter_ – ela o interrompeu seriamente. – Eu não quero você com nenhuma mulher. Sendo ela "amiga" ou não minha, não nestes dias que passaremos naquele lugar – Harry abriu a boca parecendo indignado. – Me deve isso – acrescentou.

-Só ia dizer que, para ser sincero, não tinha nenhuma intenção de ser o "traidor" da nossa história. Além disso, como fez questão de me lembrar segundos atrás, devo isto a você. Serei seu príncipe encantado.

Ela ergueu a sobrancelha novamente. – Só aja como um marido, e eu ficarei grata.

O homem lhe encarou fingindo um ar ofendido. - Posso ser um marido excepcional. Permita-me começar agora? – indagou de uma maneira galante propositalmente afetada.

Hermione encolheu os ombros, virando os olhos. – Como quiser, _marido excepcional_.

Harry assentiu e, para a surpresa da morena, envolvendo-a firmemente pela cintura, a girou e lhe inclinando para trás, num gesto falsamente dramático. Lhe ofereceu um sorriso extremamente sedutor e, só então, a beijou.  
Hermione expirou pasma, mas não foi capaz de se afastar. Envolveu com firmeza o pescoço do homem e entreabriu os lábios.

Quando Harry se afastou e a ergueu novamente, ela ainda estava atordoada. – Vo-Você...!? – ela piscou várias vezes observando o sorriso divertido que Harry lhe dispensava enquanto voltava a liberar o elevador.

Ele deu uma piscadela. – Só estou bancando o marido.

–Harry! Eu não posso acreditar que tenha sido ta--

O moreno pegou as malas e voltou-se para ela quando a porta do elevador abriu. – Serei um menino comportado, carinho – a cortou.

-Oh! Eu realmente espero que sim – contrapôs franzindo o cenho, seguindo-o.

-Não confia em mim?

-Não tem nada que ver com "confiança", Harry. Somos nós contra toda uma corja.

-Age como se estivesse indo pra guerra.

-_Agora_ está começando a entender, rapaz – disse com picardia. – E, francamente – ela o empurrou levemente. – O que deu em você?

-Do que está falando? – perguntou inocentemente enquanto guardava as malas no carro.

-Harry James você não pode--

-Não posso? – indagou abrindo a porta para que ela entrava.

-Não! – exclamou, ainda que estivesse sorrindo.

-Não lembro de tê-la ouvido protestar – disse enquanto ligava o carro, olhando-a de esgueira. Hermione havia se voltando completamente para ele.

-Isto porque não me deu tempo de reagir! – contrapôs com dignidade.

-Claro e suas mãos enlaçando meu colo não quis dizer nada.

A mulher abriu a boca disposta a redargüir, mas se encontrou sem argumentos. Com um muxoxo, disse apenas: - Vamos embora.

O moreno assentiu com um sorriso brejeiro, sabia que havia ganhado a batalha e, por esse motivo também, Hermione balançou a cabeça negativamente, cruzando os braços. Como se quisesse demonstrar indignação, algo que não condizia com o discreto sorriso em seus lábios.  
-------------------

_Ela lhe lançou um olhar mortífero que, se Draco tivesse algum juízo restando-lhe, teria corrido de imediato. Mas como ele próprio estava lançando a ela o seu melhor olhar de desprezo, ficaram quites...__  
__Sem dizer uma palavra, Gina pôs suas malas no porta-malas, logo depois abriu a porta do carro e sentou-se. Draco deu a partida assim que a mulher fechou a porta. _

Deste aquele momento, estavam calados... Gina suspirou sentindo em si grandes cotas de frustração. Ela fechou os olhos com força enquanto o silêncio naquele veiculo lhe preenchia por completo, causando-lhe a sensação de desconforto.

Não é como se sentisse mal por estar sem falar com Draco, isto pouco a importava. Até achava melhor deste modo. Mas o silêncio a corroia por dentro... De modo que lembranças indesejáveis se faziam presentes, ela não tinha certeza se as queriam para ocupar o tempo.  
Não era segredo que não suportava o silêncio, também, todavia, era conhecido seu grande brio - este quase tão vasto quando suas habilidades de derrubar um adversário. -, por esse motivo, recusava-se a quebrar o silêncio instalado.

Gina sorriu com amargura ao abrir os olhos e se dar conta de que tudo aquilo realmente estava acontecendo. Ela arriscou um rápido olhar em direção a Draco – este aparentava estar muito concentrado ao volante, portanto, inconsciente de sua presença. -, antes de voltar-se para a janela pensando que sua vida era um conto ridículo e de amplo mau gosto.  
Era uma bela mulher, sabia disso sem precisar que as pessoas lhe dissessem, ela simplesmente sabia. Porém, este fato não a livrou de humilhar-se ao ameaçar Malfoy. Forçando-o a fingir ser seu marido para um bando de mulheres fúteis.  
Sequer passou por sua cabeça naquele tempo que, se estava ou não casada, não era da conta de nenhuma delas, visto que nunca se importou de dar satisfações de sua vida, pensassem o que pensassem... Também não lembrou que, ainda que estivesse solteira, era extremamente feliz com sua condição ou que nunca havia pensando em se casar desde que terminara com Harry e despertara para o mundo real. Ela adorava a liberdade desde que a desfrutara pela primeira vez e, talvez por esse motivo, seus relacionamentos não durassem muito, Gina se cansava facilmente, sentia-se presa e sufocada.  
A ruiva balançou a cabeça, "Desculpas", no fim das contas era apenas isso: justificativas. Não podia negar que, no momento em que Hermione lhe contara sobre o casamento de Vitória e Josh (e sobre seu casal de gêmeos _lindo_), perdera toda a consciência e linha de raciocínio. Queria apenas demonstrar que não era uma "encalhada", que poderia "fisgar" – no linguajar daquelas suas "amigas". – um "bom partido" – ainda levando em conta o "dicionário-para-mulheres-que-desejam-uma-boa-vida-com-o-menor-esforço-possível"; sendo este, obviamente, patenteado por Vitória Warker e Keyla Madison. Gina pensou sordidamente que elas ficariam ainda mais ricas do que são se o lançassem realmente. -, enfim... Uma coisa levou a outra. E logo Draco surgiu como uma luz no fim do túnel – a ruiva preferiu ignorar o quanto aquela frase poderia ser démodé ou piegas. – E acabou vendo a si e a Draco seguindo novamente um caminho que lhes levava diretamente ao que, durante todos os anos de sua vida, seus pais ensinaram a desprezar: falsidade cobiça e hipocrisia de mais, escrúpulos honestidade e decência de menos...

Então ela percebeu a desnecessária situação que se encontrava: Estava ela dirigindo-se a um lugar que não via com bons olhos, encontrar pessoas que não gostava, ao lado de um homem insuportável; este mesmo homem passava-se por seu marido por mero capricho seu... Tudo isso por culpa de um funesto reencontro de uma maldita turma de universidade **"malditamente"** conceituada...  
Ao se precatar que, apesar de dizer tantas e incontáveis vezes que o odiava, ainda era Draco quem a estava levando para a casa de campo, era ele quem ia se fazer (e outra vez!) passar por seu marido, era ele quem estava ao seu lado, riu. "Quanta ironia..." Era tudo que conseguia pensar enquanto ria mais perdida nas aventuras que a esperavam. "Tudo soa tão patético".

O loiro a olhou de lado com estranheza, mas ela não se importou enquanto secava as lágrimas que, agora, caíram de seus olhos. Não sabia Gina se por desespero ou por achar graça da sua posição, de modo que isto a fazia rir ainda mais enquanto lágrimas continuavam a cair por sua face. Ela já não sabia se estava rindo ou chorando quando Draco encostou e parou o carro repentinamente e a fitou de cenho franzindo.

-O que demônios você tem, Weasley?

Suspirando para se acalmar, Gina passou a mão por seu rosto, retirando delicadamente as lágrimas dele e só então se voltou para o homem. – Preocupado? – indagou com escárnio, sob um sorriso falso.

O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha. – De modo algum, só queria ter a certeza de que não estou lidando com uma louca extremamente perigosa – disse em deboche. - Visto que você já deu mostras suficientes para que seus familiares pudessem lhe interditar, devo ressaltar que não entendo porque não o fizeram ainda... – acrescentou dando de ombros. – Também o fato de que estou ciente sobre o quanto você é uma completa louca e, portanto, devo e preciso tomar cuidado, não queria correr o risco de estar ao seu lado e ao volante quando desse seu ataque.

-Eu riria se não estivesse tão pasmada por ter uma fala tão eloqüente, Malfoy – a ruiva falou colocando a mão sobre a boca fingindo choque. – De repente tudo se fez claro para mim: sou louca! Sou uma louca extremamente perigosa...– ela elevou a mão à testa e dramaticamente continuou. - E realmente tenho vontade de estar casada com você, porque eu percebi que... Eu te amo Draco Malfoy! Te amo, te amo, te amo e é tão mais forte que eu que... – então ela retirou o cinto de segurança e se aproximou brusca e perigosamente dele. - Oh não! – gritou, fazendo-o lhe encarar como se a sua frente estivesse o próprio diabo. - Socorro. Por favor, me internem. Me internem agora ou não respondo por meus atos! Sou perigosa! Certamente estou louca... Eu disse "Te amo" e "Draco Malfoy" na mesma frase?! Isso deve ser um crime federal com direito a chave da minha cela ser jogada fora – sem mais, Gina gargalhou observando-o cheia de motejo.

Ele virou os olhos e deu a partida do carro novamente enquanto ainda a ouvia rir. Desde que fora ao encontro de Gina - mais cedo naquele mesmo dia. - já havia se arrependido mais de dez vezes de ter aceitado a proposta de Harry. No fim das contas, ele pensou, suas férias e nem mesmo o abono salarial seriam suficientes para bancar o marido daquela mulher. Parecia-lhe sempre um pesadelo que se repetia e repetia e repetia aparentemente sem fim.  
Aquela mulher podia ser demasiadamente desagradável quando queria – lê-se: quase sempre. – e era tão mordaz quanto ele, sabia como lhe tirar do sério... E lhe ferir como, orgulhava-se ele, pouquíssimas pessoas tinham o dom de o fazer - Para seu rancor, Gina era uma dessas pessoas. Ele não compreendia como suas palavras conseguiam lhe atingir tão certeiramente e, muito menos, como ela ainda se fazia ouvir em si. Não entendia como dava ouvidos ao que aquela _monstrenga_ lhe dizia. Por esse e outros motivos, a odiava.  
Ainda assim, entretanto, seguia com ela, passando-se por se marido num ambiente trouxa sem estar sendo forçado a isso – sem estar sendo _teoricamente_ forçado a isso.   
----------------

Quando Harry estacionou por fim, Hermione estremeceu levemente... Ela estivera praticamente a viajem inteira ponderando sobre o que a esperava nesse lugar, ainda que Harry tentasse diversas vezes distraí-la, tudo lhe parecia irreal.

Antes que ela pudesse abrir a porta para sair, Harry segurou seu braço. Voltando-se para ele, a morena não pôde deixar de sorrir levemente. Só de olhar em seus olhos sentia-se mais confiante e o sorriso que lhe oferecia a faziam esquecer de coisas desagradáveis.  
Suspirando, Hermione pensou que, assim como Harry tinha uma fraqueza quando ela lhe dispensava um certo olhar, ela também o tinha quando ele lhe observava daquela forma. Deu-se conta, um pouco atordoada, que se ele lhe dispensasse este seu olhar e sorriso, iria até mesmo para o inferno... Então, com enfado, ela se lembrou que estavam prestes a entrar nele e amaldiçoou a si por tamanha fraqueza.

Harry acariciou levemente seu rosto. – Vai dar tudo certo, carinho - a mulher levantou os olhos para encontrar outra vez os dele. – Vamos lhes dar mais uma chance? Hum?

Ela respirou fundo antes de assentir. - Farei o melhor possível. Está bem. Uma segunda chance.

-Essa é a minha garota – disse numa piscadela enquanto tocava com seu dedo indicador o nariz dela. – Então venha aqui, senhora Potter – Harry a chamou aproximando-se. Ele sorriu a fitando quando seus rostos estavam a centímetros e, tocando levemente seus lábios com o dela, complementou num murmurou ainda com sua boca na dela. - _boa sorte, carinho_.

Hermione segurou seu colarinho com uma das mãos, impedindo-o de se afastar – _Precisarei de mais do que isso para ter boa sorte, Harry James_ - ela murmurou por sua vez antes de beijá-lo com toda a vontade que podia encontrar em si, resoluta a acabar com todo o ar que Harry possivelmente retinha.

Nem mesmo o desconforto de se encontrarem nos bancos da frente do carro lhes impediu de tentar se aproximarem mais... O braço de Harry insistia em puxá-la pela cintura enquanto tentava encaixar seus pés do modo mais confortável possível e Hermione estava praticamente ajoelhada em seu banco enquanto seu corpo se inclinava para frente para, além de se aproximar mais de Harry, não bater a cabeça no teto do carro. "Definitivamente carros _não_ são feitos para o nosso _bem-estar_" Hermione pensou amuada quando bateu outra vez a cabeça no teto baixo do carro enquanto insistia em ter seus lábios presos nos de Harry, agarrando com força o ombro dele, suas unhas cravando em sua pele sobre sua camisa enquanto o ouvia gemer em protesto. Ela sorriu marotamente mordiscando seu lábio inferior antes de recomeçar tudo. Novamente. Como "repreensão", Harry deslizou devagar sua mão sobre toda sua espalda e a outra apertou levemente uma de suas coxas, a fazendo estremecer. Hermione pensou que... Francamente, aquele era um castigo demasiadamente agradável. Agora sim, teria uma boa sorte...

-Harry! Herms! – os morenos se sobressaltaram ao observar uma Vitória sorridente batendo no vidro do carro. Desanimada, Hermione saiu de cima do colo do amigo (ela não tinha idéia como fora para lá), detestando a si mesma ter sido tão correta ao impedir que Harry pusesse os vidros fumê que ele tanto, mais _tanto_, queria...

Depois de se recompor, quase totalmente, eles se pegaram pensando, o quê, em nome de Merlim, Vitória estava fazendo ali fora ao invés de lhes estar esperando em casa ou em qualquer que fosse o lugar.  
Desolada, Hermione lançou um rápido olhar a Harry antes de descer do Carro. Vitória a abraçou com entusiasmo, como se não se vissem há anos e realmente a estimasse como uma amiga. No abraço apertado da loira, Hermione já estava sentindo-se incomoda quando a outra mulher a soltou – quase repentinamente. – para ir ao encontro de Harry; este lhe deu um leve e casto beijo no rosto.

-Estou tão feliz que tenham aceitado nosso convite! – ela disse enquanto fazia sinais para que o "casal" a seguisse.

_"Mal posso entender o porquê"_, Hermione pensou ironicamente consigo enquanto observava Vitória quase devorar Harry enquanto este pegava as malas.

-Gina e Draco já chegaram?

-Ainda não - a mulher retrucou alheia, vendo Harry carregar as malas. Por alguma razão, ela parecia achar aquilo o máximo... Hermione suspirou resignada. "Serão longos os meus dias".   
-----------------

A tal casa de campo do casal Warker mais parecia uma mansão... Gina se perguntou para quê tanto enquanto seguia o caminho, repleto de árvores ao seu redor, para a grande sacada da casa; o lugar era lindo, enorme e transmitia uma paz que a ruiva sabia que estaria longe de alcançar ali... Sem falar da casa que era perfeita.

Olhou para trás para observar Draco carregando as malas, ela se sentiria culpada de fazê-lo carregar todas as malas se não soubesse que aquele peso não era nada para ele. Além do mais, a ruiva se encontrava muito amuada desde que percebera que Draco levava consigo a sua aliança, aquela que jogara dentro da blusa da nojenta da Lauren junto ao galeão, dias atrás, no ministério.

-Será que a _minha ilustre esposa_ poderia esperar um instante? – Draco indagou em remoque enquanto observava Gina parar de dar passos rápidos e largos. – Assim fica muito melhor. Ao menos acredito que, agora, conseguiremos enganar esses trouxas que somos casados – acrescentou cheio de ironia ao chegar perto, Gina apenas virou os olhos.

-O que eu posso fazer se você é tão lerdo? – indagou olhando-o por cima dos ombros.

Draco fitou suas costas, ofendido. – O que eu posso fazer se você decidiu trazer a casa na porcaria de sua mala?! - a ruiva rolou os olhos enquanto movia a boca e balançava as mãos enquanto ele falava. Ela sabia o quanto estava sendo infantil, mas não se importou quando viu Draco corar de raiva.

-Eu te odeio, Weasley.

-Idem – ela retrucou acariciando a bochecha dele afetando carinho ao mesmo tempo em que a porta fora aberta, o que obrigou Draco a engolir seus insultos.

Eles ergueram a sobrancelha ao observar o senhor uniformizado que encarava com certo ar de curiosidade. – Senhor e senhora Malfoy?

-Exatamente.

-Por favor, entrem... Sejam bem-vindos, chamo-me Anthony. O quarto dos senhores está preparado, se assim desejarem, Richard poderá lhes mostrar o caminho – Draco e Gina se sobressaltaram quando observaram o homem que acabara, aparentemente, de surgir do nada.

–Por favor, senhor. Dei-me suas malas – pediu Richard, o loiro o fez de bom-grado.

-Ele não parece familiar? Talvez como um elfo-doméstico? – Draco indagou enquanto subiam as escadas, em tom baixo olhando com estranheza para o homem a sua frente. Gina se forçou a não rir enquanto lançava um olhar incrédulo para Draco. – O quê?! Vai dizer que não pensou?

A mulher sorriu levemente antes de retrucar. – Ele bem me lembra Filch.

Richard deixara as malas no chão e antes de se retirar lhes disse. – Se precisarem de qualquer coisa, é só me chamar. Farei o possível para que a estadia dos senhores aqui seja a mais agradável e cômoda possível – e então se voltou para a saída. – Ah! Ia esquecendo... O banheiro fica à direita – ele apontou para uma porta a uns três metros da cama.

-Richard, este é o seu nome não é? – o homem o olhou por um instante parando de andar e assentiu, depois tornou a se afastar. – Sim, definitivamente parece o desenxabido do Filch – o loiro disse depois de ponderar um instante.

-Draco! – exclamou chocada, sem conseguir sufocar o riso. Draco deu de ombros enquanto sorria ao observá-la ainda rir.

Mas Gina parou de sorrir no momento que percebeu que estavam num quarto. Ela olhou a sua volta apenas para ter certeza do que supusera: era um quarto de casal.  
Bufou mal-dizendo o casal Warker com as piores maldições que conseguia se lembrar, dirigindo-se com uma de suas malas para o banheiro e trancando-se lá. Draco observou tudo bastante divertido. Os dias naquele lugar seriam interessantes...  
-----------------

Hermione suspirou com alivio quando finalmente voltou ao seu quarto, ela olhou sorrindo para Harry antes de indagar:  
-Temos mesmo de voltar lá para baixo? Não estou com tanta fome assim...

-Temo que sim – Harry retrucou antes de pegar uma toalha no armário e ir para o banheiro. Resignada, a mulher assentiu enquanto sentava-se na cama.

Eles haviam passado mais de duas horas na companhia dos Warker e dos Madison – que não queriam, de modo algum, deixá-los livre de atenção...  
Depois de terem chegado, foram guiados por Vitória para o quarto de hospedes – esta, Vitória, apenas os deixou a sós quando Hermione praticamente a expulsara do quarto... Já que, por alguma razão, quando Harry lhe dissera que iria tomar banho a loira sequer se manifestou. "Na verdade, ela só faltou se oferecer para esfregar suas costas...". - onde permaneceram por pouco mais de meia hora para organizar-se.

Hermione olhou a sua volta um tanto quanto alheia, era um quarto espaçoso. Encontrava-se sentada numa grande e confortável cama de casal. O armário ficava do lado esquerdo do quarto, havia uma grande janela do lado direito coberta por uma cortina cor de vinho que contrasta demasiadamente com todo o quarto que fora decorado todo em tons claros. A sua frente encontrava-se o banheiro, que era imenso. Ao entrar no quarto, era preciso dar uns três ou quatro passos antes de poder observar todo o ambiente.

Harry saiu minutos depois - ainda molhado. - com a toalha presa a sua cintura. – Me pergunto porque está com uma toalha se não a usa.

-Charme – Harry contrapôs rindo-se indo ao encontro do armário.

Ela o seguiu e, o empurrando levemente com um movimento de sua cadeira, se postou à frente do armário buscando uma roupa e pegando uma toalha seca sob o olhar fingido de indignação de Harry. – Francamente Harry – ela disse ainda escolhendo uma roupa. – Deveria se envergonhar – continuou debochada parando o que estava fazendo para o fitar da cabeça aos pés.

-O que eu posso fazer se você monopoliza o armário? – indagou inocentemente.

-Você deveria ter levado uma roupa para o banheiro, assim poderia se trocar lá – ela contrapôs.

Harry nem se abalou e olhou para Hermione parecendo avaliar o que dissera. – Estou querendo me vestir, mas parece que a senhora tem outros planos... – acrescentou encolhendo os olhos. Hermione ergueu uma das sobrancelhas. – Quais são eles? Hum? – apontou para ela. - Me perverter completamente?! – insinuou lhe oferecendo uma piscadela, Hermione ficou sem ação por um momento antes de gritar um "Harry!" indignado e ir ao seu encontro, mas, rindo-se, o homem se afastou rapidamente.

-Potter! Como pôde dizer isso?!

-O que? – ele pôs as mãos na cintura enquanto. de uma distancia consideravelmente sadia, a observava. – Ela quer me beijar... Ela quer me beijar e retirar esta toalha... Ela quer – ele cantarolava zombeteiro enquanto a observava corar e se dirigir outra vez ao seu encontro.

Antes que ela pudesse fazer alguma coisa, o moreno desviou e se aproximou da porta. – Aí não tem saída, Potter... – falou se aproximando. - A não ser que queira sair deste modo e cegar todas a mulheres que passarem por ti. – Disse ironicamente, mas Harry ergueu a sobrancelha desafiante. – Ora seu...! – de um salto ela acabou com a distância entre eles e estava preste a lhe 'bater' por tudo que havia dito, mas Harry segurou ambos os braços dela.

-A melhor auror que conheço só pode fazer isso? – debochou. – Isso é frustrante – provocou. Hermione lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido antes de tentar lhe chutar. – Que feio, senhora Potter! Como eu poderei lhe dar seus tão desejados herdeiros? – indagou num sorriso torto enquanto a empurrava contra a parede e forçava suas mãos para cima da cabeça. – Eu deveria castigá-la... Ah, eu deveria sim.

Hermione desviou o rosto, fingindo enfado enquanto sentia o corpo de Harry praticamente colado ao seu. Não conseguia esquecer que ele apenas se encontrava de toalha, isso não a deixava ficar de mal-humor. – Pode me soltar, Harry Potter? – pediu forçando-se a dizer com frieza.

-Apenas se olhar em meus olhos – respondeu divertido. – Eu sei que não está aborrecida realmente, Herms. Então... – ela o encarou e assim que o fez, sorriu. Tinha pretendido agir como se não estivesse muito irritada... Mas, Francamente! Tente fazer isso quando é um Harry James Potter, sem óculos, despenteado, molhado e praticamente desnudo lhe sorrindo de modo malicioso quem está a sua frente lhe prendendo com seu corpo, tendo sua boca a poucos centímetros da dele. Como alguém pode ser racional?

-Eu vou odiar você assim que me soltar – ela o alertou num sussurro áspero, como se de repente sua boca estivesse seca.

-Ótimo, eu já não tinha mesmo a intenção de soltá-la...

-E por que quer me ter presa a você?

Harry não chegou a responder. Alguém bateu na porta e, antes que pudessem reagir, estava sendo aberta. – Ops... Desculpem-me. Espero não ter atrapalhado...

Hermione lançou um olhar assassino a Keyla, passando a encenar, enquanto Harry se afastava de si. – De modo algum – respondeu em tom cínico. – O que quer, _querida_? – indagou asperamente ao reparar no olhar que Keyla lançava para Harry, que se dirigia ao armário.

-Oh sim... – ela ainda tentava observar a Harry quando disse. - Vitória pediu para que lhes avisasse, os Malfoy chegaram.

-Obrigada, Keyla, meu bem... Logo estaremos descendo – e sem mais, fechou a porta atrás de si. "Honestamente! Irei-matar-a-próxima-que-não-me-respeitar-como-_esposa_", sem paciência, a morena se dirigiu ao armário e, cegamente pegou roupa e toalha antes de se dirigir ao banheiro ainda passada com o comportamento de Keyla.  
-----------------  
**(continua)**  
-----------------  
Depois de uma eternidade... Eu aqui novamente.  
Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada mesmo pelos comentários! Fico feliz que estejam gostando!!!  
Então, espero que curtam e que comentem sobre este capítulo que eu pretendia acrescentar umas coisas mais, mas ele já está bem grandinho. Então me dou por "satisfeita".  
Se eu gostei do capítulo? Não, não gostei. O achei tolo e repetitivo... De toda forma, dê-me sua opinião. XD


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo 19**

Já era tarde. Todos haviam se recolhido, ou ela pensava assim.  
Hermione suspirou apoiando a cabeça no peito de Harry e fechou os olhos enquanto o seu braço, quase como se criasse vida própria, pousava sobre seu abdômen e deslizava até sua mão encontrava a cintura dele, aquietando-se.

Estava cansada – os dois dias naquele lugar haviam retirado, ao invés de repor, parte de suas energias. - Estava irritada. Estava completamente enciumada...

**--- Flash-back ---**

_  
__Eles desceram as escadas para encontrar no início desta uma Vitória impaciente. – Já estava indo a procura dos dois. Por um momento pensei que poderiam estar perdidos – comentou lhes oferecendo um sorriso.___

_O homem lançou um olhar divertido à amiga antes de passar a encenar. Aquele seu sorriso, Hermione percebeu, era apenas mais um dos quais ele utilizava quando queria desafiá-la. – Digamos que eu estive perdido – retrucou dispensando ao corpo da 'esposa' um olhar nada discreto.___

_-Harry! - a morena exclamou apertando levemente seu braço, como se lhe desse um aviso. ___

_-Vamos? – Vitória indagou sorrindo amarelo, antes de lhes dar as costas, evitando transparecer qualquer sentimento indesejado em suas feições. – Gina não parou de perguntar por vocês desde que chegou... – Quando a mulher se voltou outra vez para o casal, percebeu, irritada, que eles não ouviram absolutamente uma palavra do que dissera. Visto que Hermione dizia "qualquer coisa de insignificante" (segundo a loira) no ouvido do esposo, que apenas sorria, comprazido com o que quer que a morena esteja a lhe falar.___

_Tudo bem que dessem mostras mil de afeto, mas ignorá-la por completo, em sua casa?__  
__A mulher trouxa cerrou os dentes forçando-se a se acalmar. Ela odiava, **odiava**, aquele modo indiscreto de amor que os Potter detinham. Eles pareciam ter a necessidade de demonstrar a todos o quanto eram felizes e a grande dimensão do amor que sentiam um pelo outro.__  
__Não conseguia acompanhar a freqüência deles... Talvez esse fosse o motivo para tanta irritabilidade. Eles se amavam, eles não se desgrudavam, eles confiavam cegamente um no outro, eles conhecem mais que bem um ao outro... "Eles até parecem ler a mente um do outro!".___

_-Eu odeio interromper o casal, mas todos estão nos esperando - Harry e Hermione finalmente a encararam e, assentindo, a seguiram.___

_Dispostos comodamente nos sofás da sala de estar, encontram-se os Madison, os 'Malfoy' e Josh, que conversavam alegremente (ou, ao menos, era isso que sugeria aquela bela sala). Alertada pelos passos, Gina observou, cheia de alívio, os amigos entrarem no local – logo atrás da dona da casa. – de mãos atadas e, ela poderia jurar, com sorrisos enviesados... A ruiva supôs que, pelo modo como se comportavam, estavam a provocar Vitória. Então sorriu. Ela sempre soube que aqueles seus amigos tinham no corpo veias de sadismo...___

_-Divertindo-se? – Harry indagou cumprimentando com um aperto de mãos, Draco.___

_O loiro sorriu dando de ombros. – Digamos que sim – ele observou Gina virar os olhos enquanto, já de pé, ela abraçava fortemente Harry e logo depois Hermione; esta aceitou o leve beijo no rosto que Draco lhe oferecera._

**--- Fim do flash-back ---**

---------------

Gina abriu os olhos com impaciência e retirou, pela enésima vez àquela noite, a mão de um Draco adormecido de sua cintura.

**--- Flash-back ---**

_  
__Ela saiu de banho ainda sem-humor. Lançou um olhar por todo quarto até encontrar Draco sobre a cama despreocupadamente. Daquele modo ele parecia ignorar qualquer presença dali, a ruiva suspirou fortemente, daria tudo para conseguir agir daquele modo, naquele lugar.___

_-O banheiro é todo seu – disse indo ao encontro de armário e passando suas roupas para ele. Draco a olhou de lado antes que, de um salto, se levantasse dirigindo-se ao banheiro sem lhe oferecer um segundo olhar.___

_Quando terminou de arrumar a sua parte do armário, se dirigiu à penteadeira para arrumar o cabelo.___

_-Weasley – ela franziu a testa, lançando um olhar para o banheiro. – Weasley! – a ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha e o ignorou prontamente enquanto volta-se para o espelho e, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, tornou a pentear os cabelos. - Weasley, será que dava para vir um minuto aqui?! – pediu com a voz carregada de enfado.___

_Virando os olhos, Gina largou a escova na penteadeira e se dirigiu ao banheiro, abrindo a porta de uma vez. Arrependendo-se no instante seguinte. – O que você – calou-se sem ação. Ela lhe deu as costas imediatamente (**bom... Imediatamente depois de sua vista ter caído e se erguido outra vez num milésimo de segundo**).___

_-O que diabos está fazendo aqui? – ele quase gritou entrando rapidamente no Box.___

_-Foi você quem me chamou! – ela reclamou, ainda de costa, cruzando os braços.___

_-Não sabe bater na porta, não?! ___

_-Como iria prever que estivesse – ela bufou, pondo as mãos na cintura e batendo o pé, num gesto impertinente. – Como poderia prever que estivesse **assim**?___

_-Talvez pelo fato de eu ter saído do banho e estar num **banheiro**?! – indagou irônico.___

_-O que você quer, Malfoy? – indagou secamente.___

_-Poderia fazer o favor de pegar uma toalha? Acabei por esquecer – disse um ar superior.___

_Ela se voltou para o loiro num misto de irritabilidade e descrença. – Você é mesmo um--___

_-Eu posso sair daqui nu se quiser – contrapôs com escarninho, interrompendo-a.___

_Gina o fitou com os olhos semi cerrados e saiu, pisando duro, do local. Voltando, segundos depois, com uma toalha; uma que atirou no rosto (a única parte que ela conseguia ver) do homem (que sorria divertido) antes de sair novamente do lugar.___

_Draco não demorou muito a aparecer no quarto e estava com a toalha presa na cintura. "Desfilando pelo local" – como Gina pensou.___

_"Rá! Como se eu estivesse disposta a observar seu abdômen definido... E suas coxas torneadas e..." Balançou a cabeça ligeiramente antes de dizer com sequidão:__  
__-Espero que isto não se repita, Malfoy. Você não me viu andando de toalha por aqui - "Porque não quer" ele retrucou insinuante, a ruiva fez questão de ignorá-lo. – Estamos dividindo o quarto e eu realmente espero um pouco de respeito de sua parte.___

_-Você não tem de olhar se não quiser – respondeu dando de ombros. Ela pensou que, o que quer que tivesse dito, para ele, tudo havia entrado por um ouvido e saído por outro.___

_-A propósito... – ela pôs a escova na penteadeira e se voltou para o loiro, que abotoava a calça. - A cama é minha.___

_Draco parou o que estava fazendo para encará-la, lhe oferecendo um sorriso de ironia. – Pode tirar seu cavalinho da chuva se pensa que eu vou dormir nesse sofazinho ridículo – apontou para o móvel com asco. – Não cabe nem metade de mim ali – complementou pegando uma blusa.___

_-Não posso fazer nada por você – contrapôs levantando-se. – Durma no chão, se isto lhe fizer sentir mais comodidade.___

_O loiro gargalhou sem vontade. – Quando seu pai for ministro da magia, benzinho.___

_Ela lhe lançou um olhar desafiante. – A-cama-é-minha.___

_-Veremos – replicou erguendo a sobrancelha.___

_Gina rangeu os dentes, ainda fitando-o.__  
__Se estivesse em uma missão, ainda que em meio a trouxas, poderiam usar magia. Mas se o fizessem ali, sem autorização, poderiam ser até mesmo expulsos do departamento de aurores ("o que, francamente, é um exagero. Afinal, seria só uma 'magiazinha' de nada"). E, do modo como o "chefe" lhes tratou desde que Harry soltara a bomba das férias, tinha certeza que ele não ia aliviar ("é claro, ele não seria **idiota** de nos expulsar, mas o 'chefe' pode ser bem vingativo quando quer... Não consigo me imaginar carimbando magicamente atestados e mais atestados do ministério por alguns anos... O pior serviço do mundo mágico"). "Tudo isso pelo maldito fato de estar mentindo para trouxas".___

_Sem nada dizer, se dirigiu a porta. Ela o odiava e nem mesmo sua tara (descoberta repentina e acidentalmente) pelo corpo do loiro iria mudar isso. "O que eu posso fazer?!" se perguntou mentalmente antes que a 'vozinha', uma que muito parecia com uma sarcástica Hermione, pudesse comentar acerca do assunto. "Ele é odioso, mas eu não sou cega ao ponto de ignorar que ele tem um corpo... bem, **razoavelmente** apetecível".___

_"**Esse é o eufemismo do século**" disse aquela vozinha. "'Razoavelmente' você diz... Mas estava babando, ah se estava!"___

_"Não, é claro que eu não estava!" a ruiva protestou indignada.___

_"**Sempre soube que você tinha uma queda por--**"___

_"Não tenho que alguma"__  
__"**Rá! Mas é claro que tem. Tsc. Francamente, Weasley, eu esperava mais de você... Vamos, admita!**"___

_"Não vou discutir com você sobre quem está certa"___

_"**E nem quero. De toda forma, sabemos que você é caidinha por ele... e**"___

_"Eu o odeio 'ta legal?"___

_"**Haha. Ok. Você o odeia... Isso, entretanto, não muda o fato de que ele tem um corpaço que te faz perder o ar quand...**"___

_-Cala a boca! Cala a boca! Cala a boca!___

_-O que é, Weasley? – indagou estranhado. - Pirou de vez?___

_Gina o fitou como se não conhecesse. Ela havia mesmo gritado? Fechou os olhos gemendo baixinho. Será que fatos infelizes só aconteciam com ela? Respirando fundo, ela preferiu ignorar sua pergunta. - Está pronto? Podemos descer agora? – Draco deu de ombros._

**--- Fim do flash-back ---**

---------------

**--- Flash-back ---**

_  
__-Posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – a loira indagou.___

_-Como quiser – Hermione retrucou ainda que estivesse demasiadamente tentada a deixá-la falando sozinha.___

_Vitória lançou um rápido olhar para Harry, que apertou levemente a mão de Hermione que se encontrava sobre sua perna. - Hm, acho que estou sobrando por aqui – sorriu. – Vou pro quarto. Estou te esperando, então – ele disse beijando-lhe levemente os lábios. – **Não demora** – disse baixo, mas suficientemente alto para que Vitória, que estava ao lado de Hermione, lhe ouvisse.___

_-Eu não vou – ele lhe ofereceu uma piscadela com um sorriso doce e, desejando boa noite a Vitória, saiu da sala ao encontro das escadas. – Então, o que quer saber? - estavam sozinhas na sala de estar agora.___

_-Como você faz, depois de tantos anos de casados, para **apimentar** a relação? – perguntou com um sorriso pequeno.___

_Hermione pestanejou algumas vezes antes de lhe ofereceu um olhar confuso, esperando, talvez, que a loira dissesse algo do tipo: "Oh Herms! Você sempre leva tudo a sério?!", que não veio. Um tanto quanto pasma pela indiscrição, voltou-se novamente para Vitória e percebeu seu olhar mais que interessado.__  
__A morena abriu a boca algumas vezes sem certeza do que responder. Na verdade, em sua cabeça, no momento, só havia uma coisa: "Saia correndo". Mas, teimosamente, Hermione se deteve e resolveu encarar a situação de forma mais racional possível. Ela bebeu o que restava de seu chá antes de contestar:__  
__-Perdoe-me a indelicadeza, mas... Por que isto lhe interessaria?___

_A mulher trouxa sorriu sem se abalar e Hermione reprimiu um rolar de olhos. – Curiosidade apenas. Vocês parecem estar sempre "grudados". ___

_-Isso é o amor – Hermione redargüiu sem deixar de soar com sarcasmo... Ainda tentando distinguir se fora sarcástica com vitória ou para consigo mesma e toda a farsa que, desde a festa de reencontro, encenava.___

_No fim das contas, ela pensou que realmente não fazia diferença. Visto que o mais importante era que a loira estava sendo demasiadamente inconveniente enquanto tratava de sua vida intima como se estivesse falando do clima daquele dia. Além do mais, não era como se Hermione fosse lhe dizer algo... Não quando tudo se resumia a um "inexistente" frio. Francamente, ela se mataria antes que as palavras "nós nunca..." saíssem voluntariamente de sua boca enquanto estivesse na companhia de Vitória ou qualquer outra "amiga" e "amigo" seus...___

_Mas a outra mulher prosseguiu, deixando-a em total choque. – De qualquer forma, queria lhe fazer uma proposta, que obrigatoriamente se estende ao seu marido – ela pausou por um instante, mas continuou antes que Hermione pudesse lhe indagar sobre o que se tratava. – Já ouviu falar de Swing? – a morena franziu a testa assentindo, sem saber onde a mulher trouxa queria chegar. – O que acha de, por uma noite, trocarmos de casal? – indagou com a voz mais natural que Hermione já ouvira vir dela. Vitória sorriu calmamente observando o choque mais que visível da morena. – Pense o quanto quiser, querida – disse antes de se retirar.___

_Hermione estava atônita e enojada com o comportamento daquela mulher. Só de imaginar a Josh – ainda que ele fosse um belo exemplar de homem. – lhe tocando sentia náuseas. Ou Vitória beijando Harry e este lhe retribuindo... – Ela respirou profundamente tentando cortar a linha do pensamento. - Pior era a sensação de ter a certeza que Vitória estava de fato interessada em Harry. Não soube escolher qual das situações era pior, ainda que o fato daquela mulher ter lhe proposto uma coisa daquele tipo fosse definitivamente insuperável.__  
__Sem vontade de pensar mais naquilo, se dirigiu ao seu quarto. Precisava dormir e, principalmente, esquecer que aquilo acontecera.__  
__"Ok! A segunda chance dessa mulher acaba aqui!"_

**--- Fim do flash-back ---**

---------------

**--- Flash-back ---**

_  
__-Pode esquecer, Malfoy! – ela retrucou quando o observou sobre a cama. – Você não vai dormir aí.___

_-Ah é?! E quem vai me impedir?___

_-Cai fora! – ele sorriu ironicamente sob o olhar raivoso dela, o que lhe deixou ainda mais irritada.___

_-Eu não sei se percebeu, mas a cama é consideravelmente grande. Pode suportar ambos – ele apontou para ela e depois para si. – Confortavelmente.___

_-Acontece que eu não quero dormir ao seu lado – contrapôs secamente. ___

_-Deixa de ser mimada, Weasley! Não vou dormir mal só porque lhe convém.___

_-Eu não sou mimada!___

_Ele virou os olhos. – Será que dava pra você deitar logo? Eu realmente preciso dormir.___

_-Não até que saia da cama.___

_-Ótimo! – ele bufou e se levantou indo ao seu encontro. – Você já percebeu que sempre chegamos ao extremo?! – indagou irritado a um passo dela. – Será que por uma maldita vez não podemos nos entender sem uma discussão?! Isso é muito cansativo, Weasley! E você pode não acreditar, mas isso está me desgastando – disse irritado antes de colocá-la sobre o ombro direito.___

_-O que pensa que está falando?! Solte-me agora, seu imbecil patético!___

_-Cala a boca, Weasley – disse asperamente antes de jogá-la sobre a cama sem se importar. Gina bufou colocando seus cabelos para trás e se sentou a toda velocidade, quando o homem também se sentou na cama, ela avançou para cima dele com os punhos cerrados. Draco riu segurando seus punhos quando observou o rosto corado dela. – Calma garota!___

_-Calma é o cacete! – ela quase gritou tentando soltar suas mãos. – Eu te odeio! Eu te odeio! Odeio!___

_-Não, você não odeia – retrucou a soltando. – Agora vê se pára de agir como uma louca e vai dormir. Porque, você querendo ou não, irá dividir a cama comigo, a não ser que queira dormir no sofá ou no chão. Fique a vontade – completou antes de apagar o abajur e deitando, lhe dar as costas.___

_A mulher lançou um olhar mortífero as costas dele antes de, resignadamente, também deixar. – Pode acreditar, agora eu te odeio mais.___

_-Boa noite pra você também, querida - disse mordaz.__  
_---------------__

_Assim que Gina abriu a porta de seu quarto, Hermione entrou. – Draco disse que você ainda não havia descido.___

_-Ao invés de me esperar, ele simplesmente disse que estava faminto e saiu atrás do café da manhã. Estou arrumada com esse meu marido – acrescentou com sarcasmo. Hermione sorriu levemente. – O que houve? Você me parece frustrada... Ou irritada.___

_A morena sorriu sem emoção. - A Vitória está interessada no Harry.___

_Gina a olhou como se fosse uma louca. – Ah sim? E qual é a novidade? **Por Merlin**, Herms. Não acredito que não havia reparado.___

_-Tinha minhas suspeitas – disse com dignidade.___

_Gina virou os olhos. – E como descobriu?___

_Hermione fez uma careta. – Ela me propôs uma troca de casais.___

_-Uma o QUÊ?! – indagou com incredulidade.___

_-Exatamente. Agora você pode imaginar como fiquei quando ela me 'sugeriu'... Pode acreditar nisso?! Como se eu e meu marido fossemos aceitar algo tão...___

_Gina riu e interrompeu seu discurso cheio de indignação. – Hermione, querida, Harry não é seu marido... Infelizmente para você, não realmente – a ruiva não pode deixar de soar irônica.___

_A morena piscou várias vezes antes de retrucar. – Mas obviamente que não o é – virou os olhos, ainda que a impressão de ser a mais tola das mulheres não saísse de seu corpo. – Mas eles não sabem disto, Ginny.___

_-Sim, sim... De fato.___

_-De toda forma, ficou muito bem claro que a **Vick** quer provar um pouco do que e ter Harry James Potter - disse Hermione amargamente. Gina apenas a fitou e suspirou um tanto quanto preocupada. Talvez aquela farsa pudesse machucar, e muito, a Hermione... ___

_-Vamos tomar café.___

_Quando chegaram todos já estavam à mesa. Draco estava com um olhar cheio de enfado e lhe pareceu mais tranqüilo, ou talvez fora sua impressão, quando bateu seus olhos nos dela. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado, enquanto Harry, estranhamente, se levantou e, tomando uma Hermione confusa pelas mãos, a retirou da sala de jantar. _

**--- Fim do flash-back ---**

Quando Draco, desta vez, lhe abraçou protetoramente pelas costas, ela contou até dez para se acalmar e não azará-lo. Gina suspirou resignada e, fechando os olhos, se aninhou no corpo dele. – Ruiva mimada. – Ele murmurou no sono. A mulher sorriu pousando uma das mãos na dele que se encontrava sobre seu ventre.  
---------------

**--- Flash-back ---**

_  
__-Harry, o que-?___

_-Hugo está aqui – ele a interrompeu.___

_-O que?___

_-Hugo Pornnili, ou qualquer coisa desse tipo – Hermione o olhou com incredulidade. – E não é tudo. Você sabia que ele é casado?___

_-Se isso for uma brincadeira...___

_-Infelizmente não é. Não reparou na cara "animada" do Draco?___

_-Mas... Mas isso é impossível. Na festa ele estava dando, descaradamente, em cima da Gina. Outra vez.___

_Harry sorriu levemente, afagando o braço dela. – E depois eu quem sou o ingênuo, Herms... Desde quando casamento é atestado para a fidelidade?___

_A morena abriu a boca, mas não soube o que retrucar. – Está certo. É que... me parece tão...___

_-Baixo? Torpe? Eu sei.___

_-Draco vai contar para ela?___

_-Acredito que sim.___

_-Estaremos no inferno assim que Gina e eu...___

_Harry a interrompeu. - Ficará tudo bem. Ainda que não acredite, Draco estará para ela quando necessário. E, obviamente, eu aqui para você – acrescentou tocando com o indicador o nariz dela.___

_Não soube bem o que lhe atingira, mas fora em cheio. Ela simplesmente sentiu uma necessidade grande de abraçá-lo com força. E assim o fez.__  
__Soube que talvez o estivesse machucando, mas não conseguiu afrouxar o abraço enquanto sentia lágrimas se precipitarem de seus olhos.___

_-**Oh céus, você deve me achar uma estúpida** – murmurou enterrando seu rosto no vale entre o pescoço e o ombro dele. ___

_-Isso nunca me passou pela cabeça, carinho – retrucou acariciando suas costas. – Você está bem? - ela se afastou um pouco, para olhá-lo nos olhos e sorriu assentindo. Harry secou cuidadosamente seu rosto com o polegar e então a fitou novamente. – Hermione?___

_A morena suspirou. – Estou bem, verdade. Eu não consigo... Eu só... Só estou um pouco preocupada – antes que ele pudesse ler mais qualquer coisa em seus olhos, ela os fechou balançando levemente a cabeça. – Vai passar - ouviu Harry suspirar, e sentiu novamente seu dedo deslizar sobre suas bochechas secando mais aquela parcela de lágrimas; então ele pausou e voltou a deslizar seu polegar sobre suas bochechas antes de delinear seus lábios. No instante seguinte estava sentindo a respiração dele em seu rosto e, depois, os lábios dele nos seus.___

_Era para ser apenas um beijo de consolo, mas não foi bem assim...__  
__Os lábios de Harry permaneceram pressionados aos seus por alguns segundos, antes de ele se afastar. Quando voltou a abrir os olhos, o homem ainda estava a fitando. Mordeu o lábio inferior, nervosa – não queria que ele descobrisse que estava chateada por um ciúme tolo. – Por alguma razão, seu medo foi lançado ao segundo plano quando percebeu que Harry não procurava nada enquanto lhe fixava o olhar.___

_De comum acordo, seus lábios se encontraram outra vez. Primeiro sereno e doce. Terno...__  
__Ela sorriu comprazida ao senti-lo pressioná-la mais contra si, beijando-a com mais firmeza, enquanto sentia a si mesma posicionar uma das mãos sobre sua nunca, sem vontade de deixá-lo afastar-se.__  
__Então, ter apenas a boca do companheiro (companheira), já não era mais suficiente. **Infelizmente** (?), eles perceberam isso um tanto tarde... Os lábios de Harry passeavam pelo pescoço alvo de Hermione como se já o tivesse feito antes, dezenas de vezes – e, talvez, ele realmente já fizera. – Hermione arquejou enchendo suas mãos com a camisa do homem, mordendo o lábio inferior. Ela queria golpeá-lo por estar sendo tão baixo - Harry sabia o quanto era sensível naquela área... – Também, no entanto, queria pedi-lo que jamais parasse... Decidiu guardar silêncio enquanto, respirando fundo, trouxe a boca dele de volta à sua. O viu sorrir maroto com os olhos brilhantes antes de fechar os olhos.___

_-Opa! Respirem minhas crianças! - Os morenos se afastaram resistentes e lançaram um olhar que fez Hugo recuar um passo antes de voltar a sua pose e sorrir arrogantemente. – Eu não queria atrapalhar... ___

_Harry lhe ofereceu um sorriso irônico. – Obviamente que não. É uma pena, contudo, que não seja tão discreto – Hugo deu de ombros e Hermione rangeu os dentes, fuzilando-o com o olhar.___

_-Ah. Deixe-me apresentar – o homem trouxa sorriu abertamente ao observar os degraus de cima da escada. – Venha meu amor, quero lhe apresentar uma amiga.___

_Hermione observou uma mulher ruiva descer as escadas calmamente. Ela tinha feições leves – parecia bem mais jovem que Hugo. - e sorria brandamente enquanto seu olhar não se afastava por um instante do marido.___

_-Hermione, esta é Alice, minha querida esposa... - "Coitada" foi o único que a mulher bruxa conseguiu pensar._

**--- Fim do flash-back ---**

---------------  
(continua)  
---------------  
E aí? Curtiram? Espero que sim... ( e que comentem também XD XP)  
Obrigada pelos comentários! Fico feliz que tenham gostado. E eu sei que DG está meio lento (quase parando)... Mas eu não sei muito bem o que fazer com eles, acredito que devem se aproximar devagar e não do nada.

**PS: Para quem curte DG... Bem, novidade: Estou escrevendo (ainda nem postei) uma fic DG. Não sei se dará certo... Mas estou escrevendo e curtindo bastante se querem saber. XP****  
****Seguindo o conselho de minha mamãe querida (Thaís Potter Malfoy) no fórum PP, resolvi fazer a seqüência da fic mais louca (ora, ok, ok... De uma das fic's mais loucas) que eu já havia me proposto a fazer.****  
****A seqüência de "Sou você... Er... Literalmente". Esta seqüência será puramente DG e será uma comédia (muito, _muito_ louca... como o pessoal que leu "Sou você..." já deve saber) e com romance (claro! XD).****  
****De toda forma, quem quiser ler essa nova fic (que ainda não postei), não precisa ter lido o primeiro "Sou Você...". Claro, se você quiser ler, eu ficarei muito feliz! XD – e se o fizer, dá pra comentar? n.n**


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo 20**

Harry abriu os olhos preguiçosamente e sorriu ao se dar conta do monte de cabelos castanhos sobre si. Hermione estava abraçada a ele como se quisesse proteção, sua cabeça descansando sobre o peito dele.  
O homem acariciou seus cabelos por alguns minutos antes de retirar, delicadamente, Hermione de si e colocá-la confortavelmente num dos travesseiros. Ela virou de lado e abraçou o travesseiro. Então, Harry arrumou o edredom sobre ela, colocou alguns cachos atrás de sua orelha e deslizou o polegar sobre sua face com carinho.

Adorava observar seu sono. Hermione parecia ainda mais delicada e inocente, parecia que nada poderia lhe atingir, ainda que seu ar transparecesse fragilidade. Parecia...  
Inconscientemente, delineou seus lábios enquanto observava com distração sua feição tranqüila; feição esta, que raramente surgia quando estava lá embaixo, com "seus amigos".

-_Harry_ - ela murmurou em seu sono ou, talvez, ele achou tê-la ouvido dizer. Sorrindo intrigado o homem acariciou mais uma vez o rosto dela e se afastou dirigindo-se ao banheiro.

Quando o homem saiu do banheiro, tomado banho, Hermione já estava desperta e encontrava-se sentada, em posição de lótus no meio da cama, de maneira, Harry ponderou, pensativa. – Bom dia, doçura.

-Harry, eu tenho que – ela parou de pronto quando seu olhar o encontrou. O moreno a olhou de lado com curiosidade, observando o sorriso torto que aparecera em seus lábios. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior escondendo um sorriso travesso. Seus olhos passeando pelo torso dele, despudorados - como se acompanhasse as gotas d'água que perpassavam seu corpo ao encontro da toalha presa a sua cintura. – Não que ele se importasse. Harry achava divertido vê-la afetar desejo. Não tinha certeza do que mais gostava, se seus olhos que brilhavam mais intensamente ou suas bochechas ganhando cor enquanto ela sorria, pensava ele, de modo sedutor. Harry apenas sabia que perdia-se em fascínio.

– Definitivamente é um bom dia, _Potter_ – ela respondeu lhe oferecendo uma piscadela, depois de deslizar sua vista, novamente, por seu torso nu, detendo-se na toalha que ele levava amarrada em sua cintura. – Você está pingando... – disse levantando-se e aproximando-se. Harry apenas sorriu, dirigindo-se ao armário. – Tem certeza que sou eu quem quer lhe perverter? – indagou quando lhe deu uma tapa no traseiro, antes de ir apressadamente para o banheiro rindo-se sob olhar descrente dele.  
-----------------

"_Nota mental: nunca mais ficar devendo a vida para um Weasley. Eles são maus-cobradores_" Draco ponderou esfregando as mãos na cabeça como se quisesse esmagá-la.

Ele deixou a água correr por seu corpo sem atenção – sem lhe dar atenção. – Sua cabeça fervilhava com os acontecimentos das últimas semanas.  
De todos os lugares que ele poderia se imaginar, este sequer entrava na lista. De todas as situações que poderia se encontrar, essa o estava matando aos poucos, estava o tirando do sério, estava deixando-o fora de si. E, de todas as pessoas que poderiam estar ao seu lado, certamente, Ginevra Weasley era a última a qual desejava por perto. Draco bem estava ciente que a recíproca era verdadeira e sorriu com deboche pensando em quanto tudo aquilo era surreal.

De todo modo, o destino, "ou qualquer que tenha sido o maldito encarregado por isto", conspirava contra seus planos. Ironicamente lhes fazendo passar por aquele tipo de situação - novamente.  
Achou que nunca mais precisaria fingir ser marido de Gina - Uma vez estaria de bom tamanho. Uma experiência, "muita da estúpida", para nunca, nunca, _nunca_ mais se repetir - que jamais mais precisaria estar em sua companhia para aparentar ser o marido perfeito quando sua vontade era mandar tudo ao diabo e sumir daquela "realidade alternativa" que "aquela ruiva visivelmente perturbada" criara para sentir-se mais a vontade a volta de amigos falsos – _"trouxas!"_ - da época de faculdade. Por que estava mesmo metido naquilo? Ele expirou com força, cheio de frustração.

Não, aquilo _definitivamente_ não estava em sua mente... Mentir para um bando de trouxas medíocres, fazendo-se passar por um homem casado; "casado" com uma mulher que deixava claro apenas olhando-o que, bom, ele nunca fora uma opção e sim uma sentença desagradável... - "Então, por que amaldiçoada razão, me escolhera para ser seu 'marido' nesta farsa?" - Tudo aquilo era muito enfadonho. Afinal, _sabia_ que ela o odiava. A ruiva não precisava lembrá-lo disto sempre que encontrava seu olhar, visto que ele mesmo estaria feliz de dispensar sua companhia.  
Mas ele estava ali, não estava? E, ainda que não fosse admitir em alta voz, _para ela_. Devia isto a Gina, sabia e sentia amargura por esse motivo. Se ela simplesmente tivesse partido quando viu Bellatriz lhe apontar a varinha... - o loiro fechou os olhos com uma das mãos. – "Mas ela tinha que ser uma maldita grifinória" Sorriu sem vontade. Sempre soube que os grifinórios tinham uma coragem que se confundia com estupidez, teve a prova naquele momento.  
Se ele estivesse em seu lugar, talvez, não fizesse o mesmo. E isto era o que mais lhe irritava nela, naquela mulher destemida. Ela não pensou sequer um minuto em si quando o salvou, ela nem hesitou. Ela não pensou se ele merecia ou não ser salvo. Ou em todos os momentos que ele teve a oportunidade de humilhar sua família com frases cruéis na época de Hogwarts... Vingança nunca passou por sua mente. "Ela é uma idiota". "Mas uma idiota que salvou sua vida, não é?" Sua mente acrescentou num tom reprovador e superior. E ele se viu odiando a si mesmo...  
-----------------

Gina olhou incerta para a porta a sua frente, estava a uns cinco minutos de pé ali, indecisa se deveria ou não bater.  
Se deveria simplesmente esquecer e descer as escadas rapidamente indo, assim, ao encontro do café-da-manhã que a esperava, deixando-o só e que ele descesse quando estivesse pronto, quando lhe desse vontade.

A ruiva ignorou o fato de estar com medo de que se visse Hugo, poderia, em um estalar de dedos, ficar fora de si e agir impulsivamente (ela nunca fora do tipo de pessoa que tinha o dom do auto-controle, de qualquer forma). Ela se forçou a ignorar também a idéia que passou por sua cabeça por um instante de "loucura momentânea" – como ela mesma intitulara.  
A idéia de que, se Draco estivesse consigo, se sentiria mais tranqüila. Repreendeu-se pela sensação que tinha em si no momento, como se ele pudesse protegê-la ali, naquele momento. "Sou crescida. Não preciso de proteção. Sou crescida... Eu não... Eu não preciso..."

Gina bateu finalmente na porta, esquecendo-se da frase que mentalmente estava a tentar se convencer. – O que quer Weasley? - uma voz abafada por conta da porta fechada, indagou estranhada.

-Você está no Box?

-Sim, mas por que você – Gina já havia entrado. – Mas... – pestanejou diversas vezes colocando a cabeça para fora do Box. – O que você está fazendo aqui?! – ele indagou com indignação.

A mulher virou os olhos. – Você esqueceu da sua toalha novamente – disse indiferente, colocando a toalha próxima ao Box. – Vê se não esquece da próxima vez.

Draco a ignorou. - Agora já pode ir – disse abanando as mãos.

-Não me trate como se fosse uma de suas empregadas – retrucou entre dentes antes de lhe dar as costas. Ela voltou-se repentinamente para ele. – Não demore muito – disse autoritária, Draco estava pronto para protestar quando ela acrescentou em um tom diferente, como se lhe custasse muito falar, mas com uma sinceridade que não pôde esconder. – Por favor, _preciso de você lá embaixo, comigo_ - murmurou.

Draco ainda estava com a boca aberta enquanto Gina continuava a encará-lo, esperando uma resposta. O homem fechou a boca e erguendo a sobrancelha meneou a cabeça de maneira positiva. Ele pensou ter ouvido um suspiro de alívio da parte dela quando a mesma lhe deu outra vez as costas. Devia estar ficando louco. Gina sorriu intimamente saindo do local.  
-----------------

Alguns minutos depois, o homem saiu do banheiro, indo ao encontro do armário. Ouviu um resmungo e, lançando um rápido olhar pelo local, encontrou Gina tentando fechar o zíper às suas costas. Ela estava muito bonita com aquele vestido floral, observando suas costas no espelho enquanto ainda tentava fechá-lo. Ele sorriu indo ao seu encontro.

-Quer um ajuda? – indagou próximo ao seu ouvido, ela estava tão distraída que quase deu um salto se não fossem as mãos de Draco em seus ombros.

-Maldito seja, Malfoy! Você me assustou!

Ele deu de ombros a rodeando, deste modo ficando às suas costa. – Para uma auror, você está bem despreparada – Gina virou os olhos, sentindo ele colocar seus cabelos sobre apenas um dos seus ombros. - _Esperava mais de uma das melhores aurores da Inglaterra_ - ele murmurou enquanto elevava o zíper devagar.

-Eu ainda posso acabar com você a qualquer hora – ela contrapôs num sorriso superior voltando-se para ele enquanto arrumava o cabelo. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você está pronto? Vamos?

-Espere um minuto – disse e se aproximou novamente. – Eu sei que Hugo lhe perturba.

Gina o encarou seriamente. – Só porque eu gostaria _muito_ de azará-lo.

Draco virou olhos. - _Pelo-amor-de-Merlim_. Você quase o matou quando descobriu que era um homem casado.

-Isso não é verdade – Draco a encarou de maneira irônica. – Não é verdade! Hugo é um idiota, eu o odeio – garantiu secamente. – Você não pode confundir "ódio extremo" com "amor doentio".

-Dizem que há apenas uma linha separando o ódio do amor – retrucou com um sorriso torto.

-Você pode citar algo menos démodé? Por favor?

-Admita Weasley. Você se sente atraída pelo--

-Você só pode ter enlouquecido – o interrompeu. – Já tive o suficiente de Hugo Pornnili por toda minha vida – disse amargamente, desviando o olhar por um instante. - E eu não "quase o matei" por ele ser casado e sim por causa daquela mania nojenta que ele tem de ficar alisando minhas pernas por debaixo da mesa! Sinto pena da esposa dele e – mas Draco já não estava escutando.

O loiro a encarou descrente. – Ele fez O QUÊ?!

Gina suspirou corando furiosamente. "_Ótimo_, por que você não pode um instante fechar essa boca, Weasley?! Agora, como se não bastasse, serei chacoteada, mais uma vez, um por Malfoy".

-Escutou muito bem. E não se atreva a zombar de mim – disse apontando o dedo indicador para seu rosto.

-Não seja ridícula, Weasley. Isso não é engraçado, é doente – contrapôs em tom duro. – Quando isto aconteceu?

Ela cruzou os braços, amuada. – Ontem no almoço e à noite, no jantar.

-Por que não me contou?

-Eu posso me virar sozinha, obrigada – retrucou com escárnio.

Draco quis lhe sacudir naquele momento. – Mas não esqueça que, para todos os efeitos, sou seu marido! Eu poderia ter tomado uma há muito tempo.

-E o que você faria? Lhe daria socos e ponta-pés? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. - Eu posso fazer isso também.

-Ainda não me conhece, Weasley – retrucou impassível ainda que em seus olhos houvesse um brilho distinto e então a encarou. - Você verá o que posso fazer – acrescentou, sua mão indo ao encontro do rosto dela, mas não chegou a tocá-la. Draco segurou delicadamente a mexa sobre seu rosto e, como se sempre fizesse isso, a pôs atrás de sua orelha. - Deixe seus olhos a mostra, fica mais bela assim – disse apenas, antes de passar a caminhar ao encontro da saída.

Gina ficou parada um instante no mesmo lugar. Sem saber o porquê daquele comentário e gesto tão atípicos de sua parte para com ela. E sem certeza do que significava aquele novo brilho no olhar dele.  
-----------------

Do alto da escada, ele enlaçou seus braços. Ela não conseguiu dizer nada, apenas o olhou de lado, mas Draco não estava se importando com o olhar reprovador que a ruiva estava lhe dispensando... Ele estava ignorando.

Draco tinha um plano. Ele não sabia como Gina iria assimilá-lo. Mas não fazia diferença, sequer importava. Ele a fez ceder quanto ao colchão, poderia lhe fazer ceder uma vez mais. Visto que tudo tratava sobre o bem-estar deles naquela casa. Sorriu ligeiramente, esperava que fosse tão fácil como tirar conclusões precipitadas...

O café da manhã seria servido em alguns minutos, houve um atrasado imprevisto na cozinha. Enquanto isso, todos estavam na sala de estar. Exceto Harry e Hermione, estes ainda não haviam dado o ar da graça... Gina observou o olhar inquieto de Vitória e sorriu divertida. Ela poderia ver a loira maquinando um modo de ir ao encontro do quarto deles sem parecer desesperada para querer afastá-los sem sucesso.  
O homem ao seu lado, entretanto, não tinha sequer um olhar divertido. Enquanto encarava Hugo, que parecia se comprazer em lhe devolver o olhar com arrogância, sentia mais vontade de espancá-lo. Hugo ainda não compreendera que ele, Draco, não era somente mais um _marido_... Não tinha idéia do quanto poderia ser perigoso.

-Estou cansaço de brincar com esse cara – Draco murmurou lançando um olhar fulminante a Hugo. – Vejamos se na tática de Harry e Hermione obtemos maior resultado - Gina o observou em confusão. Mas antes que pudesse ter qualquer reação, o loiro estava segurando levemente seu queixo e a fazendo lhe fitar. - _Você pode me odiar o quanto quiser depois disso, Weasley. Mas é para..._ - ele não completou, apenas acabou com a distância entre seus rostos e a beijou.   
-----------------  
(continua)  
-----------------  
Olá! Obrigada pelos comentários... Desculpem-me a demora, os erros... terminei há um tempinho, mas só consegui posta aqui, agora.  
E eu detestei esse capítulo. Aff, só pra variar um pouco ¬¬  
Se o capítulo está confuso... Perdoe-me, parece ser meu estado de espírito no momento.  
Espero que gostem, comentem. XD  
Beijo!


	21. Chapter 21

**Oie! Eu finalmente dando as caras n.n.**

**Queria agradecer muito pelos comentários, me desculpar pelo atraso (e eu não uso olho-de-peroba gente, só poli-flor mesmo... u.u). Desculpa, desculpa, desculpa! Não é minha intenção atrasar as atualizações tanto, nunca é. Mas sempre acontecem imprevistos... E eu ando muito atarefada. E fazendo algumas provas...**

**Sinto muito.**

**Capítulo 21**

Hermione assomou a cabeça pela porta do banheiro. – Harry – o moreno ergueu a cabeça do livro que tinha em mãos para encontrar os olhos da amiga. – Você pode pegar uma roupa para mim? Acabei por esquecer quando vim ao banheiro – acrescentou virando os olhos.

Harry sorriu maliciosamente. – Porque você mesma não a pega, Herms?

-Não pode fazer esse favor?

O homem deu de ombros, dirigindo-se ao armário de roupas. Escolheu uma saia que ia até os joelhos dela; ela tinha dois cortes laterais quase atrevidos. Quando via Hermione vesti-la, sempre a achava particularmente bela; e uma blusa de manga longa de zíper na frente. E pegou calcinha e sutiã em uma das gavetas casualmente, como se sempre fizesse isso por ela.

-Aqui estão, carinho. Precisa de ajudá-la para vesti-las? – ele indagou insinuante. Hermione pegou as roupas e riu fechando a porta com um "Fica para a próxima vez".

Instantes depois, a morena saiu no quarto de banho com uma toalha na cabeça, arrumando sua saia displicentemente e com a blusa por fechar. – Preciso do creme de cabelo – ela dizia ao encontro da penteadeira. – Acabei por esquecer que não posso usar magia para isto – continuou apontando os cabelos emburrada.

Harry apenas a seguia com o olhar, Hermione continuava reclamando sobre o quando seu cabelo estava danificado e ele só tinha olhos para a beleza natural que ela estava lhe expondo distraidamente. Era certo que ele não podia ver muito, mas a lembrança daquele dia no banheiro de casa o engolfou como uma onda; e sua imaginação perdeu os limites...

A verdade, quanto a Hermione, é que ela não estava nem um pouco interessada se seu cabelo se encontrava ou não "danificado". Pelo menos não quando observou o olhar que Harry a dispensava. Lhe parecia... Desconcertado e confuso.

-Algum problema, Harry? – indagou franzindo o cenho.

O homem meneou a cabeça negativamente, antes de voltar-se para ela e, sorrindo, responder:

-Nenhum. Estava apenas pensando.

-Compartilhe seus pensamentos comigo.

O moreno se levantou e foi ao seu encontro. – Não era nada demais, Hermione – contestou tocando a blusa dela, juntou as duas partes e subiu o zíper; seu dedo polegar, enquanto se elevava, perpassava por sua pele de maneira quase imperceptível.

Hermione ergueu a vista para encontrar seus olhos, mas Harry seguia em seu labor de fechar a blusa da amiga. A morena mordeu o lábio inferior levemente. – Harry – o homem a encarou. – Precisamos conversar...

-------------

Gina suspirou assimilando sua nova condição. _Quem era ele para tomar seus lábios desse modo?_

A ruiva se afastou imediatamente e o encarou como se Draco fosse um leproso, antes de enlaçar seu pescoço e o beijar tão duramente a ponto de Keyla ter a impressão de que Gina iria deslocar o queixo do homem. Keyla torceu o nariz, mas um casal que gostava de demonstrar o amor. De ser explicito.

Gina quebrou o beijo, depositando seus lábios sobre os do loiro alguns vezes antes de se aproximar de seu ouvido. – _Enlouqueceu? Por que fez isso?_

-_Veja o rosto de seu __**amiguinho**__ Hugo e, se ainda continuar com dúvidas, lhe explico_.

A mulher deu uma risada. Hugo observava-os em desconcerto, parecia mais bem enojado com a cena que presenciava. Parecia... A ruiva ergueu a sobrancelha, enciumado. Era fato, Hugo tinha seios problemas. Virando os olhos, a bruxa volta-se para Draco. Sorriu.

-_Talvez, desse modo, me deixe em paz_ - ela se aproximou novamente de seu ouvido, falando seriamente:

-_Se a Hermione souber disto... Eu te mato, Malfoy. Ela nunca mais me deixará em paz._

-_Acredite, eu sou o último que quer que os __**Potter**__ descubram_.

-Da próxima vez, me peça permissão – disse em tom baixo, Draco apenas riu, beijando-a novamente em seguida. Ela queria esmurrá-lo, mas se contentou em puxá-lo para si.

Eles não viram quando Vitória subiu as escadas.

-------------

-O que houve?

Hermione pestanejou um par de segundos antes de atinar que tinha a atenção do bruxo a sua frente. – A... – fechou os olhos por um instante e comprimiu a boca com força, tornando-a uma linha, para evitar vomitar pelos nervos. – A Vitória me fez uma proposta – "_ completamente indecente_" Pensou com amargura. Harry fez um ademais para que prosseguisse. – Swing – o viu estreitar a vista, franzindo o cenho; a morena assentiu. – Troca de casais. – Então o fitou, esperando por uma reação que não veio. Harry permanecia estranhamente impassível. – E... – respirou fundo, desviando o olhar. - _E_ - tinha os olhos lacrimejantes quando voltou a encontrar seu rosto. – Eu _sei_ que você acha a Vitória uma beldade – murmurou erguendo os olhos para o teto, pensando em deter, desse modo, prováveis lágrimas. – Mas não quero sair com o Josh – disse por fim, deixando escapar uma lágrima de remorso, enquanto fixava a vista no pescoço de Harry.

Harry abriu a boca de testa franzida; incerto se compreendera bem tudo que sua amiga dissera. Afastou-se um pouco, tentando ainda se orientar.

Escutara bem? Ela dissera: "troca de casais"? Ouvira bem? Hermione dissera: "sair com o Josh"?

Onde aquela mulher, Vitória, estava com a cabeça para lhes propor algo tão... _errado_? Harry tinha dezenas de palavras passando por sua cabeça, mas nenhuma se enquadrava suficientemente bem. _Por Merlín_! Era tão fora de sua realidade aquele tipo de _comportamento_... Que chegava a desconcertá-lo.

Voltou-se para a amiga para perceber que ela ainda esperava uma reação sua, para perceber que estava preocupada. E que, sim, ela ponderara diversas vezes sobre a possibilidade de aceitar ou rejeitar a proposta do casal Warker. Essa era, afinal, Hermione. Não poderia esperar menos de sua sempre tão racional amiga.

Ainda que aquilo estivesse simplesmente _fora de cogitação_ – apareceu um pequeno esboço de sorriso na face de Hermione quando encontrou esta resposta no amigo.

Harry admitia que encontrava na senhora Warker uma beleza chamativa e até mesmo que, de início, ficara encantado, mas era apenas isso. Depois de algumas horas – estudando-a, conversando, observando-a. - Vitória tornava-se o tipo de pessoa que, ele sabia, não queria na sua vida. Sua beleza, de repente, evaporação ao se precatar da vastidão de sua frivolidade. Era o tipo de mulher que você admira a primeira vista e se decepciona quando esta mesma principia uma conversa...

Além do mais, ele abominava a hipótese de ver Hermione nos braços de Josh Warker; era um homem que não lhe inspirava confiança e, só o fato de ter concebido com a idéia da esposa, fazia Harry perceber que também não era uma boa "companhia".

Céus! Onde se encontravam? Que tipo de pessoas eram aquelas?

Não, aquele não era o tipo de "férias" em que se imaginara. Nunca pensou que pudesse se arrepender por uns dias fora das saletas do ministério, mas começava a rever seus conceitos. Principalmente quanto ao que tinha sobre o casal Warker.

Harry sempre os viu como pessoas ricas o suficiente para serem um tanto esnobes, um tanto frívolas... Até mesmo mesquinhos, certamente falsos. Nunca perigosos. Mas os Warker eram invejosos... E isto, os cegava. A felicidade e o bem-estar alheio pareciam lhes queimar, lhes marcar a pele. E isto sim, tornava tudo mais "perigoso" por assim dizer.

-Hermione... – ele começou, mas ela negou com a cabeça, tocando seus lábios.

-Vitória está, desde que pôs os olhos em você, interessada – murmurou. – E você _disse_ que ela era bela – acrescentou em um tom quase acusador.

Harry sorriu. – Posso achar mulheres belas, mas isso não significa que queira dormir com elas – contrapôs, retirando delicadamente o dedo dela de seus lábios. – Além do mais, deveria saber que eu nunca a forçaria a nada. Muito menos a se entregar a um homem como aquele – disse beijando sua testa.

-_Ela está interessada em você_ – repetiu baixinho, fechando os olhos sob o toque dos lábios dele, em sua bochecha no momento. Ela queria, não... ela _precisava_ ouvi-lo dizer que não fazia sequer diferença aquele ponto. Ouvi-lo dizer que não se importava e que, bom, infelicidade a de Vitória estar interessada numa das únicas pessoas que não pode ter.

-O que quer que eu faça? – o moreno indagou em seu ouvido. – Que eu vá ao encontro dela e a beije apaixonadamente? – ele riu. – Eu sinto muito, carinho, não posso fazer isso – os lábios dele firmaram sobre sua orelha. - Primeiro porque sou comprometido – murmurou quase divertido, demasiadamente sedutor... mordiscando o lóbulo de sua orelha. – Segundo: prometi a _uma amiga_ que não tocaria em mulher alguma, exceto esta mesma amiga... Ou não seria _exatamente_ essa a promessa? – os lábios dele encontraram o pescoço de Hermione com vagarosidade, ela já o havia inclinado levemente para lhe dar maior acesso. – Já nem sei... E terceiro: Vitória terá de me desculpar, mas não estou interessado.

-Isto não muda o fato dela estar afim – insistiu aferrando-se a ele.

-Também não muda o fato de que, mesmo ela estando afim, eu não esteja. Lembre-se daquele ditado antigo, "quando um não quer...".

Hermione assentiu ao momento, sem uma ordem concreta de pensamentos e contra-argumentos que pudesse utilizar enquanto sentia os lábios de Harry brincarem consigo e as mãos de Harry envolvendo-a pela cintura.

Obteve um segundo de racionalidade, e alcançou recrutar entrecortadamente: - Vitória é distinta. Você não entende...

-Não entendo o quê?

-Ela... – fechou os olhos. - Ela é... mesquinha e invejosa.

-É sim, meu bem. Mas ela não nos conhece, hm? – retrucou na curva de seu pescoço e ombro. – Se ela soube que está brincando com fogo... – Harry sorriu maliciosamente erguendo sua mão sobre as costas da morena, ao encontro de sua nuca.

Hermione abriu os olhos e encontrou certos olhos verdes sobre os seus. - _Brincando com fogo_ - murmurou, assentindo de modo quase imperceptível. - _Vou matá-la se não fizer alguma coisa._

Harry sorriu divertido. – O que eu posso fazer para que mude de idéia?

-Não muito – contrapôs devagar. – Aquela mulher tem o dom de me tirar do sério, Harry! É tão, ela é _tão_ inconveniente – murmurou frustrada. – Eu a odeio, _odeio_, **odeio**!

–Ignore, Hermione.

Ela desviou o olhar. – Não é tão simples assim – replicou zangada, será que ele não entendia? Vitória gostava de provocá-la. Gostava de vê-la fraquejar. "Simplesmente não tenho suficiente sangue-de-barata para aturá-la como se estivesse num _maldito_ paraíso" Pensou com rancor e escarninho.

Harry segurou seu queixo e virou seu rosto até que pudesse fitá-la nos olhos. – Não é mesmo. Mas vai deixá-la vencer, assim, fácil?

Hermione ergueu a sobrancelha, cheia de altivez. – Não há como Vitória vencer, Potter.

-_Então me prove_ - disse ao pé do ouvido. Aquilo fora realmente sugestivo...

-Não me provoque, Harry.

-Você, sempre tão libidinosa, senhora Potter...

Hermione riu, voltando a encará-lo. – _Você me fez assim_ - Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Está vendo, não sou a única pessoa _não-inocente_ no quarto.

-Não tenho culpa se você me lançou um olhar demasiadamente sensual.

-Eu não lancei olhar algum – se defendeu franzindo o cenho. – Não posso fazer nada se vê sensualidade em tudo que falo, ou faço. – acrescentou irreverência, assustadoramente sedutora. Exageradamente sugestiva.

-Sabe de uma coisa, Hermione? – indagou sorrindo carinhosamente, dispensando-lhe, logo em seguida, um beijo em sua... bochecha. Hermione sorriu com resignação. - Você é perfeita.

-Faço o que posso – disse ela numa piscadela.

-E, às vezes, amor, você também é extremamente medita.

-Também te amo, Harry.

-Eu sei – contestou encolhendo os ombros, voltando a lhe abraçar. – Quem não ama Harry Potter? – Hermione estreitou a vista sob a indagação, estava pronta para contrapor quando os lábios de Harry tocam os seus. – Não retruque Herms.

-_Isto irá custar muito a você..._ - disse como se estivesse a negociar, ainda que tivesse a boca a excessos centímetros da de Harry. - _Quero dizer, eu não retrucar_.

-Digamos que posso pagar caro – respondeu no mesmo tom.

-_Quão caro?_- ela indagou aproximando seu rosto um pouco mais do dele.

Harry apenas sorriu movendo o seu próprio para frente, de modo, por fim, seus lábios se encontraram.

Dizem que é preciso apenas uma centelha para certas coisas pegarem fogo...

-------------

Vitória bateu na porta mais uma vez. Será que ainda se encontravam dormindo? Não era possível, havia pedido para um dos empregados avisar que o café, por conta de um imprevisto, sairia mais tarde. "E o bendito empregado disso que havia dado o recado!"

Irritada, bateu com mais força na porta e, para seu grande prazer, ela se entreabriu. – Ops... – "disse" com um sorrisinho, a abrindo mais. – Harry? Herms?

-------------

Afastaram-se, Harry intrigado e Hermione possessa.

A morena quase destruiu todo o quarto ao ouvir _aquela_ voz chegando perto - Os perfumes que estavam na penteadeira flutuavam, as gavetas abriram e fecharam um par de vezes, a cama se moveu, a janela e a cortina abriram...

Harry segurou seus ombros com força. – Hei! Calma – Hermione o encarou indecifrável e seriamente.

-Vitória está vindo – disse calmamente, aquilo o deixou preocupado. – E ela terá uma _ótima_ surpresa – disse sorrindo com perversidade.

Harry a olhou em tom de aviso. - Hermione...

Mas sequer fez diferença para ela. No instante seguinte, Hermione o estava empurrando para a cama, fazendo-o cair deitado, ao mesmo tempo em que abaixava o zíper de sua blusa. E postou um joelho de cada lado das pernas dele, quando subiu à cama, seus braços de cada lado da cabeça dele.

-_Acha que eu se arrancar sua blusa seria demais?_ – indagou num murmúrio, ainda com aquele sorriso perturbador.

-_Enlouqueceu?_ – Harry perguntou rindo-se, parte incrédulo.

-_Foi você quem disse para eu não deixá-la vencer..._

-_Eu disse para ignorá-la, o que é muito diferente._

Ela sorriu deslizando suas mãos ao encontro do tórax de Harry. Quando o atingiu, ela segurou a blusa e, num puxão, os vários botões se espalharem pela cama e alguns foram ao encontro do chão. – Compro outra pra você – disse apenas, observando o olhar dele, antes de ajudá-lo a retirar a blusa e jogá-la no chão.

-_Você bem que podia me ajudar, não é Potter?_ - o moreno ergueu a sobrancelha, tentando encará-la nos olhos somente, tentando não olhar para a parte de pele dela que estava a mostra por culpa do zíper aberto. Não ajudava a lembrança de que estava sob ela, entre suas pernas, numa cama. – Vamos lá Harry... – pediu lançando seu melhor olhar do tipo "preciso-de-um-protetor".

Harry desviou o olhar para não cair em sua armadilha, mas, para sua infelicidade, seus próprios olhos lhe pregavam peças. Estavam concentrados agora na pequena parte de tecido à mostra sob a blusa dela.

Olhou para Hermione, ela ainda lhe dispensava _aquele_ olhar. Olhou para baixo, era demasiada tentação... Os olhos de Hermione, o sutiã de Hermione... Escolha difícil.

Cansado de tentar encontrar a razão que nunca teve, Harry segurou sua cintura, sob a blusa, e a girou. De modo que era ele quem estava por cima agora. – _Será que eu vou me arrepender d--_?

Hermione, sorrindo, havia coberto os lábios dele com os seus. Suas mãos explorando de maneira possessiva suas costas. Como nunca havia feito.

Suas bocas se encontravam com paixão e malicia, como se provocassem um ao outro, como se apenas agora fossem capazes de explorar realmente toda a extensão dos lábios de cada um, esquecendo-se do pudor, porque estava encenando. Usufruindo o amor do senhor e senhora Potter, aqueles que realmente não existiam... Como se daquela situação, pudessem tirar muito proveito. E podiam...

"Oh... Woww... Céus!" Ela queria gritar de excitação quando uma mão de Harry deslizou de seu ombro a blusa, beijando o local e a outra encontrava seu ventre e subia devagar, ela tinha certeza – ou desejava muitíssimo.– que esta sua mão não se deteria tão próximo... Ela estava tremendo, será que seu amigo percebera?

-------------

-Harry? Hermione? – por que eles não respondiam? Estava ali, a dois passos dentro do quarto, chamando-os e o casal não respondia. Dali não conseguia ver nada... Talvez se desse mais alguns passos...

-------------

(continua)

-------------

_E Harry acorda suando frio... Estava febril!_

_Tudo não passara de um delírio?!_

-------------------------------------

XP, pois é. Eu sou... um tantinho assim Yasmin junta o polegar o indicador da mão direita sádica...

Huahauaa. É zuação gente...

É que, quando eu 'tou meio febril (tô dodói - o vírus da gripe me ama) - como é o meu caso no momento. - eu tenho tendência a ficar assim... _mais sem-noção que o normal (convenhamos, é quase um recorde T.T)_ XD

Pouquinho de nada de DG, né... Depois eu compenso.

PS: Com comentário eu saro! XP

Beijoks!


	22. Chapter 22

Apenas um aviso: na parte da Vitória, eu fui _um tanto_... – como posso dizer? - "Maldosa" quanto a HH. Considerem como se fosse o pensamento e o sentimento dela para com, bem, para com a situação em si, ok?

**Espero que curtam... E gente! Obrigada³³²³² pelos comentários!****  
****Céus, estou radiante n.n xD**

Só mais uma coisa: Finalmente postei a fic DG - "Sou Você... Er... Literalmente 2" - Se alguém estiver interessado.

* * *

**Capítulo 22 **

Ela olhou intrigada a sua volta. – _Onde está Vitória? _- Draco deu de ombros, observando com prazer o desconcerto de Hugo, tratando de deixar Gina o mais próxima possível de si.

A ruiva lhe lançou um olhar enfadado. Por que sua atenção continuava em Hugo, quando estava lhe fazendo uma pergunta? - Draco? – indagou segurando seu rosto com delicadeza, ainda que estivesse disposta a lhe arranhar toda a face.

Encontrou a irritabilidade no olhar dela confusa, o que havia feito desta vez? – Como posso saber, Ginny? – retrucou virando os olhos. – Deve estar no encalço do Potter... - Gina pareceu ainda mais desgostosa com a resposta do "marido" e afastou-se do abraço dele, incomodada.

Antes que Gina pudesse fazer alguma coisa quanto à descoberta de que Vitória, certamente, estaria atazanando Hermione com a sua recém descoberta "paixão" por Harry Potter, Josh foi avisado que o café da manhã finalmente ficara pronto e convidou as pessoas presentes a seguirem para a mesa, desculpando-se mais uma vez pela demora.  
A ruiva permaneceu sentada ponderando, enquanto os outros levantavam. Draco lhe fez um sinal para que o acompanhasse, mas a mulher apenas negou com a cabeça, acrescentando que precisava antes ir ao quarto, por um momento. O loiro deu de ombros.

Distraída, dirigiu-se às escadas com intenção de averiguar se Vitória seria mesmo capaz de perseguir seu casal de amigos, _apenas _por de sua nova obsessão de ter desfrutar do homem de uma "amiga". Voltou à realidade somente quando sentiu alguém segurar seu braço, impedindo-a de seguir.

Olhou para o lado cheia de escárnio nos lábios, disposta a ser o mais ferina possível com Draco. Mas não era ele.  
Gina observou entre curiosa e desconfiada o homem ao seu lado, sentiu náuseas ao observar o sorriso maldoso em sua boca. Aquilo não poderia significar boa coisa, ponderou olhando disfarçadamente para os lados para se dar conta que se encontravam a sós na sala de estar. Sentiu uma sensação mórbida de mal-presságio, seu coração disparou ao pensamento de que não estava com sua varinha e mesmo que estivesse, não poderia usá-la.  
Forçou a se acalmar, lembrando-se que poderia derrubá-lo em um golpe e quando falou parecia curiosa.

-Algum problema Hugo?

-De modo algum, amor.

Gina sorriu com sarcasmo. – Se não há nenhum, faça o favor de me soltar, _amor_- disse puxando o braço para si, mas Hugo havia aumentando a pressão do aperto.

-Cuidado para não se machucar, Ginny – ele murmurou com um sorrisinho cínico, tratando de segurar os dois braços dela.

-Você quer alguma coisa? – ela indagou secamente, de dentes cerrados.

-Pensei que nunca iria perguntar – contrapôs, soltando um de seus braços para lhe acariciar o rosto, Gina instintivamente afastou-se de seu toque. O homem riu com impertinência, levando sua mão livre ao encontro da nuca dela, forçando-a a encará-lo.

-Afasta-se – ordenou em tom baixo, lutando para se livrar da prensa que agora era a mão de Hugo em seu braço, quando observou a face dele se aproximar.

Ela estremeceu quando sentiu o hálito quente dele sobre seu rosto, uma das mãos de Hugo sujeitando-lhe o queixo, fazendo-a encará-lo. Gina queria cuspir em seu rosto, gritar, feri-lo de alguma forma, mas sentia-se paralisada sob a força que ele tinha e impunha sobre si.

Foi quando sentiu os lábios dele nos seus. Não eram gentis.  
Era como se, forçosamente, ele a quisesse possuir com aquele gesto; Gina sentiu ainda mais ódio e nojo por Hugo ao debater-se. Ele a pressionava contra si e empurrou sua língua contra os lábios dela de maneira grosseira, enquanto sua mão vagou sem destino por seu corpo. A ruiva, assim que sentiu a mão livre, mordeu a língua de Hugo e, segurou seus cabelos, os puxou para trás com força.

O homem quase gritou ao se afastar por impulso, mas, com os dedos sobre boca, sorria maliciosamente. – _Você é minha_- Gina estava muito vermelha, tamanha raiva. Ela tremia de ódio.

-Da próxima vez que tentar me tocar, ou até mesmo imaginar algo parecido – disse secamente. – Estarei preparada, e quando acontecer... – ela lhe sorriu de maneira afetada. – Você estará sob os meus pés, assim – e então estalou os dedos. – Não brinque com o que desconhece, Pornnili.

-Uh... A _Ginny _é uma menina malvada. Adoro meninas malvadas.

Virando os olhos, evitou pensar em quanto asco sentia por aquele homem quando tornou a ir até as escadas, desejando intimamente que ele apenas fizesse menção de lhe tocar outra vez; porque, se assim o fizesse, ela iria quebrar todos seus dentes.  
-/-/-

Hermione estremeceu ligeiramente e suspirou com frustração, sentindo as mãos de Harry - que, repentinamente, haviam parado seu promissor rumo ascendente. - traçarem um caminho descendente, até encontrar, cheias de respeito, sua cintura. Francamente, como ele queria que Vitória entrasse em estado de choque dessa maneira?  
Precisava agir rapidamente, mas as batidas descompassadas de seu coração, que agora, acreditava Hermione, poderiam ser ouvidas por todo quarto, não estavam deixando-a pensar claramente, muito menos a boca de Harry na sua...

Harry se afastou levemente, em busca de ar. O moreno apresentava o rosto afogueado, os olhos reluziam um verde intenso, tinha os lábios vermelhos e inchados, estavam tão apetitosos... ela umedeceu os seus próprios, sem fôlego.

–_Harry, você sabe. Pode me tocar..._ - o homem a encarou como se não tivesse ouvido corretamente. Hermione apenas trouxe o rosto dele para perto do seu, tinha um ar que emanava seguridade. Ela dispensou certa quantidade de pequenos beijos em seus lábios antes de indagar maliciosamente: – _Quer que eu lhe mostre como, senhor Potter?_

Harry estreitou a vista, ela estava o desafiando? Enlouquecera?

-_Sabe de uma coisa, Hermione _– ele disse em seu ouvido, roucamente. – _Não deveria brincar comigo, não sabe do que sou capaz_ – a mão direita dele saiu de sua cintura, ao encontro de sua perna; então subiu novamente, erguendo sua saia, pousando na parte interior de sua coxa; e ele a apertou. Sua outra mão a ergueu da cama, apenas o suficiente para serpentear ao encontro do fecho de seu sutiã. E, com um gesto imperceptível, por ser tão hábil, o abriu. –_ Não na cama, quero dizer _– acrescentou marotamente, rindo ao vê-la espirar com forte, perdendo todo o ar.

Hermione ergueu a vista ao encontro da dele, parecia perigosa sob aquela luz tênue que tocava seu rosto. Com uma das mãos, a mulher tocou seu rosto e a fez se perder nos cabelos desgrenhados dele; ela se aproximou e afundou sua boca entre o pescoço e o queixo de Harry. – _Ok, tigre, você me fez perder o ar uma vez. Não é grande coisa_- sussurrou maliciosamente, logo depois de lhe deixar uma ostentosa marca no pescoço.

Se Hermione fosse qualquer outra mulher, Harry teria agido sem pestanejar. Mas ela não era qualquer outra. Ela o estava provocando por conta, e somente, de Vitória, que a qualquer momento os pegaria "no flagra". E ele não podia negar, era estranho. Demasiadamente estranho.  
Primeiro porque, bem, ela o estava tratando de o seduzir, de o atiçar – estando claro que, o estava fazendo por conta de sua inabalável certeza de que Vitória queria destruir seu "casamento". Ele não queria discutir com a amiga sobre o quanto aquilo estava sendo estúpido, visto que: francamente, não existia um casamento. Sabia o quando aquela farsa podia ser importante para ela, ao menos naquele lugar, com aquelas pessoas. - E segundo porque: estava dando certo!  
Honestamente, Hermione era um estouro. Harry sabia, ele sempre soube... Mas aquilo – sua atitude "irreverente", por assim dizer. - simplesmente fazia saltar mais aos seus olhos o quando aquela mulher era esplendida. Acrescendo-se a isso o fato de ter a mão em sua perna (sob sua saia), assim como o de ter desabotoado atrevidamente, _muito_ atrevidamente, seu sutiã. O jeito como ela o estava fitando, um certo sorriso impertinente que não saia de seus lábios... O que falava, o tom que usava. O modo como se aferrava a ele, ou como parecia perdida em suas caricias e como seu corpo suave se encaixava perfeitamente ao dele. O modo como seu abraço podia ser possessivo, fazendo-o achar com que aquele abraço, que seu corpo, todo ele, era dela.  
E Harry estava em apuros, porque ele não podia deixá-la fazer isso, "seduzi-lo". Não podia entrar nessa "brincadeira" de deixar Vitória enfezada. Hermione não podia estar atinando bem... E, como no momento era Harry quem agia de maneira "mais racional" – pelo menos, ainda. –, seria ele quem devia fazer a amiga enxergar que se expor daquele modo para perturbar ou "deixar no lugar" uma pessoa, era tolice. Talvez fosse melhor desistir das férias... Uma folga no trabalho não valia tanta confusão em sua vida como aquela casa de campo estava lhe trazendo.

Mas suas teorias foram rapidamente esquecidas quando a boca de Hermione interceptou a sua, como se adivinhasse o ia dizer. Mais tarde Harry pensou que era certamente um cretino, ou coisa parecida; como pudera ignorar algo de tamanha relevância como a ideia de simplesmente ir embora daquele antro; este que certamente lhe despertavam (e não só a ele) as sensações e reações mais conflitantes da terra?

A verdade é que Harry podia muito bem ter se afastado, ele deixaria Hermione chateada (e nem poderia imaginar o quanto...), mas passaria e a morena trataria de encontrar um meio tão convincente quanto de mostrar a Vitória e a qualquer outra naquele local que não a respeitassem como '_a esposa_', que Harry era seu e apenas _seu _marido. Entretanto... Não o fez, e não se arrependeria muito (ou nada) disto.

As mãos de Harry voltaram para os lados da cama. - Hermione... Por Merlin! – a repreendeu com voz rouca quando a mulher deslizou uma das pernas para cima do corpo dele, de modo o contato entre eles tornara-se significativamente maior.

Ela riu. – Ora, vamos lá Harry – tomou sua mão e depositou sobre sua perna novamente. – Pense: é como se estivéssemos numa massagem – continuou calmamente, ainda com a mão sobre a dele, fazendo-a mover-se devagar para cima.

Porque ela poderia, nas horas mais inapropriadas, parecer tão lasciva, e provocante e apetecível. Assim como terna, desprotegida e amorosa. Como Hermione poderia parecer tão disponível quando na verdade não o era? E porque ele, ainda assim, era envolto com aquela ilusão de 'paixão'?

-_O que você quer de mim?_

Ela o encarou com a testa franzida, intrigada. – Não estou sendo clara? – indagou. – _Quero que, agora, seja meu marido._

-Hermione...

A morena tocou seus lábios. – Sei o que vai dizer – retrucou. – Eu sei – afirmou, olhando por um momento além dele, Harry sabia que procurava Vitória. – Mas quer saber, Harry? Não me importa. Eu – ela suspirou. – Eu só quero um pouco de paz nesse lugar. E – voltou a encará-lo. – realmente não me interessa o quão patética estou sendo no momento. Sei o que quero – ergueu o queixo de maneira altiva, daquele modo alto-suficiente que não aceitava contestação. – Eu vou fazê-la se arrepender de querer você; vou fazê-la compreender, de uma vez por todas, que entre a gente, o 'nós', é a única coisa que ela não pode abalar, o que quer que faça, ou tente ou elabore... É a única coisa que não pode ter. Então, diga-me agora – pediu, afastando por fim os dedos de seus lábios. – Ainda está comigo para viver esta farsa?

Ao esperar sua resposta, os segundos pareciam intermináveis. Em realidade, entretanto, eles sequer correram.

-Você deve ter enlouquecido completamente. E não venha me dizer que isto certamente é culpa minha – Harry replicou fitando-a seriamente. – _Eu sempre soube disto_- sorriu, enquanto a mulher lhe empurrava levemente, ao assimilar que ele estava novamente, e apenas, brincando. – Não é como se eu pudesse ignorar isso. Quero dizer, - o homem adquiriu um ar zombeteiro. - Você está, praticamente, pedindo que lhe beije como se não houvesse um amanhã enquanto estivermos aqui. Acho que posso fazer isso. Acredite, não será nenhum sacrifício.

Hermione até quis parecer ofendida com as palavras dele - nem conseguiu corar, entretanto. Era claramente mais interessante tentar procurar qualquer segunda intenção naquela frase aparentemente zombeteira e... _Oh Merlin_, talvez estivesse mesmo enlouquecendo. Segundas intenções? Por Deus! - Estava inclusive disposta a lhe oferecer uma resposta cheia de chasco. Quando ia o fazer, lembrou-se do porquê de estar sob um Harry apenas de calça, tento uma de suas pernas sobre ele, a blusa aberta e o sutiã que a estava incomodando agora que não estava mais fechado. E então sorriu.

Fechou os olhos e acariciou o rosto dele por um instante, logo, soube que o havia decorado; então descendeu ao seu pescoço e ombro, o arranhou levemente no peito ao sentiu o hálito dele próximo à sua boca, assim como a mão dele, tão delicadamente, deslizar de seu ombro sua blusa, ela podia sentir a alça do sutiã verter junto à blusa e também como a mão dele esboçava seu seio.  
Assim que ela tomou um pouco do ar que necessitava, por conta do contato de Harry, os lábios dele tocaram os seus.

Foi apenas um leve toque, um contato gentil. E quando Harry se afastou, Hermione percebeu que já sentia falta da boca dele na sua... A morena não abriu os olhos quando enlaçou seu pescoço e o trouxe para si, ela não se importou de ter estremecido ao ter o corpo de Harry realmente pressionado ao seu. Ela riu e ronronou quando foi a vez de Harry de lhe deixar uma "pequena lembrança" em seu pescoço. E quando os lábios dele procuraram os dela outra vez, Hermione já o esperava ansiosamente, com os seus entreabertos.

Quando abriu os olhos, Hermione sorriu marotamente ao vislumbrar a silhueta de Vitória. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, ao fitá-lo profundamente. _"É hora do verdadeiro show"_.

Roubando-lhe um beijo, o empurrou para que ele estivesse agora deitado na cama. Afastou-se e sentou em seu abdômen; erguendo a sobrancelha, sorriu maliciosamente delineando com o dedo indicador o peito de Harry.  
O homem achou que era um pecado não ter tido tempo para tirar completamente aquela blusa dela, já que, se Hermione não estivesse com ela, teria uma visão muito mais privilegiada de seu torso...  
Hermione umedeceu os lábios antes de descender ao encontro dos dele, ela não se deteve ali, entretanto.

-Calma carinho... Assim você tira todo meu ar – Harry falou num sorriso.

E a mulher apreciou bastante quando ele, tomando suas costas, sentou-se na cama e a colocou sentada em suas pernas. Hermione voltou a beijá-lo no instante seguinte, seus braços e pernas o envolvendo.  
-/-/-

Vitória andou mais alguns passos para dentro do quarto e paralisou ao momento em que seus olhos observaram a cama. Mais precisamente o que estava contido nela...

Ela teve a sensação de que todo seu sangue concentrava-se em seu rosto, mas o rubor não significava, definitivamente, constrangimento. Estava rubra de cólera.  
De dentes e punhos cerrados com grande forte, ela observou Hermione se _esfregar_em Harry como uma cadela no cio enquanto ainda tinha a boca na dele e, provavelmente, tentava extrair todo seu ar. Infelizmente, Harry parecia não se importar.

Ela sentiu náuseas quando Harry desviou de seus lábios ao encontro do pescoço de Hermione e a ouviu gemer, enquanto ele lhe... dispensava certas caricias. Ela não tinha certa de onde se encontram as mãos dele e também não estava certa se desejava o saber. De toda forma, podia ver claramente que Hermione parecia encontrar—se num estado de completa embriaguez, seus olhos, semi-cerrados, mostrando-se anuviados. Estava a morena embriagada por Harry Potter.

Então, como se não basta toda aquela cena que se prestara a observar - num misto de descrença, mal-humor e a sensação de que seus pés haviam sido presos a terra pela maldita bruxa que deveria ser Hermione; fazendo isto apenas para fazê-la ver que era nela, Hermione, em que Harry constantemente pensava ou tocava. Que, apesar de tudo, era ao redor da morena que ele se encontrava. E se encontraria... Vitória rangeu os dentes. -, Hermione gemeu tão alto e estremeceu tão violentamente contra o corpo Harry, que Vitória deu um passo para trás, consternada.

Quando o "ataque" terminou, a morena abriu os olhos repentinamente e Vitória poderia jurar que havia visto um cínico sorriso vencedor em seus lábios e um ar divertido naqueles olhos cor de chocolate... Mas logo aquela visão sumiu para dar lugar ao choque.  
-/-/-

Gina nem ao menos olhou na direção do quarto "dos Potter", seguiu para seu quarto. Sentia-se enojada e irritada por demais para ponderar sobre o que Vitória poderia estar fazendo indo ao encontro de seu casal de amigos.

Fechou a porta detrás de si devagar e encostou a testa na mesma, fechando os olhos. Queria gritar milhões de impropérios, dezenas surgindo prontos a escapar de seus lábios. Queria destruir, quebrar tudo a sua volta para extravasar sua revolta e tirar o gosto amargo de sua boca.  
"_Você é minha_"  
Ela percebeu com frustração que estava tremendo e, trincando os dentes e cerrando os punhos, a ruiva bateu com o punho na porta. Abriu a boca pronta para dizer, protestar ou gritar, qualquer coisa. Talvez centenas de maldições. Somente soluçou. Tentou outra vez, mas conseguiu apenas chorar de raiva.  
-/-/-

Hermione quase gargalhou quando ao abrir os olhos e reparar no horror contido em Vitória. Ela estava pálida, seus punhos cerrados e tinha o rosto tão contorcido que, por um instante, pensou que a mulher fosse ao seu encontro, lhe atacar.

Harry estava a beijar seu pescoço e a consciência estava quase perdendo para as sensações que sentia. Sabia que deveria continuar a farsa... Mas, por Merlin! Era muito difícil ter de se afastar de Harry. _Demasiadamente_.

Com um estrangulado "Harry", a mulher segurou seu rosto com ambas as mãos, respirou fundo e cheia de pesar o afastou suficientemente apenas para que o moreno a fitasse. - Temos companhia, doçura.

-O _que_? – e ele parecia bastante confuso. Bom, mais tarde deveria o congratular.

Hermione sorriu com frustração e inclinou a cabeça para lhe dispensar um pequeno beijo, acariciando seus cabelos. Harry, contudo, tinha outros planos. Assim que a morena lhe ofereceu aquele pequeno beijo, a segurou pela nuca com uma das mãos e sorrindo, mordiscou seu lábio inferior, antes de cobrir seus lábios e aprofundar o beijo.

Então, como se somente houvesse entendido a frase dela ao instante, o homem quebrou o beijo repentinamente. – O que disse? – indagou franzindo o cenho.

Hermione, que parecia muito insatisfeita com a última brincadeira do amigo (isto é, ter simplesmente quebrado o beijo), ergueu a sobrancelha e olhou para Vitória. Ele voltou-se para trás e fitou a loira de olhos semi-cerrados, esta prendeu a respiração. Bem, basta dizer que não era como Hermione estava o fazendo a momentos atrás, Harry parecia... perigoso.

-O que está fazendo aqui, Vitória? – e ela se encolheu. Não havia nada do ar tipicamente gentil que costumava usar, não havia traço do seu sorriso bonito ou do ar calmo que costumava ver em seu olhar. Harry Potter estava seco.

(continua)

**Putz, que capítulo mais difícil de sair!****  
****Quase que eu não conseguia fazer o flagra da Vitória, que pareceu-me bem chinfrim pra falar a verdade.**_**Desculpem-me os erros que tenha deixado passar. E me façam um favor: Comentem, certo? XD**__**  
**__**Mais uma vez, muito obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários! Desculpem a demora, estava atolada de trabalhos...**__**  
**__**Beijo!**_


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo 23 **

**Na imensidão da manhã  
Meu amor se mudou pra Lua  
Eu quis te ter como sou  
Mas nem por isso ser sua**

Draco observou com os olhos estreitos a entrada de Hugo à sala de jantar, o homem parecia demasiadamente contente. O loiro enrijeceu o maxilar quando Pornnilli fixou seu olhar sobre ele, quando pôde reparar no sorriso torto que lhe dispensava em seus lábios inchados.  
Cerrou os punhos e espirou com força, ignorando Keyla, a qual, mais uma vez, estava a lhe oferecer suas atenções. Ele daria um braço se estivesse errado em suas suspeitas, mas, de algo modo, sabia, simplesmente sabia, que Hugo havia molestado sua esposa... Ou melhor, a Weasley.

Gina apareceu instantes depois. Altiva. E ainda que tivesse este ar auto-suficiente, parecia distante e não se via indício do sorriso fácil tão costumeiro dela. Além do mais, sequer lhe dirigiu o olhar quando se sentou ao seu lado.  
Observando de esgueira o outro canto da mesa, Draco pode reparar no olhar fixo de Hugo sobre Gina. Então, se antes esperava com gosto o café, agora já perdera o apetite. Em silêncio, a ruiva ao seu lado escolhia o que comer e passara a se alimentar calmamente.

Draco bebeu um pouco do suco que Keyla insistentemente lhe oferecia encarando Hugo com desfaçatez; sabia o que fazer. Pacientemente esperou que Gina terminasse o que pusera em seu prato, não precisou esperar muito em verdade e assim, tomou ela pelo braço e sob o olhar de enfado da ruiva, a guiou para longe dos ouvidos daqueles urubus mal-disfarçados.

-O que foi?

O homem ergueu a sobrancelha sob o tom agressivo dela. - Descobriu o que impede Harry e Hermione de estarem presentes?

-Não - murmurou desviando o olhar.

-O que houve? – Gina apenas o encarou. – O que Pornnilli fez a você?

-Não é da sua conta – recrutou secamente lhe dando as costas, e as dúvidas se esvaíram de Draco.

Ele suspirou pesadamente e se aproximou dela, ainda estando às suas costas, segurou com delicadeza os lados de seu ombro. – Ginny? – a ruiva fechou os olhos e cruzou os braços sob o peito, não disse nada, mas também não se afastou. – Vi as manchas vermelhas em seus pulsos que tentava esconder. Ele feriu você? – perguntou em tom baixo e a ruiva enrijeceu. Draco deslizou levemente as mãos pelos braços dela.

Iria envolvê-la, mas Gina o afastou, e se voltou para o bruxo. – Você não precisa sentir pena de mim – falou depois de ergueu a vista ao encontro da dele.

-Em nenhum momento senti pena de você, Weasley – retrucou calmamente. – Mas você pode ser demasiadamente imprudente – disse em tom reprovador.

Gina riu com cinismo. – Quem acha que é para me repreender? Meu pai?

-Se eu fosse seu pai, garota impertinente – replicou mordazmente. - _Nunca _teria seguido carreira de auror, você sequer sairia de casa – disse sem emoção.

-Você é _tão _ultrapassado.

-E você parece uma criança birrenta – contrapôs virando os olhos. – Demônios, estava preocupado, Weasley!

Ela o fitou sem ação, recompondo-se ao instante. – Pois não deveria – replicou dando de ombros. – Não preciso lembrar a você que sou bem grandinha, ou sim?

Draco deu um passo à frente, disposto a chacoalhá-la tempo suficiente até que o juízo daquela mulher voltasse ao lugar ou, ao menos, a fizesse compreender a situação em que se encontrava. Ergueu as mãos para seguir com seu intento, mas parou de pronto.  
Aquela era uma Weasley, a sempre auto-suficiente, ardilosa e imprudente Gina Weasley. O que poderia esperar dela se não uma batida de frente?

Riu desconcertado e Gina o fitou como se estive louco. - Mulher, você me tira do sério – a ruiva não disse nada, não tinha certeza do que retrucar. Nem mesmo sabia se Draco estava zombando dela. - Está tudo bem?

Gina ergueu o queixo. – Por que não estaria?

Draco deu de ombros. – Não parecia bem ao entrar na sala de refeições, muito menos ao permanecer lá. O que ele fez?

-Já disse que não é da sua conta.

-Será de minha conta quando eu quebrar o nariz daquele cretino.

-Não o fará – disse estreitando a vista.

-Pode escrever o que disse. Pornnilli nem vai saber o que o atingiu.

-Draco, eu o proíbo! – o loiro riu como se com isso dissesse que sua proibição não valia de nada para ele. - Isto é assunto meu!

Perdendo o sorriso, Draco disse com seriedade:  
-E eu sou seu esposo – Gina o mirou com escárnio, mas o homem prosseguiu, ignorando-a. – Ao menos é o que pensam de mim, neste lugar – sussurrou puxando-a para si pela cintura, sob a resistência dela; colocando a cabeça de Gina em um de seus ombros.

-_Eu o odeio _- disse baixinho, de olhos fechados, aspirando seu perfume.

-Eu sei – Draco retrucou acariciando seus cabelos ruivos.

Gina sentiu seu coração acelerar dolorosamente. – Obrigada.

-Pela reprimenda? Posso o fazer todos os dias se assim desejar – replicou num sorriso.

A ruiva riu entre dentes, afastando-se para olhá-lo. – Não, idiota. Estava precisando deste... de um abraço. E apenas por isso agradeço.

-Não faço isto por você.

A mulher virou os olhos. - Eu sei. Está apenas protegendo sua integridade moral.

-Exatamente.

-Só continue me abraçando por um instante mais...

Draco baixou a vista e Gina ergueu a sua. Seus olhares se conectaram e então aquela sensação estranha de proteção se fez presente outra vez em Gina.

Seus lábios se encontraram em um curto espaço de tempo. Afastaram-se ao instante. Assustados, desconcertados, alarmados, confusos...

Não trocaram sequer um olhar quando se dirigiram de volta à sala de jantar. Mas instintivamente a mão de Ginny encontrou a de Draco, entrelaçando-as.  
Segundos mais tarde, ela, achando que havia tornado a pensar com coerência, tentou afastar-se, recriminando-se por baixar a guarda; afinal, tratava-se de um Malfoy.  
No entanto, o homem apenas apertou levemente a mão dela na sua. E isto bastou... Bastou para que a ruiva deixasse a sua presa a dele. Então, quando voltou para a companhia de seus "amigos", Gina estava imersa demais em si e toda sua "situação" com Draco para pensar ou até mesmo enxergar outra pessoa que não ela. Ou talvez Draco.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

-E então? – indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. E ela estremeceu novamente.

Harry Potter era, definitivamente, uma perdição. Poderia desvanecer em seus braços se ele continuasse fitando-a desse modo... Tentador.

Vitória mordeu o canto do lábio inferior, torcendo as mãos. Estava um tanto quanto nervosa e aquele seu ar... Ah, Deus, aquele seu ar estava a tirando do sério. Não conseguia raciocinar!  
Apenas o imaginava tomando-a violentamente pela cintura e a beijando com tanto ardor que seus corpos iriam parecer um. Como, há momentos atrás, fazia com Hermione. Vitória espirou fortemente.

Não ajudava o fato do homem a sua frente estar praticamente despido. Sorriu corando ao divagar que tinha suas mãos a lhe percorrer o tórax.  
Sentia-se gratificada e estranhamente orgulhosa de tê-lo a observando - _e não à Hermione_- atentamente.

-Eu... – lançou rapidamente o olhar sobre Hermione. Esta a observava com apatia e, talvez, certa amargura misturada a altas doses de irritação. Visto que era Harry Potter quem estava consigo na cama. Apesar de tudo, a morena a mirava sem emoção. De toda forma, não era preciso ser um gênio para constatar a frustração de Hermione.

Sem tirar os olhos dos de Vitória, Hermione deslizou sua mão pelo braço do moreno, como numa caricia, e ao encontrar a dele, as entrelaçou. Ela, a morena, sorriu sonsamente e Vitória teve a horrível impressão de que aquela mulher lera sua mente e descobrira as fantasias que detinha para Harry. Engoliu duro quando viu o sorriso de mofa que Hermione lhe apresentava.

Era um desafio. Não... Era um alarde. "Meu" pareciam remontar e impor todos os gestos de Hermione para com Harry. "Meu" e Vitória apenas podia olhar a outra mulher ao falar ao ouvido dele, sorrindo calmamente, dispensar um curto beijo em seu pescoço. No mesmo lugar onde havia uma ostentosa marca, obviamente, também feita por Hermione. "Meu" e Harry sorria perdendo o ar duro enquanto seu nariz tocava o de sua esposa, murmurando qualquer coisa de doce que fez Hermione rir envolvendo-o pelo pescoço. "Meu" e o casal havia novamente esquecido da presença de Vitória enquanto se fitavam amorosamente, antes de, com um gesto simplório, romperem a distância de seus rostos, e desfrutarem um beijo cheio de doçura. Está escrito "meu" quanto Harry a envolve desse modo, desse modo tão singular. E está escrito "minha" quando Hermione está tão entregue quanto nesse momento, ainda nesse beijo inocente.

Vitória levou a mão até a boca, contendo um soluço. Aquilo era uma tortura.

Quando romperam o beijo, Hermione recostou sua cabeça no ombro do marido e este tornou a fitar Vitória com seriedade.

-Bom, apenas queria avisá-los que hoje o almoço será servido na piscina.

Harry e Hermione se entreolharam e a mulher mal pode conter o riso. Enquanto o homem ponderava sobre o que, anteriormente, sua "esposa" havia lhe falado. Ela tinha razão, Vitória era _demasiadamente _inconveniente... Estava ali só para ter certeza de que não pudessem se "divertir"?

-Oh. Não precisava se preocupar, querida – Hermione contrapôs. – Nós já íamos descer. Só – ela olhou de lado para Harry. – Nós só nos atrasamos um pouco – a morena abriu um largo sorriso. - Que gentileza a sua vir até aqui, pessoalmente, para nos dar este recado, não é querido?

O homem sorriu com ironia. – Definitivamente.

-Realmente não foi nada, estava de passagem por esse andar e como não haviam estado ainda lá em baixo...

-Obrigada Vitória – Hermione disse a se levantar, dirigindo-se a ela. A loira deu alguns passos para trás, observando-a com um sorriso hesitante quanto Hermione pegou o seu braço, unindo-o ao dela. – Nós, em alguns minutos, já estaremos lá embaixo, ok? – indagou puxando-a consigo até a porta. – Você é um amor, obrigada novamente – dizendo isso, fechou a porta no rosto de uma Vitória com a boca aberta prestes a dizer algo.

Lágrimas saiam dos olhos de Hermione ao trancar a porta, seus ombros balançavam violentamente e ela emitia sons abafados pela boca fechada, que tremia.

A bruxa ria com ganas encostada à porta. Oh sim, a vingança era doce.  
Ela secou os olhos a tempo de ver Harry encostado à parede, observando-a de braços cruzados. Estava com um sorriso pequeno e os cabelos mais que desordenado... Estava lindíssimo.

Ela suspirou, dando mais uma risada. – Ora vamos. Ela mereceu isto - Harry não respondeu ao tratar de abotoar a blusa que pegara.

-/-

Hermione encarou o casal a sua frente irritada. Até mesmo sabia o que iriam dizer... Observou ao seu redor, apenas para ter confirmada a suspeita que só haviam os quatro naquele cômodo. Os outros já estavam nos jardins, em direção à piscina.

-Como havia falado com a _Mione..._- então sorriu para a mesma. – E você ficou de pensar em minha sugestão.

"A história verdadeira não era _bem _assim". A bruxa fitou Vitória com um olhar duro, mas quando falou, parecia estar tratando de dispensar uma posta de sobremesa. – Pois é, meu bem, decidimos recusar sua oferta.

Vitória franziu o cenho, tratando de deixar de flertar descaradamente com Harry e observando Hermione com _incredulidade_.  
Da boca da morena quase havia saído um som de moléstia. Vitória realmente acreditou que teria a chance de tocar em Harry Potter? Era mais ingênua do que Hermione poderia imaginar se assim o fosse.  
O que havia achado? Que estava fazendo uma "troca justa" ao lhe "oferecer" – por assim dizer – Josh como prêmio de consolação, enquanto a beldade ficava a usufruir e abusar de Harry? – Hermione meneou a cabeça negativamente - Fracamente. "uma tola".

Harry pareceu notar o enojo de Hermione e o olhar ilusionado de Josh para a morena ao seu lado, pois logo atalhou:  
-Desculpe-nos Vitória. Josh – ele disse olhando, desta vez, o casal. – Nós somos casal estrita e _demasiadamente _tradicional. Cem por cento monogâmico. Não nos apetece esse tipo de... "relação" com os amigos.

-Além do mais – foi a vez de Hermione acrescentar. – Não acredito que me sentiria bem sabendo que _meu marido _- e ela lançou um olhar ameaçador, repleto de orgulho feminino, à Vitória; esta parecia preste a ranger os dentes. – Estaria... se "relacionando" com outra mulher – disse erguendo uma sobrancelha. – Sou do tipo possessiva – falou, em tom de confidência, para a mulher a sua frente.

Josh, Harry percebeu, mostrava-se parte aliviado parte molesto com aquela decisão. E o homem entendia bem o porquê... Era só deixar seu olhar recair ao seu lado. Hermione resplandecia, com todas suas curvas certas e aquele sorrisinho malicioso que se encontrava agora em seus lábios, tiravam qualquer um do sério. Ela tinha elegância e desenvoltura natural e uma arrogância que incomodava de tão graciosa... Sua perspicácia o encantavam e sua doçura, afeto e desmazelo para com ela própria em favor dele o atraia para mais perto, fazendo-o orbitar ao seu redor, incansavelmente.

Sem mais Harry se enfadou, ainda com os olhos fitos em Josh que repentinamente havia se tornado _demasiadamente_ antipático a seus olhos. E, afinal, por que Josh tinha que olhar _tanto_ para Hermione?

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Draco passou o braço pela cintura da ruiva, esta franziu o cenho, mas o homem simplesmente a trouxe mais para si enquanto com a mão livre dispensava aos cabelos dela uma caricia suave. Os olhos dele estavam perdidos, distantes.

-Não acho que tenha sido uma boa ideia termos vindo aqui pra fora.

Draco finalmente focou sua atenção na mulher em seus braços, apenas por um instante, apenas o tempo de respondê-la. – Tolice, está um dia ótimo para estarmos fora.

Gina o ignorou enquanto observava o lugar a sua volta. Era muito belo, sem dúvida, mas sentia-se desconfortável com os olhares que recebia.  
Estava apenas com uma saída de banho branca praticamente transparente sobre o biquíni vermelho que usava, ela (a saída de banho) ia até depois de seus joelhos, mas não escondia nada. E apesar de ter Draco envolvendo-a suavemente, sentia os olhos de Hugo e até mesmo de William vidrados em si.  
Era fato que adorava ter olhares sobre si, isto, em realidade, continuamente acontecia - não precisava que lhe dissessem que era bela, o sabia. Em parte, por conta dos olhares libidinosos que arrancava dos homens em geral -, mas sentia-se perturbada com o olhar daqueles dois homens em particular.

Num suspiro – e distraidamente -, ela abraçou Draco pela cintura e, na ponta dos pés, o puxou para si, recostando seu queixo no ombro dele. Apesar de tudo, estava sentindo-se frustrada... Enquanto William e Hugo disputavam para ver quem conseguia tirar com os olhos um pedaço dela, Draco mostrava-se imune a todo seu charme.

Ela virou os olhos, enquanto suas mãos vagavam ligeiramente pelas costas nuas dele. Deveria imaginar isto, uma vez ele lhe dissera que mesmo que fosse a última mulher do universo, a dispensaria. _Pois não sabia o que estava a perder..._  
A mulher cravou as unhas de uma de suas mãos na pele dele, inconscientemente. Nem ao menos ouviu o gemido de protesto de Draco ou sentiu quando ele agarrou e depois puxou para trás seu cabelo, fazendo-a fitá-lo.

-Está louca? – indagou roucamente.

Gina o fitou sem emoção, ainda ponderativa quanto o monstro sem emoção que era Draco Malfoy. Talvez ela não fosse tão atrativa quanto imaginava. – O que?

O loiro estreitou os olhos, tratando de concentrar-se. Ele ainda tinha os cabelos dela entre os dedos e o segurava de maneira quase agressiva, apesar disto Gina não parecia se importar. O olhar que lhe lançava era completamente confuso, estaria ela jogando? – Não é hora de brincadeiras, Weasley – sussurrou.

-Do que está falando?! – perguntou franzindo o cenho. Draco espirou com força ao sentir o hálito dela em sua boca. O homem a teria azarado se estivesse com sua varinha, ou melhor, se pudesse a usar.

-O que você quer Weasley? – inquiriu num outro murmúrio, apertando o agarre de sua mão no cabelo dela, puxando-o mais.

Gina fez uma careta de dor, finalmente ciente da mão dele. – Solte-me! Está me ferindo – disse entre dentes, visto que podia entrever Keyla e Alice observando-os atentamente. Sabia que para os outros a mão de Draco entre seus cabelos parecia mais uma caricia.

Draco sorriu com maldade, trazendo o rosto dela para mais perto. Irritado pela bruxa não ter admitido que estava fazendo de propósito, isto é, que estava o instigando de propósito. Mas, logo a ruiva descobriria, ele também sabia brincar de provocar... - E o que fará se eu não o fizer, pequena Weasley? – indagou provocativo em seu ouvido, Ginny estremeceu involuntariamente.

Sequer pôde redarguir, os lábios de Draco tocaram seu ouvido e descenderam acariciando seu pescoço; e Ginevra Weasley perdeu o dom da fala.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Hermione rolou os olhos quando entraram no quarto, já à noite. - Não precisava também usar uma sunga transparente – o recriminou.

-Não é transparente – Harry retrucara calmamente, mas Hermione ainda estava molesta demais para lhe dar ouvidos.

-Além do mais – Harry continuou. - O que eu posso fazer se elas são ninfomaníacas alucinadas? – indagou com descrédito.

-_Ou que sua bendita mãe tenha o parido tão bem?_– Hermione murmurou para si olhando-o de esgueira.

-O que disse? – ela abanou as mãos, como sempre fazia quando o assunto não era relevante.

Visões de Vitória, Keyla, Alice e, por Merlín, até mesmo Ginny praticamente despindo-o com o olhar no momento em que Harry fora tomar uma ducha não saiam de foco em sua mente.  
Ela soltou um muxoxo vendo-o entrar no banheiro. Supunha-se que Gina estivesse lhe **ajudando **na farsa, ela tinha seu próprio 'marido' pra cuidar ao invés de estar secando a Harry!

–Como se não houvesse mulheres suficientes tratando de conseguir um bocado que fosse dele – murmurou para si, desgostosa. Além do mais, Gina já tivera sua cota de Potter.

Será que era pedir demais que ele fizesse como os outros esposos? Usando bermudas? Ou ao menos uma sunga _descente_? Mas nãooo... Harry Potter tinha de desvestir sua bermuda e ficar só de sunga... Uma sunga branca que, mesmo antes de estar molhada, já deixava pouco à imaginação. Ainda que era visível que _algumas mulheres _a deixaram correr solta... Ou seria: correr sobre o corpo dele?

Hermione maldisse pela centésima vez a ideia de ter admitido ir àquela casa.  
-/-

Já mais "sociável", Hermione saiu finalmente do banheiro, amarrando o roupão ao seu corpo.  
Havia estado sob o jato de água quente por vários minutos tentando apenas esquecer a visão desagradável do olhar alucinado de Keyla recorrendo o corpo de seu amigo. Era quase tão nojento como os toques "acidentais" de Vitória sobre o dorso nu de Harry ou sua coxa.

Hermione resmungou baixinho, mas foi o suficiente para chamar a atenção de Harry. – Estive a ponto de ir atrás de você – ele disse observando-a. Hermione não se dignou a responder, apenas continuou secando o cabelo. – Terra, chamando Hermione - ela se voltou para encará-lo. – Tudo bem? - ela sorriu, assentindo.

Assim que se deu por satisfeita com a secagem do cabelo, a mulher foi até o armário e se demorou um momento por ali, Harry imaginou que, mais uma vez, estava a escolher uma de suas "camisolas", as camisas dele, melhor dizendo. Logo, Hermione encontrava-se fechando a porta do banheiro atrás de si.

Harry a recorreu atentamente dos pés à cabeça quando Hermione novamente voltou ao quarto, sorrindo ladino. – Sabe, moça – a morena sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca se eriçarem com seus olhos cor de esmeralda fitando-a de maneira tão, e talvez estivesse imaginando, lasciva. – Nunca pensei que tivesse _realmente _camisolas – disse quando ela chegou à cama.

-Como achou que eu dormia quando não usava suas camisas? Nua? – indagou sarcástica. Harry tratou de nem imaginar, apenas sorriu observando-a, sua mão instintivamente indo ao encontro da roupa dela. Uma camisola de seda lilás, que cobria pouco menos de suas pernas e nada de seus braços que a maioria das camisas de Harry.

-Você fica sensual dessa maneira – ele disse deslizando a mão sobre seu ventre, e a encarou ainda sorrindo. – Tão ou mais que quando usa minhas roupas – murmurou elevando a mão.

Hermione riu, sentindo o rosto arder. – Obrigada. E devo confessar, você também fica ótimo de – ela arfou quando, desprevenida, sentiu um dos dedos de Harry deslizar abaixo de seu seio.

Ok, estava enlouquecendo. Estava enlouquecendo. Só essa era a alternativa cabível para o que estava sentindo. Não era provável, _definitivamente _não o era, que Harry estivesse a tocando. Mas e se ele...?

-  
(continua)  
-

N/A.: Lá em cima, trecho da música "Meu amor se mudou pra lua" da Paula Toller, música – ou melhor, refrão – que eu particularmente gosto.  
Oh gente, não se preocupem não, não desisti da fic. E, acredito, nem vou desistir, certo? xD É que simplesmente não estava com tempo e/ou criatividade para terminar (escrever) o capítulo. Como podem ver, ele ficou bem fraquinho.

De toda forma, espero que curtam este capítulo, perdoem-me os erros. E quero também, e principalmente, agradecer imensamente por cada comentário. Cada "atualiza", cada "será que essa guria morreu?" Ou "mina, por que tu não dá o ar da graça?".

Então, hoje (dia 16/07) é meu aniversário... E eu quero de presente muitos comentários quanto a fic, pode ser? Rsrsrs. (eu sei, _nada_ abusada... xP)  
Beijão gente!


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo 24 – (retrospecto)**

Não era como se Gina estivesse feliz.  
Bem, também não podia negar que, de fato, era agradável. Apesar disto, ela cairia morta antes de admitir – ou confessar - a ele.  
Era tão pretensioso... Nem queria imaginar o que seria de si se, ao menos, Draco sonhasse com os casos (ou delírios, como preferia pensar a bruxa) indecentes que povoavam sua cabeça ruiva no momento. Alguma coisa envolvendo a ela e a Draco na hidro que vira na casa de banho no meio do caminho para a piscina... Pra começar.

Sim, era uma atitude reprovável a sua. Isto é, deixar um homem lhe beijar e se aferrar a ele na frente de pessoas – supostamente – respeitáveis. O que sua mãe diria se a visse assim, tão à vontade, nos braços de um Malfoy?  
Gina riu - dispensando uma caricia suave na nuca de seu 'marido' - ao perceber que ela não ligava o mais mínimo, pra falar a verdade.

Talvez não fosse o fim do mundo admitir que sentia atração por aquele bruxo arrogante, irritante, grosseiro e, por Merlin, de mãos grandes, braços fortes e sorriso tão sexy que se tornava quase despudorado – senão o era.  
Ou talvez sim, fosse mal aquilo de _atração_. Como ela podia sentir alguma coisa além de repulsa por aquele homem?  
Draco fora tantas vezes cruel e não apenas com ela... E, ainda que os anos houvessem passado e com eles a maioria das mágoas, não era capaz de dizer que esquecera ou que o perdoara sinceramente. Também não fazia nada para isso.

Suspirou pesadamente entre a irritabilidade que a confusão lhe trazia e o prazer surreal que sentia por estar nos braços do mesmo homem que fora cruel anos atrás com ela e agora a ajudava numa encenação bem mais que tola e sem propósito...

Ora, não precisava admitir coisa alguma, certamente era passageiro! Porque, francamente, Ginny não se via (ou a ele) presa num mar de luxúria – porque só isto poderia explicar _umas quantas _reações de seu corpo. – por mais de uma noite, ou duas no máximo. Talvez simplesmente endoidecera.

Fechou os olhos perdida na sensação indescritível que eram os lábios dele no seu ombro. Gina escondeu o rosto naquela curva demasiadamente cheirosa do pescoço dele – não era possível que alguém cheirasse tão bem! -, não lhe deixaria ver sua vulnerabilidade. Não sabia que o loiro nem precisava encará-la para perceber que desfrutava de seu toque.

Quanto os lábios dele tocaram os seus de maneira tão erótica e furtiva, ela estremecera e se dera conta (ao retribuir o beijo, entregue) que Draco Malfoy não era senão uma tentação e o pior: uma que estava bem à mão. Definitiva e perigosamente próximo pelos próximos dias.  
Estranhamente, a mulher só pôde aprofundar mais o beijo. Os choques que recebia com o contato a agradavam e ela percebeu, decepcionada, que ao quebrar o beijo os choques desapareciam, como uma ilusão. Só os sentia quando tinha sua boca na de Draco... Gina o fitou por um instante – parecia despistado e frustrado – e o beijou novamente.  
-

Draco decidiu que não se importava.

Não gostava de ser tratado como um tolo, não gostava que brincassem com ele. E Ginny, por alguma razão, o afetava consideravelmente. Sabia que a mulher estava zombando consigo, só não entendia o por quê.

E como repreensão, a provocara e a instigara esperando que a ruiva explodisse de raiva, mas Gina simplesmente o seguira.  
A verdade é que estava esperando gritos, não gemidos. E ataques de magia involuntária _voluntariamente _praticados, definitivamente não lábios mornos dispostos a quebras regras, conceitos e sua sanidade mental já questionável – não era para menos ter novamente aceitado a companhia dos 'amigos' de Gina.

Provavelmente, ela o deixaria louco a qualquer momento...

Não conseguia tirar de si a sensação de que a qualquer instante o céu desabaria por sobre sua cabeça. Ginevra Weasley agindo como se não pudesse afastar os lábios dos dele? Aquilo estava ficando mais assustador que a segunda guerra.  
O pior era que, em nome de Merlin, não conseguia, não _podia _recuar. E só Deus sabia o quando custava para Draco admitir isso.

Ouviu uma exclamação e achou por bem afastar a boca, as mãos, o corpo do de Gina; antes que ultrapassassem os limites do pudor. Não é como se tivesse mais ar para 'desperdiçar' naquelas caricias quentes, de toda forma.  
Antes de se afastar completamente, entretanto, deslizou a mão pelas costas da mulher, quase possessivamente, até encontrar sua cintura, ele afundou o rosto no vale entre o pescoço e o ombro dela e mordiscou levemente o local, sorrindo com um prazer indescritível para si mesmo por sentir o estremecer dela...

-Traga-me uma bebida, paixão – disse ao se separarem, oferecendo um leve tapa na nádega dela, esperando que Gina o encarasse com ódio contido pelo pedido mais parecido a uma ordem e pelo atrevimento, mas quando a mulher o observou por sobre os ombros, tinha possivelmente qualquer ar, exceto raiva. E Draco se viu a observando com cautela. O que, afinal, aquela Weasley estava aprontando?

A ruiva ria. - É pra já, meu senhor – e saiu ao encontro de um empregado, balançando hipnoticamente as cadeiras e os cabelos.

Draco sentiu, naquele momento, a boca secar. Sim, sua ação impensada teria volta... E Gina seria maldosa.  
Era só que... não conseguira se conter! E claro, não pensava em pedir desculpas a ela. Nem em sonhos.

Que isso o matasse então.  
-/-

Gina observou com fingido olhar fulminante – segundo ela. – Alice tocar no braço de Draco com franco interesse. Se dirigiu a eles em passadas determinadas e estava a ponto de jogar com grosseria a caipirinha entre as mãos de Draco quando observou o sorriso pesaroso que ele dispensava a outra mulher.

-Foi só mais uma de minhas atitudes estúpidas de adolescente – disse tocando o braço, Gina poderia imaginar a caveira com uma cobra saindo por sua boca. – Na verdade, a mais insana e infantil. Eu achava que, ao fazer isso, me tornaria um homem – ele riu sem emoção. – É claro, agora vejo o quão imaturo eu era, e, por que não dizer? Mas bem um tolo.

-Ela é assustadora – disse a mulher fazendo uma careta.

-Quer dizer, repugnante, não? – o loiro indagou, encolhendo os ombros e sorrindo levemente, Alice não teve coragem de dizer sim.

Draco encontrou o olhar de Gina, que o estava observando, mas distraída no passado dele. O homem desviou o olhar incomodado, não desejando ver qualquer fio de piedade nela, se o houvesse.

Gina tornou a se aproximar e ofereceu o copo com a bebida ao 'esposo', que a aceitou sem nada dizer. Antes que ele se voltasse novamente para Alice, a ruiva o abraçou, quase o fazendo derrubar todo conteúdo do copo no corpo dela, tamanha impulsividade do afago.

-Bem, pelo menos agora você fez a escolha certa, não é, Draco?

Alice se afastou do casal, pensando em o quão Gina era presunçosa ao dizer aquilo. Pois ficara óbvio que a ruiva falava de si quanto as "escolhas corretas" do marido. Ao torná-la sua esposa.

-Você acha? – ele indagou erguendo a sobrancelha. – Francamente, Weasley, veja onde estamos – ele murmurou, abrindo os braços. – Não creio que tenha sido uma boa escolha.

Gina soltou um muxoxo contrariado. – Não foi escolha sua vir aqui. Não é como se tivesse opção – disse e suspirou. Ele vira uma pontada de culpa no olhar dela?

-Há controvérsias.

Gina virou os olhos. – O que quero dizer é que, apesar de seu passado nebuloso – e ela não pôde deixar de ser irônica. –, você se tornou um homem... praticamente decente.

-Praticamente? – ele riu.

A bruxa deu de ombros. – Você esteve do lado certo na guerra e você é... você é um auror excepcional.

-O que disse? – Draco se aproximou dela, fingindo incredulidade.

-Pode esquecer, só vai arrancar isso de mim uma única vez. E se comentar para alguém, eu nego veementemente que, uma vez, um dia, por um momento, disse isto.

Draco a encarou zombeteiro. – Ginevra Weasley disse que eu sou excepcional! – "não disse isso" ela resmungou contrariada. "disse que era um _auror _considerável, não um homem considerável. É demasiadamente diferente". - Eu pensei que não ia viver tempo suficiente para presenciar este momento, quase memorável.

-Você também é excepcionalmente intragável.  
-

Draco observou com extremo mal-humor Gina se divertir com Harry. Ela o estava cercando como se fosse uma predadora e, pra falar a verdade, Harry parecia não se importar. Afinal, continuava conversando com ela e as outras mulheres naturalmente, como se não estivesse tão indecente com aquela sunga. Hermione deveria fazer algo a respeito!

O loiro lançou rapidamente o olhar à morena para ver como ela estava reagindo, todos sabiam que a mulher podia ser 'um tanto quanto' possessiva em relação a Harry... Hermione observava tudo calmamente, vez ou outra franzindo o cenho para os toques 'acidentais' sob o corpo de 'seu marido'.

Ao menos fora assim até Vitória deslizar a mão pelas costa de Harry e passar perigosamente próxima a seu bumbum. Ele pôde vê-la espumar de desconcerto, e sentiu um prazer sórdido ao ver que, apesar de Harry simplesmente não ter culpa, ele provavelmente estaria em maus-lençóis.

Viu Hermione erguer-se com dignidade e altiva se encaminhar para o grupinho, a viu sem escutar dizer algo que fez Harry franzir o cenho e retrucar algo que lhe pareceu 'você está bem?'. Viu a morena espirar antes de retrucar um 'sim' nada convincente e um sorriso forçado para acalentá-lo, acalmar a Harry e finalmente lhe dispensando um curto beijo no rosto se afastar com um 'boa noite'.

Draco podia jurar que ela planejara, e que aquela mulher era tão maquiavélica quanto o próprio demônio. Pois Harry não conseguira tirar os olhos das costas dela depois que esta se afastou. Na verdade, nem demorou um segundo para ele a estar seguindo, "sem ao menos deixar uma tola desculpa às suas tietes", o loiro pensou virando os olhos, zombando das mulheres, silenciosamente, que não tinham mais o 'senhor Potterfeito' consigo. Este, estava muito ocupado em seguir, como um cãozinho, a esperta senhorita sabe-tudo Granger.  
Claro, ela era tão ardilosa quanto a própria Gina, não se rebaixara dando uma cena e ainda conseguira que Harry a seguisse sem lhe impor isto – ao menos, não explicitamente.

(continua)  
-

N/a.: Obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários! xD  
Espero que não queiram me matar, Harry e Hermione só no capítulo que vem... n.n  
E ele vai estar...hmm... ah, terão de ler pra saber. Sinto muito... Quero dizer, não é bem verdade. Rsrsrs.

Acho que os "pervertidos" de plantão vão gostar do capítulo que vem. Por que? Bom, acho que vou fazer uma NC-17(a senhorita Luma Black está tratando de me convencer xD) - se esconde, tapando a boca -

E... qual a opinião de vocês quanto a isso? -Olhar maquiavélico-

Fim da transmissão


	25. Chapter 25

Olá!!!!!  
Nem demorei muito (comparado aos outros caps.), né?  
Quero agradecer muito pelos comentários! Fico feliz que ainda estejam acompanhando a fic -, vocês são uns amores.

Então vamos lá:

**Aviso Importante: Capítulo desaconselhável para menores (Sim! Tem nc17 no capítulo xD)**

------------------------

**Capítulo 25**

_-Você fica sensual dessa maneira – ele disse deslizando a mão sobre seu ventre, e a encarou ainda sorrindo. – Tão ou mais que quando usa minhas roupas – murmurou elevando a mão._

Hermione suspirou, tratando – certamente – de se acalmar, para só então erguer a vista (algo mais que desconcertada) e encarar Harry.

-Está com sono? – ele indagou baixo, sorrindo tão travesso que a mulher precisou de vários segundos para retrucar. Além do mais, ela sentia medo de dizer qualquer coisa àquele Harry. Ele tinha razão, não sabia do que ele era capaz... na cama.

-Bons sonhos, Mione – Harry disse, cansado de esperar uma resposta dela. O homem se aproximou apenas o necessário do rosto dela para lhe oferecer um curto beijo em seus lábios entreabertos. Então apagou a luz de seu abajur e deitou-se, como num dia corriqueiro.

Hermione fechou os olhos com força, será que para Harry ela sempre seria apenas a amiga que pode, vez ou outra, ser sexy?  
Sentiu-se inexplicavelmente irritada, demasiadamente frustrada e desapontada. Talvez, Vitória causasse mais efeito nele apenas com um olhar que todos os beijos e eventuais toques que compartilharam até o momento. Cerrou os dentes com força. Virou de lado e ficou suficientemente próxima do corpo de Harry, sua respiração cadente sobre o lado do pescoço dele.

A morena mordia o lábio inferior nervosamente, apesar da respiração regulada. Soltou o ar dos pulmões e sorriu vacilante. – Me diz, Harry – ela sussurrou em sua pele, seus lábios tocando-o brevemente. – E se não estivesse com sono? O que poderíamos fazer? – o homem riu, ainda sem se voltar. Tinha uma boa idéia do que fazer.

-Lembra-se que a Vitória nos disse para ficarmos à vontade? – Harry disse voltando-se para ela, antes de se sentar. – Fiquemos – murmurou marotamente, saindo da cama.

-Harry...? – o moreno apenas lhe lançou um olhar ao se dirigir à porta. Tudo bem, o que quer que Harry tivesse em mente, ela não iria compactuar.

Três segundos depois, Hermione resignou-se a sair da cama; esta ficava grande demais quando estava sozinha. Além do mais, sabia que não conseguia mesmo dormir com o pensamento de que Harry não estava ao seu lado.

Harry esgueirava-se pelo corredor, andando cuidadosamente e ora em vez espiando, como se estivesse preste a fazer um mal-feito. O que, pensou a morena ao segui-lo, era bem provável.  
A casa estava em profundo silêncio e a escuridão do lugar parecia não importar a Harry; este continuava a caminhada cautelosa pelo corredor, com a amiga em seu encalço.

-Será que eles não se divertem à noite? – ele indagou baixinho.

"Sei algo muito mais divertido que provavelmente poderíamos estar fazendo" Hermione ponderou mentalmente. Estando, segundos depois, chocada consigo mesma. Resolveu se manter calada, visto que não confiava na resposta que poderia lhe escapar.

Estava tão distraída negando a si mesma que o pensamento que tivera fora libidinoso que sequer notou que Harry parara no caminho para espiar outra vez e se surpreendeu tanto ao colidir com o corpanzil do amigo, soltando um gritinho.  
Girando em si mesmo para observá-la, Harry a fez calar, tocando em sua boca com o indicador e dedo médio.

-Desculpe, eu só me assustei.

Harry a mirou com um sorrisinho zombeteiro. - Como vê, Herms, não sou nenhum bicho-papão – e acrescentou divertido: - Que auror é você se tem medo do escuro? - antes que ela lhe respondesse de maneira cortante, o bruxo segurou sua cintura, acariciando-a levemente. – Mas posso dar um jeito nisso... – sem mais, ele a tomou nos braços e a ergueu.

Hermione não protestou, já havia feito barulho suficiente e o que menos desejava era acordar as pessoas da casa. Enlaçou o pescoço dele e recostou a cabeça em seu ombro enquanto Harry tratava de descer as escadas, ela já nem se importava com o comentariozinho infame dele ou na resposta escarninha que havia preparado.  
------------------------

Vitória despertou sobressaltada, havia escutado um grito... Olhou para o lado e, ao acostumar-se com a escuridão, vislumbrou Josh dormindo tranqüilamente. Aguçou os ouvidos, mas não havia som algum. Teria sonhado?

Observou novamente o marido, não parecia ter ouvido nada demais. E desde que tiveram os gêmeos, Josh tinha o sono muito leve, despertava com qualquer barulho. Na verdade, isto se tornara uma característica de ambos depois da chegada dos herdeiros Warker.  
Seus herdeiros... Vitória suspirou pesadamente, estava sentindo falta de seus pequenos. Nunca ficara tanto tempo sem vê-los... Era certo que já a estavam enlouquecendo, deixando-a a beira de um colapso nervoso, mas eram seus bebês! Onde estava com a cabeça quando deixara-se convencer por sua mãe de que precisava de um tempo de descanso?

Talvez só devesse voltar para os braços do esposo e dormir. Mas ainda havia aquela sensação de que havia alguma coisa errada.

Deixou de ponderar, não sossegaria até ter a certeza de que estava tudo bem.  
-Josh – ela o sacudiu levemente. - Josh... acorde.

--------------------------

Harry a deixou de pé no meio da cozinha, indo ao encontro dos interruptor depois foi até o freezer e o abriu sem cerimônia. Hermione o observou descrente quando Harry retirou de lá um pode enorme de sorvete (logo ela descobriria, sabor passas ao rum).

-Viemos até aqui para saciar a sua necessidade por glicose? - Harry sorriu sem respondê-la, abrindo e fechando gavetas à procura de colheres.

Quando não obteve sucesso em sua busca (as gavetas tinham de tudo, exceto talheres), foi em direção a pia e encontrou, depois de rápida busca, uma colher. A lavou, enxugou e só então se voltou pra amiga.

-Veja como sou prendado – disse em tom de zombaria, mostrando-lhe a colher como um troféu. – Você não vai encontrar um marido como eu, carinho – continuou, aproximando-se. – Venha comigo – ele estendeu a mão livre. – Vou lhe mostrar o paraíso...

Hermione aceitou o convite e a mão dele de sobrancelha erguida e ar divertido. Deixou-se guiar à mesa e observou Harry depositar o pote de sorvete sobre ela e a colher encima, puxar uma cadeira e sentar-se nela. Abrir o sorvete, trazê-la para si, fazê-la sentar-se em sua perna e lhe oferecer a primeira colherada do sorvete.

-Eu acho que não – contrapôs virando o rosto. – Não é hora para comer besteiras, além do mais, sabe que já ultrapassei minha cota de açúcar do dia.

-Vamos, Mione. Eu vi seu olhar cobiçoso sobre ele – Harry balançou a colher tentadoramente perto da boca da mulher. – Não quer? – ela umedeceu os lábios, sentia a boca encher d'água. Mordeu o lábio inferior. – Não? Tem certeza? – mas antes que ela pudesse dizer que mudara de idéia e que sim, queria aquela porção de sorvete, Harry metera a colher na boca. – hm, isso está estupendo.

A mulher o fitou. – Ah, apenas posso imaginar – contrapôs em azedume, observando Harry uma vez mais se deliciar com o doce.

-Não se zangue, carinho. Você pode pegar se quiser – disse antes de lhe oferecer a colher.

-Sabe que eu não posso...

-_Claro que pode_ – murmurou ao seu ouvido. – _Ao meu lado, pode fazer o que quiser_ – continuou, beijando levemente a curva do pescoço, o hálito gelado dele arrepiando sua pele e ela preferiu ignorar o quão provocante aquilo fora. – Será um segredo entre nós, está bem?

Hermione simplesmente assentiu, disposta a quebrar regras – não seria mesmo a primeira vez -, além disso, não tinha mais 15 anos e não estava sob as normas de seus pais.  
Harry sorriu calorosamente ao vê-la finalmente experimentar o sorvete, a mulher fechara os olhos gravando o sabor na memória, sabia que era certamente o gosto de desrespeitar regras que Hermione estava desfrutando e guardando consigo.

Ele acariciou o rosto dela e Hermione abriu os olhos, sem despregar a boca da colher, outra vez cheia. – Às vezes acho que sou uma péssima companhia pra você.

A mulher riu gostosamente, enchendo a colher novamente de sorvete. – E eu, acho que precisa de mais sorvete – retrucou antes aproximá-la da boca do amigo.

Quando Harry abriu a boca, Hermione desviou a rota para sua própria boca. Então ela 'sujou' um dedo com o sorvete e o perpassou no nariz do bruxo, que fingiu indignação sob o gracejo, mas nem se deu ao trabalho de se limpar.  
Ela não o deixou pegar a colher de suas mãos quando Harry tentou, mas este deu de ombros e com dois dedos apanhou uma pequena quantidade do doce e a levou a boca.  
Hermione fez uma careta e caçoou, dizendo que aquilo não era nada higiênico. Harry por sua vez contrapôs que fora ela quem não lhe dera a colher quando lhe pedira.

-Eu não me importo se não quiser comer mais – acrescentou ele, ironicamente, trazendo para si o pote.

-Eu posso fazer esse sacrifício – a morena falou, já enchendo a colher novamente.

-Para quem tem uma dieta bem reduzida de açúcar, você está me saindo uma formiguinha, senhora Potter – Harry comentou, lhe fazendo cócegas.

Hermione riu segurando com uma mão um dos braços dele e com a outra sua colher cheia de sorvete como se cuidasse de algo altamente frágil. – Pare com isso, Harry. Não vai conseguir _minha colher_ com esse golpe baixo.

-E quem disse que preciso da colher? – a morena o encarou desconfiada, ainda mantendo a mão afastada do alcance dele. Harry riu. – Veja só – novamente com o dedo, ele pegou certa quantidade do sorvete e os aproximou dos lábios dela.

Hermione hesitou apenas um segundo antes de levar à boca o sorvete e... o dedo de Harry. Ela não pode tirar os olhos dos dele ao momento e não pôde deixar de pensar que preferia aquele método de provar o sorvete. Se Harry se prontificasse, nunca mais precisaria de colher, garfo ou qualquer talher...

"Aprovada! Qualquer que seja a técnica, está aprovadíssima" quase pôde ouvir Gina gritando entusiasmada em algum lugar de sua mente. "E a idéia da substituição é ó-ti-ma!" agora usava um tom maroto.

Quando ela o 'libertou', Harry sorriu e segurou o rosto dela, trazendo-a para mais perto. – Agora deixe-me provar em você, carinho – Hermione já estava em outra freqüência a muito tempo, nem pôde emitir um som de protesto se quisesse o fazer, porque já não entendia nada nem nada lhe importava ao seu redor.

Harry borrou seu polegar no sorvete e passou nos lábios dela, depois foi a vez da boca dele perpassar sobre a dela. E com o toque, Hermione fechou os olhos – foi quase impressionante o tempo que ela levou para voltar a si e se perder outra vez - seu cérebro se desconectou do real. O aperto de sua mão se afrouxou, deixando a colher pender precariamente dela, para cair no momento em que a mulher correspondeu o beijo.

O estalido causado não os importou, tão-pouco a sujeita que a colher causara no assoalho e a presença de certos intrusos logo foi deixada de lado por Harry.

Josh adentrara a cozinha com Vitória segurando-lhe o braço (ou era mais bem puxado por ela), por fim. Eles estiveram segundos estacados na entrada, havia chegado ao momento em que Hermione provava o sorvete da mão do esposo. Josh tivera a impressão de que Harry os tinha visto, mas não poderia dar certeza.  
Vitória suspirou pesadamente, parte aliviada por serem apenas os Potter que se encontravam ali.

Eram os lábios de Harry nos seus...  
E era a sua frustração que depositava naquele beijo, as mãos dela envolveram seu pescoço.  
Era engraçado, ainda que soubesse que não era o mais "recomendável" usufruir assim daquele contato ou demonstrar tamanha _vontade_ em cooperar, não achava certo parar. Não gostaria de admitir, mas havia algo em Harry que a fazia orbitar ao seu redor. Era o toque dele, o gosto...

Hermione se afastou, cautelosa. Não desejando confundir as coisas. Aquele era Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, não um homem disponível para ela. Devia lembrar-se que ele estava ali por tê-la ajudado. Era seu marido, mas só de mentirinha.  
"_Você não vai encontrar um marido como eu_" A mulher forçou um sorriso e se levantou de seu colo. – Sinto sono, doçura – disse-lhe beijando levemente o canto de sua boca.

Ela se voltou para a saída e seu olhar recaiu sobre os Warker. Seus olhos castanhos os fitaram, é claro, Harry não tocaria seus lábios daquele modo não sendo na presença de alguém. Hermione sorriu para si mesma, como pudera ser tão tola?  
Com toda a dignidade que seus pés descalços, a curta camisola e seus cabelos revoltos poderiam lhe dar, Hermione se dirigiu à saída. Não se dispôs a falar, apenas lançou um último olhar a Harry e ele guardaria aquela imagem eternamente, a amiga, aos seus olhos, mais parecia uma ninfa.  
Volvendo-se para o sorvete, percebeu que este perdera a graça. "O que fará sem sua ninfa?", Harry riu consigo mesmo antes de se erguer.

A saída de Harry deixara o casal sem ação.  
------------------------

A encontrou antes que fechasse a porta.  
-_Carinho..._ - Harry moveu os dedos quase acariciando a região logo abaixo dos seus seios. – Me deixou na companhia das pessoas erradas. - Era tentador continuar a tocá-la... Não... Melhor não, ele concluiu. Ela estava tão rígida que poderia se quebrar.

-Péssima idéia – a morena disse com a voz rouca.

-O que disse?

-Não tem ninguém olhando, não precisa mais fingir.

Os músculos dele retesaram diante dessa nova perspectiva e ela sentira isso, oh, talvez Harry nunca tivesse a intenção de tocá-la realmente. Seria estúpido, afinal, pensar que o quisesse, não é?  
Ela ergueu a cabeça para encará-lo, Harry era vários centímetros mais alto, mas, naquele momento, por qualquer razão que desconhecia, quase podia tocar a boca dele com a sua.  
Ele estava todo sério, meio rígido. Tinha aqueles verdes envolvendo-a, assim como aquele olhar... Um que sempre precediam reações inesperadas. Ela particularmente não o entendia, não aquele olhar. Harry poderia repreendê-la ou acariciá-la, chacoalhá-la ou rir-se da situação quando estava assim.

Os lábios de Hermione estavam muito próximos. O perfume de canela o envolvia, atormentando-o. Foi como se o tempo parasse, o ar vibrando com ondas invisíveis de eletricidade. O silêncio prolongou-se, quebrado apenas pelo ruído mensageiro dos ventos, um barulhinho contínuo que parecia explodir a cada segundo que passava, provocando, impelindo, insistindo.  
Viu quando os olhos dela se tornaram maiores, cheios de antecipação e perguntas que não devia desejar responder. Um homem esperto resistiria ao convite.  
E orgulhava-se de possuir certa dose de inteligência.  
Mas antes que Harry pudesse ouvir a voz da razão, ela tomou a iniciativa e beijou-o. Devagar. Suave. E doce.  
E o coração dele saltou dentro do peito, sua cabeça reagindo de pronto, cheia de propostas. Mas Harry estava resoluto, seria só por um minuto. Depois demonstraria força e se afastaria.

A língua tocou a linha onde seus lábios encontravam-se, provocando uma explosão. A explosão hesitante quase o enlouqueceu. Hermione estava muito além da capacidade de resistência dele.  
Harry segurou o rosto delicado, de forma a ter melhor acesso à boca doce e tentadora. Puxou-a contra o peito e sentiu os seios macios. A reação de seu corpo foi praticamente irremediável.  
Beijou-a como, ele tinha certeza, nunca o havia feito antes. Com um desejo primitivo e voracidade, como sabia que se arrependeria. "Mais tarde". Saboreando, explorando, torturando-se com o sabor dela.

Os dedos acariciavam seus ombros, alimentando o desejo que o consumia. Gostaria de deitá-la na cama e cobri-la com o próprio corpo.  
Mas era impossível. Seria como quebrar o pacto silencioso "Proteger, respeitar, cuidar. Confidenciar, chamar atenção se necessário. Mas, acima de tudo, não esquecer a palavra 'Platônico'". É tão ou mais importante do que "arriscar um pouco além".

Apesar de saber que devia parar e correr para longe da tentação, depositou um beijo delicado em sua testa. Podia sentir as batidas do seu coração, ouvir a intensidade de sua excitação nos gemidos roucos e provocantes e na respiração ofegante. Ela olhou para ele incrédula. Sinceramente não imaginava como o amigo podia ser tão passivo.

Aceitando como se reconhecesse as próprias fraquezas, Harry a pegou. Agarrando-a pelo braço e puxando-a para si, novamente, de uma forma que Hermione se encaixasse nele um tanto abruptamente.. Prometendo por fim... demonstrar pra ela que já não era tão 'comportado'. Não quando ela se mostrava tão insinuante, mostrando o querer... daquela maneira lasciva.  
Então, antes que Hermione imaginasse alguma coisa. Seus sentidos foram temporariamente desligados. E Harry já explorava seus lábios; de forma que as sensações prolongaram ao longo do corpo através de choques elétricos.

Não era ("não pode ser") um sentimento unilateral, ele também encontrava-se naquela sensação, com ela. Também desejava, com uma força devastadora.  
Ela curvou os lábios e gemeu. Algo no fundo da consciência dela, recuou. Depois tomou vida. Não, ela não deixaria escapar essa oportunidade, aonde quer que a levasse.  
Dessa vez, Harry foi mais devagar. Rumando-os lentamente em direção a cama.  
Quando as costas de seus joelhos bateram na cama, Hermione caiu deitada. Ela parecia estar hipnotizada. Harry beijou-a com toda a vontade que até então estava reprimida. Um beijo de verdade, sem pudores.  
Foi desviando até o pescoço e se deteve um bom período ali, fazendo-a ofegar. Suas mãos desceram em direção as coxas dela, massageando. E foram subindo, entrando por dentro da camisola de seda lilás que ele tanto apreciara.  
Com um movimento terno, baixou as alças da camisola sobre os ombros, tronco e pernas.

Seus olhos brilharam, como um garotinho que acabava de abrir o tão sonhado presente de natal. Deleitando com a imagem do torso nu de Hermione.  
Tirou a própria camisa e a calça. Divagando na imagem da manhã passada, onde ele não pôde ver claramente... Tudo. Não que ele não tenha visto antes, _claro_. Ele precisara uma vez, fazer um curativo na amiga. De fato, nada que pudesse sobressair à idéia de ver Hermione curada. A verdade era que ficara tão alarmado por vê-la sangrando, que se perdeu na sensação. E sua concentração estava mais presa no ferimento e nas repreensões que ocasionalmente resmungava para Hermione que na porção visível de seu corpo. Por Deus, não era um pervertido! Hermione estava vulnerável, não era como se achasse certo espiar de maneira _repreensível_. É certo que tivera que olhar, o ferimento afinal era praticamente sobre o seio esquerdo, mas estava agindo como um profissional e amigo preocupado e não como um libertino que poderia se aproveitar da situação...

**[--Flash-back--**  
_Praticamente a arrastava pelo corredor do Ministério, segurando com uma força desnecessária seu braço enquanto a puxava. Hermione encontrava-se muito irritada, mas Harry sequer se importou quando a empurrou para dentro de sua sala, ele mesmo não estava com no de melhor de seus humores. _

_Quando a soltou, Hermione o fuzilou com o olhar, acariciando o braço que tinha uma mancha avermelhada, no lugar onde o homem apertara. _

_Harry foi ao seu encontro a passadas firmes e longas, ignorando a explosão _

_ameaçadora do olhar da amiga. Ele mesmo parecia bem ameaçador com aqueles olhos verdes brilhando perigosamente. _

_Hermione estava disposta permanecer fitando-o zangada e duramente, para demonstrar que não se intimidaria facilmente. E o faria se uma pontada lacerante não a fizesse ofegar e postar a mão sobre o peito. _

_Harry praguejou cerrando os dentes segurando cuidadosamente os ombros dela. – Você está bem? – indagou a observando. _

_Hermione ergueu a vista, sorrindo ironicamente. – O que acha? – ele virou os olhos. _

_Retirou a mão dela para observar o ferimento e a encarou reprovador quando observou sangue, ela preferiu fingir não enxergar a censura. O moreno expirou para se acalmar, antes que começasse a dizer as dezenas de impropérios que lhe vinham à cabeça. _

_Ele tomou a blusa dela nas mãos e a abriu com violência. Hermione o encarou com indignação, mas Harry lhe lançou um olhar de aviso. "Não se atreva a me contestar". _

_A mulher ainda se esquivou e tentou colocar os braços sobre o torço, Harry simplesmente a empurrou contra a parede, seus braços seguraram os dela firmemente. _

_-Deixe-os ao longo de seu corpo – ordenou. Quanto sua vista encontrou o ferimento, estava sob o sutiã, e este encontrava manchado de sangue, Hermione postou novamente seu braço, barrando sua visão. _

_-Não é nada demais – ela disse calmamente, Harry parecia alarmado. _

_-Maldição, Hermione! – desta ele estapeou seu braço, para afastá-lo. - Sua teimosa – então deslizou as alças do sutiã. _

_-Harry! O que... _

_-Se você não tivesse voltado àquele local, isso não teria acontecido – disse apontado para o ferimento, já descoberto. _

_-O que você queria? Que tivesse deixado aquela maldita fugir? – indagou incrédula. – Ela está bem pior que eu, acredite. _

_-Não era sua responsabilidade! – ele esbravejou, quase cuspindo as palavras. _

_Ela virou os olhos. – Não irei discutir isto com você. _

_Harry cerrou os punhos com força. – Se você... – disse lentamente. – Fizer isso novamente, Hermione – continuou no mesmo tom, pegando a varinha. – Não irei responder por mim – falava num murmúrio, mas nunca lhe pareceu tão ameaçador, esse não era um tom que costumava usar com ela. – Você poderia ter sido morta. _

_-Não seja ridículo... _

_Quando ele a encarou, Hermione ficou paralisada. Ela teria recuado um passo de tivesse para onde. Harry postou a varinha sobre o ferimento dela. – Isto vai doer – ela já sabia, por isso respirou fundo e cerrou os dentes. Sem mais um comentário, Harry executou um feitiço anti-infecção e Hermione quase uivou de dor. _

_Harry executou mais alguns feitiços sobre ela como precaução e se dirigiu à sua mesa abrindo uma das gavetas e retirando de lá uma espécie de caixa de primeiro socorros. Voltou a se aproximar de Hermione. Então Harry se dispusera a fazer um curativo simples na amiga. _

_-Quero que tire o dia de folga e vá ao St. Mungos – disse, terminando de fazer o curativo. – É uma ordem – acrescentou, fitando-a. A contra-gosto, Hermione assentiu. _

_Harry suspirou. –Droga, Herms! – e a abraçou. - Estive com medo por você. _

_Segundos depois, ela retribuiu o abraço. Nenhum dois dos se importou – ou melhor – notou, a falta de roupa sobre o torso dela._

**[--Fim do flash-back-- **

Mas agora era diferente... muito diferente. Ela deitada ali, diante dele... parecendo quase intocável. Hermione abriu os olhos e sorriu.  
E ele fechou os próprios em sinal de rendição. Precisava daquela mulher, e por completo. Desde a ponta do fio de cabelo, até a teimosia iminente.

Em movimentos compassados, sem pressa, nada de agarrões desesperados, manuseava prazerosamente os seios dela. Enquanto a outra mão descia em direção a barriga. Ela pensou que fosse perder a cabeça, quando, sem aviso ele sugou um de seus seios. Ela gemeu baixinho. Descobrindo uma sensibilidade imensa em suas terminações nervosas.

Harry demonstrou ser um mestre do autocontrole. Admirava-se por conseguir escutar cada gemido que saia da garganta dela, sem perder a cabeça. Abaixou a mão e despiu a única peça que ela ainda usava.  
Seus dedos ainda dançavam torturantes sobre o corpo dela. Ele queria especialmente encontrar cada um dos lugares mais sensíveis... Quando ele tocou sua intimidade, ela olhou para ele rapidamente e encontrou um par de olhos verdes escurecidos. Desejo, carinho, cuidado.

Ela arqueou com a forma que ele a tocava. Harry era todo sensual e atencioso... Estava a levando muito rapidamente para longe da consciência. Já não conseguia ter certeza de onde estava ou de quem era, apenas sabia que... seria amada por aquele belo homem, que, ao momento estava lhe oferecendo um prazer indescritível. Por um momento, sentiu como se as mãos, os toques dele fossem ficar para sempre marcados em sua pele. Além disso sentia necessidade de tocá-lo, de explorar cada pedaço seu, a começar pela boca.  
Estremeceu.

Ele vibrava, quase não conseguindo se conter ao sentir que o meio das pernas dela ficava mais úmido a cada vez que ele tocava. Hermione ofegava enquanto ele prosseguia com os toques íntimos. Ela não tinha dúvidas quanto à reação dele sobre o que descobria, pois podia sentir seu corpo rígido contra o dela ao longo de suas proezas.  
Puxando a roupa de cama com as mãos, Hermione sentia se submeter completamente sob os beijos de Harry. Que conforme a segurava firmemente, passava a excitá-la com a língua. Ela quase desmaiou de prazer com o que ele lhe oferecia.

E exatamente quando pensou que algo estava prestes a explodir, ele a acomodou de forma que recebesse seu corpo por inteiro. E se maravilhou com a inacreditável maciez e umidade que ela o recebeu. Moveu-se vagarosamente. Até chegar a um ritmo cadente.  
Hermione tinha dificuldades para respirar e, por um momento, temeu perder a consciência, então o abraçou com os braços e as pernas, em busca da mistura de sensações que só Harry poderia lhe dar. Proteção, desejo, calor, paixão... Ar ou a falta dele, não se importava.

Ela estava próxima ao delírio, enquanto esperava ansiosamente pelo que estava por vir... Harry arqueava ruidosamente. Fechou os olhos enquanto uma onda de prazer vinha após a outra. E naquela fração de segundo, ela sentiu que poderia flutuar.  
Com a ultima porção de autocontrole que ainda lhe restava, ele diminuiu o ritmo. Até sentir que a morena estava em seu limite. E então mergulhou nela sentindo as contrações que ela oferecia...  
Reduziu os movimentos até parar, exausto.  
Ela ficou deitada imóvel, desfalecida, divertindo-se com as sensações deliciosas que continuavam a percorrer seu corpo. Harry se moveu lentamente para abraçar Hermione, beijando-lhe o rosto, pescoço e lábios. Sua respiração ainda estava disforme quando puxou uma das pernas dela e colocou entre as suas. Ela ergueu os olhos e beijou-o profundamente. Harry não conseguia se lembrar de quando havia se sentido tão completo.

-Obrigada - ela disse com uma voz extremamente baixa - eu.. eu...

-...precisava de você - ele completou num sussurro. Observando-a deitada em seu colo, levemente adormecida. Ela sorria.

Ele enlaçou a cintura dela, ainda sentindo cada parte do corpo quente da amiga e brincando com os cachos soltos. As respirações se regularizando aos poucos.

Enquanto o tempo se arrastava, ela desejou ficar nesse torpor por horas... E talvez o tenha ficado, ou quem sabe, tenham sido apenas alguns minutos.

-Já está com sono?

Hermione o encarou surpresa e Harry sorriu lhe oferecendo uma piscadela. A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, expirando, quando a mão quente dele deslizou por seu corpo desnudo. Era como se uma renovada leva de desejo se apossasse de seu corpo. Violentamente.  
------------------------  
(continua)  
------------------------

Oi n.n  
Gostaram? Espero que sim e os créditos dessa NC linda são todos da Luma Black (muito, muito obrigada, moçoila!) que também me ajudou (de montes!) na criação do capítulo.

Re-postada, porque o flash-back estava incompleto (obrigada Luma, de novo! xD)


	26. Chapter 26

**Na.1:** Capítulo de agradecimento à Luma, essa pessoal da qual sou beta das fics lindas dela (Gente, dá uma olhada no meu _profile_, ela ta em "meus autores preferidos" - Luma **Black** -, não vão se arrepender, claro, isso se ainda não a conhecem. Meio improvável que não, hm?)

E Menina de Céu, a conversa deles me deixou tãooooooo feliz!

O que foi aquela última frase??!

Baba (...) Baba (...) babando muito! xD A Lilá se ferro-ou! Rsrsrs

Diz, diz, por favor, que o carinha é o Rony (junta as mãozinhas). 'Tou doida pra que comessem as aulas deles... n.n

Quero mais, moça, capítulo novo já! Senão, você vai mesmo precisar daquele Iglu ¬¬

huehueheuhueheuheuhe

**----**

Outra coisa antes do capítulo, queria muito falar de uma fic, ela é linda: **Infeliz Natal**. E é da **Mai Pille**. Ah! E eu recomendo também: **Jeremy Sanders**, da mesma autora. Adoro esse short!

Sabe de uma coisa? Leia todas! xD

**-----**

**Capítulo 26**

Quando Gina acordou, bem cedo, na manhã seguinte; ela não desejava mais estar em presença de Draco Malfoy. Ela não desejava sentir a mão dele pesar sobre seu corpo ou sentir o hálito dele roçando seu pescoço... Não queria sentir o estranho calor que aquela proximidade lhe proporcionava ou os lábios dele tocando seu ombro. Muito suavemente.

Ela não queria ter a impressão de que estava perdida e, definitivamente, não queria experimentar aquele súbito tremor e arrepiar de seu corpo. Não naquele momento, não naquele lugar. E, certamente, não com aquele homem.

Ele dormia a sono solto enquanto a fazia despertar, para fazer ponderações estúpidas ou "desfrutar" sensações alarmantes. Ele era arrogante e tão pretensioso que a enervava. Era preconceituoso, vaidoso... Irritante. E, como se não bastasse, muitas vezes era grosseiro e intrometido. Um idiota.

Suspirou fechando os olhos.  
Um idiota sim, até mesmo cretino. Mas o idiota se preocupava com ela.  
Gina abafou uma risada ao pensamento. "Se preocupa comigo, se preocupa comigo? Seria realmente impressionante se ele olhasse, por mais de um minuto, alguém que não a si mesmo. É claro, excluindo seu próprio reflexo no espelho. Afinal, ainda seria ele"

Quanto veneno... Mulher maldosa, sem compaixão.

Juraria que ouvira sussurros!  
Não, ela não era maldosa. Apenas... Bem, está certo que ele a ajudara. Mas fora, que ficasse claro este ponto, chantageado do para o fazer. Isto é, "salvá-la".  
Da segunda vez não fora diferente, Harry lhe oferecera quantias significativas de dinheiro e vantagens para que participasse novamente da farsa.

É verdade, Malfoy só pensava em si mesmo. Mas não tinha certeza se a quantia que aceitara de Harry seria satisfatória para não fazê-lo se arrepender de estar ali. Talvez não tivesse sido suficientemente bem pago para tudo que estava passando ali. Porque ela, mais que qualquer outro, sabia o quando Malfoy odiava Hugo e o quanto estava agindo de maneira cada vez menos racional toda vez que o encontrava. Ele a beijara! E, francamente, fora repugnante.

O misteriosamente repentino silêncio dos pássaros e o findar da brisa suave que entrava pela fresta da janela entreaberta a fez corar. O que era aquilo, até mesmo a _natureza_ conspirava contra si? Ao menos, alguém – por assim dizer – sabia que mentira descaradamente. Sob o pensamento, sentiu náuseas.

Gina cerrou os dentes e depois relaxou.  
Está bem, talvez sentir-se atraída por Draco Malfoy fosse algo irremediável. Era ele, nem adiantava negar, apetitoso. Talvez a convivência tenha lhe feito dar esse passo tão, mais _tão_ errôneo em sua vida. Ora, não era a primeira vez que se apaix... "Ops".

A mulher sorriu desconcertada; obviamente não queria dizer algo tão esdrúxulo quando "aquilo", ponderou franzindo o cenho.  
Atração era uma coisa. Ela podia entendê-la. Mas, definitivamente, "paixão" não fazia parte do que sentia. Poderia curtir uns quantos beijos, e não se importava (psiu! Shiii...) se eles lhe fossem roubados. Ela gostava de colar seu corpo ao dele, simples e puramente porque seu corpo reagia de maneira incrível quando o fazia. Mas também gostava de feri-lo com palavras mordazes e de implicar com ele, só porque era divertido vê-lo retrucar de maneira inteligente ou vê-lo bufar de raiva.  
Não podia entender isso como paixão. Não o era e não importava de qualquer forma.

Draco expirou fortemente antes de abrir os olhos. Sentou-se na cama e bocejou, coçando a cabeça. Que noite infeliz tivera! Dormira mal, sentia o corpo moído... Talvez estivesse adoecendo. Inacreditável! Era só o que lhe faltava.  
Olhou de soslaio para o lado, somente para perceber que Gina também já acordara, e parecia não estava de bom-humor. Ele não se incomodou. Quando, ao seu lado, ela ficava de bom humor? Sorrindo com sarcasmo, ele sai da cama.

-Bom dia pra você também, Malfoy – a voz melodiosa, e mergulhada na ironia, chegou as suas costas.

Draco virou os olhos. A olhou, porém não respondeu, se dirigiu ao banheiro.

Gina franziu a testa quando a porta do banheiro se fechou e, ponderativa, também saiu da cama. Se dirigiu à varanda e sentiu, com prazer, o sol lhe aquecer o corpo. Apenas tinha certeza de uma coisa: certamente Draco não seria o último homem idiota por quem sentiria atração.  
Sorriu.  
--------------------

Ela estava nua, quente e cheia de remorso – ou mais bem, supunha sentir-se assim. De toda forma, não era um sentimento _nada_ agradável.

Quando o sol acariciou o seu rosto, trouxe consigo a coerência dela de volta. Toda aquela que havia perdido em algum momento entre a aceitação do convite para aquela casa de campo e a noite anterior.  
Antes mesmo de abrir os olhos já havia vislumbrado como seria seu dia – provavelmente, repleto de neuroses e constrangimento - e a perspectiva não lhe atraia o mais mínimo.

Virou para o outro lado e lá estava Harry, dormindo. Sua mão se aproximou do rosto dele por instinto, mas ela sequer chegou a tocá-lo. Sorrindo sem vontade, a deixou pender no caminho. Tinha medo de tocá-lo; a mulher suspirou pesadamente.

O que acontecera era que havia se deixado levar por dias acima de seu limite (com tudo aquilo de Vitória a estar provocando e até mesmo aquele lugar que a desagradava, apesar de sua beleza). Nunca deveria ter-se deixado convencer, a culpa toda, sem sombra de dúvidas, era daquele maldito lugar.  
Afinal, em condições normais, estava certa, 'isso' nunca aconteceria. Não passaria, talvez, de um sonho aterrador que seria rapidamente esquecido e sua vida - assim como a de Harry - continuaria. E seria feliz em sua ignorância.

Oh, não! Ela não estava feliz, não consigo mesma.  
Estremecia só de lembrar-se da noite anterior. Fora tão desprendida, irresponsável, insinuante e... faminta.  
Deus do céu! Havia querido (ou o havia feito?) devorar Harry de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis. E, sinceramente, fora como se tudo ao seu redor houvesse se convertido em nada quando _aquele_ "BUM" - sendo ele um estrondo, um terremoto, uma erupção (fogos de artifício?), o que quer que tenha sido... - representou a conexão de seus corpos._ Todas as vezes_.

"Então..."  
Oh então, provavelmente, tenha sido uma noite de carência. Apenas isso. Simples assim. Afinal, ela tinha ciência de quanto tempo estava sem ninguém... Havia _alguns_ meses que o estava. E logo havia Harry, ao seu lado sorrindo sensualmente... Era muita tentação para sua mente débil e seu corpo sedento.

Ela fechou os olhos, a boca semi-aberta. Não ajudava pensar em seu amigo. Não _naquele_ Harry: um que lhe sorria lascivamente e lhe tocava como se quisesse explorar cada parte de seu corpo, assim como fazia verdadeiros milagres com sua boca e loucuras com sua sanidade. O amante Harry Potter.

Hermione sempre soube que seu melhor amigo era um homem, hã, gostoso, no sentido mais _pervertido_ da palavra. Mas o via com certa ingenuidade de garoto. Uma que, ele provara, não havia. Mesmo. Harry tinha razão, ela não o conhecia completamente. Não _conhecia_.

Seria tolo ou, mais bem, hipócrita, dizer que se "arrependia amargamente pelo que haviam feito" e que "se tivesse outra chance mudaria tudo, impedindo aquela situação". Apesar de que, certamente, ela mudaria uma coisa: quando Harry levantara àquela noite para ir até a cozinha, ela deveria tê-lo detido e o amarrado à cama e então desfrutado incessantemente daquele corpo moreno, quente, inebriante sem perder tempo algum com passeios noturnos e sorvete. Fora isso, deixaria tudo igual, sem tirar nem por. Porque fora doce e apaixonado. Porque tornara suas terminações nervosas nada e, não desejando ser démodé (como se um sentimento pudesse o ser...), já o sendo, havia sido único.

Não estava ciente do quanto agira de caso pensado. Mas acreditava que estava, ao menos em parte, fora de si. Era mais consolador pra si, para Harry e para o descontrole emocional que a espreitava...  
De fato, sua racionalidade – já questionável... - dera um salto e um giro em torno da lua enquanto ela encontrava-se perigosamente perto de Harry James Potter.  
Não era novidade alguma. Todas as vezes que esteve ao lado de Harry fazia qualquer coisa estúpida ou o deixa fazer, isso ou entraram em enrascadas de vários e numerosos gêneros: de namoradas escandalosas atirando-lhe coisas ou palavras de escarninho a Ogros montanheses furiosos, famintos e dispostos a matar. Ou então, ela estava muito preocupada em fazê-lo seu marido de mentira para "impressionar" as amigas sub-reptícias que tinha, numa festa. Assim como depois, alarmada por ter ficado demasiadamente feliz com o resultado e todas as trocas de beijos necessárias para convencer as harpias que era "muito feliz, obrigada!". Sem contar com a forte atração - que os levara à cama! – que a morena sentia e sonhava e demonstrava pelo melhor amigo prestativo.  
Por Merlin! Às vezes, ela sentia que não conseguia deixar de tocá-lo. E não conseguia deixar de sentir-se péssima a cada momento que observava Vitória ou Keyla encurralando Harry. Era sua culpa. O coitado nem merecia aquelas suas "amigas", não merecia ter sido obrigado por ela a "se tornar" seu marido.

Provavelmente, Harry acordaria em instantes. E as coisas não seriam as mesmas, não seriam fáceis. Hermione suspirou, desejando, só por um instante, que ele não acordasse, não tão cedo, não enquanto ela quisesse tocá-lo. Que ele ainda não acordasse, só pra ela ficar se ferindo por mais alguns instantes e decidir de que maneira iria agir. Ignoraria os fatos? Conversaria sobre o assunto até chegar a óbvia conclusão de que não se repetiria?

Hermione recostou novamente a cabeça em seu travesseiro, expirando profundamente. Harry se voltou em se sono, e agora estava com o rosto próximo ao seu. A morena fechou os olhos ao tocá-la com uma das mãos e lhe acariciar uma de suas bochechas, deslizando-a para seu pescoço e acariciando sua nuca suavemente com as unhas.  
Será que nem por um momento poderia relaxar e simplesmente deixar acontecer? Ela quase riu da indagação, já que se o fizesse, não seria ela mesma. Apenas uma cópia com defeito. Ao menos, poderia fingir que o fazia (isto é, relaxar), ponderou ainda afagando distraidamente a nuca do amigo.

No momento em que acordasse de novo, seria a esposa perfeita, a encenação desta. E, entre ela e Harry, ficaria subentendido que o que haviam feito era normal para um homem e uma mulher sexualmente ativos.  
Ela sorria cochilando, certa de que sua mentalização positiva poderia "dar um jeito" nas coisas. Seria tão fácil se fosse somente assim...  
--------------------

Draco a observou sair do banheiro, completamente arrumada, a não ser pelos cabelos.

-Pode descer – a ruiva retrucou, ao sentar-se a frente da penteadeira.

-Não tenho pressa – redargüiu por sua vez, dando de ombros.

Gina tratou de ignorá-lo. O fez por alguns minutos, antes de se voltar ao "marido". – O que quer fazer hoje?

Ele levantou os olhos intrigado. – Como?

-Você sabe... – gesticulou, virando os olhos. – Quanto a Hugo.

O homem carranqueou. – Que tal explodirmos ele e culparmos seu ego? – indagou com ironia, pra si mesmo entre dentes.

Gina o fitou quase divertida. – E quem é você para falar de "ego", Malfoy?'

Draco riu dando de ombros ao se erguer. – Está pronta, Ginevra? – chamou estendendo a mão, ignorando a indagação mordaz dela.

Com uma careta ela o fitou aborrecida. – Não me chame de "Ginevra", sinto como se estivesse novamente na casa de meus pais e houvesse feito alguma travessura que mamãe descobriu.

O loiro se postou a sua frente. – Evite ficar sozinha com Pornnili.

-Isso não será difícil, eu não pretendia mesmo – contrapôs sorrindo em remoque.

-Não é engraçado, Weasley – Draco havia perdido o ar divertido.

-Não finja que está preocupado, Malfoy – ela virou os olhos. – Não combina com você – retrucou dirigindo-se à porta.

-Escute, Weasley, esse homem... Não gosto dele.

Gina tornou a encará-lo. – Acredite-me quando digo que quero distancia dele. Você não o conhece, Malfoy. Eu sim. Hugo já destruiu tudo que eu, um dia, já cultivei de bom quanto a ele. Não tente me alertar sobre algo que eu conheço melhor que você.  
--------------------

Ela desceu as escadas, sozinha. Ok, um pequeno ato de covardia. Mas quem poderia culpá-la? Ficou surpresa ao encontrar alguém à mesa ainda.

-Parece que acordamos tarde hoje – Alice comentou com um sorriso enquanto Hermione se sentava.

A morena sequer assentiu, tratou de preparar seu prato. Além do mais, estava tão distraída que seria impressionante se houvesse percebido que Alice falava com ela.

-Hm, onde está Harry?

Hermione ergueu a cabeça quase de imediato. – Dormindo – retrucou tratando de não soar ríspida. Ao menos, não demasiadamente. – E Hugo?

-Lá fora, com os outros... – disse sorrindo. - Quer companhia? – a ruiva indagou.

Hermione a fitou, ela havia acabado de comer. – Hm, obrigada, Alice... Mas, aposto que quer se reunir com seu marido e outros. – A outra mulher estava disposta a protestar, mas a morena continuou. – Eu logo terminarei aqui e então irei ao encontro de vocês. Não tem problema, em você ir. _Sério_.

-Se você diz... – falou ainda incerta.

-Pode acreditar – Hermione sorriu, olhando-a por cima dos óculos escuros que usava. "Que o que menos preciso no momento, é de companhia".

Ofereceu um "tchauzinho" à Alice quanto esta lhe lançou um último olhar e, quando finalmente se viu sozinha, suspirou aliviada. Assim como disposta a terminar seu suntuoso café-da-manhã em paz.  
--------------------

Momentos depois encontrava-se junto às "amigas", sentadas numa mesa redonda da varanda. Enquanto os homens passeavam pela propriedade.

-Tudo bem com você, Herms? – Keyla indagou fixando-lhe o olhar, enquanto Hermione pegava um lugar pra si.

A bruxa conteve um bocejo. – Ótima – contrapôs retirando os óculos pra coçar os olhos.

-Nossa, você está horrível – Gina exclamou, Hermione a encarou alheia ao desconcerto da amiga. – O que aconteceu com você? Foi atropelada por uma manada de hipó... _elefantes_? – mas já estava brincando. – Não dormiu bem? – indagou observando as pequenas machas negras sob a vista de Hermione.

-Gina tem razão, Hermione, você não parece nada saudável – Keyla alfinetou.

Estreitando a vista, Hermione finalmente despertou, mais pelo instinto de auto-preservação que por vontade própria. Repôs os óculos e, ao voltar-se para Keyla, um sorriso lente surgiu em seus lábios. E ela deu de ombros.

-Harry não me deixou dormir a noite toda – disse em tom 'sofrível', ainda que "sutilmente" provocativa. - Eu não pude dormir sequer um instante – suspirou. – Por isso cheguei tarde para o café – acrescentou olhando Alice.

Ficou satisfeita com o resultado, nenhuma das mulheres se atreveria a comentar qualquer coisa a mais. Para não correr o risco de Hermione se empolgar e contar vantagem, como se ela fosse aquele tipo de pessoa...  
Gina riu por baixo. E Hermione sabia, a ruiva achava que era apenas uma encenação.  
Era melhor assim, não queria a amiga zombando ou armando conjecturas para explicar sua atual situação com Harry.

-Que tal andarmos? – Vitória sugeriu, despertando da pontada de ciúmes e do iceberg de desgosto que tinha a impressão que se encontrava em si própria.

-Estava mesmo cansada de ficar sentada aqui – Gina contrapôs batendo palmas. – Além do mais, tenho mesmo que dar umas palavrinhas com o senhor Malfoy – comentou consigo mesma, ainda que todas tenham lhe ouvido.

Ao se erguer, afastando-se da mesa, Hermione perdeu todo o ar dos pulmões – assim como seu equilíbrio.  
O corpo de Harry, às suas costas, estava muito próximo. Ele havia segurado sua cintura e, de maneira descuidada, unira seus quadris. – Bom dia, carinho.

Ele dissera baixo, com um sorriso pequeno enquanto perpassava os lábios por seu rosto, levemente.

-Bom dia, Harry – ela retrucou e sorriu ao se voltar para ele. Sorriu de maneira espontânea, de um modo livre de preocupações. Porque, ao olhar nos olhos dele, percebeu que não havia o porquê delas. Aquele era seu melhor amigo, o bom e velho Harry. E seu olhar lhe dizia que estava tudo bem. Logo: o estava.

Elevou-se nas pontas dos pés para lhe oferecer os lábios. Harry os tocou com os seus gentilmente, amigavelmente. E ela teve a certeza de que tudo estava tão certo quanto sempre fora.

Hermione riu agarrando-se a ele quando Harry a ergueu no ar, pondo-a no colo, ainda sob as vistas de Vitória e toda uma trupe (Alice, Keyla e Gina). – Que tal, Senhora Potter? O que acha de receber seu merecido castigo agora?

-Do que está falando, senhor Potter? – Hermione indagou em tom falsamente inocente e infantil.

-Oh – ele agora a fitava com a testa franzida, com cara de "homem malvado". - Por não ter me esperado, como uma esposa obediente faria, eu deveria jogá-la ao mar.

-Não Potter, por favor, piedade! – Hermione praticamente gritou agarrando-se mais ao pescoço do amigo.

Harry mal pôde prender o riso. – Esqueça, mulher. Você não merece o meu perdão – disse "rispidamente".

Hermione o fitou mordendo o lábio inferior, contendo o ataque de riso e felicidade que a qualquer momento desprenderia dela. – Você é... você é um homem _cruel_, Potter. Mas eu nunca poderei deixar de amá-lo – ela disse simulando um tom choroso. – Ainda que me odeie ou despreze – ela continuou dramaticamente.

-Eu jamais poderei desprezar você, Hermione Jane Granger Potter – Harry afetou em tom muito solene e então os lábios deles se encontraram num beijo entusiasmado. Com uma gargalhada gostosa, eles pararam a encenação e Harry a "libertou".

Vitória tornou chamar as "meninas" para irem, enquanto observava o casal divertida.  
Fitou Hermione com um sorriso. Ela odiava muito Hermione Potter, bem, não a pessoa em si e não em todos os momentos, é verdade... só quando esta demonstrava a cumplicidade e afeto que detinha pelo (com o) marido, assim como a odiava quando ele estava ao seu redor – orbitando ao seu redor -, a odiava quando sorria comprazida só por Harry estar de mãos dadas (atadas, melhor dizendo) consigo. Odiava a forma como demonstrava amor: exagerada e explicitamente, sem importar-se com a presença de outrem. A odiava mais por ser tão desprendida a qualquer coisa que não estivesse relacionada a Harry. E ainda mais todo o amor que esta despertava em Harry Potter. Ah, também odiava a Harry, por ser um homem tão respeitável, prestativo, educado, doce, gentil... Bom, a verdade é que o odiava somente por ser tão apaixonado por aquela mulher, por Hermione. Ela nem era tão especial assim...  
De quem fora mesmo a idéia estúpida de convidar os Potter para aquele fim de semana?  
--------------------  
(continua)  
--------------------

----  
Sinto muito pela demora.  
Estive muito ocupada com uns trabalhos, provas, apresentações, etc.  
Estou em pleno final de semestre e postar ou escrever ficam sendo coisas complicadas de fazer.

E então... O que acharam do capítulo?  
Eu quero agradecer muitíssimo pelos comentários, pela compreensão. E por não terem desistido da fic!  
Vocês me inspiram...


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo 27**

Harry riu consigo mesmo e Hermione o encarou. – O que foi?

O moreno fez um gesto de indiferença, como se não fosse relevante o pensamento que tivera e a guiou consigo para fora.

-O que faremos hoje, senhora Potter?

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior, ponderativa. – Que tal... hm, se simplesmente andarmos por aí? Fugindo de Hugo, Alice, de Keyla e Vitória, assim como de seus maridos. _Principalmente_ de Vitória.

-_Uh! Isso é muito tentador_ – ele comentou zombeteiro ao seu ouvido, abraçando-a de lado. – Mas é uma opção?

-Tenho certeza que faremos com que se torne uma – ela contrapôs como se lhe segredasse algo. Entreolhando-se, eles riram.  
-

Gina suspirou resignadamente – ou tentou o fazer - ao observar Keyla, a despeito de seu marido – William – se encontrar presente, postar-se ao lado de Draco, entrelaçando seus braços.  
Ela já estava desgostosa por Harry e Hermione se afastarem, deixando para ela e Malfoy a bomba de ter a companhia daqueles outros três casais. Então Keyla agia como uma prostituta de luxo oferecida, _só pra variar um pouco_, a ruiva pensou mordaz; e Gina não estava com paciência para isso. Não estava mesmo.

Mas mesmo assim sorriu e voltou-se para Josh. – Diga-me Josh, Draco foi um bom menino? – isto arrancou a atenção do loiro de Keyla para a "esposa".

-Certamente, Gina, meu bem.

-Oh – o olhar dela recaiu instantaneamente sobre Hugo, que não disfarçava seu olhar vagando por seu corpo; ignorando-o, a bruxa voltou-se para o "marido". – Fico feliz que tenha se portado bem, querido – comentou divertida, fitando-o.

Draco estreitou a vista - obviamente aquela mulher estava a zombar dele. Como se não bastasse, Gina lhe ofereceu uma piscadela coquete que o deixou sem reação, tamanho espanto.  
Mas era digno de pauta: Ginevra Molly Weasley estava flertando. Com _ele_. Estava ficando preocupado com aquela mulher... Há tempos que estava a agir de modo estranho.

Então Draco recordou, como se uma pedra de gelo do tamanho de Londres caísse em sua cabeça: Ela estava encenando.  
O homem riu, daquele seu modo arrogante, reservado e sem emoção. Como pudera esquecer de algo tão... _fundamental_? Ele fora pago – mais bem subornado, "e que suborninho fajuto", ele só podia pensar ao rever as amigas trouxas da "esposa", "aquelas harpias _esculturais_" ("Não deixe Gina ouvi-lo chamá-las assim", lhe alertou Harry), assim como a sensação de que fora lesado, enganado e ludibriado – para se passar pelo marido de Gina. _Mas não qualquer marido_.  
E sim um bem-apessoado, cortês, agradável e, principalmente, fiel e apaixonado marido. Recebera muito pouco pra bancar o panaca, ponderou num lamento silencioso.

E lá estava ela, sorrindo marotamente, lhe lançando olhares sensuais. Draco não podia evitar, a sacana era boa. Demasiadamente. Agora, acreditava que sua resposta estava sendo apenas não conseguir tirar seus olhos dela.  
Keyla, ao seu lado, praticamente fazia malabarismo a procura de sua atenção, perdida a vários segundo em Gina, que simplesmente movia os lábios com um riso insinuante, cruzando e descruzando as pernas vez ou outra, jogando com os cabelos, destinando a si mesma pequenos toques no queixo, contorno do rosto e pescoço.

Gina riu sob um comentário de Josh que não ouvira, porque ele fizera toda a mesa gargalhar. Observou de soslaio o que lhe importava. - E que ficasse claro: não era um "importava" de tipo: "Merlin, como eu gosto desse cara". Era mais ameno, estava mais para algo do tipo: "se ele arruinar meus planos, dando mole pra essa vadia, eu corte ele em pedacinhos irreconhecíveis. _Sem magia_" – Porque Keyla ainda estava atrelada a Draco e ele não se importava.  
Gina abaixou por um instante a cabeça, perpassando a língua pelo lábio inferior, tentando se acalmar. "Eu mato ele e o ressuscito só pra matá-lo outra vez. Eu juro em nome de Merlin... Que se eu somente chegar a sonhar que Keyla _Madison_ conseguiu um beijo dele, rá. Não vai prestar" ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, girando absorta o copo entre suas mãos "Mas não vai prestar mesmo".  
Por alguma razão, Gina sentia vontade de partir o braço daquela mulher, ou serrar, não faria muita diferença – os fins justificam os meios – e ela apenas queria uma distancia consideravam do corpo "siliconado" da morena com o corpo do _seu_ Narciso.  
Não queria nem saber se estava sendo irracional. Draco fora pago para ser seu marido. era _seu_ por direito. E faria com ele o que bem entendesse! O que significava que tinha até mesmo direito de opinar se ele poderia ou não falar. Ou respirar. Ou _sobreviver_ por aqueles dias nessa bendita casa. E ela esclareceria isso assim que estivessem a sós. Com o pequeno lembrete: Ela nunca perdia suas coisas. Nunca.

Por fim ela se levantou, ignorando a pergunta que Alice lhe fizera por não estar prestando atenção alguma no assunto a sua volta, a ruiva agarrou o braço de William com um "Me acompanha em um passeio, William?", no que o homem respondeu com um sorriso galante, como sabia que faria.

-Ou poderíamos fazer assim: - Draco se interpôs no caminho deles, praticamente arrastando Keyla. – Que tal trocarmos de par? – ele ofereceu um sorriso frio a William. – Meu amor? – estendeu a mão livre.

Gina sequer ponderou quando apanhou sua mão, ela deu um sorriso ao marido da "amiga" apertando com a mão livre seu ombro levemente, onde queria demonstrar: "eu sinto tanto... Draco tem privilégios". Que estranhamente pareceu a este: "Você foi usado. E... ah, eu sinto" enquanto ela se abalançava para os braços de Draco com um sorrisinho meia-boca nada inocente.  
O loiro, ponderou William, sorria como um _idiota_. Mas não poderia culpá-lo realmente, o trouxa pensou consigo ao tornar ao seu lugar, desta vez ao lado de Keyla, sua esposa. Gina irradiava vivacidade e era palpável o amor que sentiam um pelo outro, uma espécie de bola incandescente prestes a explodir, ferindo quem quer que esteja no caminho daquele casal, exceto eles. Provavelmente acostumados com as bruscas mudanças no humor do (a) parceiro (a).  
Riu levemente quando Gina se postou atrás do marido e segurando sua cintura, a ruiva o abraçou e depois passou a guiá-lo, mas para "empurrá-lo" para qualquer outro lugar que não ali. Para longe das pessoas.  
-

Hermione cochilou entre seus braços e Harry deixou de deslizar os dedos levemente por seus braços, tratando de lhe acariciar suavemente o cabelo com uma das mãos. Ele apertou levemente sua cintura, tratando de deixá-la mais cômoda sob seu abraço.  
Encontrava-se apoiado a uma árvore repleta de flores. Com a amiga entre suas pernas, encostada nele, sua cabeça repousando sobre o peito de Harry.

Haviam decidido recostar-se naquele lugar por conta da proximidade do local com o pequeno lago da propriedade – precisamente de fronte para ele - e por conta da sombra bem-vinda que a árvore proporcionava.  
Agora Hermione dormia calmamente sobre ele, a mulher não parecia estar ciente de qualquer coisa enquanto esteve acordada em seus braços, apesar de não ter pestanejado ao responder ou a questioná-lo. Mas para Harry, a amiga fingia muito mal. Um sorriso pequeno surgiu em seus lábios, enquanto ele afastava do rosto dela a mexa que saíra de seu penteado e a observava.

Estiveram conversando sobre amenidades por vários minutos antes que ela caísse no sono, ainda cansada. E ele nem precisava ser um gênio para saber que Hermione estava evitando falar sobre a noite anterior.  
Então ele pensou "Ok"; a respeitaria. Não era como se estivesse certo, sendo honesto consigo, do que poderia dizer ao momento. E se dissesse, não estava certo se poderia _não_ estropiar tudo.  
-

Gina lhe soltou no instante em que estiveram afastados o suficiente para não serem ouvidos ou vistos.

-Escute, Malfoy...

-O que você tinha na cabeça? – ele indagou secamente. – Você me deixaria com eles, outra vez – apontou para a direção de onde vieram, com enfado. – Enquanto dava um pequeno passeio com seu affair?

-William não é meu...

-Não me importa Weasley! – o tom dele, para espanto da auror, aumentou consideravelmente. – Apenas saiba que não vou ser eu o único "traído" da história, está bom pra você? Estamos conversados?

Gina estreitou a vista perigosamente, mas Draco estava muito irritado para se dar conta de que ela nunca falara tão sério em sua vida: - Não se atreva a tocar em qualquer uma delas! – falou entre dente.

-Por que você se importaria?

-Você é o meu marido aqui! – ela gritou. – Você não pode-

-Own... e você pode, pequena Weasley? – indagou sarcasticamente. – De mãos dadas com o William, fazendo sabe-se lá o que com Pornnilli – ele enumerava nos dedos. – Não, agora me diz, o que o Josh faz? Fica só observando?

Por mais incrível que pudesse parecer, ela não reagiu agressivamente, estava chocada. E dolorida. Não estava acreditando, sentira-se mal com o que ele dizia a seu respeito.

-O que? Você é estúpido ou coisa parecida? – se forçou a dizer. – Nunca em minha vida eu sairia com qualquer um deles.

-Você já saiu. Com Pornnilli - Gina ficou desarmada. - E fica óbvio pela relação que têm.

-_Nós não temos uma relação!_ Por mais que isto (nunca) entre em sua cabeça!

-Ao menos não nega que já tiveram uma – a ruiva permaneceu calada um momento.

-Escuta - ela respirou fundo. – Não quero você com aquelas mulheres – apontou. -, escolha qualquer outra – pediu fechando os olhos, meneando de um lado a outro a cabeça. – Apenas seja discreto.

-Como você o é?

Draco estava possesso. Gina, ofendida. E nada de bom poderia sair disto...

-Está louco? Quantas vezes terei de dizer. _Não estou tendo um caso_. _Só estou com você aqui, com você_. É tão difícil de entender?

O loiro riu em deboche e descrédito.

-Por que estou discutindo isso contigo? – apesar de estar perguntando mais a si mesma que ao homem.

-Não está – contrapôs. – Está aí negando o que lhe convém.

-Você não me tem em alta cota, e quer saber? Não me importa. Mas vamos combinar uma coisa: não tente nada com qualquer mulher hospedada naquela casa. Irá se arrepender.

-Não tem o direito de me ameaçar – Draco revidou virando os olhos.

-Não estou ameaçando – disse aproximando-se. – Mas preste atenção – continuou. – Apesar de você ser... – Gina expirou com força. – Estamos aqui, e por mais infeliz que seja a situação, juntos. Só estou pedindo um pouco de colaboração, e acredite em mim – fechou os olhos –, você não estaria aqui se tivesse outra opção.

-Por exemplo, se estive realmente casada – o loiro contrapôs em ironia.

Gina o ignorou propositalmente. - Repetirei: não tenho nada com qualquer homem dessa casa. Para o caso de restar alguma dúvida: Respeito você, ou melhor, nossa encenação. E não sou estúpida de estragar todo meu plano flertando com qualquer outro homem, que não você, nesta casa. Então, espero o mesmo de você. Não me importa que saia daqui especialmente para se contratar uma garota de programa – tornou a fitá-lo. – Apenas seja discreto. Não desejo que qualquer pessoa desta casa sequer suspeite e - Gina ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você também não.

A ruiva tinha um tom imperativo que o exasperava, estranhamente, Draco sorriu. O que mais poderia fazer? Ele a conhecera assim... Irritante, autoritária, complicada, imprudente, cheia de sarcasmo, sorriso faceiro e extremamente perturbadora, por onde quer que passasse.  
Por mais que desejasse, muitas vezes – talvez até mais do que a ruiva merecesse -, apenas e exclusivamente acabar com ela, estavam eles juntos – pasmem! – naquela roubada.

E o sorriso dele a desconcertava. – O que?

-Me pergunto o porquê de estar aqui – contrapôs apenas.

-Além da fortuna que Harry lhe prometeu? – retrucou indiferente. - Vamos voltar, _Draco_ - ela agarrou seu braço como se os momentos anteriores não existirem, como se não estivessem em mais uma disputa de quem gritava mais alto e violentamente. Se não fosse o sarcasmo ela, ao chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome. – E por favor, seja convincente – disse ainda atrelada a ele, olhando-o de lado. – Lembre-se: você me ama, sou tudo na sua vida. Sua alma gêmea – comentava em tom docemente calculado, enquanto fingia acessos de ânsia de vômito...

-Serei o melhor fingidor que já viu, meu bem – o tom dele era gentil. Falsamente gentil.

Gina fez uma careta. - Céus, isso não combina com você. Parece um elfo domestico fazendo assim - o homem a fitou com indignação e Gina apenas riu com leviandade.

Silenciaram.

-Hei, aposto que não ganha do Harry – ela comentou repentinamente.

Draco a fitou franzindo o cenho, a ruiva sustentou o olhar; ele ergueu a sobrancelha e Gina sorriu marotamente. – Vamos lá, Malfoy. Será divertido, e se você ganhar... Pode pedir qualquer coisa – o homem parou de caminhar, estudando-a. Ela ergueu os braços, meneando a cabeça. - Qualquer coisa que possa pensar – continuou, lhe oferecendo uma piscadela camarada. – Mas... Se eu ganhar – ela apontou para si mesma e sorriu com malicia. – Terá de ser meu elfo-doméstico, por um mês, no ministério, em casa ou em qualquer lugar que eu queira, terá de estar a minha disposição quando eu lhe chamar, e pode ter certeza benzinho, você não terá paz.

Draco sequer piscou. - Quais são as regras?

A ruiva sorriu. - Sem regras.

-Vai se arrepender de ter apostado comigo, Ginevra – ele estendeu a mão.

A bruxa riu com arrogância. – Eu duvido! – e a apertou firmemente.

"Como pôde ser tão tolo?" Gina ainda ria satisfeita consigo mesma quando voltaram a caminhar ao encontro dos 'amigos'. "Será a aposta mais fácil que vencerei" avistou as pessoas e se dispôs a abalançar-se ao encontro dele. "Nunca conseguirá. Ele não percebeu? Harry a ama... Então, Draco teria de me amar para fazer, ao menos, uma parte do que Harry faz por Hermione tão _voluntariamente_" A ruiva riu e erguendo-se na ponta dos pés, se aproximou do ouvido de "marido".

-_Preparado?_

O loiro sorriu com arrogância, cingindo-a pela cintura. – Espere e verá, srta. Weasley – os lábios dele perpassando sua bochecha.

_Que o jogo comece._

(continua)  
-

Um pouquinho mais de DG nesse capítulo. E como eles pensam... O jogo só está começando.  
Obrigada pelos comentários! Fico feliz que tenham gostado... Me desculpem os erros, assim como a demora...

**Momento propaganda básica** xD - Se alguém estiver interessado, postei uma nova fic. Só pra variar um pouco, é H². E chama-se: Exceto um conto de fadas.  
A estória é baseada, digamos, na relação de Harry e Hermione depois de alguns (vários) anos separados. Quando ela lhe propõe, subtamente, casamento. E ele aceita. Cada qual com seu motivo para aceitar/propor esse casamento que não passa de uma sociedade com prazo de validade. Ao menos por enquanto...


	28. Chapter 28

Na: Vixiiiii, oioioioioi

Eu não acredito que finalmente consegui terminar o capítulo! Nem sei o que dizer, achei que ele nunca ia sair... o.o

Venho também me desculpar pela demora. Eu nunca tinha demorado tanto assim para att MMAPA. Mas é que a criatividade - que já não tenho em grandes cotas - decidiu me abandonar por um grande período de tempo. Além de, como já disse, estar estudando bastante.

Era para eu ter att atualizado meses antes, em fevereiro, mas as coisas complicaram. Então decidi que de março não passava, já que era aniversário de 2 anos (o.o - dois anos!) da fic. Então mais problemas, meu pc quebrou, meus documentos atualizados nele, e uma onda de desanimo me atingiu...

Sinto muito. Me desculpem...

E agora chega de papo:

* * *

**Capítulo 28**

Harry perpassou os olhos pelo rosto adormecido e relaxado de Hermione, deslizando uma das mãos por sua bochecha. Sorriu fracamente.

Apesar de respeitar o desejo da amiga, tratando de ignorar a atual situação deles. Fingindo que nada acontecera, que permaneciam no suave e acolhedor véu da ignorância. Como se ainda estivessem aquém da realidade, quando ainda eram apenas os melhores amigos _platônicos_ de sempre. Uma pergunta insistente o perturbava, quase com zombaria: no fim das contas, que situação era esta?

Seria este linear entre a admissão de que naquela amizade havia ou algo muito errado ou algo _definitivamente_ desconsiderado e ignorado até então?  
Ora, ele não acreditava que houvesse algo errado entre ele e Hermione, tampouco que a noite que tiveram fosse um erro. E quanto a este "algo" desconsiderado, o quê, em nome de Merlim, poderia ser?

Uma atração, talvez?

O moreno riu com ironia. Atração? Aquilo de ontem mais parecia uma necessidade primitiva e muito bem conhecida por ambos.  
Não. Não era atração o que estivera todo tempo desconsiderando, descartou mentalmente, ainda afagando Hermione distraidamente.  
Sempre estivera ciente de sua fraqueza – por assim dizer – por Hermione. Ela sabia provocá-lo, ela sabia tocá-lo, ela o tinha nas mãos. A questão é que, mesmo sabendo disto, a morena nunca se preocupara em _derrubar as barreiras_. Hm, melhor dito: sempre estivera preocupada em não o fazer.

Assim como ele próprio, o homem concedeu por fim. Ele conhecia todo e qualquer toque que fazia Hermione estremecer, cada ponto sensível do corpo da amiga. E aprendera mais alguns, ele riu gostosamente ao ponderar sobre o assunto, seus olhos encontrando um brilho masculino – uma espécie de olhar que ele costumava dispensar muito eventualmente à amiga, quando muito 'provocado' - ao fitar Hermione.

Gostava de provocá-la, de experimentar, sempre e quanto autorizado. Sentia prazer de vê-la ou senti-la arrepiar-se ou estremecer sob ele, sob seu toque; adorava vê-la tentando negar que o fizera e o quão desconcertada e falsamente amuada podia ficar...

A atração era reconhecida por ambos os corpos, ainda que não admitida em voz alta, não era preciso ter o QI de Hermione para se dar conta disto.  
Talvez esse fosse todo o problema no fim das contas. Era difícil tirar as mãos de cima da amiga, admitia. E, talvez por conta disto, as pessoas – em principal os namorados dela. Os _ex_ namorados – achavam que por trás dos toques gentis e brincalhões – ou nem tão brincalhões assim... – havia uma segunda intenção – certamente nada pueril.

Então a culpa era mesmo dele... Não se detinha ou se constrangia na presença de nenhum possível namorado de Hermione. Na verdade, ele se tornava até mesmo mais atrevido – por assim dizer.  
A quem estava tentando enganar, francamente. Sim, a culpa era sempre dele nessas ocasiões. Sabia disso. Sentia-se mal pela amiga e pelo que fazia inconscientemente. Qual era a novidade?

Harry suspirou. - Só um ponto que precisava repassar – murmurou para si mesmo.

Talvez machucasse menos se reconhecesse que ela estava muito melhor sem aqueles tolos.

_Hei Potter? Você se deu conta do que disse?_

O moreno deslizou uma das mãos entre os cabelos e depois da nuca para frente com rispidez.

É, havia sim.

* * *

O loiro sorriu com arrogância, cingindo-a pela cintura. – Espere e verá, srta. Weasley – os lábios dele perpassando sua bochecha. Então lhe lançou um olhar de desafio, como se esperasse que a ruiva se afastasse de imediato.

Mas, apesar da careta que Gina fizera, ela permaneceu entre os braços dele, meio rígida, é verdade, mas ainda assim sob seu toque.

-Escute _Ginny_ - murmurou zombeteiro ao seu ouvido. – O acordo também vale pra você, caríssima.

Ela se voltou de imediato para ele, afastando-se o suficiente para não sentir os lábios dele em contato com seu rosto. – O que quer dizer?

-A questão é: poderia você ser tão amorosa como a Granger? – então riu. – Se continuar assim toda vez que eu a tocar, e acredite, eu vou – seu tom se tornou sério por um momento. – Vencerei a aposta facilmente.

Ela o encarou ofendida. – _Eu sei_ do que se trata a aposta, Malfoy, mas não sei se percebeu... entre você e eu, não é necessário fingimento. Como pôde perceber, suponho, nossos 'amigos' ainda estão muito longe para nos ouvir ou até mesmo ver com nitidez suficiente para perceber que eu não tenho disposição alguma para aturá-lo – disse com ironia. - Estamos cientes que nossa "relação" é uma farsa, não é querido? – o olhar que ela lhe lançou o fez corar levemente.

Recompondo-se, Draco ergueu a sobrancelha. – Então me dê um desafio de verdade. Não aja como se você uma virgenzinha assustada, o papel não combina com você, doçura – acrescentou resvalou sua face com o indicador.

Gina ergueu o queixo com altivez. – Logo estará ciente do que sou capaz para vencer uma aposta, Draco, meu querido.

O sorriso que ela lhe ofereceu foi açucarado. E o homem se deu conta de que Gina realmente faria de tudo para ganhar aquela aposta. Assim como ela podia pôr, em segundos – independente de no momento odiá-lo com todas as suas forças -, a máscara de mulher apaixonada e outras facetas que pudessem lhe fazer vencer.  
Draco estreitou a vista. Acontece que Gina não era a única a ter várias facetas, tampouco era ela a única que desejava o tão cobiçado prêmio da disputa...

* * *

-Vocês encontraram Harry e Hermione? – foi a primeira coisa que saiu dos lábios de Vitória, depois de questioná-los se havia apreciado o passeio e perguntar educadamente se desejavam limonada.

Os bruxos se entreolharam, o brio de desafio lhes alcançando com velocidade.

-Na verdade não, Vick – Gina foi logo dizendo. – Nós estávamos entretidos com outras coisas... – comentou deixando seu corpo pender sobre o "marido", de modo que se tocassem; para apaziguar o gesto, lhe ofereceu um sorriso inocente, olhando de lado para Draco. Oh, ela havia conquistado o primeiro ponto a seu favor. - Sinto muito... – acrescentou para a mulher.

O bruxo deslizou a franja dela para o lado, afastando de seus olhos, distraidamente, enquanto comentava dando de ombros:  
– Acredito que estejam aproveitando esse tempo para uma saudável caminhada, talvez uma boa 'maratona' – ele riu meio maroto.

Gina quase lançou um olhar carrancudo a Draco, mas sorriu pra ele. Está bem, admitia, fora uma boa resposta o lance do cabelo. _Merda_.

-A propriedade é muito grande... – a mulher trouxa tentou dizer.

-Não se preocupe tanto, querida - Draco tornou a encará-la, um sorrisinho sarcástico nos lábios. - Eles não irão se 'perder'.

-E se for o caso... Eu os deixaria "perdidos", se fosse você – Gina acrescentou rindo-se.

Pequeno acordo tácito. Não podiam exagerar, não a principio.  
Eles não foram como Harry e Hermione, que desde o começo não escondiam de ninguém a "grande e feliz história de amor" que tinham. Sendo sempre bem explícitos. Francamente, até demais.  
Haviam sido discretos. Talvez "discretos" seja até mesmo um grande elogio para descrevê-los...

Então, agora as coisas deviam correr devagar, a princípios com pequenos e simples gestos, mas significativos, ou apenas olhares; toques ocasionais indicando proximidade, intimidade. Mas nada exagerado. Nada de "meu desesperado amor por você, dezenas de vezes maior que ontem"; seria, no mínimo, suspeito, assim pensavam.  
Tinham que ser surpreendidos, ou melhor, fazer os outros acharem que os estavam surpreendendo.

* * *

Só havia passado trinta minutos.

E apesar de Gina achar que estava cometendo um tremendo engano - mais um em sua lista formidável - Estava a se divertir horrores com a nova forma de ser de Draco. Ou tentando.  
Era tão _diferente_.

Não podia descreditá-lo, estava a se esforçar. Não chegava a ser doce, ou visivelmente carinhoso, mas inegavelmente passava a impressão de intimidade entre eles. A tocava mais – não de uma forma pegajosa, como se estivessem no início de namoro.  
Na maioria das vezes, lá estava ele perpassando sua mão sobre sua franja, colocando-a atrás de sua orelha. Oh, era exasperante. Ele agia como se fizesse isto todo tempo, como se fosse instintivo.

Como ele havia dito mesmo? A maneira como a franja cobria seus olhos o desagradava. Como era petulante!

E ela... – "oh, não acredito que estou fazendo isso!" – bem, ela lhe roubava olhares. Ocasionalmente espiava Keyla com outros olhos, sem esconder um "se tocar, quebro seu braço". Vez ou outra lhe tocava o ombro, ou a perna. Pensava que, para o momento, era suficiente.

Ela podia brincar de flertar com Draco. Até podia quebrar – ou arrancar – de bom grato um braço e uma perna de Keyla, Vitória e o diabo a quatro enquanto fingia ser uma espécie de esposa ciumenta.

Mas esses choques... Deus, eles tinham que parar.  
Ela se assustava quando ele a tocava, a respiração umas três vezes cessara com um repentino movimento dele. Tivera que se controlar para não pular de susto, e correr. Para longe.

* * *

Harry suspirou pesadamente.  
Sem acreditar que expusera sinceramente sua opinião quanto aos antigos namorados e/ ou noivos de Hermione. Antes, jurava de pés juntos e até a morte sob a mira de uma varinha que chegava a simpatizar com os sujeitos em questão, mas no fundo entendia que os tipos não prestavam para sua melhor amiga e companheira.

"Companheira", melhor dito. Hermione morava com ele, em quartos separados. Uma saudável relação platônica de amizade e cumplicidade. Hm... ao menos até o momento em que saíra de seu apartamento.

Por aqui, as coisas eram um pouquinho distintas. "Do tipo: volta de 180º graus" Harry refletiu em motejo.

Não, não estava reclamando. Só era desconsertante ter a noção que sua relação com a amiga evoluíra assim, tão profundamente, por conta de uma farsa que, se supõe, só deveria ter durado uma noite, apertos de mãos, olhares cúmplices e, no máximo, beijos ocasionais muito – _muito_ - mais discretos do que os que trocaram.

Aquela sua amizade com Hermione evoluíra mesmo? Porque... Sim, eles se tocavam mais – como se fosse possível... -, e atingiam um os lábios do outro de uma maneira nunca ousada anteriormente. Zombavam do limite tacitamente estipulado, de maneira que, francamente, não imaginara ultrapassar com Hermione. Apesar disto, uma conversa "simples" que deveriam ter, estava se tornando tabu.

O que o "dormi com minha melhor amiga – e não me arrependo" poderia fazer com eles? O que a visível esquiva de Hermione poderia fazer? E, em nome de Merlim, por que estava tão, tão interessado em descobrir, se uma sensação familiar de receio o instruía para meramente deixar de lado?

"Afinal, está tudo tão bom não é?" – alguma parte de sua mente afirmava.

Acontece que havia uma porção maior que retrucava: "Covarde!", acrescentando: "Não seja covarde. Vá em frente" – "E de uma vez por todas", "Encare os fatos, já é hora".

Aos fatos: fora ludibriado para que pudesse comparecer, como marido de Hermione, a uma festa trouxa de pessoas odiosas; fora tão verossímil em sua atuação que, fica subentendido, acabara tomando gosto pela coisa – estupidez número 1 – já que estava, novamente, fingindo ser o marido apaixonante e apaixonado de Hermione, só porque insistira na infeliz idéia de que no mundo trouxa, com os "amigos" trouxas dela, poderia relaxar – estupidez número 2, mas quem está contando?  
Uma das amigas de Hermione estava dando encima de si com descaro e, por conta disto, Hermione estava uma pilha de nervos naquele lugar. Provavelmente não pela súbita paixão de Vitória por ele, mas sim por conta da maldita farsa que tinha de encenar, Hermione, afinal, detestava mentiras.  
E só para completar lindamente a lista: Dormira – fizera amor – com sua melhor amiga.

E, pra quê negar? Um "excede as expectativas" estaria muitíssimo aquém da realidade. Não que estivesse em sua mente a situação. Não com freqüência, pelo menos...  
Tudo fora repentino – quando a tocara, na cozinha, não imaginara que a teria em seus braços mais tarde. - E tudo fora delicioso.  
Surpreendente, de uma forma agradável. Demasiadamente.

Hermione era sempre tão racional, tão metódica. Mas pela noite... Ela retirara aquela máscara de arrogante sabedoria. Tornara-se uma curiosa. Sem razão, apenas instintos, desejos, gemidos. Uma mulher sensual.  
Deus misericordioso, ele sentia a boca seca só de lembrar o olhar que a morena lhe lançava.

Nunca mais poderia lhe dispensar beijos castos sem pensar que já estivera dentro de sua boca. Acreditava que jamais poderia tocá-la inocentemente, sem ter o pensamento perdido numa das imagens de Hermione nua sob ele que merecera uma gravação mental, a qual ele fizera questão de ter.

Sabe, amava profundamente Hermione. A sua melhor amiga. E desejava o melhor para ela.  
Mas agora, uma pequena parcela dele, bem egoísta por sinal, desejava que ela fosse feliz, mas sem nenhum marmanjo por perto. Como outro homem poderia tocar e descobrir o que ele tocara e descobrira dela, com ela?  
Era tão... _estranho_.

No fim das contas, era só encenação.

O homem deixou de lhe afagar a cabeça, de encarar o nada insistentemente como não percebera que fazia. Deixou de respirar por um instante, sentiu um estranho desconforto na boca do estômago ao fitar outra vez a amiga, que ainda dormia. Finalmente, puxou ar repentinamente.

Não era?

Harry franziu o cenho, um tanto ou quanto alarmado.  
Santo Deus.

-  
(continua)

Na²: Desculpem os erros, eu terminei há umas horas e desde então estou tentando postar - sem sucesso – no floreios (que, decidi, deve me odiar...). E eu sinto extremamente pela demora.  
Como viram o capítulo não tem nada de espetacular, na verdade ele sequer tem algo demais. Ainda assim, espero que gostem.

Na³: Agradeço muito, muito, muito por todos que ainda estão por aqui. Em especial a Luma – que me incentivou demais (lê-se: ameaçando-me de morte... ¬¬' heuehuehuehue) -, Erica Muniz, Larii e Clara. Todos os aniversariantes. **E, principalmente, a todos que comentaram!** xD

Acreditem em mim, estou tentar postar desde às 21:30 de ontem...

Beijo Forte!

* * *

O quê que eu posso contra o encanto  
Deste amor que eu nego tanto,  
Evito tanto e que, no entanto,  
Volta sempre a enfeitiçar...

(retrato em preto e branco – Ana Carolina)

Amo essa música.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo 29**

Ela se assustava quando ele a tocava, a respiração umas três vezes cessara com um repentino movimento dele. Tivera que se controlar para não pular de susto, e correr. Para longe.

Gina lançou um olhar a sua volta, especulativo - quase como se estivesse lendo a mente das pessoas -, enquanto os lábios de Malfoy se curvavam num sorriso ferino sobre seu pescoço, ele observava diretamente Vitória sobre os ombros da "esposa"; a loira estava novamente ansiosa, "provavelmente pensando onde Hermione enfiara Harry" a ruiva ponderou mais sórdida que divertida.

Ela achou que não havia tempo para ser divertida. Estava, afinal, brincando de marido e mulher apaixonados – ou algo perto do similar a isto... Porque não parecia estar dando certo, Hugo lhes espiava com despeito, mas Gina podia observar também descrença e ironia nos olhos dele. Como se ele desafiasse, como se não acreditasse que eram um casal feliz.

Por mais que isso fosse verdade, isto é, eles não serem um casal feliz – visto que eles _sequer_ eram um casal... – aquele arzinho presumido de Hugo a irritou.

Eles podiam não ser um casal de verdade, mas Vitória e companhia limitada _não_ _sabiam_ disso – nem nunca saberiam a depender de Gina – _E_ não era uma opção que seus 'amigos' a vissem como uma mulher casada, mas infeliz. Não! Ela tinha que ser a realizada profissional e afetivamente, aquela que era amada, _não_, aquela que era venerada pelo marido. E vendia felicidade.

Gina suspirou impaciente, ainda que sem vontade. Ciente de que a fase de convencer as pessoas não estava dando exatamente certo. A sensação de fraqueza tinha de sumir. Então estavam encenando, mas...

Não era suficiente.

Ela moveu ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, Draco não se fez de rogado ao deslizar os lábios pelo espaço que Gina lhe concedera distraidamente. Mudaria de tática.

* * *

Hermione acordou de maneira preguiçosa de seu sono, deixou-se ficar encostada ao corpo de Harry. Tranqüilamente.

Em realidade, só se julgou realmente desperta ao ouvir duas palavrinhas pronunciadas por Harry ao seu ouvido:

-Precisamos conversar.

* * *

Gina virou o rosto bruscamente ao encontro do de Draco, a boca dele sendo forçada a afastar-se da pele dela. Os olhos dela faiscavam perigosos e, só por um segundo, o loiro achou que havia ultrapassado algum limite estipulado no trato que haviam feito...

Ela serpenteou as mãos para que envolvessem seu pescoço, sorrindo i_muito_/i calidamente para ele, se inclinou ao seu encontro e, sem aviso, colou os lábios aos dele.

... Mas não havia limites.

Não era um beijo fogoso ou feito para retirar todo o ar que se tem nos pulmões... Era estudado, premeditado. Paciente e maquiavélico. A boca dela firmemente sobre a sua, movendo-se. Mas sem emoção.

Draco não gostou disso. Era perfeccionista demais para aceitar menos que um beijo excepcional. Não só para quem desfrutava, mas para quem assistia. E, nesse caso, principalmente para quem assistia.

Quando beijava uma mulher – ou lhe roubavam um beijo – fazia do beijo um ato sensual e repleto de promessas, as quais, quando possível, iria cumprir. Fazia com que quisessem e buscassem mais.

Ele não queria que Gina demonstrasse... Não, ele queria sim que ela demonstrasse prazer quando o beijasse e não esse beijo insosso que ela, possivelmente, se forçara a dar.

Sob o pensamento se afastou desgostoso, pousando seus olhos sobre os dela com atenção, estes ainda brilhavam perigosos. E Draco se pegou pensando que deveria transferir aquele ar dos olhos para os lábios dela.

Tomou sua boca como se fosse sua. Ela não se renderia sem lutar, se deu conta sob o protesto discreto dela, segurando com uma das mãos seu cabelo, puxando-o para trás.

-A aposta, querida – ele sussurrou em sua boca, brincando com o lábio inferior dela. – _Me prometeu um bom desafio, Ginny_ - E sem cerimônia aprofundou o beijo.

* * *

Era suficiente para deixá-la em estado de alerta. Ainda assim, voltou-se para encontrar a face do amigo; Harry luzia normal: sereno, sorriso tranqüilo, ombros e maxilar relaxados - não parecia de forma nenhuma que procurava ter uma conversa "definitiva". Isto aquietou um pouco a apreensão da morena.

Ela não estava nervosa com a perspectiva de ter aquela conversa, estava preocupada com o resultado desta. Sempre fora – ou considerava-se - uma pessoa sensata, mas depois de dois dias em companhia dos antigos colegas de universidade, já não tinha tanta certeza... Agira sem refletir tantas vezes que perdera a conta – pior: provavelmente não estivera raciocinando direito deste o momento em que forçara Harry a se apresentar com seu marido.

Então, só para estropiar tudo de vez, dormira com Harry. Seu melhor amigo Harry. Meu Deus! Passara mais de 20 anos de amizade na mais doce relação platônica – ignorância feliz e almejada - e, sabe-se lá por quê, estragara tudo em apenas dois dias.

_Oh o "por que" é simples: foi estúpida._ A morena redargüiu mentalmente, obrigando-se a não morder o lábio inferior.

A ansiedade, exaustão, raiva e confusão também foram peças-chave para o "desequilíbrio momentâneo". Mas não se repetiria, ela podia até mesmo prometer para Harry se assim ele desejasse.

Também seria aconselhável que mantivessem uma distância razoável para que a amizade voltasse a ser como antes..., Hermione descartou a idéia imediatamente.

Nunca houve alguma reserva de nenhuma das partes quanto ao "tocar". E seria ridículo depois do "tocar excessivamente" da noite anterior que houvesse abstinência. Era suficientemente adulta para julgar o que era conveniente ou não no que dizia respeito a gestos. Se estes eram ostensivos ou não, corretos ou não, platônicos ou não.

Só havia um problema: como poderia agir desta forma, fraternal, se naquele lugar pretendiam se passar como um casal apaixonado e em demasia expressivo?

A mulher fechou por um instante os olhos, abrindo-os devagar. Sentia tudo tão... _errado_. Pior: fora sua culpa. Tudo resultado da onda lacerante de autopreservação que a levara a mentir, que a levaria a se machucar. Conseqüentemente a lavaria ferir a Harry. E com todas as suas forças não queria isso. Sobretudo não poderia ficar "bem" – ainda mais depois de tudo que o forçara a fazer – se Harry se machucasse.

Ele estava ali, rindo-se. Achando tudo muito divertido, mas até quando? Será que não conseguia ver o que fizeram?

-O que está pensando? Um tostão por seus pensamentos – disse suavemente a ela.

A morena sorriu sem vontade. – Só queria saber o que quer conversar.

-Hum – ele assentiu. – Veja, parece-se que não está muito – Harry buscou palavras. – "a vontade" desde que acordou – "pensando demais", ponderou ele. – Por sinal, ainda não esqueci que desceu sem mim para o café – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e Hermione enrubesceu. – Eu queria dizer – Hermione quis o interromper, mas naquele momento o homem a tomou com o olhar; fixando seus olhos sobre os castanhos dela, e ela se viu presa ali. – Eu só queria que soubesse que não há razão para agir assim – ele deslizou levemente as costas dos dedos por sua bochecha, sorrindo um sorriso que ela não conhecia.

Ela teria dito "não sei do que você está falando", mas até para si mesma parecia uma defesa infantil, além disso, os olhos dele a repreendiam de maneira condescendente.

-Depois do que aconteceu. Hermione-

-Eu sei – o interrompeu por fim, não queria ouvir o que estava por vir:

"Você está agindo como uma criança, querida. Nos conhecemos há muito tempo para que levar tão a sério. Só foi um passo que cedo ou tarde daríamos, não é mesmo? Você _sabe _disso tanto quando eu. Podia _sentir_. O que há de errado? Acha que eu mudaria contigo? Você _sempre_, preste atenção, _sempre_ será _minha_ melhor amiga. Vamos, Herms, diga-me o que há errado..."

E ela não podia responder. Porque ela não sabia. Só... devia ser errado. Não é?

-Quero dizer, eu estou tentando... – suspirou frustrada. – _É difícil pra mim. Eu _– ela falou baixinho. – Só não consigo me acostumar – fechou os olhos. – _Acreditar_ – resfolegou. – Meu Deus, nós temos anos de convivência! Não... – "Não parece certo", mas ela cortou a linha de pensamento, acrescentando: – Então, como se isso valesse nada, nós... nós... – ela mordeu o lábio inferior, erguendo os olhos para Harry.

-Fizemos amor? – ele indagou roucamente.

Hermione assentiu sem voz. – E você age como se realmente não fosse nada. _Isso não pode ser bom, Harry_.

Como se alheio à ansiedade que ela demonstrava, Harry riu. – É assim que você enxerga? Como se eu não me importasse? – e novamente o olhar desconhecido estava lá, sem esperar por uma resposta, ele perguntou outra vez: – O que realmente a preocupa?

Hermione obscureceu sob a mudança de assunto. _E_ ela não queria pensar nisso.

Como poderia? Teria de reviver todos os fatos para enumerar as dezenas de coisas que a preocupavam. E, francamente, estremecia só de pensar em remexer nas memórias da noite anterior...

Ela ofegou ao encarar Harry, os olhos dele... havia algo diferente. Brilhantes demais, sábios demais, fitando-a com profundidade e provocação, mas seus lábios sorriam inocentemente.

Hermione franziu o cenho. - Qual o problema, Harry?

Ele sorriu mais, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Não há problema algum.

_É claro_ que ela não acreditou naquilo. _Tinha_ de haver um.

-Meu bem, eu só quero saber por que é difícil para você.

A mulher expirou. – Você não consegue ver? – indagou.

Harry tornou a fitá-la, mais seriamente dessa vez. – O quê? Que você está com medo? Ou que não está tão à vontade comigo.

-Isso não é verdade... Estou aqui, não é?

Ele se aproximou abruptamente e por instinto Hermione recuou. – Isso é suficiente para você? Hermione, eu farei o que você quiser. Respeitarei o que decidir. Mas eu não quero sua confiança pela metade.

Hermione expirou, por que ele não podia entender que em quem ela não confiava era em si mesma?

-Não quero nada pela metade. E tampouco ofereço. Não seja tolo, você tem toda minha confiança, sempre terá.

-Então o que há?

Seu olhar se afastou do dele, observando o chão enquanto seus lábios formavam uma linha. Segundos depois, ela ergueu a vista fitando-o tão profundamente que Harry pôde observar o quão confusa estava. - _Eu não quero perder você._

-Carinho, isso não vai acontecer.

_-E a culpa será toda minha _– ela sussurrou asperamente, como se ignorasse que ele a arrastara novamente para seus braços, como se não ouvisse as palavras que ele murmurava em seu ouvido. – _Toda minha se isso acontecer. Eu não devia tê-lo obrigado a fingir para os outros que era meu marido. Eu não devia sequer ter aceitado ir àquele reencontro!_

Ela estava tão alheia, com seus olhos marejando enquanto dizia baixinho e rapidamente todas as coisas que estavam entaladas em sua garganta há tempo, que Harry tivera que lhe sacudir levemente, para que reagisse às suas palavras.

-Agora me escute – disse seriamente. – Quem desejou voltar a vê-los, continuar mentido só por um pouco de 'sossego'? _Eu_. Fui _eu_ – disse firmemente. - Então, querida, me recrimine. Me xingue, me bata se quiser, se a fizer se sentir melhor me enfeitice... Mas não se culpe, por favor, não o faça.

-Nós dormimos juntos! – guinchou, recusando-se a se livrar do fardo tão facilmente.

-É - ele retrucou apenas, calmamente.

E Hermione ficou desarmada. Sentindo-se vulnerável e machucada.

Por que ele parecia tão dono de si? Por que não estava em histeria? Ou em grave remorso? Por que agia como se não fosse nada demais?

Fora isso? Nada? Era por isso que ele estava tão tranqüilo? Não significou _nada_ pra ele? Apenas uma escorregada? Era assim que ele via àquela noite?

Hermione se sentiu mal sob o pensamento.

-Não pode ser... – ela pausou, mas se forçou a repetir. – Não pode ser certo.

-Me pareceu certo – Harry comentou suavemente, a transportando para seu colo, sem obter resistência, de modo que ela ficasse de fronte para ele, suas mãos deslizam por seu cabelo, colocando algumas mexas atrás de suas orelhas. – Olhe pra mim, Hermione.

A morena suspirou fundo, e se concentrou para esconder tudo o que ele não _precisava_ ver. Como por exemplo, o quando estava ofendida por Harry não levar a sério a noite que tiveram... Ela devia ter imaginado, é claro, que Harry sempre a veria como a amiga que pode às vezes ser sexy.

Então ergueu a vista e como suspeitara, Harry especulou seu olhar por um tempo que lhe pareceu absurdamente longo.

-Por que não é certo? – perguntou devagar, placidamente; como se falasse do tempo. E não do porquê a idéia de transar com ele era errado na concepção dela.

Como ela ia responder àquilo sem parecer tola? A amizade que detinham não excluía liberdades como sexo, na verdade, sempre indicara que seria um passo natural, em algum momento, daquela relação.

Todos os seus amigos, a exceção de Gina, pensavam que eles já dormiram ou ainda _dormiam _juntos, intercalando namoros e noivados como disfarce. Já haviam desistido de alegar inocência quando Ron colocavam o assunto na Berlinda, parecia muito natural para ele falar de como Harry e Hermione tinham um caso tórrido de sexo e paixão desde que ele próprio – Ron - e ela tinham parado de "tentar"...

E como ela poderia dizer que com ele era muito além do sexo?

Chocada por tal pensamento, Hermione tentou retificar: Harry não era como outros homens, os homens os quais ela buscava uma relação amorosa. A relação que detinha com Harry era completa sem a complicação do amor carnal... E certamente sexo estragaria tudo entre eles. Em algum momento. Por mais delic...

A morena mordeu o lábio inferior. – Não se pode ter tudo nada vida – disse cuidadosa. – E você é _definitivamente_ meu melhor amigo. Não um amante de uma noite só. Uma noite de carência – pensando que poderia tê-lo ofendido ao justificar tudo como "carência", acrescentou rapidamente:

-Eu quero dizer – mas Harry ria como se o que ela dissera o divertisse horrores, interrompendo-a.

Os olhos dele brilhavam do que ela pensou ser diversão quando ela o fitou seriamente, ela tinha sido muito sincera em cada palavra que havia dito, e não via graça alguma naquilo tudo.

-Mas é claro que eu não sou um amante de uma noite só, Herms – ele disse sorrindo, dessa vez, como em mofa. – Eu nunca aceitaria esse _status_.

* * *

Pois ela lhe mostraria o desafio. Gemendo a causa de um protesto fraco – como se não quisesse que as pessoas a sua volta ficassem constrangidas com o arroubo de paixão deles -, Gina envolveu suas mãos com mais força ao redor dele, uma em seu pescoço a outra entre seus cabelos. E devolveu o beijo tão duramente quanto pôde, um arrepio atingindo todo seu corpo.

A ruiva riu levemente ao sentir as mãos de Draco sobre as costas do seu joelho, agarrá-lo com firmeza, somente para puxá-la a tal ponto que Gina logo estivesse montada sobre ele.

Era irreal.

Mas ela estava aos beijos com Draco Malfoy a frente de várias pessoas. E se sentia impelida a beijá-los mais. E mais.

Não era o mundo bruxo afinal, onde tinham uma animosidade declarada. E só a imaginação de que alguém os visse juntos era atemorizante. No mundo trouxa, no entanto, era como se estivessem protegidos de qualquer "infâmia". E isto, mais que qualquer coisa, a_ libertava_.

Gina estava tão distraída que se queixou quando o "marido" cortou o beijo abruptamente, ele a fitou por um instante e, sem uma palavra, a retirou de seu colo com uma facilidade que a ruiva sentiu como se não pesasse mais que gramas, erguendo-se com ela.

Antes que – como _disfarce_ - ela volta-se a se abalançar sobre ele, o homem agarrou sua mão e de uma maneira nada gentil a levou – arrastou - para dentro de casa.

Foi uma ida muito rápida ao quarto. A porta de entrada, as escadas, o pequeno corredor antes do quarto, como borrões na mente dela.

Então, quanto entraram no quarto, Gina atrás dele, Draco a empurrou para a porta, fechando-a com o impacto das costas da mulher batendo nela. Os lábios dele encontrando os dela no mesmo momento; e ela entreabriu os seus permitindo a invasão, tão confusa e excitada como o inferno.

* * *

(continua)

Finalmente postando! xD

Desculpem os erros... Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por todos os comentários – com as queixas e tudo! xD

Desculpem a demora, como eu já disse, eu estou muito, muito, _muito_ atarefada.

Divirtam-se... :}


	30. Chapter 30

-Certo – ele tornou a sorrir marotamente. – Agora venha aqui, mais próximo, e me dê meu beijo 'do despertar'.

Hermione tocou com suavidade os lábios dele. Inocentemente. – Alô Harry.

-Dormiu bem? – indagou num outro sorriso, deslizando outra vez uma das mãos pelos cabelos dela, observando o movimento antes de se voltar para ela.

-_Demais_ – murmurou, instintivamente lhe retribuindo o sorriso, sua postura relaxando aos poucos.

-Creio – o moreno disse alguns minutos mais tarde, enquanto distraidamente brincava com uma das alças do vestido da amiga e ela observava a paisagem, igualmente alheia. – que seja a hora de voltar. Talvez devêssemos salvar Gina e Draco.

Hermione retornou o olhar para ele e, num suspiro desanimado, assentiu; erguendo-se sem vontade do colo dele. Não é que não quisesse livrar Gina das más-companhias, só não queria a si mesma pressa àquelas pessoas pelo resto do dia; este que estava tão belo.

Observou novamente o contraste das cores dali. O verde e o colorido das diversas flores daquele lugar, as sombras das árvores, em principal daquela que lhes oferecia abrigo, o sol refletido no lago... Uma paisagem digna de pintura. Enfim, aquele era um lugar de extremo bom gosto, lindo, e, no entanto, de incrível simplicidade para ser de alguém como a ostentosa Vitória...

A mão de Harry a distraiu do pensamento bastante amargo e invejoso, ao erguer-se em seu corpo – enquanto o próprio Harry se levantava - sem pressa. Passando de seu tornozelo até metade de sua coxa, sob o vestido, antes de deixá-la, quando finalmente o homem se erguera totalmente.

Instantes depois, ele segurava sua mão e a puxava para caminhar, falando sabe-Deus-o-quê, já que ela estava ainda perdida no toque dele, quase como paralisada no mesmo lugar, sem ar e tremente.

Quando tornou a andar, Hermione lançou um olhar de lado para o moreno, este que ainda falava, _calma e distraidamente_.

Como calmo e distraído!? Como pôde? Enquanto a tocava daquela forma? Íntima, impertinente...

Ou estava fantasiando?

Harry sempre a tocara, às vezes, de maneira até mais ousada que esta, e nem por isso ela considerara inapropriado da parte dele...

O problema devia ser consigo, decidiu.

A mulher sentiu que seu rosto queimava de vergonha. Deus do céu, será que seria sua sina levar, considerar, todos os gestos de Harry, a partir de agora, como planejados?

Ela franzindo o cenho e voltou sua atenção para o melhor amigo, que a encarava interrogativo.

Oferecendo-lhe um sorriso forçado, disse: - Perdão?

-Tudo bem, Mione?

A morena de obrigou a não morder o lábio inferior e tratou de ser convincente no sorriso que pusera nos lábios. – Desculpe Harry, me distraí com a beleza local. Não é maravilhoso? – ela deixou a mão dele para fazer um gesto vago, como se abrangendo todo o espaço a sua volta – Eu poderia morar para sempre nesse lugar.

-Se os Warker não o fizessem...

Hermione lhe ofereceu um olhar falsamente carrancudo. – Você não deveria destruir as ilusões de uma dama tão bruscamente.

O moreno sorriu, tomando novamente a mão dela na sua. – Perdoe-me, _Milady_ - fez uma reverência exagerada. – Mas não pode se abster de encontrar seus anfitriões.

-Oh está bem, tornemos ao meu martírio – A morena comentou em consternação teatral. E logo ofereceu uma piscadela ao amigo, para não fazê-lo sentir-se culpado.

Descobriu que era mais fácil ignorar o que ocorrera a permitir que ocupasse sua mente para transtorná-la. Descobriu também que podia fingir para Harry com uma facilidade inescrupulosa. E, que apesar de não se orgulhar de sua intitulada 'covardia', sentia-se mais segura assim.

* * *

Gina ergueu a vista quando os lábios dele se afastaram dos seus. Seu coração ainda acelerado e sua mente tomando, devagar, conhecimento do que estava fazendo.

Antes, no entanto, que a sensação de desastre e suposto horror a atingisse em cheio, ela deixou seus lábios encontrarem os deles mais uma vez; a vontade de seu corpo ignorando a sirena de alerta que piscava em vermelho berrante bem ao fundo de sua cabeça...

A percepção daquele beijo e do corpo masculino pressionado ao seu era... _gostosa_ demais para ser desperdiçada. O que importava se estava com o raciocínio lento? Não podia ser _tão _mau o que quer que estivesse por vir, decidiu.

Quando sua consciência tornasse, resolveria o que fazer. Mas por hora... por hora deixaria estas sensações _interessantes_ tomarem controle. Nunca fora mesmo do tipo demasiadamente racional.

E havia os olhos dele; que não se afastaram dos seus neste segundo – _era mesmo apenas o segundo?_ - beijo. Cinzentos e famintos, dispersos e escurecidos. Cheios do que pareciam promessas.

Mas ela não precisava de promessas...

E tratou de deixar claro enquanto invadia sua boca com a língua, enquanto ondulava o corpo 'sob' o dele, movendo-se sensualmente e, enterrando os dedos em seus cabelos, puxava-os para frente, ao seu encontro. Ligeira e com vontade, deixando seu recado.

... Ela queria ação.

E Draco lhe deu.

* * *

Antes de se aproximar totalmente dos casais que se encontravam à mesa do quintal numa conversa amena sob a sombra de uma enorme árvore. Hermione repôs os óculos escuros, sentindo um pouquinho mais humana. E, num suspiro, tornou a andar amparada por Harry que a cingia pela cintura.

-Tudo bem?

Ela assentiu. – Estou ok.

Harry a apertou levemente contra si e beijou sua testa. Então, só pelo fato de que ele tentava fazê-la se sentir bem, fez tudo mil vezes melhor.

A sensação boa diminuiu um pouquinho quando ela reparou que Draco e Gina não estavam à mesa. Ela se voltou para Harry que já a olhava, mas nada disseram.

-Oh, resolveram aparecer, então?

Hermione voltou-se para Keyla e sorriu friamente antes de redargüir. – Não foi uma resolução.

Harry a puxou suavemente para sentar-se. - Draco e Gina também resolveram conhecer melhor a propriedade? – ele indagou antes de mordiscar um dos inúmeros petiscos que estavam dispostos numa bandeja sobre a mesa.

-Mas bem fazer um tour por seu próprio quarto – Josh disse marotamente.

Harry parou o que fazia, erguendo a sobrancelha. – Perdão?

-Eles necessitavam definitivamente de um quarto – Vitória virou os olhos, quase divertida.

O moreno sorriu, mas antes que pudesse fazer seu próprio comentário, seu celular tocou. Franzindo o cenho, Harry pediulicença; e Hermione, que se mantivera quieta, apenas lançou um olhar para o amigo.

Hermione o acompanhou com o olhar, vendo-o se distanciar o suficiente para estar longe dos ouvidos, mas ainda pudesse ser visto. E só então Harry atendeu o telefone.

Alguns minutos depois, quando finalizou a ligação, Harry se voltou aos 'amigos'; ele parecia concentrado e contrariado. Postando os óculos escuros na cabeça, Hermione se dirigiu a ele antes que Harry pudesse dar mais que dois passos.

-Preciso ir ao vilarejo.

-Algum problema?

-É o que pretendendo descobrir, Parsons ligou. Então pediu que o encontrasse.

A morena franziu o cenho e Harry assentiu.

Parsons nunca ligava. Era um mestiço que estava há três meses numa missão particularmente enredada

-Você precisa de ajuda?

Harry meneou a cabeça de forma negativa. – Não há necessidade, suponho.

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de aviso. E o moreno tornou a assentir. – Tome cuidado, Harry. Não gosto disso.

-Estarei de volta o mais breve possível.

Ela nem pensou no que os outros que observavam a cena podiam pensar, apenas o abraçou com força, pela cintura. - _Por favor, não me enlouqueça de preocupação_ – murmurou.

Ele sorriu. – Digo o mesmo pra você.

A morena virou os olhos, seu rosto no peito dele. – Eu estarei bem. São apenas trouxas e eu tenho licença para matar.

Eles se entreolharam, e ela sorriu fracamente.

-Não faça nenhuma besteira, Harry. Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia que vá sozinho, preferiria – e Harry a beijou, cortando sua linha de raciocínio; a distraindo. E Hermione se ergueu na ponta dos pés por instinto, apenas para enlaçá-lo pelo pescoço e tê-lo mais perto.

Quando o homem quebrou o beijo, Hermione o fitou duramente (ou o mais perto disso que pôde enquanto queria prendê-lo num abraço novamente), afastando-se um pouco para erguer a vista para ele.

-Eu volto logo.

Hermione suspirou. –_ É bom que o faça._

Ela deixou que o amigo lhe dispensasse um curto beijo nos lábios e outro na testa antes de retirar as mãos dele. – Não se preocupe – Harry acrescentou perpassando o indicador no nariz dela e se afastou.

* * *

Ela abriu os olhos e lá estava Draco Malfoy, o homem mesquinho e desprezível ao qual odiava. Gina fechou os olhos ao sentir a boca dele sobre a sua, provando mais uma vez de seu beijo, sem remorso.

Então, quando abriu os olhos novamente, acabado o beijo, encontrou os olhos do homem que queria beijar, tocar...

Só havia um problema: o homem que ela queria pelas costas e o homem que ela desejava... "Eles", eram a mesma pessoa. Aquilo fez com que algo na mente de Gina recuasse. Confusão tomando conta dela.

E por um momento tentou se livrar do corpo de Draco, mas este não havia saído do torpor de tê-la em seus braços, e não parecia disposto a deixá-la ir.

-Draco... – Ela meneou a cabeça, suas mãos no peito dele. – Malfoy, você enlouqueceu! – A boca dele em seu pescoço e ela o segurou com firmeza perto. Os comandos de sua cabeça e de seu corpo a confundindo. - Para com isso, pare agora!

Draco se afastou e a eletricidade parou, deixando só o frio no corpo dela. Ele a encarou com um sorriso malvado. – Precisa fazer melhor que isso, pequena Weasley – As mãos dele deslizaram sem respeito pelas curvas dela, os olhos do homem sequer por um momento deixando os dela. – Você mente muito mal.

Draco estivera brincando todo o tempo. Ele apenas queria perturbá-la? Bem, não seria assim de fácil.

Sorrindo, a ruiva ergueu as mãos da camisa dele, as postou uma em sua nuca e a outra ao lado de seu rosto. E o puxou para si. – _Oh, já vejo... Então você esteve todo esse tempo se divertindo as minhas custas? _– indagou ao seu ouvido. – _Deixe-me lhe ensinar como se faz de verdade, Malfoy._

A ruiva moveu a boca ao encontro da dele, mordiscou seu lábio inferior antes de beijá-lo. Divertida, observou como Malfoy não lhe correspondia.

Ela afastou os lábios dos dele. - _Tudo bem_, _não tenha medo – _zombou_. _Draco franziu o cenho e a mulher deslizou a mão que estava na nuca dele para baixo. Riu leve e maliciosamente sob o choque dele, enquanto sua outra mão seguia o mesmo caminho. E então ela o pressionou de forma brusca contra si, comprazida pelo som que ele deixara escapar.

-_Não está interessado, hum?_

-Isso-foi-um-golpe-baixo – ele retrucou entre dentes.

-_Darling,_ eu não prometi ser uma boa menina. _E _eu ainda não acabei com você - as mãos dele a envolveram com força, quase com maldade, mas o sorriso dela não diminuiu. – Isso não vai me parar, Draco.

Foi a vez dele de sorrir. – Eu não pediria - Gina quase demonstrou seu desconcerto. – Então, me mostre o que você ainda tem nas mangas.

Gina abriu a boca, ela queria xingá-lo. Lhe lançou um olhar perverso. – Você precisa me soltar primeiro.

-Como você quiser – ele disse, erguendo as mãos. Gina o fitou de olhos estreitos, iria lhe mostrar.

* * *

-Onde Harry está indo? – Vitória indagou, visivelmente analisando as olheiras da 'amiga'.

Hermione suspirou, tornando a colocar os óculos. – Foi ao encontro de um colega de trabalho – ela comentou vagamente. – Estará de volta logo, provavelmente antes do almoço – acrescentou pondo fim ao assunto. Vitória percebeu que a morena não diria mais nada quando esta cruzou as pernas e um dos braços, antes de bebericar seu suco.

Na verdade, deste aquele momento Hermione parecia em outro lugar, como se estivesse concentrando suas forças em outra coisa; seu olhar distante. Nem mesmo quando Hugo a provocou Hermione revidou. Ela parecia em outro planeta, nada a atingia porque simplesmente ela não se importava com nada.

Era incrivelmente perturbador, além de desconcertante, como a mulher podia excluir tudo e todos de sua presença sem ao menos se mover.

Sob mais uma das piadinhas infames de Hugo – mais uma das quais ela não ouviu -, Hermione se ergueu, assustando metade dos presentes. – Desculpem, eu vou entrar por um momento.

-Querida, você está bem? – Vitória perguntou, ela tinha de o fazer. Era a anfitriã, afinal.

Hermione sorriu um sorriso estranho. – Estou bem, minha cabeça dói um pouco; eu vou me deitar, logo irá passar.

-Um remédio seria mais efetivo – Alice sugeriu.

-Obrigada. Bem, se não melhorar, tomarei algo.

* * *

Suas mãos abriram a camisa dele devagar e Gina observou sem pudor o torso do loiro.

"Bem, é, ele é bom. Não que seja algo _demais,_ metade da ala masculina do ministério é tão em forma quanto..."

-Gosta do que vê?

-_Calado_ _Malfoy_ – ela ordenou, aproximando-se. Seu corpo tocando o dele, seu rosto entre seu pescoço e ombro enquanto suas mãos deslizavam pelos braços dele, retirando-lhe a camisa.

Inspirou, porque sabia que, por mais que o odiasse, o cheiro dele a agradaria pra sempre. Ninguém precisava saber disto, obviamente.  
Sua boca passeou com curiosidade pelo pescoço de Draco. Era agradável. Gina decidiu explorar um pouco mais e descendeu sobre seu corpo.

Com a boca cada vez mais experiente no que dizia respeito ao gosto dele, Gina chegou ao ventre do 'marido' e sem sequer hesitar, lhe retirou a calça; ela não pareceu pretensiosa ao observar como Draco reagia a ela.

-Gina... – Draco a ergueu. – Você ainda está vestida – ele ergueu a sobrancelha.

A mulher sorriu erguendo os braços. – O que está esperando?

* * *

(continua)

* * *

**N/a: **Me desculpem a demora, desculpe os erros, não corrigi.

Eu sinto também porque DG não ficou lá essas coisas. Na verdade, sinto pelo capítulo não estar tão interessante... Ainda assim espero que gostem. Foi bem difícil escrevê-lo.

Obrigada mesmo por todos os comentários, por todas as MP's. E por ainda estarem acompanhando a fic.

Beijo!


	31. Chapter 31

**P**or favor, dêem uma olhada na nova classificação da fic... Não que eu vá, vocês sabem, fazer mais alguma malvadeza aqui... rs.

* * *

N/a: Eu sinto tanto pela demora! Quero agradecer muito por todos os comentários e por ainda estarem aqui comigo!

Esse capítulo é curtinho, desculpem! Ele não foi betado de modo nenhum. Na verdade, eu o terminei agora (finalmente, vocês não tem idéia do quão difícil foi para conseguir escrever).

Espero que se divirtam... e comentem.

Tentarei att mais rápido.

* * *

**Capítulo 31**

Hermione desceu ao horário do almoço, Harry ainda não havia chegado. E ela não estava satisfeita consigo mesma observando a janela e esperando qualquer movimento que viesse de fora.

Seus olhos passaram pela sala, onde três casais conversavam animadamente, nenhum deles era Draco e Gina. Frustrada, ela forçou seus pés a continuar o caminho ao encontro àquilo que provavelmente seria um tipo de tortura autoinfringida sem qualquer razão.

-Está melhor da dor de cabeça, amor?

Hermione ofereceu um sorriso animado à Vitória, esperando que não parecesse tão forçado quando imaginava. – Sinto-me muito melhor.

-Sente-se conosco, Herms. Logo o almoço será servido.

-Era minha intenção.

* * *

Ele rolou sobre ela, _dela_, caindo de costas na cama ao seu lado. Eles fitavam fixamente o teto.

-_Oh meu Merlin_ – ela murmurou enquanto tentava lembrar _como_ respirar. Ele apenas assentiu ao seu lado, ele não conseguia falar ainda, ou pensar.

– Isso foi um grande erro – ele finalmente disse, olhando de lado para ela.

Gina concordou, ainda com os olhos para o teto, mas não conseguia parar de sorrir. – Oh sim, _enorme_.

-Deveríamos fingir que nunca aconteceu.

-Absolutamente - ela concordou voltando a cabeça para olhá-lo. – Quero dizer, foi totalmente sem sentido o que fizemos...

-_Duas vezes._

-Oh yeah – Gina retrucou suavemente, então meneou a cabeça ligeiramente. – Além disso, eu ainda odeio você.

-Eu sei, Weasley – Draco aproximou o rosto do dela e lhe dispensou um pequeno beijo na boca. – Eu sou nojento e arrogante...

-Irritante, boçal, e _oh_ eu não gosta d-da forma como você, _Draco!_ – "O que foi?", ela riu. – Eu não gosto da forma que fala comigo.

-Humrum.

Ela deixou que ele invadisse sua boca com a língua. Deus, ela nunca se fartaria dessa sensação. Sua mão instintivamente entre seus cabelos, acariciando tão lentamente como ele a beijava.

Devia haver algo errado com ela, Gina tinha certeza.

Ela riu alegremente no beijo quando Draco a puxou para cima dele, suas pernas de cada lado do corpo dele. Gina não conseguiu evitar dispensar um pequeno beijo em queixo, antes de enterrar o rosto entre o vão entre a cabeça e ombro do "marido".

-_Oh Merlim, você cheira tão bem_ – ela murmurou antes de mordê-lo levemente. Exasperada, Gina se afastou o suficiente para se por sentada sobre o estomago de Draco, enquanto ele não fez nenhum movimento para se sentar também. – Ok – disse colocando os cabelos para traz. – Já chega.

Draco não deixou que se movesse, não deixou que se afastasse, sua mão firmemente em sua cintura. – Já chega – repetiu em conformidade, ainda que suas mãos, pouco obedientes, a acariciassem e deslizassem para seu estomago antes de ascender e cada qual encontrar os seios dela.

Gina arqueou sob o toque. – Você disse que deveríamos parar – ela resmungou queixosa.

-Não, não disse – retrucou tão calmo quanto pode quando Gina decidiu que a palavra do momento era "revanche" e, tão lentamente, moveu seu quadril para baixo. – Efetivamente, disse que era um enorme erro o que fizemos.

-_Duas vezes_ – ela murmurou ao seu ouvido, perversamente, repetindo o que antes ele dissera com arrogância. Draco resmungou incoerentemente enquanto ela movia seu quadril sobre ele, torturando-o.

-_Ginny_

-Hum? – indagou inocentemente fitando-lhe os olhos, não havia praticamente mais espaço entre eles.

-_Você é o diabo –_ ela sorriu quando Draco puxou sua boca ao encontro da dele.

* * *

Hugo estava lhe oferecendo um sorriso muito libertino enquanto perguntava se Harry tinha muitos "encontros" com "colegas de trabalho" nos fins de semana e feriados. Maldito. Pensou enojada, enquanto ele insinuava que Harry a estava traindo.

-Não em verdade – retrucou fingindo ignorar a maldade em seu comentário. – Harry e eu não gostamos de trabalhar aos fins de semana, se pudermos evitar.

-Oh, você também tem encontros nos fins de semana?

-Algumas vezes – contrapôs, sem conseguir evitar a secura no tom de voz.

-Deus! Vocês são um casal _muito_ interessante.

-Definitivamente, eu devo supor, não da forma como você pensa – Era Harry, assustando praticamente a todos.

-Deus, Harry, você tem passos de um felino! Quase me matou do coração - Keyla disse nervosamente.

O moreno riu com ironia, lançando um olhar especulativo à Hugo, que parecia lhe fulminar com os olhos. Nesse meio tempo, Hermione já estava ao seu lado.

Ela sorriu ligeiramente, aliviada, sob o beijo firme – ainda que muito inocente. – que Harry lhe dispensara na boca.

-Você está bem – afirmou segurando com as duas mãos a mão livre dele.

-Oh, Mione... Eu disse para não se preocupar.

A morena riu com ironia, afastando-se um pouquinho. – Claro – Harry também riu, beijando-a outra vez. Ele só não conseguia evitar.

-Tenho algo para você...

-Sentimento de culpa, Harry? - Hugo indagou zombeteiro. Para sua surpresa, Harry assentiu, voltando-se para Hermione com um sorriso patenteado "Harry Potter".

– Estava incerto sobre chegar antes do almoço, e estava preparado para comprá-la se seu humor estivesse "desfavorável" – comentou numa piscadela, mostrando uma caixa de presente média. Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior disposta a se queixar, Harry sabia disso e tocou com o indicador os lábios dela. – Shii. Só não pude resistir. Quando o vi, sabia que tinha seu nome nele.

Ele lhe ofereceu o presente quando ela assentiu a contragosto, mas tornou a afastá-lo antes de dizer: - Mas você tem de me promete algo antes.

-O quê?

-Irá vesti-lo para mim, essa noite - a morena franziu o cenho, tentando por as mãos em seu presente, agora que o amigo insistia que não reclamasse, sentia-se no direito de tê-lo. Agora. Harry a impediu com um olhar. – Carinho?

Ela sorriu um pouco confusa. – Eu prometo - Hermione estremeceu sob o olhar que Harry lhe lançou ao entregar a caixa de presente.

-E nós Harry? Não trouxe nada para nós? – Vitória indagou fazendo beicinho, desgostosa porque o casal estava se dirigindo muito rapidamente ao seu mundinho particular.

Harry sorriu alegremente, mas não desviou o olhar de Hermione abrindo seu presente quando retrucou: – Sinto muito, Vitória. Não seria apropriado.

Hermione expirou com força ao observar o conteúdo da caixa, sua boca formando um pequeno "O" perfeito. Ela corou furiosamente enquanto finalmente lançava um olhar para Harry, que não perdia o sorriso.

Ciente do ar de curiosidade geral, a morena segurou contra si a caixa de presentes para que nenhuma das pessoas a sua volta pudesse sequer ter uma idéia no que continha na caixa.

-Não seria _nada_ apropriado – Hermione contrapôs franzindo o cenho.

-Hermione? Você sabe que terá de mostrar para nós, não é? – Vitória indagou erguendo a sobrancelha, aproximando-se.

-É, anjo, você sabe que terá de mostrar para suas amigas, não é? – Harry indagou calmamente, ela podia ver o quanto ele estava se divertindo com aquela brincadeira. Hermione decidiu acompanhá-lo. Apenas Harry a faria se sentir revigorada e marota entre pessoas tão detestáveis.

- Eu acho que não – ela riu, mas já afastava a caixa de si.

-Vamos, Herms – Keyla pediu com um tom doce que a bruxa considerou muito desagradável.

Virando os olhos mentalmente, Hermione fingiu considerar e, num suspiro dramático, assentiu. – Tudo bem.

As mãos de Vitória voaram para dentro da caixa assim que conseguira a autorização, Hermione teve de morder a língua e firmar as mãos na caixa para não estapear as mãos da "amiga" e afastá-la enquanto segurava possessivamente seu presente.

-_Oh meu Deus_. É tão lindo!

"_Devem ter custado uma pequena fortuna." _

Era o conjunto mais delicado, suave, sexy de lingerie que se podia ter idéia. Era também, Vitória ponderou mordazmente, tão obscenamente pequeno quanto possível.

-Ao que parece querida, você não está indo ter uma boa noite de sono outra vez não é? – Vitória brincou, quando recuperou a voz e considerou ter perdido a maior parte da inveja, ainda fitando em cobiça as peças nas mãos.

Hermione só não pode evitar rir.

* * *

(Continua)  
---


	32. Chapter 32

Caro Teddy,

Por favor, só aceito ameaças de morte e similares através da caixa de reviews, não insista em aparecer em minha casa, não vou recebê-lo!

Com carinho,

Yasmin - que, ao momento, sente-se um pouquinho _puckish_. E insana o suficiente para escrever sobre si mesma em terceira pessoa...

* * *

**N/a:** Teddy realmente não existe. Eu só estou preparando um pouquinho quem vai ler isso aqui. Como eu disse, estou um tanto ou quanto insana... e isso é totalmente passado para o que eu escrevo. Logo... (a)

* * *

**Título: **Meu Marido, Até a Poeira Abaixar

**Autor:** Mione Ootori  
**Status:** Em Andamento  
**Tipo:** Romance - **Shipper1: **Harry/Hermione - **Shipper2: **Draco/Gina  
**Spoiler:** 1° ao 6° livro

**Sinopse:** De repente, Hermione e Gina se vêem envolvidas num mundo de aparências. E por isso terão que fingir que têm maridos... E que são muito bem casadas. Depois do desespero momentâneo, elas finalmente encontram os pares perfeitos (ou quase...). E "aliciam" os supostos pretendentes - porque eles na verdade não querem isso - para participar deste mundo completamente fora da realidade.

Comédia romântica. Mas me dê um desconto porque estou apenas tentando, eu não sou boa em comédias, então não esperem demais...

**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem. É revoltante, mas estou tentando lidar com isso. Tudo que eu tenho é um pouco de tempo, muita imaginação e PO perversos.

**Capítulo 32**

"Alarmada" era simplesmente pouco para descrevê-la ao momento.

Ele realmente não havia cobrado sua promessa. Na verdade, em toda tarde, Harry não havia feito qualquer comentário ou insinuação de que o que pedira era a sério. Mas ela havia _feito_ uma promessa. E ela _sempre_ cumpria suas promessas.

Agora, entretanto, sob seu olhar perplexo, sentia-se fora de tom.

* * *

(Onze horas atrás)

-_O-o quê?_ – Gina estava, no mínimo, chocada por descobrir que havia mais alguém no mundo além da pessoa sob ela e a si mesma, enquanto alguém batia a porta.

-_Ignore _– o homem sentado sob ela murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que beijava seu pescoço.

Gina deixou de olhar para atrás, assentindo minimamente, seus olhos tornando a se fechar enquanto se concentrava novamente na sensação terrivelmente abrasadora de Draco se movendo com ela lhe causava.

Ser ignorada não estava nos planos da pessoa atrás da porta maldita, no entanto. Pois continuava batendo e batendo, como se desesperada.

-Vá embora! – Draco gritou, mais bem resmungou, enquanto tinha sua cota do ombro de sua amante.

-_Draco... Eu... eu acho que eles não vão parar_.

Ele não iria tirar suas mãos dela, agora que conseguira... _tocá-la_. E nenhum estúpido amigo - ou o que fosse - de Gina iria impedi-lo de tê-la assim, sobre ele.

Não havia maneira disto acontecer.

-_Shiu... Está tudo bem._

Realmente não estava. Draco se deu conta quando a porta foi aberta por fim.

–Mas que diabos...! – Os braços do loiro apertaram mais firmemente Gina contra si. Os seios dela pressionados contra seu peito nu só o recordando de sua atual 'situação' lamentável.

Draco fechou os olhos por um segundo tentando ignorar que ainda estava no corpo dela, que a tinha rente ao seu corpo. Mas o máximo que conseguia era ficar estático, muito custosamente, e olhar com rancor o sósia de Filch que, ao que parece, tinha o mesmo _timing _– tão cretino - do desagradável zelador.

-_Meu Deus_. Eu sinto _tanto_.

-_Ah,_ _Você deve mesmo_ – disse com secura. – O que _você_ está _olhando_? - Draco rosnou, observando Richard lançar um segundo olhar para as costas de Gina.

-S-senhor, tenho ordens para lhe entregar esta caixa. Eu realmente sinto muito, eu não queria... Eu sinto muitíssimo-

-Nós já sabemos que "sente muito". – O homem o cortou bruscamente. – O que não entendemos é o que demônios _ainda _faz aqui! – seu tom aumentava a cada palavra.

-Eu sinto

Os homens voltaram-se para Gina; esta que ao momento tremia descontroladamente contra o ombro de Draco, abraçando-o de volta. Palavras como "Oh Merlim" e "nua" repetindo-se eventualmente numa voz rouca e sem ar.

-Fora! – Draco ordenou ao homem que arriscara-se um passo a frente. A inocente intenção de ver se a hospede da casa estava bem, sendo esquecida prontamente sob o olhar assassino que o marido da mesma lhe lançava.

-A encomenda está sobre a cabeceira da

-FO-RA!

Richard estremeceu, mas se recompôs rápido e empertigando, saiu do quarto como se fosse um lorde.

Uma das mãos de Draco, imediatamente após a saída do mordomo, foi ao encontro dos cabelos ruivos de Gina, acariciando hesitante. – Você está bem? - Ela se afastou para que ele pudesse ver seu rosto. Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos e estava mais vermelha do que ele nunca vira. – _Ginny..._

A ruiva meneou a cabeça de forma negativa, tentando parar de soluçar. Ela respirou fundo uma e outra vez antes de encontrar sua voz: – Oh Meu Merlim! Isso foi _incrível_ – e então ela riu, secando as lágrimas com leviandade. – Por que coisas assim sempre acontecem conosco? Oh meu Merlim, Draco! – Ela o prendeu em seus braços enquanto tentava controlar o ataque de riso, sua cabeça descansando em seu peito.

-Mulher, você acaba de me dar o maior susto da minha vida – Draco riu apesar de si mesmo. – Eu pensei que você estava tendo um ataque. Merda, Weasley! – ele resmungou beijando o lado de sua cabeça.

* * *

-Da próxima vez, vamos nos certificar que a maldita porta esteja muito bem trancada.

Gina riu, olhando-o de lado. Ela, estranhamente, não sentia vontade de provocá-lo sobre a "próxima vez", algo que eles tinham combinado que não aconteceria.

Ele abriu um dos olhos. – É bom que um de nós veja graça em tudo isso.

-O quê? Era o meu traseiro que ele estava espiando! Eu não posso entender por que está com esse mal humor – ela zombou. Draco lhe lançou um olhar sujo, permitindo-se não retrucar. - Vamos ver o que temos de presente? – indagou, já se dirigindo ao presente, o robê que ela usava agora, flutuando atrás de si.

-Espero que seja algo muito, muito caro – ele resmungou. Gina virou os olhos, lembrando-se, divertida, sobre o quanto Draco podia ser rabugento quando ele não tinha o _que_ queria _quando _queria.

Era uma caixa de presentes verde com um bem-feito laço vermelho. Parecia um presente de natal adiantado. Gina pulou na cama outra vez e, empurrando-o, postou-se entre as pernas do louro, como se fizesse isso todo o tempo. Ela lhe lançou um sorriso infantil por cima dos ombros antes de destroçar animadamente o embrulho.

Gina já não parecia divertida quando viu o conteúdo, em verdade, ela corou furiosamente em horror e constrangimento. Draco espiou por cima dos ombros da ruiva.

-_Harry_ – eles disseram entre dentes ao mesmo tempo.

Instintivamente, Gina saiu dos braços de Draco, como se Harry pudesse estar lhes espiando ao momento. Não havia chance no inferno dela conversar seu _pequeno_ deslize, mesmo quando já flagrada. Draco parecia ter o mesmo pensamento quando voltou a olhá-la nos olhos.

-Você acha que ele...?

-Ele não sabe – a ruiva assegurou, tentando confortar a si mesma. – Ele não lida bem com "brincadeiras" e eu ainda estou pagando por umas quantas que preguei há _séculos_ atrás – virou os olhos. - Provavelmente... _Provavelmente_ ele só está nos provocando. Você sabe, Keyla deve ter aberto a boca, ou mesmo Hugo, e dito _como_ nós viemos para dentro de casa.

Eles se entreolharam, cada qual com uma careta. Seus olhos ao encontro, outra vez, do conteúdo da caixa: morangos vermelhos, suculentos e frescos, chantili e uma corda. Assim como um curto bilhete: _usem a imaginação_.

* * *

(continua)

* * *

**N/a²:** Sim, eu pretendo continuar as onze horas que antecedem a noite de Harry e Hermione. (a)

Espero que tenha se divertido com DG. Eu sinto muito pelos erros, terminei agora e isto nunca foi betado. Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada por cada comentário!


	33. Chapter 33

**N/A:** Eu nem vou dizer o quanto sinto muito pela demora ou pela falta de sinais de vida da minha parte...

Só está mais complicado para minha mente 'focar'.

Muito, muito, muito obrigada por todos os comentários, queixas, puxões de orelha... O capítulo está aqui por conta de vocês.

* * *

**OBSERVAÇÃO: Por favor, atenção à nova classificação da fic! **

Isso nunca foi betado.

Classificação R. Suponho.

**

* * *

**

_Don't worry 'bout me, it's all over now_  
_Though I may be blue, I'll manage somehow_  
_Love can't be explained, can't be controlled_  
_One day it's warm, next day it's cold._

(Don't Worry – Marty Robbins)

**Capítulo 33**

Parecia um furacão ao descer as escadas, seus olhos procurando minuciosamente cabelos negros e desgrenhados.

Estreitando os olhos, ela observou Harry distraidamente perpassar a mão pelo cabelo e sorrir agradavelmente para Vitória. Como ele podia aparentar tanta inocência? Oh, mas aquele filho da mãe iria lhe pagar.

Gina caminhou determinada ao encontro do homem, mas foi interpelada por Hermione. – Hei Ginny, tudo bem? Você está muito corada...

Gina piscou, apenas ciente agora da amiga ao lado de Harry. Estava tão focada no moreno que conseguira ignorar tudo – que ao momento se resumia em Vitória e Hermione.

Gina moveu a cabeça para encará-la e corou mais, sua melhor amiga, traidora, tinha o sorriso do gato que comera o canário.

-Vocês são monstruosos – sibilou.

-Nós somos? – Hermione ronronou, dispensando um curto beijo no rosto de Harry, que sorria perversamente.

-Yeah, nós somos.

Hermione riu. – Eu sei – acrescentou sorrindo para Gina.

-Qual é o problema, Gina, querida?

A ruiva sequer lançou um olhar para Vitória, ao dizer secamente:

- _Okay_! Eu aprendi a merda da minha lição. Vocês são as mentes criminosas. Não vou mais brincar. Estou perdoada?

-Por que tanto ódio em seu coração, pequena _Malfoy_? – Harry indagou, voltando-se para Hermione. – Você acredita na sinceridade de nossa aluna, meu amor?

Hermione postou cinicamente o dedo no queixo, fingindo pensar seriamente. – Eu não sei, Harry. Ela ainda parece revoltada e não queremos que pense em revanche. Queremos?

-Não. Nós não seriamos tão piedosos se desafiados. Mais uma vez.

Gina que ainda rangia os dentes, rosnou:

- Eu odeio vocês.

-Não, você não – Hermione contrapôs suavemente erguendo os braços. – Sinto muito, Gina.

-_Não, não sente mesmo. Sua vadia maldosa_ – resmungou, ainda que se dirigisse a ela para aceitar o abraço.

-Quanto? – Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior para suprimir o riso que surgia em sua garganta.

-_Foi muito baixo._ _Muito. Muito. Muito baixo._

Hermione riu do tom de fim dos tempos de Gina. – Desculpe – disse tentando parecer séria. A ruiva revirou os olhos e Hermione desistiu, tremendo de tanto rir. – Eu sinto muito Ginny. Estou a tentar imaginar a cena.

Gina se afastou do abraço de Hermione com uma careta. – Acredite em mim, você não vai chegar nem perto. Não importa quão maravilhosa seja sua imaginação, a situação é inigualável. Única. E totalmente, _totalmente_ bizarra. Eu não merecia isso, se quer saber.

-Onde está Draco?

Gina suspirou. – No quarto. Tomando banho.

-Os morangos estavam deliciosos não é?

-Não comecem vocês dois!

* * *

Draco lançou um olhar de soslaio à Gina, eles estavam a evitar um ao outro como se evitassem a peste negra. Simplesmente não o ideal desde que decidiram "mudar os rumos" de sua estadia na casa dos Walkers, isto é atuar mais como Harry e Hermione do que duas pessoas que se odiavam mais de meio expediente por dia. Não que estivessem se bicando desde... o loiro suspirou. Bem, desde que estiveram na cama.

Estranhamente, Gina não o estava culpando. Ainda. E Draco se perguntou quando ela o faria. Se ela o faria. Ele ainda estava esperando uma azaração ou uma enorme pedra desabando na sua cabeça enquanto ouvia Gina rir sardonicamente, como a bruxa que era.

O loiro observou o tempo tentando determinar até onde de fato era sua culpa. Ou mais bem, como ele poderia acusá-la também. Porque era óbvio que Gina tinha sua parcela de culpa. Como poderia ser diferente?

Ela o provocara e o atormentara por tanto tempo! Zombando dele enquanto o tocava. Brincando quando não deveria, quando na verdade deveria ter se escondido, se afastado. Como ele poderia resistir àquela mulher? Ela era tão... irritante e destemida e feiticeira. Ela o xingava, e ela o consolava. O feria e o beijava. E Deus sabe como ela o preocupava quanto ao redor de Pornnili.

O homem franziu o cenho. Eles não prometeram esquecer todo o assunto?

Graças a Merlim.

* * *

-Mione? O que você...?

A morena franziu o cenho, ciente de que suas bochechas queimavam. – Bem, Harry, você me fez prometer usá-lo.

Harry que, ao parece, esquecera de todo o seu dia após a visão que Hermione lhe proporcionava, assentiu lentamente com a cabeça. – _Oh_. Carinho... Sinto muito por isso – murmurou consternado por fazê-la se sentir obrigada a cumprir uma promessa descabida. - Eu não estava falando sério. Só queria provocar suas amigas, é estranhamente divertido.

Hermione mudou o peso de uma perna a outra. - Entendo... Eu – olhou para si mesma muito consciente do fino e delicado tecido de sua veste. - Vou trocar de roupa e

-Venha aqui – Harry pediu. – Deixe-me ver você.

O mais decente, por assim dizer, dos lingeries que comprara. Uma longa história, na verdade, que dizia respeito ao seu contato no mundo trouxa e uma loja de moda íntima feminina no meio daquele nada.

Suspirando, Hermione caminhou a contragosto para perto dele, que se encontrava sentado na cama, colocando-se a sua frente. Sorrindo, ele postou suas mãos da cintura da amiga. Distraidamente, o homem perpassou as mãos pelo estomago dela, ergueu-as até tocar na borda do sutiã e tornou a abaixá-las ao encontro de sua cintura.

-Você está adorável – disse, finalmente erguendo a vista para encará-la nos olhos.

Hermione se ficou rígida. Adorável? Realmente? Ela odiou o som daquela palavra em sua boca.

-Hermione, o que foi?

A mulher lhe lançou um olhar. – Adorável? – ela não pretendia soar tão ofendida, mas quando percebera, já estava mastigando a palavra com amargura.

Harry franziu o cenho por um instante antes de o entendimento estalar em sua cabeça. Rindo-se, o homem a puxou muito suavemente para si. Hermione se deixou levar, permitindo-o guiá-la para seu colo. – Humrum, adorável – repetiu, abraçando-a. - Qual é o problema nisso?

Ela suspirou fitando os dedos dele traçando desenhos aleatoriamente em seu estomago. Como poderia explicar quão errado soava o cumprimento em sua boca? Como poderia lhe dizer que sentia como uma garotinha tentando atrair a atenção dos pais quando ele falava daquela forma? Ou dizer que odiava a ideia de ser apenas "adorável" aos olhos dele? E como fazer tudo isso sem parecer tão ridícula quanto se sentia?

-Não soa bem, Harry.

-Eu gosto como soa – contrapôs, seu nariz enterrado no vale entre o pescoço e ombro dela.

_Gosto ainda mais quando estamos falando de roupas interiores, ou melhor, desvestindo. _Ele pensou divertido.

-Você parece meu pai falando dessa forma – gemeu, desgostosa. Finalmente cedendo à figura patética que, ela tinha certeza, Harry trazia a tona com facilidade.

A diversão fugiu do rosto de Harry, dando lugar a uma careta. - Errado. Eu nunca poderia soar como seu pai. E eu não gosto da comparação, Hermione – resmungou ao seu ouvido. – É apenas... _errado_.

Hermione não discordava. Mas apenas deu de ombros, mesmo quando Harry se ergueu sobre ela após deitá-la na cama.

-Tão errado, senhorita Granger... E sabe por quê? Seu pai me mataria só de imaginar o que estou pensando agora.

Hermione, que desviara o olhar, tornou a atenção para os olhos do amigo. Ela permitiu que ele beijasse seu queixo e ombro antes que ele lhe oferecesse uma resposta. Mas Harry se distraiu na suavidade de sua pele.

De maneira muito impertinente os dentes do moreno encontraram o pescoço da amiga e, à forma de retaliação, mordiscaram o local com vontade até ouvi-la gemer de dor. Ainda que não estivesse arrependido, sua língua suavizou a irritação da pele. Então, enredando os dedos de uma mão dos cabelos dela, a faz inclinar mais a cabeça para que tivesse acesso total à pequena marca que fizera. Sorrindo de forma possessiva, Harry depositou sua boca no local, sugando. Se o ronronar de Hermione fosse um indicativo, ela não se incomodara em absoluto.

Harry aproximou seus lábios do ouvido dela. – _Rasgar. Toda. Essa. Lingerie. Caríssima. Ainda no seu corpo_ – como para confirmar suas palavras, os dedos de Harry engancharam no lado de sua calcinha.

Hermione riu com incredulidade, quase zombeteira. O riso morreu, entretanto, quando Harry cumpriu sua palavra e puxou bruscamente o lado de sua calcinha, cortando-a com facilidade.

Ela ofegou, de olhos arregalados, ao sentir seu quadril queimar, os dedos de Harry deslizando calmamente sobre sua pele para apaziguar a ardência.

-Você a destruiu.

Inocentemente, Harry olhou para baixo. – Sim, eu fiz. Oh querida, eu machuquei você – fitando-a, o moreno deslizou de seu corpo, até ter o rosto em seu estômago, ele beijou o lado de seu quadril ferido.

Harry afagou sua perna antes de voltar sua atenção a peça íntima, ele a retirou e a descartou como um papel de bala. Então, beijou suavemente o interior de sua coxa. – _Ainda está doendo, Mione?_

Hermione, que até o momento observava Harry num silêncio atordoado, abriu a boca com toda a intenção de... ok, sua mente estava em branco. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior quando Harry arrastou sua boca para cima tão incrivelmente lento que tinha a certeza de que, em alguns segundos, o puxaria ela mesma. Como se adivinhasse sua impaciência, Harry a beijou exatamente no baixo-ventre, pequeno beijos, apenas para provocá-la. Ela ficou um pouco incoerente depois disso, principalmente quando a boca macia de Harry se apossou do seu sexo.

-Harry! O que você... _oh Deus_, o que está fazendo?

Ela o sentiu rir entre suas pernas e pensou que, se estivesse viva mais tarde, teria de retaliá-lo. _Obviamente_ sabia o que ele estava fazendo. Só estava a se perguntar por que estava a fazer. Com ela.

E então não se perguntou mais nada, provavelmente porque sua boca estava ocupada blasfemando e usando o nome de Deus em vão entre golfadas de ar generosas.

Harry estava terrivelmente encantado com o quanto Hermione poderia ser sonora. Ele se perguntou se podia deixá-la sem voz. Veja só, um teste que propunha a si mesmo de boa vontade... Harry sorriu marotamente e depois riu quando, cegamente, as mãos de Hermione seguraram seus cabelos. Puxaram, na verdade. A língua talentosa de Harry se fizera presente e ainda que Hermione não tivesse um pensamento coerente correndo por sua cabeça, seu corpo sabia melhor e "não se afaste" era um fundamento.

A demanda impaciente dela, seu total abandono e confiança depositada nele, o estavam animando como o inferno. E uma felicidade crua e quente por estar debaixo dela o atingiu com tanta brutalidade que conter o riso era impossível.

Ele adorava o sabor dela e como os quadris dela se erguiam ao encontro de sua boca. A forma como ela o puxava, como se fosse possível estar mais próximos. Sua respiração ofegante e toda sua incongruência. A forma como o chamava, quase como um canto. Como ela parecia ainda mais linda corada. E principalmente a maneira sem reservas que ela vinha em sua boca.

Não era como estar em chamas, mas queimava, ela diria que seu orgasmo a estava iluminando de dentro para fora. Mesmo com seus olhos fechados, Hermione jurar que aquela luz dominava todo seu corpo. Começando de seu ventre e espalhando-se por todo seu corpo, chegando à ponta dos pés e aos seus olhos. Sentia-se tonta, como se mesmo após todo ar que estivesse puxando, não fosse suficiente. Sentia-se feliz e relaxada e, Deus, queria mais de Harry.

Hermione teria levantado, realmente teria - gostaria de acreditar - se ao menos soubesse como andar ou, honestamente, mover suas pernas. Ainda nem parara de tremer, sua cabeça estava muito confusa, numa alegria estúpida, e a única coisa que realmente lhe importava era Harry. Harry e seu talento para confortar, Harry a beijando. Harry e sua língua, Harry indo abaixo dela... oh Harry. Harry. Harry.

Ela perpassou os dedos por seu queixo. – _Estou toda em você._

Harry sorriu beijando seus lábios. – _Eu gosto disso._

Ambas as mãos dele estavam sob a nuca dela, erguendo ligeiramente sua cabeça, e acariciando o couro cabeludo. A morena fechou os olhos, preguiçosamente beijando-o de volta.

Hermione experimentou o quão excitado Harry estava sobre si e se sentiu ligeiramente envergonhada sobre o quão unilateral havia sido seu prazer. Harry se afastou para observá-la e riu quando a morena beijou ansiosamente todo seu rosto.

-_Oh Harry, eu vou recompensar você._

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Mione, não estava em busca de recompensa. Estava demonstrando que ser adorável é uma ótima coisa.

Ela riu ligeiramente, suas mãos se esgueirando sob a camisa dele, acariciando suas costas. – _Oh, então você não quer_ _nada? – _indagou suavemente, suas pernas enlaçando-o e apertando-o contra si.

Harry expirou, os lábios ao encontro de seu pescoço. - Eu não disse isso.

-_Bom. Porque eu quero __**demonstrar**__ a você o quanto posso ser generosa._

Eles riram com intimidade e conforto. Tão delicadamente e devagar deixando-se ficar na mesma posição. Os lábios de Harry sobre sua pele e as mãos e pernas dela na dele. Podiam ficar assim para sempre.

Ela não estava em pânico, ou com uma culpa enorme sobre as costas. Ela não sentia remorso ou medo. E ela não tinha certeza se precisa dessas sensações desagradáveis. Talvez a noite só fizesse as coisas mais simples... Talvez fosse apenas difícil raciocinar quando o corpo de Harry cobria o seu, e os lábios dele brincavam com os dela. Havia algo de muito errado com ela, obviamente. Mas, enquanto estivesse sob Harry, deixaria passar o alerta de caos aproximando-se que piscava no fundo de sua mente.

Foi um tanto aterrorizante sair do torpor de intimidade em que se encontravam, por conta do barulho. Ela estava tão entretida com o cuidadoso que Harry estava sendo ao, finalmente, retirar seu sutiã, e tão absorta na tarefa de empurrar a calça e cueca dele para baixo, ainda sem retirá-las por completo, que foi chocante voltar a terra e perceber que alguém estava prestes a destruir sua porta. O que diabos era aquilo?

Harry gemeu frustrado entre seus seios recém descobertos. – Ok. Não se mova.

* * *

-Carinho, por favor, pode vir aqui? – Hermione franziu o cenho. A voz de Harry estava estranhamente abafada. Preocupada, a morena enrolou o lençol em si mesma e se dirigiu à porta do quarto.

-_Harry... Você está bem? O que_ – a morena cortou a si mesma observando Vitória, Josh, Hugo, Draco e William, instintivamente apertando com mais força lençol contra si.

-Querida, eles acham que estava maltratando-a – o tom de Harry era surpreendentemente calmo. E Hermione observou tudo em choque.

-_O que? Por quê?_

Harry engasgou com seu tom rouco e sua expressão séria se quebrou, num sorriso de canto. – Parece que você estava...

-Nós ouvimos algo muito similar a: "Oh Meu Deus, não! Não! Harry! Você está me matando"? - Hugo o cortou ironicamente.

Os olhos de Hermione arregalaram imediatamente, uma de suas mãos cobriu a boca e ela estava vermelha e mais vermelha. Horror estampado em sua face. – _Meu Deus._

-Melhor noite. Para sempre – Harry zombou e Hermione gemeu estapeando seu braço, antes de deixar que ele a abraçasse, escondendo o rosto no ombro dele, Harry ainda tremia de rir.

-Sinto muito – Vitoria disse culpada. – Eu estava passando na varanda do quarto ao lado e confundi as exclamações.

-Então você chamou reforços para me deter. Muito inteligente de sua parte.

-Você vê, Potter, talvez você devesse ter guardado o morango, o chantilly e a corda que deu a mim e a Gina de presente - Hermione ofegou. – Viu? Sua _esposa_ teve uma ideia...

Hermione lançou um olhar mortífero à Draco antes de voltar a atenção às outras pessoas. – _Har-ry _– a voz dela quebrou e ela pigarreou. – _Harry nunca me machucaria, francamente. Nós só estávamos... _– Ela fitou Harry como se procurasse ajuda.

-Boa noite – Harry disse apenas. – Vamos fechar a porta que dá para a varanda. Sentimos muito pelo inconveniente. Sinto muito por tê-la assustado, Vitória – ele ofereceu um sorriso encantador para a mulher, que corou violentamente.

Instintivamente Hermione deu um passo à frente de Harry, lançando um olhar feroz a "amiga" que a fez recuar.

* * *

C o n t i n u a


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo 34**

Hermione se arrastou para a cama tão logo convencera as pessoas de que estava bem – _Oh meu Deus, que constrangedor!_

Ela estava ligeiramente envergonhada – um eufemismo adequado para sua mente em negação (ela iria acordar e ia perceber que tudo não passara de um sonho muito vivido... Porque a esperança, sinceramente, era a única coisa que ela tinha. Desde que o respeito próprio já se esvaíra entre os braços de Harry e nas altas cotas de auto-indulgência), isso se devia ao simples fato de que não havia maneira de que Draco Malfoy não fosse contar o "interlúdio" para Gina; e Gina, como boa amiga que era, zombaria eternamente de sua "amizade" com Harry.

Apesar de tudo, Hermione não podia se arrepender do olhar que vislumbrara nos olhos de Vitória, era tão terrivelmente _delicioso_ reconhecer o ciúme em suas atitudes. A morena sabia que era egoísta e infantil pensar assim, mas hei, também era muito divertido. E não sentir, por um pequeno momento que fosse, culpa por mentir descaradamente seria aproveitado ao máximo.

Ela recostou a cabeça no ombro de Harry e fechou os olhos, imaginando que era apenas mais uma atitude covarde entre diversas desde que chegara àquele lugar. Ela não queria conversar, ela não queria pensar e ela não queria sentir o rosto queimar como sentia ainda agora, mesmo com todas as portas trancadas.

Hoje iria simplesmente dormir. _Amanhã_, depois que a humilhação fosse digerida, ela seria de Harry. Porque, por mais que ela quisesse apenas deixar para lidar depois – exatamente "uma era" depois. 'Depois' no dia de "São nunca, pela tarde" – quase podia ver as palavras que Harry prendia com firmeza entre seus dentes, junto a um sorriso de lado enervante que ela só queria quebrar: "precisamos conversar".

Hermione se perguntava desde quando aquela frase se tornara um clichê para Harry Potter, o senhor "inábil". Concedido, fazia muito tempo que ele tornara-se mais aberto para ela. E, a principio, Hermione até achara reconfortante e valioso. Agora, ela tinha medo. Ele não parecia ter qualquer problema com todas as atitudes impensadas – e ela nem queria imaginar quão equivocadas eram – que tomaram desde que recebera a carta do reencontro.

* * *

Harry, por outro lado, estava para além de frustrado. Escondendo num sorrisinho torto o quão machucado estava por sua amiga decidir, outra vez, se perder no mundinho seguro da negação.

Ele odiava a incerteza que estava lhe causando, mas Hermione sequer os enxergava corretamente. Ou melhor, ela hesitava em enfrentar a verdade.

Ele a aninhou cuidadosamente entre seus braços, feliz que ela ainda não havia surtado e perguntando-se se novamente acordaria sozinho no quarto, confuso como o inferno.

Um passo para frente e dois para trás. Onde eles chegariam assim? Harry suspirou tocando com os lábios o topo da cabeça da amiga.

Cansado demais para pensar em um plano de ação decente, Harry fechou os olhos. Amanhã seria um dia diferente.

* * *

Eram seis horas da manhã quando ela acordou e correu para o banheiro.

Meia hora depois, devidamente arrumada, Hermione saiu do quarto silenciosamente, sem sequer olhar para trás. Suspirou aliviada ao fechar a porta atrás de si sem qualquer incidente. Isto é: acordar Harry Potter.

Ela se dirigiu ao final do corredor e, sem sequer bater na porta, entrou no quarto. Assustando até a morte os ocupantes do local. Hermione não hesitou um passo ao se arrastar para a cama e deslizar para o lado de Gina, escondendo o rosto no ombro da amiga. – _Eu sou uma grande idiota_.

-O que DIABOS você está fazendo aqui, tem noção de que horas são?

Hermione ergueu a cabeça, finalmente ciente de Draco. - Você, fora, _agora_.

-Como você tem o atrevimento de chegar ao _meu_ quarto e - a morena virou os olhos e o ignorou. Draco cortou a si mesmo com um sorriso torto: - Isso é por conta do _Show_ de ontem a noite? Por que sinceramente a merda já está feita.

-_Cale a boca!_

–Malfoy, você precisa sair agora – Gina afirmou lançando um olhar preocupado à Hermione.

-Eu preciso repetir que este é o meu quarto? São seis horas da manhã pelo amor de Merlin, você não pode estar falando sério e, francamente, Granger, eu nunca a vi como uma pessoa dramática, mas...

Gina apertou os dedos contra os lábios dele. – Eu não me importo quanto às horas ou se este _também_ é seu quarto, você tem de ir. Não quero saber para onde ou com quem estará, só não volte aqui até que lhe chame - Draco estreitou os olhos e Gina o fitou com exasperação. – O que está esperando? Vai!

Draco estava pronto para voltar aos três anos de idade e não ceder de forma nenhuma, forçando-as a encontrar outro lugar para o que quer que precisassem falar quando ouviu um som muito _peculiar_ vindo de Hermione, como se soluçasse baixinho. Seus olhos correram para a morena que ainda escondia o rosto, o corpo dela todo tremia e ele tinha quase certeza que ela estava chorando. Horrorizado, tornou a fitar a "esposa" e sem uma palavra, saiu da cama. Ele não podia lidar com mulheres chorando.

Verdade seja dita, ele não podia lidar com _Hermione_ chorando e Gina o fitando como se fosse sua culpa. Mas, principalmente: ele não queria estar lá quando Hermione se acalmasse o suficiente para estar envergonhada de seu súbito ataque e descontar toda sua frustração nele. Com a benção – e provável ajuda - de Gina.

* * *

-Mione, Draco já foi embora. Qual é o problema, querida?

Quando Hermione a fitou, seus olhos estavam secos e cansados, sem qualquer vestígio de lágrimas. A morena suspirou. – _Tem alguma coisa errada comigo. Eu não acho que posso tirar minhas mãos de Harry_ – falou gravemente e Gina não pode evitar rir. Hermione lhe ofereceu um olhar zangado. – _Estou falando sério, Ginny._

-Eu sei, Vitoria que o diga. "Oh Deus, você está me matando"?

Hermione fechou os olhos deixando a cabeça cair no travesseiro da amiga. – _Malfoy lhe contou?_ _Que pergunta estúpida, esqueça. E pare de rir!_

-Você tem noção do quanto sua voz está se quebrando enquanto fala? – Gina indagou divertida. Hermione abriu um dos olhos, um pequeno sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios contra sua vontade. – Vamos falar da noite anterior! Pelo jeito a sua foi bem mais interessante que a minha – Gina bateu palmas.

-_Eu não estou comentando isso com você_.

Gina fez beicinho. – Por que se atreveu a me acordar tão cedo e expulsar meu fiel escudeiro se não para contar vantagem?

-_Fiel escudeiro?_

Gina sorriu de lado. – Você não vai se safar tão fácil, Hermione. Não adianta tentar me constranger em relação à Draco – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha para o nome que escapara dos lábios de Gina duas vezes àquela manhã, a ruiva a ignorou. - A noite anterior já foi suficientemente embaraçosa, creia-me. Agora, conte-me tudo.

-_Já lhe disse. _

-Você não! Você chegou aqui, subiu na minha cabeça, me deu um abraço de morte e eu juro que pensei que havia acontecido algo ruim! Você me assustou. E agora estou recebendo todos os detalhes!

_-O que quer que seja _– Hermione resmungou. – _Tive a estúpida ideia de acreditar que Harry estava falando sério quando me fez prometer usar o lingerie que ganhei._

-Não!

Hermione assentiu, ainda mortificada. – _Então de repente Harry estava me fitando __**completamente**__chocado. Ele afirmou que sentia muito por ter me feito achar que me devia isso... Você pode imaginar minha reação. Foi assim, terrível, incrivelmente humilhante. _

-Oh meu Deus, ele não deu nenhuma espiada? – Gina indagou abalada com a própria conclusão.

-_Sério, Ginny? É tudo que consegue pensar? Estou lhe contando uma experiência horrível e você está preocupada se ele estava me checando?_

-Bom... Havia _tanto_ tecido que não deixava muito a imaginação, você sabe – Gina lhe ofertou um sorriso insinuante.

-_Oh por favor!_

-Está bem, continue.

Hermione hesitou, mas ambas sabiam que Gina ia fazê-la falar de qualquer forma, desse modo, a morena continuou:

– _Harry decidiu que, se eu havia posto a maldita peça, ele queria ver_.

-Oh, sem dúvida – Gina zombou sorridente. – Eu sabia que ele não iria resistir.

Hermione a fitou com um olhar de reprovação, antes de prosseguir:

-_Por fim, _e_le afirmou que eu parecia adorável. _

-Interessante.

-_Não, não realmente. Eu simplesmente fiquei puta com sua descrição escolhida. "Adorável"?_

Gina ergueu a sobrancelha. - Ele é seu melhor amigo, você queria que ele lhe dissesse o que? "Oh Hermione, estou morrendo de tesão por você?"

Hermione virou os olhos. –_Claro que não, francamente, Ginny! Naquele momento o elogio me pareceu tão... paternal._

Gina fez uma careta. – Isso soa tão errado.

_-Yeah, Harry me garantiu isso também._

-Espera! Você disse a ele?

Pela primeira vez, Hermione corou desviando o olhar. – _Como uma criança mimada querendo atenção._

-O que ele respondeu?

-_Que adorável não era algo ruim como eu pensava_.

-_Como_ ele fez isso? – Gina estreitou os olhos, porque de repente Hermione parecia ligeiramente fora do ar.

A morena riu de maneira agridoce, sinceramente não podia evitar. – _Ele virou meu mundo de cabeça para baixo._

-Wow – Gina sorriu. _Merlin querido, finalmente!_ - Então era verdade? Sobre o flagra? Pensei que estivessem apenas mexendo com Vitoria, mais uma vez.

Hermione suspirou. – Foi real dessa vez. E foi _muito_ real há duas noites atrás.

Gina franziu o cenho e abriu a boca, tentando se situar. Logo caiu na cama rindo gostosamente. – Vai garota!

-_Ginny, eu estou aterrorizada_ - A ruiva ficou de lado, observando sua melhor amiga morder o lábio inferior. – _Estamos destruindo tudo aos poucos. Eu não posso... eu..._

Gina a abraçou suavemente. – Acalme-se, vocês não vão deixar de ser amigos porque ele entrou em suas calças – disse com firmeza. - Vamos lá, vocês são Harry e Hermione. E vocês se amam. Todo mundo sabia que era questão de tempo para ele cair na sua cama, até mesmo você. E não me venha com suas crises de negação. Eu estou certa, você errada e fim da história.

-_Não é tão simples assim._

-Querida, você sabe que não deveria estar conversando comigo sobre isso, não _agora_, não é? Não posso acreditar que veio até mim ao invés de conversar com Harry. Eu sei que está aterrorizada, mas, meu amor, de nós duas, a senhorita irracional sou eu, lembra? E não estou disposta a abrir mão de meu título. Assim, mexa esse seu traseiro bonito e volte para o nosso amigo delicioso antes que ele acorde. Então, _mais tarde_, você me conta os detalhes – Gina ordenou com um sorriso maroto, suas sobrancelhas movendo sugestivamente.

-Não quero conversar, quero que tudo volte a ser como antes – Hermione murmurou teimosamente.

-Não, você não quer. E pare de tentar convencer a si mesma a seguir o caminho mais fácil. Você não é assim. E mesmo que não queira conversar, sabe que precisa. Além disso, não há maneira de Harry deixar isso assim, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

-_Você se surpreenderia_ – Hermione retrucou amargamente, erguendo-se da cama.

-O que isso significa?

-_Harry está levando tudo surpreendentemente bem enquanto eu entro em parafuso, na verdade, ele parece não se importar de todo – _retrucou afastando-se.

-Não mesmo.

Hermione deu de ombros.

* * *

(Continua)


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo 35**

Draco estava sentado no chão, as mãos ao redor dos joelhos e cabeça apoiada neles. Ele dormia. Hermione apenas dispensou um olhar estranho ao caminhar de volta ao seu quarto, sua mente estava muito ocupada com a possibilidade de Harry estar desperto para se preocupar com a atitude do colega de trabalho.

Além disso, sabia que Gina podia lidar com o homem muito melhor do que ela; desde que ele era seu "marido". Era uma pena... Em qualquer outro instante, a morena teria rido e chamado Harry apenas para implicar com Gina. Toda essa história de Draco agora orbitar ao seu redor ainda não tinha sido suficientemente _aproveitada_, afinal.

E não, não passara despercebido aos seus olhos que havia alguma coisa diferente na relação daqueles dois. Se não estivesse tão concentrada em todas as mentiras que tinha de lembrar, provavelmente já teria arrancado todos os tipos de informações constrangedoras da amiga.

Hermione sabia que Gina tinha uma espécie – estranha, muito estranha - de _queda_ nunca admitida – nem mesmo para si mesma – por Draco desde... Deus, muitos anos atrás. Possivelmente adquirida ainda em Hogwarts, enquanto eles jogavam gato e rato nas horas vagas.

A morena suspirou, não tinha tempo para isso agora.

- x -

* * *

Tão silenciosamente como pôde, Hermione entrou no quarto que dividia com Harry.

Ele ainda dormia e ela fez uma silenciosa prece de agradecimento. Devagar, retirou a blusa e calça que vestia, deixando-as a um canto antes de voltar para a cama. Cuidadosamente, sem tirar os olhos do rosto do amigo, a morena se recostou em seu peito e ficou imóvel por segundos dolorosos, mas relaxou com os braços dele a envolvendo.

- x -

* * *

Gina quase sorriu quando o viu no chão, ela também quase sentiu pena por desabrigá-lo. Quase. Considerou seriamente assustá-lo mas, desde que eles estavam nessa curiosa trégua, não queria ultrapassar os limites. Draco tinha razão, era muito estafante discutir sempre e sempre.

Calmamente, ajoelhou-se a sua frente. – _Hei, Malfoy..._ – Gina queria tocar seus cabelos, perpassar os dedos entre eles, _obviamente_ não o fez. Tinha de parar de tocá-lo antes que fosse tarde demais.

Sabia, simples assim, que poderia se tornar viciada. E isso, acima de qualquer coisa, a deixava aterrorizada. Ansiosa. Eletrificada. _Com raiva_. De si mesma, de Draco, do mundo – este que certamente conspirara contra ela, para, assim, _de repente_, se ver atraída por seu pior inimigo.

Ok. Francamente, Draco não era seu _pior_ inimigo. Muito mal poderia ser considerado "inimigo" – desde que, e veja bem, ele estava ao seu lado fingindo ser seu marido perfeito. _Plus_? Se não quisesse, não seria uma chantagem que iria colocá-lo naquela _incrível_ condição.

Gina não gostava de chegar àquela linha de pensamento. Tornava Draco muito mais... humano, por assim dizer. O tornava interessante. E permitia que não se sentisse tão horrorizada por considerá-lo bonito, inteligente e dotado de um humor tão negro quanto o seu – poucas pessoas podiam vê-la como realmente era, e, por mais estranho que possa parecer, Draco era uma delas. Não se enganava por seu aparente ar juvenil e doce. - E tinha um corpo tão... oh Merlin, a ruiva suspirou, um corpo muito bonito que só pedia para ser tocado. Ela não podia evitar, Draco tinha o tipo de mãos pelas quais era fascinada.

Mas não estava bem pensar nisso. Terras proibidas: Draco, seu corpo e, em principal, todos os pensamentos que a envolviam fazendo coisas pecaminosas com ele, tendo-o a sua mercê e/ ou similares. Não excluindo, em definitivo, o oposto... Porque, apesar de tudo, ela sabia que aquele homem era apenas encrenca.

-Vamos, Draco, acorde, você já pode voltar para nossa cama.

Ela sorriu quando os olhos anuviados de sono a reconheceram. Sim, ele provavelmente seria sua morte se somente se deixava levar. O que ela não iria... Claro.

-Vamos lá, "Belo adormecido".

-_Eu conheço esse conto e não acho que tenha me dado um beijo ou que se pareça com uma princesa._

Gina riu. – Yeah, bem, essa é uma releitura. Nesse conto não há princesa em perigo – comentou fechando a porta do quarto. – só um cara preguiçoso que estava dormindo no lugar errado. E não há princesa também, havia, no entanto, uma garota muito esperta – continuou enquanto o guiava pelo quarto. - Nem há beijo de amor, a garota esperta chuta a bunda do cara preguiçoso para despertá-lo – ela fez uma pausa ao subir na cama, ajudando-o. – Ah. E eles viveram felizes para sempre.

Ele estava de bruços e tinha se alojado no peito dela, a cabeça de lado, parte do tronco sobre o dela. - _Ginny...?_ – franzindo o cenho, Draco a chamou.

-Sim? – indagou deslizando a mão sobre sua cabeça.

-_Você é a pior contadora de estórias do mundo _– resmungou grogue de sono, enterrando o rosto em seu corpo macio, de olhos fechados.

-Draco?

-_O quê?_

-Você é idiota.

Ele resmungou algo sobre ela, Gina tinha quase certeza que era "pobretona". Incapaz de se conter, ela estapeou suas costas. Draco gemeu e apertou uma de suas mãos na cintura dela.

-_Shiiiu._

-Não me mande calar a boca. Além disso, _eu _não estava falando! E-

Cegamente, Draco empurrou os dedos da mão livre nos lábios da ruiva. – _Weasley... por favor, depois lhe ensino como se conta uma boa estória. Seja uma boa menina agora, ok?_

Gina mordeu seus dedos, não forte o suficiente que pudesse sangrar, mas para que doesse. Ele podia ser tão cretino, mesmo sonolento. _Ainda_ _mais quando sonolento_, ponderou, como pudera considerá-lo adorável?

Sem vontade, ele ergueu a cabeça para encará-la. Draco ainda estava tonto de sono e não parecia satisfeito. - _Não faça isso. Eu gosto quando me morde, mas eu estou com sono, mulher_ – sem mais, lhe dispensou um curto e firme beijo em seus lábios entreabertos e deixou a cabeça cair outra vez em seu peito. – _Durma_ – murmurou no vale entre seus seios antes de virar o rosto de lado e apertar levemente a boca em seu seio. Ele suspirou e no segundo seguinte estava dormindo.

O estado de choque de Gina não passou nos cinco ou quinze minutos seguintes. Porém, bizarramente, passado o choque, tinha vontade de rir. Sorrir estupidamente para seu parceiro adormecido.

Sim, ele era adorável quando sonolento. E que Merlim não permitisse que Draco soubesse que tinha, talvez, tecnicamente, _provavelmente_ uma queda por ele; uma queda que absolutamente não se resumia a atração física.

_Ah Merda_. Gina ofegou, depois espirou e, finalmente, riu.

Estava _tão_ ferrada.

- x -

* * *

**9h30 AM**

-Oh, vejo que não fugiu dessa vez...

Hermione riu sem vontade, incapaz de negar que fugira da última vez. Harry a conhecia bem demais. – Yeah. Pensei que gostaria de conversar – comentou, sentando-se na cama.

O moreno franziu o cenho para o sutiã da amiga, tinha certeza que ela não dormira assim noite passada. – Sim. Ironicamente, faz um tempo que considero "conversar" uma melhor alternativa.

-O que _quer falar?_

-Como está se sentindo?

-Estou _bem_. Apesar de ter _desejado_ que a _terra_ _me tragasse_ ontem à noite. Sinto muito por ter lhe causado aquele constrangimento – murmurou sem jeito.

Harry ergueu a sobrancelha. – Você está brincando? Eu sou o deus do sexo agora.

Hermione não conseguiu prender o riso com Harry movendo as sobrancelhas daquele jeito. – Isso é horrível, Harry! – afirmou empurrando seu ombro.

-Isso não foi o que me disse na noi-

-Não se _atreva a terminar_ essa frase, Potter! _E retire esse sorriso dos lábios._ Harry! _Pare_.

-É só incrivelmente lindo vê-la perder a voz.

-Como _isso_ pode _ser lindo_?

Harry sorriu, mas não disse nada. Ela ficaria ainda mais tímida se lhe dissesse que ela ficava linda de qualquer forma. Mesmo com a voz indo e voltando. Ela era perfeita pra ele.

-Ainda que tenha sido ridículo acharem que eu estava lhe espancando. Não poderia fazer mal à minha menina. – acrescentou. – Que tipo de pessoas acham que somos?

-Provavelmente, Vitória só desejava encontrar um podre sobre nós.

-Porque nós somos o casal perfeito – Harry brincou com uma piscadela e a puxou para si, para que deitassem outra vez. – Você está vestida.

-_Não acho que "sutiã e calcinha" se apliquem à concepção da sociedade sobre "estar vestido"_ – ela zombou.

-Hermione.

-_Talvez eu tenha surtado por um instante_ – murmurou, sem encará-lo.

-O que você fez?

-_Corri para Gina para falar mal de você_ – disse suavemente. – Ela não acreditou em mim.

-É claro. Eu sou um bom rapaz – troçou.

A morena suspirou. - Não quero um ar estranho entre nós.

-Mione, você está vendo como estamos agora? Como foi terrivelmente mais fácil? – ela assentiu. – Talvez se fizermos mais vezes possamos finalmente voltar a fase de total confidência.

-Está falando de sexo? – indagou com incredulidade, movendo a cabeça para encará-lo.

Ele assentiu seriamente, mas então riu e beijou o topo de sua cabeça. – Deus, Mione. É fácil demais chocar você...

-Não é engraçado!

-Meu amor, só quero que não se sinta mal pelo que aconteceu. Não posso permitir que pense que ao dormir comigo, ao fazer amor comigo, esteja destruindo nossa amizade, ou o que somos. Mione, você não vê? Isso não nos diminuiu. Eu, agora, posso dizer que a conheço melhor. E seria hipócrita da minha parte dizer que não aprecio isto.

-O que vamos fazer?

-O que _você_ quer fazer, Hermione?

-_Eu não sei_. Acredito que possamos deixar para trás? – sugeriu, ainda que soasse mais como um pedido. – Seria ridículo se fingíssemos que nada aconteceu, pois ocorreu _algo_ – acrescentou sem ar, Harry a fitava seriamente.

Por fim, Harry espirou e lhe ofereceu um sorriso. – Claro, Mione. Tudo bem.

_O que você quiser_, emendou mentalmente. _Vamos fingir que não significou nada. Um novo tipo de negação, certo? Bem, como quiser_, pensou ironicamente. _Como se fosse facilitar para você, minha querida... _

Harry precisava de um tempo sozinho, organizar mentalmente sei novo passo; Precisava, também, parar de tocar Hermione, especialmente se quisesse jogar bem o novo jogo dela. Ao momento, ele escolheu o banheiro como seu QG.

Hermione, por sua vez, se encolheu na cama assim que Harry fechou a porta do banheiro, estranhamente nada aliviada agora que tivera _**uma**_ conversa.

* * *

(Continua)


End file.
